Power Rangers: Bible: Zordon Era
by SwordofValor
Summary: Power Rangers rewritten to have some of the Rangers be Christians and the Morphing Grid is powered by God. Also will include bits of Chuck and Super Sentai. Contains Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Ranger, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, and Power Rangers in Space.
1. Prologue

Episode 0: Prologue 

Evil had been awakened…

"Finally, after 4,000 years I'm free, time to conquer Earth" said Rita

Zordon must train a team quickly…

"Alpha, Rita's escaped, recruit 5 teenagers with attitude"

They must harness the Power of God to destroy evil…

"Together you are the Power Rangers and you will use the Power of God to save the world."

But some of them don't believe in God…

"Dude, we don't believe in God, and there is no way 5 teens can save the world. Let's go guys!" said Zack

And the government will not support them…

"What!" yelled Clinton "and leave the country in the hands of these vigilantes? I want EAGLE ready sooner."

The only way for the Power Rangers to overcome evil is to combine the Power with the Bible. May the Power and the LORD protect them…

* * *

><p>This will be a crossover of the Bible and Power Rangers, and later on will have a little bit of Chuck, NUMB3RS, and Super Sentai in it as well. This will be a rewrite of all the Power Rangers series, with the Morphing Grid being powered by God and some of the Rangers will believe in God, while others will not… causing many conflicts. This will NOT be 100% accurate to the Bible, although I will try. I will also add the Biblical events of the Rapture, the Tribulation, the Battle of Armageddon, the Second Coming of Christ, the Millennial Kingdom, Satan's Doom, and the coming of the New Jerusalem. There will be many Biblical characters in here, like Michael, Gabriel, John the Revelator, Satan, the AntichristBeast, the False Prophet, the Two Witnesses, and of course, Jesus Christ Himself, and many more Biblical characters will appear. Some politicians, like Presidents Clinton, Bush, and Obama will appear as well. Some of them will be portrayed eviler than others and I'm not saying that's how they are in real life. I may make a real-life politician the Antichrist and I'm NOT saying this person is. Enjoy Episode 1: Day of the Dumpster…


	2. Day of the Dumpster

Episode 1: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Day of the Dumpster

_Author's Note: The Yellow Power Ranger will appear as in Gokaiger when a female morphs into the Yellow Power Ranger_.

In 1993, Astronauts were on the moon, and found a space dumpster.

"I wonder what this is," said the first Astronaut.

"Let's open it," said the second Astronaut. They open the dumpster and out pops 5 villains.

"Finally, after 4,000 years I'm free, time to conquer Earth" said Rita Repulsa and the Astronauts ran back to their Spaceship and return to Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth, Zordon has detected Rita's escape and says "Alpha, Rita's escaped, recruit 5 teenagers with attitude" and 5 teenagers from nearby Angel Grove are teleported to the Command Center.

"Where am I?" asked Jason

"You are in the Command Center," said Zordon

"What do you want with us?" asked Kimberly

"Your world is in danger, my dear," said Zordon "and I want you to save it. Alpha, hand them the Power Morphers" Alpha hands the five teens the Power Morphers "These are drawn from the power of ancient beasts from God's Creation. Kimberly you have been given the power of the Pterodactyl, fast and graceful. Trini you have been given the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger, fierce and brave. Billy you have been given the power of the Triceratops, intelligent and cunning. Zack you have been given the power of the Mastodon, honorable and surprising. Last, Jason you have been given the power of the Tyrannosaurus, strong and courageous, with these traits, you will be the leader. Together you are the Power Rangers and you will use the Power of God to save the world."

"Dude, we don't believe in God, and there is no way 5 teens can save the world. Let's go guys!" said Zack, walking out, with everybody, except Jason

"Do you feel this way Jason?" asked Zordon

"Hey Jason, you coming?" asked Zack

"No, in fact, I believe in Christ, but I must go and try to convince the others," said Jason

"I understand," said Zordon "May the Power protect you" and Jason ran after the others.

At the Moon Palace, Rita is planning her attack on Earth.

"First" said Rita "Goldar, you take a squad of Putties and wipe out the Command Center."

"Guys, we shouldn't have left him. I mean, he chose us to save the world. I say we do it," said Jason

"Do you really think we can?" Trini asked.

"Hey guys, you don't even know what you're talking about. I mean, we talking to giant floating head," said Zack. Jason gave a half smile before feeling the wind suddenly shift.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Jason as Goldar and the Putties teleport right in front of the Command Center and the Rangers.

"Rangers" said Zordon through the loudspeakers of the Command Center "raise your Power Morphers high and call upon the name of your beast. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason. The rangers stand examining themselves and Goldar is getting bored.

"Putties" said Goldar "attack them" The Putties go after the rangers.

"Rangers" said Zordon "pull out your Blade Blasters to defeat the Putties"

"Right" said Jason "Blade Blaster" The rangers use their Blade Blasters in Blaster Mode to destroy the Putties and then convert them to Sword Mode to injure Goldar.

"Grow Goldar!" shrieked Rita from her palace and she throws down her Wand and Goldar grows.

"Rangers to take him on you will need the Dinozords" said Zordon

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'," said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat this gold-bot" said Kimberly. The Tyrannosaurus hits Goldar with his tail. Mastodon freezes Goldar and then Triceratops, Saber-Tooth Tiger, and Pterodactyl all shoot him. Goldar knocks them over with his sword.

"Rangers" said Zordon through the intercom "you can form the Megazord by uniting your Dinozords.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Trini here, this is amazing, I seem to know how to drive this thing," said Trini

"Affirmative, I do too, its almost like second nature to me," said Billy

"With the Power of God, most individuals can use the Morphing Grid to learn things that moments ago you only thought possible" said Zordon "Rangers, transform your Power Coins into the Power Crystals and use them to power your cannons"

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers and the Cannons fire making Goldar fall back.

"Rangers" said Zordon "the Megazord has an upright formation use it and summon the Power Sword to finish Goldar"

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand.

Goldar and the Megazord exchange blows and the Megazord swipes in a circle (its finisher) and forces Goldar to retreat.

"Power Down" says Jason and the Megazord separates, the Rangers teleport to the Command Center and demorph

"Rangers you have done excellent jobs" said Zordon "but if you want to continue to serve as rangers you must swear 3 things. Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And never reveal your identity, no one must know you are a Power Ranger. You must follow these rules or the Power will cease to protect you. Do you swear?"

"We swear!" said the Rangers in unison.

"Very well" said Zordon "you may return to your lives for the time being, May the Power protect you" and the Rangers teleported out of there.

When the Astronauts returned to Earth, they reported what they saw to the head of NASA and were sent to the President Clinton himself as they described what happened he looked concerned.

"Gentlemen, to protect this country I will activate something that JFK started. He set up a program so that if Earth ever met anything from outer space that was hostile, we could protect this great country. This organization has been semi-active for years, and has technology farther ahead then anyone else's. Now I will make it fully active and fully known to man and we will use it to stop any attacks. The name of the organization is the EArth Guard LEague (EAGLE)."

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita has sent King Sphinx to attack, but the Ranger's Blade Blasters don't leave a dent on him. Will the Power Rangers be able to beat King Sphinx or will they be destroyed? What will happen when President Clinton finds out about the Power Rangers existence? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	3. Teamwork

Episode 2: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Teamwork

A few days later, Billy brings some devices to the others.

"Guys" he began "I have made these Wrist Communicators so we can talk to each other and the Command Center"

"Cool" said Zack as Billy passed them out

"Let's test them," said Billy and the Rangers tested them and they teleported to the Command Center

"Well done, Billy" said Zordon "you have tapped into the Command Center's teleportation systems. Give them to Alpha and he will turn them into Communicators, as you originally intended" Billy hands them to Alpha 5. Alarms go off.

"Rangers" said Zordon "Rita has sent King Sphinx. Go and protect the city"

"Alright" said Jason "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason.

The Rangers use their Blade Blasters but they aren't enough and are knocked back.

"Alpha teleport them here" said Zordon and the Rangers appear, still morphed, but helmet-less, "Rangers I am giving you the Power Weapons. Kimberly, to you is the Power Bow, trust in it and it won't miss. Trini to you is the Power Daggers, even though they are short, they are powerful. Billy to you is the Power Lance; use it to put distances between you and the enemy. Zack to you is the Power Axe, with faith in it you can move mountains, or make them collapse. Jason, to you is the mighty Power Sword; you can do anything with it if you trust it. If needed, you can unite them to form the Power Blaster."

"Back to action" said Jason and they teleported back to the city. The rangers use their Power Weapons and put space between themselves and King Sphinx, but still haven't hurt him.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Rangers as they fire destroying King Sphinx

"Morphenomenal!" said Kimberly

On the Moon, Rita says, "Make my monster grow!" and throws her wand to Earth and King Sphinx grows.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'," said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat this king wanna-be" said Kimberly. The Tyrannosaurus hits King Sphinx with his tail. Mastodon freezes King Sphinx and then Triceratops, Saber-Tooth Tiger, and Pterodactyl all shoot him. King Sphinx knocks them over with his wings.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers and the Cannons fire making King Sphinx fall back.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand. Megazord and King Sphinx exchange blows and the Megazord uses its finisher and King Sphinx explodes.

"Power Down" says Jason and the Megazord separates and Rangers teleport back to the Command Center and demorph.

"Rangers here are you Wrist Communicators," said Alpha and hands them out and the Rangers teleport back to Angel Grove.

"Mr. President" says one of Clinton's aids "5 heroes, dubbed 'Power Rangers' have fought against this threat and even have a giant robot, called 'Megazord' to destroy monsters. Since the threats of space have been already countered should I cancel EAGLE?"

"What!" yelled Clinton "and leave the country in the hands of these vigilantes? I want EAGLE ready sooner." Clinton calms down "Maybe we can use this to our advantage, I want those 'Power Rangers' studied and see if we can learn anything from them. After we have EAGLE in place I want them captured, stripped of their powers and executed."

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Jason fights a new kid named Tommy in a competition, and Tommy actually ties Jason. Rita takes interest in Tommy and captures him and turns him into the evil Green Power Ranger. Will the Power Rangers be able to stop him or will he destroy them one by one? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	4. Green with Evil: Part I

Episode 3: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green with Evil: Part I

Jason is in a karate competition that is about to begin.

"Fighting for Angel Grove" said the announcer "Jason Lee Scott. And fighting for Stone Canyon… Tommy Oliver. Begin in 3… 2… 1… Go!" Jason hits Tommy scoring his first point. Tommy kicks Jason scoring his first point. Jason in return knocks Tommy's feet out from underneath him and scores his second point. Tommy then hits Jason and scores his second point and them immediately after kicks him and then hits him again scoring his third and fourth points. Jason does a double kick and scored his third and fourth points.

"Time's up" said the announcer "the score is 4 to 4. It's a tie!"

"Good job" said Jason panting

"You too" said Tommy, also breathing heavily, "hey this was my last contest on Stone Canyon's team, I've moved to Angel Grove and will be starting at Angel Grove High School tomorrow, so I'll be seeing you around more"

"Want to train after school tomorrow?" Jason asked

"Sure" said Tommy

"Hey Tommy" said Kimberly "I'm Kimberly and I was wondering, do you want to hang out at the Juice Bar after school?"

"Sure, it's a date" said Tommy. Tommy walks out and is attacked by Putties. He beats them up and Rita appears.

"Tommy I have chosen you to be my Green Ranger" said Rita and they teleport to her palace.

"What do you want with me?" asked Tommy

"Don't you humans listen?" says Rita "Now touch that Green Candle in front of you" When Tommy touched it he was turned evil and the Dragonzord Power was given to him.

"Here is your Power Coin" said Rita handing him the Dragonzord Power Coin and Gold Power Morpher "Use it to become the Green Ranger."

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy

"Tommy, you have been given the power of the Dragon, deadly and swift. Now go to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers" said Rita

"Yes my empress" said Tommy and he teleported to the Command Center.

"Ay yi yi yi" said Alpha and Tommy rolled under him and pulled out his wires and he falls over

"How did you get in here" asked Zordon "without a Power Coin?"

"I have a Power Coin" said Tommy holding up his Power Coin "I'm here to destroy you" and Tommy started destroying panels.

"Tommy, your being tricked" said Zordon

"Good-bye old man" said Tommy

"No…Tommy… no…" said Zordon fading away. Tommy teleports to Angel Grove and attacks citizens. The Rangers see this and run into a vacant building.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason.

They run out of the building and the Rangers attack the Green Ranger. He beats them all and Rita tells him to fall back.

The Rangers go back into the building and Jason says "Power Down" and the suits vanish. "Zordon can you here me" Jason says into his Wrist Communicator, but all he gets is static. "Something is wrong" Jason attempts to teleport, but it doesn't work "nothing works, how are we going to get to the Command Center?"

"I have an idea" says Billy "let's go to my house" When they arrive at Billy's house he unveils… a car

"What's this?" asked Zack "a Bug version of the _Back to the Future _car?"

"No, this is the RADBUG" said Billy "it can fly us to the Command Center"

"Let's go" said Jason and they all pile into the car and they fly to the Command Center and find it trashed.

"What happened here?" said Jason

"Oh, Alpha!" shouted Trini seeing the robot in pieces "Billy, can you fix him?"

"I can try" said Billy "and then we can find Zordon"

The Viewing Globe activates and it shows the Green Power Ranger saying "To the end of the Power Rangers!"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

President Clinton is furious at what the Green Power Ranger is doing and he blames it on all the Power Rangers. Tommy captures Jason and now the other Rangers must fight the Green Ranger without Jason. Will they be able to unite under Zack as the leader instead of Jason or is this the end of the Power Rangers? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	5. Green with Evil: Part II

Episode 4: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green with Evil: Part II

At the White House Clinton is furious "There is a Green Power Ranger attacking civilians? I don't want them observed anymore I want them here dead or alive!"

Back at the Command Center Billy is analyzing the problem.

"Alright guys" said Billy "Trini and I will stay here and try to fix Alpha, you go back to your lives and I call you when I need you."

"Alright, see you later Billy" said Jason as they climb into the RADBUG.

"Green Ranger" said Rita in her Moon Palace "Battle this Putty Patrol without your powers and you will be awarded the Sword of Darkness" Tommy battles them and they collapse, destroyed and Rita hands him the Sword of Darkness "Green Ranger now go mingle with the others and don't reveal your identity"

The next day at school, Kimberly approaches Tommy "Where were you yesterday?"

"Why do you want to know?" said Tommy

"Because I…" said Kimberly

"You know Kimberly the world doesn't revolve around you" interrupted Tommy and Kimberly runs away in tears.

Jason, Zack, and Kimberly all meet after class. Jason says "guys let's go check on Billy"

"Alright" said Zack

"You guys head to the RADBUG" said Jason "I'll be there in a few minutes"

Jason runs to Tommy "Yo, Tommy, I can't make it to our practice"

"I understand" said Tommy and when Jason turns around and Tommy zapps him and makes him appears in Rita's Dark Dimension with Goldar. Jason reaches for the back of his belt and finds nothing.

"Looking for this?" says Goldar holding Jason's Power Morpher.

Back at the RADBUG, Zack and Kimberly are waiting for Jason.

"We can't wait any longer" said Zack "let's go" and he and Kimberly flew the RADBUG back to the Command Center

"Where's Jason?" asked Trini

"We don't know" said Zack

"I've got it!" said Billy and Alpha sprang to life.

"Ay yi yi yi!" said Alpha "where's the Green Ranger?"

"You know of him?" said Zack

"Yes" said Alpha "he trashed this place"

"Alpha" said Billy "Zordon is missing, we have to find him"

"Let's fix the Control Panels" said Alpha "and then it will be easier to find him"

Alarms start going off and the Viewing Globe shows the Green Ranger attacking "Rangers go" said Alpha "I will stay here and fix the Command Center. If you need the Tyrannosaurus, I will activate it for you, but without five pilots, you will not be able to pilot it as efficiently"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Zack "MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini. The Rangers arrive at the scene but without Jason are no match for Green Ranger and the Sword of Darkness. The Green Ranger charges his Sword of Darkness for a blast.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Zack "MASTODON!" and the Mastodon walks in from an ice glacier field.

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out a volcano

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat stop this Green freak" said Kimberly. The Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Zack and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Zack

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Zack

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"MASTODON SHIELD!" said Zack and the Green Ranger's blast is deflected off of the shield and hits the Green Ranger sending him in retreat.

"Power Down" said Zack and the Megazord separates and the Rangers demorph and take the RADBUG back to the Command Center.

"Alpha, how's it going?" asked Billy

"I have gotten everything but the Wrist Communicators, teleportation, and Zordon back" said Alpha

"Good job" said Billy

"Rangers" said Alpha "look" and he points at the Viewing Globe, which is tuned to the TV right now

"Ladies and gentlemen" said the announcer "the President of the United States of America"

In the Dark Dimension Goldar has Jason at the end of his sword.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Jason must battle Goldar for his Power… and his life. Meanwhile, President Clinton announces that the Power Rangers must turn themselves in or die. What will they do? And what will happen the Green Rangers takes on the National Guard? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	6. Green with Evil: Part III

Episode 5: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green with Evil: Part III

Back at the Command Center, Clinton is speaking "Power Rangers, I want you to stop fighting and turn yourselves in. Failure to do so will result in immediate execution. If you are asking 'Who will protect us without the Power Rangers?' the answer is our own EAGLE Rangers. We have already recruited 3 of them and the Morphers are almost complete. Until they are complete, the National Guard will protect this country, after all what do we pay them for? Good-night and God bless America"

"Yeah right" said Alpha at Clinton's remark about God

"Alpha" said Zack "weren't you programmed to believe in God?"

"Yes I was" said Alpha "but I meant yeah right that Clinton believed in God"

In the Dark Dimension, right before Goldar kills Jason the Green Ranger teleports in.

"Rita wishes I finish him off" said Tommy

"Alright, but don't screw this up" said Goldar and he hands Tommy Jason's Power Morpher and teleports out.

"Good-bye Red Ranger" said Tommy and he stabs at Jason but he rolls under him and hides in the fog. As the Green Ranger runs near him he jumps on the Green Ranger and retakes his Power Morpher

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and the Dark Dimension sensed danger and teleported Jason out of there and he appears in the Command Center.

"Jason!" yelled the Rangers

"Power Down" said Jason and he demorphs "I was teleported to a Dark Dimension and had to fight Goldar and the Green Ranger and after I reclaimed my Power Morpher I escaped. What's happened?"

"Clinton forbid us and the Green Ranger from using our powers and says we must turn in our Morphers or he will kill us" said Zack

"How our they going to defend the world against attacks?" said Jason

"They have their own team of Rangers, what should we do?" said Zack

"I say we wait and see how serious they are" said Jason

Alarms go off and the Rangers watch as the Green Ranger attacks. Jason stands there at the sight.

"Jason don't you want to yell 'It's Morphin Time'?" asked Zack

"Let's see how the National Guard does against him" said Jason "and if they fail, then we'll help them"

Meanwhile, Tommy is attacking the city and tanks roll up.

"Halt, Green Ranger, in the name of the law" said the head of the National Guard

"Never!" said Tommy and he summoned the Sword of Darkness and started attacking the tanks. The tank-fire and bullets just bounced off the Dragon Shield and Tommy is holding the Sword of Darkness at the leader's throat.

"Back off" said Tommy "or your leader gets it" the tanks roll away and the army retreats. "Too bad for them" Tommy continues, "I'm going to kill you anyways"

"No!" yelled a voice and the Power Rangers run up.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Rangers as they fire sending Tommy in retreat.

"Are you alright?" asked Jason

"Yeah, thanks" said the National Guard "why did you help me, I thought you guys only hurt people"

"That Green Ranger is the only one that hurts people, the rest of us fight for mankind and for God" said Jason

"Hey" interrupted Zack "you fight for God, we only fight for man"

"I'll tell the President that" said the National Guard "I've got to go"

"Alright, thanks for you support" said Jason

"Thanks for saving me" said the National Guard and he climbs in a tank that came back for him and the Rangers walk back to the RADBUG and take it back to the Command Center.

When they arrive Jason says "Power Down. Alpha any progress with Zordon?"

"Actually, yes, he's coming now" said Alpha

"Rangers" said Zordon "I can't talk long, my signal is weak. Jason to defeat the Green Ranger remember 'those that live by the sword, shall meet their end by the sword.' Good-bye Rangers and May the Power protect you"

"Zordon we need you" pleaded Trini as he faded away

At the Moon Palace, Rita is scolding her Green Ranger "Human, you fail me like all these other losers. Stay in the Dark Dimension and train for your next battle"

"Yes my empress" said Tommy

At the White House the National Guard and the President our arguing.

"These Rangers aren't bad, only the Green one!" said the National Guard

"I don't care if they're good or bad they're vigilantes!" said Clinton

"Then I quit, after they saved my life it would be hypocritical if I served you" said the National Guard

"Guards kill him!" said Clinton

"You can't do that!" said the National Guard

"I can do whatever I want, I'm the President of the United States!" said Clinton

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita has awakened an old ally that will, along with Goldar and the Green Ranger, attack the Megazord at night. The Megazord's primary source of Power, the Morphing Grid, has been damaged by the Green Ranger's attack on the Command Center, and its secondary source of Power is the Sun! The Power Sword can power it for a while, but will it be enough? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	7. Green with Evil: Part IV

Episode 6: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green with Evil: Part IV

At the Moon Palace, Rita awakens Scorpina "Scorpina, you, Goldar, and the Green Ranger will attack the Megazord tonight when the Sun is gone and the Megazord will be powerless."

That night Goldar and Scorpina attack and alarms at the Command Center go off.

"Rangers" said Alpha "go and fight, but beware of Scorpina."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason.

The Rangers take the RADBUG to the battle and use the Power Weapons to fight Goldar and Scorpina, but then the evil duo demolish them.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Rangers as they fire and knock the villains down

"Grow my villains, grow" said Rita throwing her staff down and Goldar and Scorpina grow.

"Jason" said Billy "the Dinozords run off of Solar Power, so how are we going get them to run?"

"Billy" said Jason "don't forget, all of our weapons come from the Morphing Grid, and Alpha said he fixed our connection. WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW! TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground.

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'," said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat these gold guys" said Kimberly. The Tyrannosaurus hits Goldar with his tail. Mastodon freezes Scorpina and then Triceratops, Saber-Tooth Tiger, and Pterodactyl all shoot her. Goldar knocks them over with his sword.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers and the Cannons fire making Goldar and Scorpina fall back.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer.

The Megazord is throwing punches left and right.

Meanwhile, Rita is having a fit trying to figure out why the Megazord wasn't shutting down "No wonder" Rita says as she looks at the Command Center "those fools fixed the Morphing Grid. Green Ranger, return to the Command Center and finish your job"

"Yes my empress," said Tommy as he teleported to the Command Center. He sneaks up on Alpha and Zordon flickers to life

"Alpha look out!" yelled Zordon but it was too late and Tommy turns Alpha off. "Tommy, stop," said Zordon

"I've come to finish what I started old man" said Tommy destroying the Megazord's panel.

With the Megazord, Jason notices something "Guys, our connection to the Morphing Grid has been destroyed, and we're losing power"

"We're at 75%," said Billy and Goldar knocks the Megazord over "make that 50%"

Back at the Command Center Tommy is about to strike Zordon's panel

"Good-bye old man" said Tommy  
>"Tommy, no" said Zordon and Tommy destroyed his panel<p>

"Computer, activate shields around intruder" said a voice from behind Tommy and a containment field activates around Tommy

"What?" says Tommy and turns around to see Alpha "I thought I turned you off!"

"You did," said Alpha "but my systems rebooted me"

Back at the battle, the Megazord is still winning even though power is only at 25%. Rita is watching "Magic free my Green Ranger"  
>At the Command Center, Tommy is taunting Alpha "If you let me out, you mechanical misfit, I'll do the same to you as I did to the old man"<p>

"You are truly evil Green Ranger," said Alpha "it's time to find out who you really are. Computer: find Green Ranger's bio-wave" all of a sudden Tommy vanishes and appears large at the battlefield, with Sword of Darkness drawn. The Green Ranger slashes the Megazord.

"Jason" said Billy "Megazord power at 1%"

"Jason" said Trini "summon the Power Sword, it will provide extra energy"

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand.

"Power levels rising" said Billy and the Megazord jumps up and is landing blows on the villains. But then Goldar and Tommy charge their swords and the blast hits the Megazord and destroys it. The Rangers eject and watch as their Dinozords burn in magma.

"Look the Dinozords are destroyed!" said Jason

"They were always there for us!" said Kimberly

"But now, when we need them the most, they're gone" said Trini. The villains laugh, shrink, and teleport to the Moon Palace.

Back at the Command Center, the rangers are arguing over what to do next.

"It's over" said Zack "no Zordon, no Zords"

"We still have our power," said Jason "Zordon would want us to keep fighting"

"The Green Ranger's was Rita's trump card," said Zack "she played it and she won. We have no advantage"

"Yes we do" interrupted Alpha "we know the Green Ranger's identity"

"How?" asked Kimberly

"When the Green Ranger attacked I had the computer scan for his bio-wave. Since each one is unique we will now know his identity. Rangers behold the Viewing Globe."

"No way" said Zack

"It can't be" said Jason

"Kimberly, look!" said Trini

"I know," said Kimberly as they were beholding the Green Ranger, Tommy.

"The Green Ranger is Tommy?" Jason asked

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

The Rangers' Dinozords have been destroyed and Rita has summoned the Green Ranger's Dinozord, the Dragonzord. It attacks Angel Grove, but who will stop it without the Dinozords? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	8. Green with Evil: Part V

Episode 7: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green with Evil: Part V

The Rangers return to their lives and after school the next day Kimberly walks up to Tommy.

"Tommy" said Kimberly "we know your secret, we know you're the Green Ranger"

"Is that so Pink Ranger?" said Tommy "you can tell the rest of your friends that you will be destroyed" Tommy walks out and teleports to the Moon Palace.

"Green Ranger" says Rita handing him the Dragon Dagger "use this to summon the Dragonzord"

"Yes my empress" says Tommy, teleporting back to Earth. He yells "DRAGONZORD!" and plays his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea.

The Rangers see this and Zack asks Jason "How are we going to stop him without our Zords?"

"We'll try using the Power Blaster. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason.

As they approach the Dragonzord, Tommy sees them and has the Dragonzord fires missiles at them and they go flying.

Jason stands up and says "Maybe we don't have what it takes, but God does" and Jason kneels down and prays.

"What did He say?" asked Zack mockingly

"He said that magma doesn't harm the Dinozords, in fact it heals them" said Jason

"Yeah right" said Zack

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason

"TYANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the magma and Jason jumps in. "Jason here, logging on" The Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord battle and the Tyrannosaurus paralyzes the Dragonzord "You guys coming?" asked Jason

"Yeah" said Zack "MASTODON!" and the Mastodon rises out of the magma.

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rises out of the magma.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger rises out of the magma.

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl rises out of the magma.

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat stop this Godzilla wanna-be" said Kimberly.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer. The Megazord picks up the Dragonzord and throws it causing it to shut down.

Tommy jumps down and taunts the Rangers "you'll never beat me"

"Guys" said Jason "Zordon said 'that those who live by the sword shall meet their end by the sword.' I think this means that if we destroy his sword we can save Tommy, as if he can't live by the sword, he can't die by the sword. I'm going down there since I'm the only one with a long sword."

Jason jumps down and battles Tommy, Jason wielding his Power Sword and Tommy wielding the Sword of Darkness and Dragon Dagger. Jason is holding his ground, but since Tommy has the Dragon Shield, Jason can't hurt Tommy, the few blows he can land.

"Sorry Tommy" said Jason and he drags his finger down the Power Sword's blade, igniting it with energy and he throws it at Tommy. When it hits Tommy it causes him to drop his weapons and damages the Dragon Dagger. Jason shoots the Sword of Darkness with his Blade Blaster, destroying it. Tommy is lying on the ground and demorphs.

"What happened?" Tommy asks

"Power Down" said Jason "You were evil"

"I'm so sorry man" said Tommy

"It's alright" said Jason and the other Rangers, unmorphed walk up.

"All right then" said Jason "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason.

"We're back! We're ready to morph into action!" said Jason

"Six working together to fight evil!" said Tommy

"And stop Rita!" said Zack

"And all her menacing monsters!" said Billy

"From destroying our planet Earth!" said Trini

"And ruling the universe with evil!" said Kimberly

"Look out, Rita, we're not backing down 'cause we're the…" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" said the now six Power Rangers

"Rangers" said Zordon through the Wrist Communicator

"Zordon" said Trini "you're back"

"Yes, Alpha brought be back, and fixed the teleportation and communication systems" said Zordon "with all 6 Rangers you will be invincible. Rangers, summon your Dinozords, because Rita is sending a giant Frankenstein Monster.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground.

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out a volcano

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'" said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat this green freak, no offence Tommy" said Kimberly.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers and the Cannons fire making Frankenstein fall back.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer.

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand.

The Rangers use the finisher, but it bounces off of him and he knocks the Dinozords apart and the Pterodactyl is damaged and Kimberly ejects.

"Kimberly" said Zordon "let me talk to Tommy"

"Alright he's on" said Kimberly, activating her Wrist Communicator

"Tommy, Alpha has repaired your Dragon Dagger, and has teleported it to your belt. Play it and combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Tooth Tiger to form the Dragonzord: Fighting Mode" said Zordon

"Right" said Tommy and he plays the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord stands up "I NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW! DRAGONZORD: FIGHTING MODE!" the Zords unite and they use the Power Staff to drill through Frankenstein (the finisher).

"Morphenomenal!" said Kimberly

Back at the Command Center, everyone is welcoming Tommy into the Power Rangers.

"Tommy" said Zordon "You must swear three things if you want to be a Ranger. Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And never reveal your identity, no one must know you are a Power Ranger. You must follow these rules or the Power will cease to protect you. Do you swear?"

"I swear" said Tommy

"Welcome to the Power Rangers" said Zordon

"And to welcome you" said Billy "I made you this" and Billy hands Tommy a Wrist Communicator.

"Thanks, man" said Tommy.

All the Rangers put their hands together and said "GO GO POWER RANGERS!" and they leave to go to their normal lives.

At the White House, Clinton is having a fit.

"What do you mean we haven't found 2 more cadets? Why don't we send them out by themselves" screamed Clinton

"Sir they'd be out numbered, and besides we've studied the Rangers enough to see that with a slight upgrade we can become much more powerful" said an aide

"Do it" snapped Clinton. Another aide walks up and whispers something in his ear "What? The Green Ranger has turned good and everyone supports the Rangers more than me! I guess we'll have to get the public to hate them. It's time for some good old fashion propaganda."

"Yes sir!" said the White House correspondent happily.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita has sent Super Putties to attack and the Rangers need the Thunder Slingers to beat them. Will Jason and Tommy be able to work together in time to stop the Super Putties? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	9. Gung Ho!

Episode 8: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Gung Ho!

Alarms go off at the Command Center and Zordon sees a squad of Putties.

"Is that all?" asked Zack "we won't even need to morph to beat these guys"

"Pride before a fall, Rangers" said Zordon "those are Super Putties, and you will need the Thunder Slingers to beat them. Zack, since you think they'll be so easy, you, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly, will hold them off while Jason and Tommy get the Thunder Slingers."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Zack "MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and they teleport to Angel Grove and battle the Super Putties

Back at the Command Center, Zordon is filling Jason and Tommy in on their quest.

"Jason and Tommy" said Zordon "guarding the Thunder Slingers is Titanus, you will need to work together to beat him"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason  
>"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy<p>

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and they teleport near the Thunder Slingers. Titanus stars firing at them.

"Tommy" said Jason "You take my Power Sword and use it to deflect the blasts"

"Are you sure Jason?" asked Tommy

"You're better at the sword then me" said Jason

"I'm not going to let you go unprotected" said Tommy and he places Jason's hand on the Dragon Shield, transferring it to Jason "take the Dragon Shield" together they ran up, got the Thunder Slingers, and teleported out of there.

At Angel Grove, the Rangers are losing badly and then the Super Putties are blasted… by Tommy and Jason. They throw the others the Thunder Slingers.

"Rangers" said Zordon "combine your Blade Blasters with your Thunder Slingers to destroy them"

The Rangers form the Thunder Blasters and fire them and the Dragon Dagger in unison and destroy the Super Putties.

"Rangers" said Zordon "Titanus is an ally and can combine with your other Zords to form the Ultrazord- the ultimate battle system. You may return to your lives for now."

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita sends Mutinus to attack. On top of that a demon attacks. Will the Power Rangers be able to unite in Jesus Christ's name and overcome evil with good? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	10. Island of Illusion: Part I

Episode 9: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Island of Illusion: Part I

At the Command Center, the Rangers are watching the latest news of how the Green Ranger has seemed to change good.

"Wait a minute" said the newscaster "It's just in. There is new footage that shows all the rangers attacking citizens. Bob, play it" footage comes on showing the six Rangers attacking citizens. "President Clinton has said that by the end of 1994, EAGLE will be up and running, and the Power Rangers captured."

"Rangers" said Zordon after Jason turned off the Viewing Globe, having enough of it "through the Morphing Grid, I have detected that the footage was spliced with you fighting and citizens being attacked. We must keep helping the world no matter what"

"Alright" said Jason and the alarms go off, revealing Mutinus' attack "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason.

The Rangers use the Power Weapons and Tommy uses the Dragon Dagger

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Rangers as Tommy charges the Dragon Dagger and they both fire and destroy Mutinus.

On the Moon Rita says "Make my monster grow!" and throws her wand to Earth and Mutinus grow.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy and he plays his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea.

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'" said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat this mutant" said Kimberly.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand. Megazord and Mutinus exchange blows and the Megazord uses its finisher while the Dragonzord hits it with its tail and Mutinus falls down, seemingly dead.

"HELLO RANGERS!" said a voice from above said and a face appears

"Rangers" said Zordon "that is Lokar, Satan's fourth-in-command, and his power is great. To beat him form the…" and Lokar shoots Mutinus, powering him up and he hits the Zords with foam and the Rangers were teleported to the Island of Illusion.

On the island, the Rangers met someone named Sejus.

"Beware, for your greatest fears, become true and consume you" said Sejus and he vanishes.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Kimberly

"Ah!" yelled Zack and he starts vanishing.

"What is it?" asked Jason

"A giant snake, and he's trying to eat me!" said Zack

To be continued…

Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

* * *

><p>Will Zack be able to overcome his fear of snakes or will he disappear forever? And who is this mysterious man named Sejus? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!<p> 


	11. Island of Illusion: Part II

Episode 10: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Island of Illusion: Part II

Last time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

The Power Ranger fight Rita's newest monster and destroy it, but a demon, Lokar, gives the monster some of his own energy and the monster comes back to life. Lokar then sends the Rangers to the Island of Illusion and Zack's fears begin to make him disappear…

* * *

><p>"There's nothing there!" said Jason "it's an illusion. Sejus, help Zack!"<p>

Sejus appears and says "Don't forget your adventures!"  
>Zack remembers how he and his friends beat many monsters and he was healed. This continued on until the only Ranger that hadn't had an illusion was Jason. Jason turns around and sees his friends vanish from fear.<p>

"No" said Jason "I wasn't a good enough leader or Christian to save them."

Sejus appears, so only Jason can see him "Don't you know who I am?"

"Wait a second" said Jason and he writes Sejus on the ground and rearranges the letters "Jesus?"

"I AM!" said Jesus "Now don't forget that I love you and there is nothing fear. Put your full believe in me to defeat this. Try to convince the other Rangers of me and show them my love. I will be with you always. May the Lord be with you and May the Power protect you" and He vanishes.

"I BELIEVE IN JESUS!" yelled Jason, and his friends returned to the Zords, fully morphed.

Megazord and Dragonzord attempt to destroy Mutinus, but he is too strong for the individual Zords.

"Jason" said Zordon "you can combine the Megazord and Dragonzord."

"MEGADRAGONZORD POWER!" said Jason and the Megazord and Dragonzord combine and Tommy enters the cockpit. The Rangers create the Z-Sphere (the finisher), but still can't harm Mutinus or Lokar.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE ULTRAZORD!" said Jason and Titanus rolls up and the MegaDragonzord and Titanus unite to form the Ultrazord.

"ULTRAZORD: POWER UP!" said the Rangers and the Ultrazord begins move towards Mutinus and Lokar.

"No!" said Lokar

"It's all over for you pal" said Jason "LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!"

The Ultrazord fires and destroys Mutinus and forces Lokar to retreat.

"We'll get you next time, Lokar!" said Jason

"Morphenomenal!" said Kimberly

"Power Down" said Jason and the Ultrazord separated and the Rangers teleport to the Command Center and demorph.

"You have done in fighting Lokar" said Zordon "but he is still out there, and as long as he, and other demons, are still fighting, the Power Rangers will need to stop them. You may return to your lives until you are needed again" and they teleport home.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

When Tommy became the evil Green Ranger, he touched a green candle, which transferred his connection to the Morphing Grid from the Dragonzord Power Coin to the Green Candle. Rita decides to light it, and when it burns out, so will Tommy's powers, and since the Mighty Morphin powers are linked to the user's lifeforce, when the Green Candle burns out, Tommy will die. To make matters even worse Rita has captured Tommy and placed him near the Green Candle, which makes it burn even faster. Will the Rangers be able to put out the Green Candle, or will Rita put out Tommy's life? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers


	12. The Green Candle: Part I

Episode 11: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Green Candle: Part I

In the Moon Palace, Rita has a new plan "When Tommy became my Green Ranger, he touched this Green Candle and his powers were linked with it. If I burn the candle his powers will return to me. Goldar, go capture Tommy and bring him to the Dark Dimension and set him by the candle and it will burn faster"

"Yes, my queen" said Goldar and he went down to Earth and met Tommy.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "DRAGONZORD!" and he battled Goldar, but was getting weaker from the Green Candle burning out and demorphed and Goldar captured him and took him to the Dark Dimension.

Alarms go off in the Command Center.

"Rangers" said Zordon "Tommy has been captured and his powers are being drained. Since your Powers are connected to your lifeforce, if the user loses his Powers without a proper transfer, he will die. Rita has also sent a Giant to attack Angel Grove. Jason go save Tommy. Everyone else, use the Dinozords to save the city."

"Zordon" said Trini "will we be able to access the Tyrannosaurus without Jason, like we did back when we deflected the Evil Green Ranger's blast?"

"Yes" said Zordon "but I don't recommend it. You see, all you did was pull out a shield, no fighting skill required. However, to beat Giant, you will need as much fighting skill as you can get, so you'll do better in Zord form."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and Jason teleports to the Dark Dimension and the others teleport to the city. Jason frees Tommy, but Goldar is still guarding the Green Candle.

"Jason" said Zack "we need help"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Tommy is free, but his Powers are not. The Power Rangers are losing their battle. Jason must make a difficult choice: to save the world or to save Tommy's life. What will he choose? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!

* * *

><p>Author's note: It has been brought to my attention that I skipped some episodes between Teamwork and Green with Evil. I didn't skip them, I just didn't rewrite them, as there weren't major events in them and having Rangers summon a monster, destroy it with the Power Blaster, have it grow, and have it destroyed again with the Megazord week after week is boring to write and boring to read, sorry if I took out your favorite episode<p> 


	13. The Green Candle: Part II

Episode 12: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Green Candle: Part II

Jason was about to say he had to help Tommy, but Tommy stopped him "It's okay, man, let my powers go, the world needs you"

"I'll be there" said Jason and he and Tommy teleported to Angel Grove. Jason sees the four Dinozords fighting and losing.

"I NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground "Jason here, logging on"

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand. Megazord uses its finisher, but it only bounces off of Giant.

All of a sudden they hear a familiar tune and the Dragonzord rises out of the water and they see the Green Ranger jump in the Dragonzord's cockpit.

"Tommy here, Dragonzord online" said Tommy and the Megazord's head beam and Dragonzord's missiles destroyed the Giant

The Rangers teleport back to the Command Center to discuss Tommy's failing powers

"Tommy" said Zordon "to prevent Rita from retaking your powers and your death, you must choose someone strong in the Morphing Grid"

"Jason" said Tommy "I know you feel guilty for not saving my powers, but since you attempted to save them, you deserve them and May the Power protect you" as he says this his gloves and boots vanish from him and appear red on Jason, his holster and Dragon Dagger vanish and appear on Jason, the Dragon Shield appears on Jason, his Power Morpher turns silver as Jason's turns gold, and Tommy demorphs and his Power Coin appears in Jason's hand.

"Thanks, man" said Jason "May the Power protect you" and Tommy teleported out of the Command Center, for what seemed the last time.

"Jason" said Zordon "you now have the power and control of the Dragonzord, deadly and swift. You may also summon this armor at will. You may return to your normal lives until Rita returns."

Later Kimberly approaches Tommy "I'm going to miss you Tommy"

"You too Kimberly" said Tommy "hey, if you don't have anything going on tonight… I was wondering if… you'd want to go to the school dance with me"

"I'd love to" said Kimberly

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita sends a new, and very powerful monster to attack Angel Grove. Will the Power Rangers be able to destroy it without Tommy? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	14. Cleanup Club

Episode 13: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Clean-up Club

A few days later, Rita is planning to send a new monster down, Polluticorn, to fight the 5 Rangers, as she wasn't sure what happened to the Green Ranger's powers, but she knew that Tommy was powerless.

Alarms at the Command Center go off and Jason yells "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason.

Jason fights Polluticorn and the others fight Goldar and Scorpina. The Rangers are losing badly without Tommy.

Jason gets an idea "I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON SHIELD!" and the Dragon Shield appears on him, his Power Morpher turns gold, he gets the Dragon Gloves and Boots, and the Dragon Dagger appears on his right hip. Jason uses the Dragon Dagger and Power Sword and attacks Polluticorn. Jason ignites the swords and destroys the monster.

"Morphenomenal!" said Kimberly about Jason's new Powers.

On the Moon Rita says "Make my monsters grow!" and throws her wand to Earth and Polluticorn, Scorpina, and Goldar grow.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano.

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'" said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat these guys" said Kimberly.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand. Megazord is no match against Goldar, Scorpina and a monster, so Jason draws the Dragon Dagger and plays it.

"WE NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea.

The Megazord fights Polluticorn and Dragonzord fights Goldar and Scorpina, but they are still losing.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE ULTRAZORD!" said Jason and the Megazord jumps on Titanus' back and the Dragonzord forms around the Megazord and the Ultrazord is formed.

"ULTRAZORD: POWER UP!" said the Rangers and the Ultrazord begins move towards the evil trio.

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said Jason and the Ultrazord fires all its weapons, destroying Polluticorn and forcing Goldar and Scorpina to shrink and retreat.

"Power Down" said Jason and the Ultrazord separates and the Rangers teleport to the Command Center and demorph.

"Well done rangers" said Zordon "and you have done well without Tommy. May the Power protect you" and the Rangers teleport back to their lives.

At the White House Clinton is slightly happier than normal "The Green Ranger has vanished. I want the EAGLE Rangers to destroy the remaining Rangers"

"Sir" said the director of EAGLE "This won't be ready for about another year, and besides we haven't found two more people worthy of being Rangers."

"Well" said Clinton "hurry up and finish. I'm starting to look bad"

"Yes, sir" said the EAGLE director

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita has landed her Moon Palace on Earth and summoned Lokar and repowered Goldar's Warzord: Cyclopsis. She also sucked up all the citizens from Angel Grove into a black hole. Will the Power Rangers be able to bet an evil Zord and a demon? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	15. Doomsday: Part I

Episode 14: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Doomsday: Part I

On the Moon, Rita is hatching her latest plan "Today I will land the Moon Palace on Earth and have Goldar use Cyclopsis and Lokar will come and together they will destroy the world! Doomsday has arrived!"

At the Command Center alarms are going off "Alpha" said Zordon "what's happening?"

"Zordon" said Alpha "Rita has landed the Moon Palace on Earth and has sent Cyclopsis to destroy the world. A black hole is sucking up all of the citizens in Angel Grove, including the Power Rangers"

"Alpha" said Zordon "teleport them here"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha and the Rangers appear

"Rangers" said Zordon "Rita has sent Goldar in his own Zord, Cyclopsis to destroy the city. Use the Dinozords to destroy them!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason.

The Rangers teleport to Angel Grove and are blasted by Cyclopsis, before they even get the chance to summon the Dinozords.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason, standing up "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out a volcano.

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'" said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat this sad excuse of a Zord" said Kimberly.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand. The Zords exchange blows, but Cyclopsis knocks the Megazord down.

"WE NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason and he pulled out the Dragon Dagger and played and the Dragonzord rose out of the sea and joined the fray. It used its finger missiles to blast Cyclopsis. Cyclopsis knocks the Zords apart

"DRAGONZORD: FIGHTING MODE!" said Jason and the Dragonzord: Fighting Mode. The Tyrannosaurus fires a tornado and the Dragonzord: Fighting Mode fired a blast, but neither attack damaged Cyclopsis. Cyclopsis sends wires towards the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord: Fighting Mode and paralyze them. All of a sudden, they hear a roar and Titanus rolls up, cannons firing! Cyclopsis is forced to release the Zords and the Dragonzord: Fighting Mode uses the Power Staff to hit Cyclopsis.

"All systems back online" said Jason

"Yes!" said Kimberly

"INITIATING ULTRAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Jason and the Dragonzord: Fighting Mode separates. The core 5 Dinozords combine to make Megazord: Tank Mode.

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!"_ said the Megazord's computer as it transformed into Battle Mode. The Dragonzord combines with the Megazord to create the MegaDragonzord. The MegaDragonzord combines with Titanus to create the Ultrazord.

"ULTRAZORD: POWER UP!" said the Rangers and the Ultrazord begins to move towards Cyclopsis as it runs towards the Ultrazord.

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said Jason and the Ultrazord fires all its weapons, destroying Cyclopsis, but Goldar ejects. The MegaDragonzord jumps off of Titanus' back to allow him to return to his hiding spot, but Rita had other plans.

"Why you… take this!" said Rita and she zapped the ground beneath Titanus and the ground collapsed and he began to fall in. The MegaDragonzord rushes over and grabs his neck, trying to pull him out.

"No you don't" said Rita and she zapped the MegaDragonzord with her wand and it was forced to let Titanus go and he fell in the hole and the Earth closed behind him.

"No!" said the Rangers

"Hello Rangers" said a voice and they looked up to see Lokar. He blasts Cyclopsis' remains and the Warzord was rebuilt, more powerful than ever. Goldar jumps back in and uses Cyclopsis to blast the MegaDragonzord apart, and the Dinozords retreat to their hiding places, the Rangers demorph, and are teleported back to the Command Center.

"Zordon, what about all the people? Where are they?" Billy asked

"My sensors indicate that they are all safe, but out of reach in Rita's dimensional vortex" said Zordon

"We're their only hope" said Jason

"That is correct, Rangers. Because if you lose this battle, they will all be trapped in Rita's vortex; forever"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Lokar and Cyclopsis are destroying Angel Grove and the Rangers' Dinozords are damaged. They can take them at half-power, but if the Zords are destroyed then, the Rangers themselves could be destroyed as well, so they have the choice of saving the city or themselves. What will they choose? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	16. Doomsday: Part II

Episode 15: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Doomsday: Part II

"Alpha" said Jason "how long until our Zords are fully charged?"

"Rangers" said Alpha "your Zords will be recharged in 5 hours"

"We can't wait that long" said Jason "we need them now"

"Jason! If we do that we risk doing serious damage to the Zords!" said Billy

"We don't have a choice," said Jason

"There is too much danger in what you propose," said Zordon

"But Zordon, what about our -city-? We have to stop it from being destroyed!" said Kimberly

"Not to mention rescuing all those -people- trapped in Rita's dimensional vortex!" said Zack

"They're safe right now, but, if we have to wait 5 hours… it may be too late!" said Trini

"What you are asking has never been tried before. If the Zords' backups fail, you and everything in the Morphing Grid could vanish forever. Do you really want to try this? Kimberly nods.

"You know we do, Zordon," said Jason

"Yeah" said Zack

"You got it," said Trini

"Affirmative" said Billy

"Coordinates are set. Are you ready to morph to the city?" said Alpha and the Rangers nod.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason "Ready, Alpha"

"This is your last chance to wait," said Zordon

"No Zordon, we're going," said Jason

"Very well" said Zordon and they teleported to Angel Grove "May the Power protect them"

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano.

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'," said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's try this one more time" said Kimberly.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand. The Zords exchange blows, but the Megazord is getting low on power. Cyclopsis knocks the Megazord over and is about to finish it off, when the Megazord fires its back cannons and knocked Cyclopsis over, giving the Megazord time to get back up.

"They'll pay for that!" said Goldar and Cyclopsis uses its arm-blade to cut the Megazord's arm off. It tries to grab a building to help it stand up, but the building collapses.

"Power Grid's down!" said Billy

"Gyros off-line!" said Trini

"Switch to Emergency Power!" said Jason

"We can't!" said Kimberly

"Backups are down!" said Zack

"Victory is mine!" said Goldar and Cyclopsis steps on the Megazord. Jason fires the head beam, giving the Megazord a chance to stand up. Cyclopsis stabs the Megazord.

"Shields are down!" said Kimberly "One more hit and we're finished!"

"WE NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason and then he plays the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea. The Dragonzord tries to use its drill to attack Cyclopsis, but Cyclopsis cuts off the drill tip. Cyclopsis then blasts the Dragonzord to the ground.

"Oh no" said Jason

"He's down" said Billy. Lokar blasts the Megazord and Dragonzord and the two collapse, powerless.

"They're all yours Rita!" said Lokar

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Rita "Take that!" and she uses her wand to blast the two Zords. The Rangers are forced to eject, demorph, and they look at the Zords and they… dissolve.

"Jason to Command Center" said Jason, but all he heard was static.

"Rita's undoubtedly jamming the frequency!" said Billy "We've lost all contact with Zordon and Alpha"

"And the Zords!" said Zack

"They just came apart; they just...dissolved!" said Kimberly

"That was actually the new security system Zordon designed for the Zords. See, if they lose in battle they automatically disassemble and return to the secret hiding place to re-energize" said Billy

"So...the Zords aren't destroyed?" Trini asked

"Negative" said Billy

"Our problem -now- is that we have no way of contacting them!" said Zack

"Maybe we do. I might have the equipment back at my garage to change the frequency on the communicators" said Billy

"Then let's move!" said Jason

At the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon are working to try to find the Rangers.

"Alpha, status report," said Zordon

"Their Zords are safe and being re-energized!" said Alpha

"What about the Power Rangers? We haven't heard from them in a while" Zordon asked

"We've lost contact, Zordon! Their communicator frequency is being blocked!" said Alpha

"Keep trying, Alpha! You must establish contact with the Power Rangers. Without the Zords they are vulnerable to Rita's attacks!" said Zordon

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Starting frequency search now!" said Alpha

At Billy's garage, Billy is working on a device.

"Can you get the Communicators working?" Jason asked

"Affirmative" said Billy "it's just a matter of time"

"But then what?" Kimberly asked

"We hope Zordon comes up with a plan… or this truly is the end of the Power Rangers," said Jason

On the Moon Palace, Rita says "Ah! Do you see that; I'm winning!"

"Yes! Without Zordon and the Zords, the Power Rangers are ripe for defeat!" said Finster

"Great! And I'm gonna go and personally finish each of those Power Geeks myself!" said Goldar

"That's great! Now get down there!" said Billy

Back at the garage, Billy is adjusting his communicator.

"How's it coming, Billy?" Jason asked

"I'm adjusting the modulator to read an alternative signal. I just need a few more minutes!" said Billy. A laughing Goldar suddenly appears outside the garage, accompanied by two Putties.

"Your few minutes are -up-!" said Goldar

"Goldar!" said Jason

"Greetings, Power Rangers! I thought I'd stop by and say hello… before I say goodbye forever!" said Goldar "It's been nice knowing ya!" and Jason and Zack fight Goldar while the girls each take a Putty.

Back at the Command Center Zordon asks "Any success in finding the Rangers, Alpha?"

"It's -impossible- with their communicators down! I've just found some important information, Zordon! It appears that because Rita's Palace is now on Earth, our computer has been able to penetrate her databank!" said Alpha

"Excellent, Alpha! That means we have access to her files of secrets!" said Zordon

"Affirmative, Zordon!" said Alpha

"Alpha, these files could help us reduce Rita's power, or even stop her altogether!" said Zordon

"I'd better hurry and tie into her system!" said Alpha

Back at the garage, Billy finishes the communicator adjustment while the others are fighting.

"You guys! I did it; they're functional!" said Billy

"IMPOSSIBLE!" said Goldar

"We're out of here!" said Jason and the Rangers teleport back to the Command Center, while Goldar teleports back to Cyclopsis.

At the Command Center Alpha says "Rangers! You're okay!"

"Zordon!" said Jason

"Are you all right?" Zordon asked

"Yeah, we're all in one piece!" said Zack

"Then there is no time to waste. We may finally have a way to defeat Rita!" said Zordon

"How?" Jason asked

"Alpha tapped into Rita's data storage and discovered a weakness in Cyclopsis we can use!" said Zordon

"What do we do?" Trini asked

"Cyclopsis will adjust to whatever it fights. If you change Battle Modes frequently it will not be able to keep up" said Zordon

"Are the Zords powered up?" Zack asked

"Ready and waiting for you!" said Alpha "for some reason, there was a surge in the Morphing Grid, causing the Zords to return to full power!"

"Each time you change, Cyclopsis will weaken as it tries to adjust. Use this to your advantage, Rangers" said Zordon and the Viewing Globe flickers on, showing Titanus emerging out of the Earth from.

"Titanus is now re-energized and is ready for action. When the time is right, call upon the power of the Ultrazord! If you fire on Cyclopsis in its moment of weakness, you will be able to destroy it!" said Zordon

"Then there's no time to lose," said Jason

"Let the Power protect you. Remember, the quicker you change modes, the weaker Cyclopsis becomes" said Zordon

"Right" said Jason "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano.

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'," said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's try this one last time" said Kimberly. The Mastodon blows ice at it, the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger blast it with their cannons, and the Pterodactyl sends electric charges. They Tyrannosaurus charges and bites Cyclopsis, smacks it with its tail, and then sends a tornado towards it, and knocks it over

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!_"said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand. It attacks Cyclopsis, but it knocks the Megazord over.

"WE NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason and then he plays the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea. It blasts Cyclopsis backwards. The Dragonzord then uses its tail to cut off Cyclopsis's hand blades.

"DRAGONZORD: FIGHTING MODE!" said Jason and the Megazord separated and the Dragonzord: Fighting Mode is formed. It uses the Power Staff to drill through Cyclopsis. Lokar shoots lightning down and the Dragonzord: Fighting Mode separates.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!_"said the Megazord's computer.

"MEGADRAGONZORD POWER!" said Jason and the Dragonzord combined with the Megazord. It uses the Z-Sphere, but Cyclopsis jumps out of the way and knocks the MegaDragonzord over. It was about to strike it, when Titanus rolls up and fires its cannons.

"INITIATING ULTRAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Jason and the Ultrazord is formed.

"_Too many changes: system overload_" said Cyclopsis's computer and Cyclopsis can no longer move.

"ULTRAZORD: POWER UP!" said the Rangers and the Ultrazord begins to move towards Cyclopsis.

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said Jason and the Ultrazord fires all its weapons, destroying Cyclopsis, but Goldar ejects, and Lokar vanishes. The citizens of Angel Grove teleport back from Rita's dimension. Without stopping its weapons, the Ultrazord turns around and fires its weapons at the Moon Palace.

"No" said Rita and she and the Moon Palace return to the Moon.

"Morphenomenal!" said Kimberly

"Power Down" said Jason and the Rangers return to the Command Center and they're celebrating.

"Well done Rangers" said Zordon "you have defeated Rita and now you must make a choice"

"What choice?" asked Kimberly

"Do you want to continue being Power Rangers?" asked Zordon

"All the way" said Jason

"Yeah" said the other Rangers

"The world is lucky to have you Rangers," said Zordon

"In other words" said Zack "you can't get rid of us!" and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Goldar has captured the Power Rangers' parents and threatens to kill them unless they turn over the Power Coins and the Dragon Dagger. So they have the choice of saving the world or their parents. What will they choose? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	17. Return of an Old Friend: Part I

Episode 16: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Return of an Old Friend: Part I

Days later, Angel Grove High was having Parent's Day, where all the parents and teens come to school together. Goldar appears and captures all the parents and the Rangers teleport to the Command Center

"Zordon" said Jason "Goldar has captured our parents and threatens to kill them unless we hand over the Power Coins and Dragon Dagger. What should we do?"

"Sorry Jason" said Zordon "this is your choice. Either way I support you"

"Team" said Jason "let's go turn in our Coins" and the Rangers teleport to Goldar.

"Alright Goldar" said Jason "you win" and he hands them his Power Coin and the Dragon Dagger and the other Rangers hand him their Power Coins. "Now give us back our parents!"

"You fool" said Goldar "you thought I was really going to give back you parents? DRAGONZORD!" and he played the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the water and he programs it to attack the city. "Now to deal with you!" but when he swipes at where the Rangers were, they were gone and he saw in the sky 5 streaks of light.

At the Command Center, Alpha is trying to figure out what to do "Ay yi yi yi, what are we going to do, the powers are gone, the Zords inaccessible."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

The Power Rangers are now powerless and Zord-less, and the Dragonzord is attacking the city. Only one person can save them. Who is this person? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	18. Return of an Old Friend: Part II

Episode 17: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Return of an Old Friend: Part II

"Excuse me, Zordon" said Jason "I only gave Goldar the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin, not the Dragonzord Power Coin"

"Well done, Jason" said Zordon "Alpha, teleport Tommy here" and Tommy appears

"Why am I here?" asked Tommy

"Tommy, Goldar has all the Power Coins, except yours. I'm going to repower it for one last morph" said Zordon "get the Power Coins and Dragon Dagger back."

"Yes Zordon" says Tommy and Jason hands him the Power Morpher and Dragonzord Power Coin "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DRAGONZORD!"

Tommy teleports to Angel Grove High and sees the parents, Power Coins, and Dragon Dagger behind a forcefield _"How am I going to get this, I guess I'll just have to go through it." _And he walks through it and falls down, seemingly dead, the force field deactivates and the parents run away. The other Rangers appear.

"What happened to Tommy?" asked Kimberly

"He gave his life to save us" said Jason picking the Power Coins up and uses the Dragon Dagger to deactivate the Dragonzord. Jason picks up Tommy and they all teleport back to the Command Center.

"What's wrong Jason?" asked Zordon

"Tommy, he's… dead" said Jason, setting Tommy on the ground.

"No I'm not" said Tommy standing up.

"Zordon" said Alpha "the force field has temporarily restored Tommy's powers"

"Tommy" said Zordon "you must pick your fights, as your powers will eventually fade. Welcome back for now"

The Rangers and Alpha put their hands in a circle and yell "GO GO POWER RANGERS!"

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita has created a cloned team of Power Rangers: the Mutant Rangers! Since both teams have the same sets of weapons, neither team can gain the advantage over the other. Which team will win or will it end in a draw? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"


	19. Mighty Morphin Mutant Rangers

Episode 18: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin Mutant Rangers

"Goldar" said Rita "give 6 Putties the Power Badges so they can become the Mutant Rangers" and Goldar does and they teleport to Earth

At the Command Center, alarms go off.

"Alpha" said Zordon "send the Power Rangers to stop the Putties"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha

The Rangers arrive at the scene and battle the Putties.

They back off and the first one says "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Hey" said Jason "that's my line"

"DRAGONZORD!" said Putty 6

"MASTODON!" said Putty 2

"PTERODACTYL!" said Putty 5

"TRICERATOPS!" said Putty 3

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Putty 4

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Putty 1

"Let's show them how it's done" said Jason "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason. The Power Rangers each battle their Mutant Ranger counterparts, but since they all have the same weapons (except for the Green Mutant Ranger, who has the Sword of Darkness, and Tommy is doing well against him) they can't lay a mark on each other.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE MUTANT BLASTER!" said Red Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT AXE!" said Black Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT BOW!" said Pink Mutant

"MUTANT DAGGERS!" said Yellow Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT LANCE!" said Blue Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT SWORD!" said Red Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT RANGERS!" say the Mutant Rangers

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers. Both sets of Rangers fire, but they only force each other to retreat.

"Zordon" asked Jason "How are we supposed to defeat them if we have the same weapons?"

"Rangers insert your weapons, in the panels on the walls" said Zordon and they do and the panel flips over and reveals an identical set of Power Weapons. "Rangers, these are powered up versions of your Power Weapons. Now wait a second while the old set of Power Weapons are disconnected to the Morphing Grid"

A voice says "_Power Weapons have been disconnected from the Morphing Grid: you may now hook up different weapons into the same slot"_

"Now" said Zordon "wait a second while your new Power Weapons are hooked up to the Morphing Grid"

The same voice says "_New Power Weapons have been connected to the Morphing Grid: you must disconnect them if you want to put different weapons in the same slot_"

"You may go Rangers" said Zordon

"Back to action" said Jason as they teleported back to the city and are met by the Mutant Rangers.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE MUTANT BLASTER!" said Red Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT AXE!" said Black Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT BOW!" said Pink Mutant

"MUTANT DAGGERS!" said Yellow Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT LANCE!" said Blue Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT SWORD!" said Red Mutant Ranger

"MUTANT RANGERS!" say the Mutant Rangers

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers. They fire the Blasters, and the Power Rangers destroy the Mutant Rangers. A ways away, Tommy charges up the Dragon Dagger and destroys the Green Mutant Ranger.

On the Moon Rita says "Make my monsters grow!" and throws her wand to Earth and the Mutant Rangers grow.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano.

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy and he plays his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea.

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'" said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat these copycats" said Kimberly.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand. The Megazord and Dragonzord are no match against Six Monsters.

"MEGADRAGONZORD!" said Jason and the Megazord and Dragonzord combine and Tommy enters the cockpit.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE ULTRAZORD!" said Jason and Titanus rolls up and the MegaDragonzord and Titanus unite to form the Ultrazord.

"ULTRAZORD: POWER UP!" said the Rangers and the Ultrazord begins to move towards the Mutant Rangers.

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said Jason and the Ultrazord fires all its weapons, destroying the Mutant Rangers.

"Power Down" said Jason and the Ultrazord separates, the Rangers teleport to the Command Center and demorph.

At the White House, Clinton is furious; as usual "What do you mean the Green Ranger is back?"

"Sir, EAGLE will be online in a few months, will you please calm down" said the director of EAGLE.

"Alright, I'll give you six months, but if the Power Rangers aren't destroyed, you will be!" said Clinton

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita's superior Lord Zedd has arrived an overthrown her. He sends his own monster to destroy Earth. Will the Power Rangers Weapons and Zords be enough to defeat this monster? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	20. The Mutiny: Part I

Episode 19: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Mutiny: Part I

At the Moon Palace, Rita is creating another plan. All of a sudden lightning strikes the Moon Palace and Rita drops her wand.

"What's going on?" Rita asked

"This can only mean one thing," said Goldar "Lord Zedd, the true Emperor has returned!"

"Oh no" said Rita "where is he?" and then an evil being appears

"I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of all I see" said Lord Zedd "You have failed to complete the mission assigned to you. I will now resume command. Prepare the Palace for my return!" and he fired a blast, completely transforming the Moon Palace.

"Where is Lord Zedd?" Baboo asked

"Where he should be" said Goldar "his Chamber of Command" and Goldar leaves to find Zedd. When he arrives in the Chamber of Command, Zedd is sitting in his throne. He picks up a snake and infuses it with energy and it turns into the Z-Staff. Rita walks in.

"Oh, Lord Zedd, give me another chance. I will not fail again!" said Rita

"QUIET!" said Zedd **"**Those Power Rangers are nothing but mere infants! You were defeated by CHILDREN! You dare call yourself an Empress of Evil? You are not fit to destroy a COCKROACH!

"I have always said that, my lord," said Goldar

"You gold-bellied rat!" said Rita and Goldar laughs

"You have made me very ANGRY!" said Zedd

In the Command Center, alarms go off.

"Ai yi yi yi yi!" said Alpha

"Alpha, activate the intergalactic scanners" said Zordon

"Right away, Zordon" said Alpha and he pushes some buttons

"If my suspicions are correct, we may have some very dire circumstances to deal with. Contact the Power Rangers at once" said Zordon

"Yes, Zordon. I'll locate them and teleport them here immediately" said Alpha.

At the park, Jason's Wrist Communicator goes off.

"What's up Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately. This is an emergency," said Zordon

We're on our way," said Jason

"What do you think it could be?" Trini asked Jason

"I don't know. Are we clear, Tommy?" Jason asked

Tommy looks around and said "Clear" and the Rangers teleport to the Command Center

"Ai yi yi yi yi yi yi!" said Alpha

"What's going on, Zordon?" Jason asked

"What's the emergency?" Zack asked

"Power Rangers, the thing I have feared most has happened. Lord Zedd has returned," said Alpha

"Who's Lord Zedd?" Billy asked

"Rita and her minions' lord and master" said Zordon

"You mean there's somebody worse than Rita?" Kimberly asked

"I'm afraid so" said Zordon "Lord Zedd has been ruling over darker places within another galaxy. Eons ago, he left Rita in charge to carry out his orders. Since she has failed to do so-"

"He's come back to finish the job" Trini finished

"Will we be able to defeat him, Zordon?" Tommy asked

"I do not know, Rangers," said Zordon "I'm afraid your Zords may not be powerful enough to defeat Lord Zedd's magic.

"Lord Zedd's power is unmatched by anything we've ever seen before!" said Alpha

In the Moon Palace Zedd is trying to decide what to do.

"So, poor old Zordon is still around, eh? Little does he realize his pitiful teenage do-gooders are no match for me" said Zedd

"Might I suggest we send down a group of Putties to attack the Rangers?" Goldar asked

"Your Putties are as useless to me as you are!" said Zedd "I have my own army of Putties, the likes of which you have never seen."

"Of course" said Goldar

"Observe, you simpering fool," said Zedd and he uses his staff to summon 6 Z-Putties.

"Oh, Lord Zedd, please let me send down another monster. I'll prove to you that I can finish the job!" said Rita

"I don't think so!" said Goldar

"Zip it, you gold monkey!" said Rita

"Your days of control are over" said Zedd "There will be no other chances"

"Can't we talk?" Rita asked

"Silence! I have spoken," said Zedd

"Oh, no!" said Rita

"I hereby strip you of the powers that you've squandered!" said Zedd and he absorbs Rita's wand "Putties, bring our fallen Empress her traveling vehicle" and a pair of Putties arrive with the Space Dumpster

"Not again!" said Rita

"Yes, her traveling vehicle" said Goldar "Heh-heh-heh! Ah, good!" and the Putties place the dumpster beside Rita.

"No, please! This can't be happening…" said Rita

"You are now, and forevermore, banished from this place and from my sight!" said Zedd and he blasts Rita, shrinking her.

"I'm shrinking! Oh… ow… I'm shrinking… What a planet…" said Rita. Goldar laughs and he picks up Rita "You won't get away with this!" and he places her in the dumpster "Put me down! Release me!"

"It's been fun!" said Goldar and he places the lid on the Space Dumpster.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" said Rita

"And now I'll hurl you into the farthest reaches of the universe" said Zedd and the Putties carry the Space Dumpster to the balcony.

"Why, you!" said Rita "I oughta… You'll pay for this, Lord Zedd!"

"Hurry, Putties. Time is wasting!" said Zedd and the Putties throw her into space

"I'll be back! You haven't seen the last of Rita Repulsa!" said Rita. And the villains head back to the Chamber of Command

"Now that that is taken care of, it is time to finish off those Power Rangers. Send down MY Putties!" said Zedd

More alarms go off at the Command Center

"Rangers" said Zordon "Zedd has sent his Z-Putties to attack. You must stop them. May the Power protect you"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and they teleport to Angel Grove. They fight the Z-Putties and lose, badly.

"Jason" said Tommy "my powers are weakening"

"We've got to beat these guys" said Jason and then he punched one of the Z-Putties in the Z and it exploded "Guys, you have to punch them in the Z and they'll explode" the Rangers punch them in the Z and they all explode. The Rangers teleport back to the Command Center and appear helmetless.

"There will be no more of Rita's inferior monsters. I will create one of my OWN to be reckoned with!" said Zedd and he uses his Z-Staff to blast a piranha and turn it into Pirantishead.

Alarms go off at the Command Center

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi yi!" said Alpha

"What is that?" Trini asked

"Lord Zedd has created a monster from a fish. My sensors tell me it was a piranha, now called Pirantishead," said Zordon

"As in man-eating?" Zack asked

"I'm afraid so. This monster has been sent to find you in Angel Grove" said Zordon

"Back to action!" said Jason and the Rangers teleport to Angel Grove and appear with their helmets on. Pirantishead is already big.

"Watch this, Power Rangers!" said Pirantishead and he blows an icy blast and some buildings are destroyed and they fall over and hit the Rangers.

"Give it up, Power Rangers! You'll never defeat Lord Zedd!" said Pirantishead

"That remains to be seen, Fishface!" said Jason

"Yeah!" said Trini

"Give it up, Power Rangers! You'll never defeat Lord-" said Pirantishead but he is cut off by Jason

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano.

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy and he plays his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea.

The Rangers are about to jump into their Zords when Pirantishead said "I'm afraid this time you're going to be left out in the cold!" he blasts and freezes the Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber-Tooth Tiger, and the Pterodactyl. The Pterodactyl, which was frozen in mid-air, falls and destroys some buildings.

"Oh, man, he froze the Zords! We're history!" said Jason

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Pirantishead has frozen four of the Dinozords and then turns the other two evil. Billy, Trini, and Alpha create a device to defrost the frozen Dinozords and regain control of the evil Dinozords, but will it work? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	21. The Mutiny: Part II

Episode 20: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Mutiny: Part II

"Do you think that is all I can do?" Pirantishead asked, "watch this!" and he blasted the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord and they began attacking the city, destroying buildings.

"Zordon" asked Jason "What's happening?"

"Zedd has taken control of your Zords" said Zordon "I want Billy and Trini to teleport to the Command Center and help Alpha regain control of the Dinozords, and the rest of you to fight the monster. May the Power protect you" Billy and Trini vanish in Blue and Yellow light and appear in the Command Center.

"Alpha" said Billy five minutes later "I have made a device that will return the Dinozords to our control and defrost the other Dinozords. Trini and I are teleporting now" and they vanished and appeared in the battle. Billy fires the Blaster at the Dinozords and Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord stop attacking and Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, and Pterodactyl melt and begin moving.

In the Moon Palace Zedd is furious "if I can't have the Zords, no one can" and he uses the Z-Staff to create an earthquake.

On Earth the Rangers feel the Earthquake and the ground begins to open up.

Tommy rolls out of the way and yells to the other Rangers "Roll clear!" and they all roll out of the way of the opening Earth. The Dinozords begin to sink towards the center of the Earth.

"No!" said Zack

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Stay back you guys" said Kimberly

"Our Zords! No!" screamed Jason as the Zords fell towards the center of the Earth and began to burn.

"No! Come back!" said Trini

"They're gone, I can't believe this is happening!" said Kimberly

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Lord Zedd has sent the Dinozords to the center of the Earth. While magma usually heals the Dinozords, the pressure is so great that is crushing them. Alpha and Zordon are trying to free them, but will they be able to? And even if they're able to, will the Dinozords still have enough power to work? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	22. The Mutiny: Part III

Episode 21: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Mutiny: Part III

"Rangers" said Zordon "you must distract Pirantishead while Alpha and I find a way to free and repower your Zords"

"When Tommy destroyed are Zords, didn't you say that lava healed the Zords?" Trini asked

"Yes" said Zordon "but they were not too far below the surface. If the Zords remain in the center of the Earth for more than half an hour, the pressure and gravity will be so great, that the Zords will implode. Now go stall Pirantishead"

"I've got an idea" said Jason to the other Rangers "RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!"

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and they fire the Power Blaster and hit Pirantishead's feet and he hides for a while.

"Rangers" said Zordon "we have retrieved your Dinozords. Sadly, the core five Zords connection to the Morphing Grid is unstable, so we had no choice but to harness the Power of Thunder and unite that power with the Zords to create the Thunderzords. Summon them now"

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field "LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Mastodon was struck with lightning and transformed into the Lion

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano "FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Pterodactyl was struck with lightning and transformed into the Firebird

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert "UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Triceratops was struck with lightning and transformed into the Unicorn

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle "GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Saber-Tooth Tiger was struck with lightning and transformed into the Griffin

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tyrannosaurus was struck with lightning and transformed into the Red Dragonzord

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy and he plays his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea. The Zords battled Pirantishead and were losing.

"Jason" said Zordon "you can transform your Zord into a warrior"

"RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" yelled Jason and his Zord transformed. He knocked Pirantishead back, giving Zordon time for more advice

"Rangers" said Zordon "the other four Zords can combine into the Thunder Assault Team"

"THUNDER ASSAULT TEAM!" said Zack and the Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird all unite to create the Thunder Assault Team.

"Tommy" said Zordon "distract the monster so I have time to help the other Rangers"

"Right" said Tommy and the Dragonzord attacks Pirantishead solo"

"Rangers" said Zordon "Red Dragonzord hop on Thunder Assault Team to form the Thunder Megazord: Attack Mode and smash into the monster" the rangers do. "Good, now form the Thunder Megazord"

"THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Jason and the Thunder Megazord is formed.

"Use the Thunder Saber, located in its sheath" said Zordon

"THUNDER SABER BATTLE READY!" said Jason "THUNDER SABER BATTLE ACTION!" and the Thunder Megazord uses its finisher and Dragonzord drills Pirantishead, destroying it and returning the piranha to the water.

"Morphenomenal!" said Kimberly. The Rangers return to the Command Center.

"Rangers" said Zordon "You will need to use the Thunderzords from now on, for the Dinozord power is unstable. Rangers you may return to you lives. May the Power protect you" and the Rangers teleport out of there.

At the White House, Clinton is furious; again "the Rangers have new Zords. How long until our Zords our done?"

"Sir, we have to finish the EAGLE Morphers, before we even plan for the EAGLE Zords" replied the director of EAGLE

"Fine, but you better hurry" said Clinton

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

The Rangers fight Zedd's newest monster: the Bloom of Doom. When he cuts off the Tyrannosaurus' Thunderzord Power Supply, the Tyrannosaurus can no longer transform into the Red Dragonzord, so no Megazord can be formed. To make matters worse, Lokar has returned to help Zedd. Will the Rangers be able to overcome evil without the Thunderzords? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	23. Bloom of Doom

Episode 22: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Bloom of Doom

On the Moon, Zedd creates the Bloom of Doom from a flower and sends it to attack Earth.

At the Command Center alarms go off "Alpha" said Zordon "send the Rangers"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha

The Rangers arrive on the scene and Jason yells "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and they attack Bloom of Doom.

"Tommy" said Kimberly "hand me your Dragon Dagger"

"Here" said Tommy handing Kimberly his weapon and she replaces her arrows with the Dragon Dagger and fires that at the Bloom of Doom, destroying it.

Up in the Moon Palace, Zedd launches a torpedo down towards Earth and when it hits, the monster grows.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field "LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Mastodon was struck with lightning and transformed into the Lion

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano "FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Pterodactyl was struck with lightning and transformed into the Firebird

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert "UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Triceratops was struck with lightning and transformed into the Unicorn

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle "GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Saber-Tooth Tiger was struck with lightning and transformed into the Griffin

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tyrannosaurus was struck with lightning and transformed into the Red Dragonzord

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy and he plays his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea. The Zords battled Bloom of Doom and were losing.

"RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" said Jason and battled the Bloom of Doom and it wraps its tentacle around the Red Dragonzord and zaps it and when the smoke clears away, all that remains is the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!

"Rangers return to the Command Center" said Zordon and they teleport to the Command Center

"Rangers" said Zordon "the Tyrannosaurus' Thunderzord connection is temporarily cut. You will need to use the Dinozords so you can form a Megazord.

"Back to action" said Jason as they teleported back to the scene

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano.

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy and he plays his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea.

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Jason

"Zack here, this is kickin'" said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, let's beat this flower" said Kimberly.

Lokar appears in the sky and turns the Bloom of Doom into the Bloom of Death.

"MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Jason and the Megazord: Tank Mode is formed

"Rangers, power up your Power Crystals" said Jason

"Right, 3, 2, 1, go!" said the other Rangers.

"ACTIVATING: MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Jason

"_Megazord sequence has been initiated. Megazord activated!" _said the Megazord's computer

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in Megazord's hand. The Megazord and Dragonzord are no match against two monsters, with the Dinozord powers being so low.

"MEGADRAGONZORD POWER!" said Jason and the Megazord and Dragonzord combine and Tommy enters the cockpit. The MegaDragonzord uses its finisher and the Bloom of Death is destroyed and the flower is back to normal.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE ULTRAZORD!" said Jason and Titanus rolls up and the MegaDragonzord and Titanus unite to form the Ultrazord.

"ULTRAZORD: POWER UP!" said the Rangers.

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said Jason and the Ultrazord fires and destroys Lokar, or so it seems.

"Zordon" said Jason "we destroyed Lokar!"

"No Jason" said Zordon "only God can destroy demons. Lokar has simply been sent to the Abyss"

"Power Down" said Jason and the Ultrazord separates, the Rangers teleport to the Command Center and demorph.

"Rangers" said Zordon "the five main Dinozords connection to the Morphing Grid is so weak that we will have trouble summoning them just to form the Thunderzords, so you may not use them again for battle in Dinozord mode."

"Okay Zordon" said Jason and they teleported out of there.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Zedd has captured Tommy and uses his power to power his own team of Rangers: the Dark Rangers. Will the other Power Ranger be able to defeat the Dark Rangers and then will they be able to free Tommy and then will they be able to save his powers? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	24. Green No More

Episode 23: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green No More

Zedd is on the Moon trying to figure out how to get ride of Tommy "I've got it. Goldar and Scorpina, go down and drain the Green Ranger of his power using this Green Crystal" and they teleport to Earth and attack Tommy.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy and attacked Goldar and Scorpina. Goldar grabs Tommy and restrains him.

"Scorpina" said Goldar "use the Green Crystal"

"Okay" said Scorpina and she used it to drain the Green Ranger power and Tommy demorphs and is captured by Zedd.

"Ranger" said Zedd "I will use your Power to power my Dark Rangers" Tommy sees the Green Crystal shoot out Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy that transforms into 5 Rangers. "Dark Rangers go destroy the Power Rangers" and they teleport to Earth.

At the Command Center everyone is frantically looking for Tommy and alarms go off

"Rangers" said Zordon "I think I know what has happened to Tommy. Zedd has captured him and drained his power and transformed them into these Dark Rangers. Go and destroy them, while I locate Tommy."

"But Zordon" said Jason "if we destroy them, Tommy's powers could be lost forever"

"Jason" said Zordon "we must think first about the safety of Earth, not Powers. The Power is meant to save the world, not hold it back"

"I understand" said Jason "But what about Tommy's life, aren't his Powers connected to his life?"

"They originally were, yes" said Zordon "but when Tommy transferred the Dragon Powers to you, his life was saved, but the Dragon Powers were dependant on the Tyrannosaurus Powers, but not totally gone. When I repowered his Coin, the power didn't come from the Morphing Grid, but from me, so the Powers are no longer dependant on the Morphing Grid, but on my Power, and on the energy he absorbed from the energy shield. Sadly, this means that you will not be able to use the Dragon Powers if the last drop of Power is destroyed because without at least a tiny bit of Power, the Dragon Powers will be inaccessible"

"All right Zordon" said Jason "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and they attack the Dark Rangers.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and they fire the Power Blaster, destroying the Dark Rangers. When they are destroyed they transform into Green energy and fly to the Moon and the Rangers follow it via teleportation.

"Stop Zedd" said Jason

"Rangers" said Zedd "you made a mistake coming here. Green Crystal, more Dark Rangers!" and the Dark Rangers were revived. Jason manages to free Tommy and Tommy dives for the Green Crystal and grabs it. The Rangers are captured by their Dark Ranger counterparts.

"Tommy" said Zedd "if you destroy that crystal your powers will be gone!"  
>"If I don't all the powers will be lost!" said Tommy and he dropped the crystal and when it shattered the Dark Rangers vanished.<p>

"Zedd" said Zack "you'll pay for destroying Tommy's powers" and Zedd grabs Tommy.  
>"Try Ranger and your friend gets it" said Zedd<p>

"No I don't" said Tommy dropping to the ground and swinging his feet causing Zedd to trip and his Power Morpher to go flying.

"Let's go" said Jason and they teleported back to the Command Center.

"Tommy" said Zordon "I'm glad to have had you as a Ranger. There is no way to restore you Powers without the Power Morpher or Power Coin. Good-bye Tommy, and May the Power protect you" and the Rangers teleported away.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Zedd has sent a monster to attack the now five Power Rangers. Will they be able to stop the monster without Tommy? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	25. Missing Green

Episode 24: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Missing Green

"Finally" said Zedd on the Moon "without that Green Ranger and his Dragonzord in the way, I will be able to destroy those pesky Rangers once and for all! Goldar go down with Trumpet Top, the monster I created from this trumpet, and destroy everything"

"Yes master" said Goldar teleporting down with Trumpet Top.

"Rangers" said Zordon through the Wrist Communicators "Zedd has sent a monster, go to Angel Grove Park and destroy it!"

The Rangers arrive at the park and Jason says "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason. The Rangers use the Power Weapons, but to no avail.

"I wish we had Tommy" said Kimberly, missing her boyfriend, or who she'd hope would be her boyfriend.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and they fire the Power Blaster, destroying Trumpet Top.

Up in the Moon Palace, Zedd launches a torpedo down towards Earth and when it hits, the monster and Goldar grow.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field "LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Mastodon was struck with lightning and transformed into the Lion

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano "FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Pterodactyl was struck with lightning and transformed into the Firebird

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert "UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Triceratops was struck with lightning and transformed into the Unicorn

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle "GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Saber-Tooth Tiger was struck with lightning and transformed into the Griffin

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tyrannosaurus was struck with lightning and transformed into the Red Dragonzord "RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!"

"THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Jason and the Thunder Megazord is formed.

"THUNDER SABER BATTLE READY!" said Jason "THUNDER SABER BATTLE ACTION!" and the Thunder Megazord uses its finisher destroying it and returning the trumpet to normal and forcing Goldar to retreat. The Rangers return to their lives after separating the Thunder Megazord and demorphing.

At the White House Clinton is very excited "The Green Ranger has vanished! This will make EAGLE's job much easier, and it is almost complete! Yahoo!" and his aids think he is going crazy.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Zedd has sent down three monsters. Will the five Power Rangers be able to beat three monsters by themselves? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	26. White Light: Part I

Episode 25: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: White Light: Part I

At the Moon Palace, Zedd gets an idea "I have three allies, Nimrod, AC, and DC. If I send all three down at once there is no way they can beat all three at once with only 5 Rangers. Goldar get the trio and destroy those Rangers!"

"Rangers" said Zordon "Zedd has sent three monsters, this is going to be your hardest battle yet, May the Power protect you"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason

They fight the trio and are being beat badly.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and they fire the Power Blaster, but it doesn't even leave a mark.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Nimrod "Grow!" and the trio grows.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field "LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Mastodon was struck with lightning and transformed into the Lion

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano "FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Pterodactyl was struck with lightning and transformed into the Firebird

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert "UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Triceratops was struck with lightning and transformed into the Unicorn

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle "GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Saber-Tooth Tiger was struck with lightning and transformed into the Griffin

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tyrannosaurus was struck with lightning and transformed into the Red Dragonzord "RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!"

"THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Jason and the Thunder Megazord is formed.

"THUNDER SABER BATTLE READY!" said Jason "THUNDER SABER BATTLE ACTION!" and the Thunder Megazord uses its finisher, but it doesn't faze the evil trio and Nimrod knocks the Zords apart and the trio shrinks.

"Good-bye Rangers!" said Nimrod about to give the death-blow

"Not so fast!" says an unfamiliar voice "The White Ranger and Saba here at you service"

Everyone turns around to see a White Power Ranger holding a sword. Two slashes destroy AC and DC.

"AC, DC, no!" screamed Nimrod "Zedd, make my friends grow!" and AC and DC grow.

"Zordon, we need Thunderzord power now!" said Jason

"Sorry Jason, but the Thunderzords are down, maybe this new Ranger has a Zord of his own" said Zordon

On cue the White Power Ranger says "WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!" and a White Tiger appears. The Tigerzord attacks AC and pounces on it and destroys it, but is having trouble with DC.

"CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!" said the White Power Ranger and the Tigerzord transforms into a humanoid mode. It uses its sword and DC is destroyed.

"Retreat!" yells Nimrod who teleports back to the Moon Palace

"Rangers" said Zordon "return to the Command Center" and the 5 Rangers teleport back to the Command Center.

"Zordon" said Jason "who was that White Ranger?"

"He is your sixth teammate" said Zordon and a door slides to the side and reveals the White Ranger.

"Who is he?" asked Zack and the White Ranger takes his helmet off, revealing…

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Who is this new White Power Ranger? Will he be able to beat Nimrod? What will President Clinton think of this new White Ranger? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	27. White Light: Part II

Episode 26: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: White Light: Part II

"Guess who's back?" said the White Ranger "It's me, Tommy"

"Tommy will now lead you and together you will be able to stop Zedd's attacks" said Zordon

"I have some questions" said Jason and alarms go off.

"Sorry Jason, but the world needs you" said Zordon and he teleports them to Nimrod.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and the six Rangers take on Nimrod

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Jason

"POWER AXE!" said Zack

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Trini

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Jason

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and they fire the Power Blaster as Tommy slashes with Saba and Nimrod explodes.

Up in the Moon Palace, Zedd launches a torpedo down towards Earth and when it hits, the monster grows.

"Zordon" said Jason "are the Thunderzords done yet?"

"Sorry Jason" said Zordon "give me a few minutes"

"Guess it's up to me" said Tommy "WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tigerzord appears.

Tommy jumps on and he and Saba say "White Tigerzord: Tiger Mode: Battle Ready now!" and then it attempts to take on Nimrod, but gets trashed.

"CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!" said Tommy but the Tigerzord still gets trashed.

"Jason" said Zordon "all the Thunderzords but yours are online!"

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Zack

"MASTODON!" and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field "LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Mastodon was struck with lightning and transformed into the Lion

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano "FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Pterodactyl was struck with lightning and transformed into the Firebird

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert "UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Triceratops was struck with lightning and transformed into the Unicorn

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle "GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Saber-Tooth Tiger was struck with lightning and transformed into the Griffin

The Zords battled Nimrod and were losing. The Thunderzords battle, but can't seem to win without a Megazord.

"Tommy" said Zordon "Alpha has configured the Thunderzords to combine with the Tigerzord to form the MegaTigerzord. Use it to destroy Nimrod."

"MEGATIGERZORD TRANSFORMATION NOW!" said Tommy and the MegaTigerzord is formed. The Firebird flies off the MegaTigerzord's wrist and the Tigerzord's mouth blasts the Firebird, making it go faster and it smashes into Nimrod destroying him (the finisher).

"Morphenomenal!" said Kimberly

"Power Down" said Tommy and the MegaTigerzord separates and the Rangers teleport back to the Command Center and demorph.

"What were your questions Jason?" asked Zordon

"First, Tommy" said Jason "Why did your voice sound different than normal in your first battle?"

"Zordon didn't want me to reveal my identity yet" said Tommy "so I had my sword, Saba speak for me"

"Wait" said Zack "you have a talking sword, sweet!"

"My next question is for Zordon" said Jason "where did the White Ranger Power come from and why did you wait until now to give Tommy the Power?"

"First, Jason" said Zordon "never forget once a Ranger, always a Ranger. Next, I created the White Ranger Power from the White Light. The White Light can only be used be by a Christian."

"Wait" said Zack "now you're a Jesus freak too? Great"

Jason gives Zack the death stare and tells Tommy "congratulations brother!"

"And Saba" said Zordon "came from my old sword, named Morning Star and when fused with the White Light it created Saba"

"Well welcome back" said Jason

Tommy puts his hand in and they all put their hands in and yell "GO GO POWER RANGERS!" and they teleport back home.

Later, when Kimberly and Tommy were walking through the park and Tommy asks "Kimberly… I was wondering… do you… want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to!" said Kimberly as she gave him a kiss.

At the White House, Clinton is beyond furious "What do you mean there is another Ranger and that he is more powerful than all the others together? Is EAGLE almost complete?"

"Yes, Mr. President" said EAGLE's director "it will be done by the end of the week."

"Excellent" said Clinton "but it will be much tougher with this new Ranger. Can you update the power soon?"

"Yes" said the director of EAGLE "by the end of the month"

"Good" said Clinton "Let's see if the Power can protect them now"

"Where did you get that phrase?" asked EAGLE's director

"Let's say I have an undercover agent in the Power Rangers" said Clinton "the agent refuses to tell me the names of the others, because of an oath the agent took. qI suppose it is for the best, if the agent doesn't break an oath made to the enemy than the agent won't break one made to me. The agent will give me Morpher and Zord technology and tidbits of information. When EAGLE is activated the agent will strike and the term once a Ranger always a Ranger, will be shown wrong, as Rangers can't be Rangers if they're traitors or if they're dead…"

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Three teenagers from Stone Canyon, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, beat the Rangers in a karate tournament, gaining the attention of Lord Zedd. Zedd plans to capture them and make them his new Dark Rangers. Zedd attacks the new teens and Tommy and Jason, but the Rangers can't morph with civilians right there, so what will they do? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	28. The Christian Encounter

Episode 27: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Christian Encounter

At the Juice Bar, Tommy, Jason, and Zack are facing the Stone Canyon team. The Rangers gain the upper hand, but the Stone Canyon team tricks them and beats them. Afterwards, Tommy walks up to their leader, Rocky. "Hey, nice job"

"You too" said Rocky

"You guys gonna hang around?" asked Zack

"Actually, were moving here by the end of next week, and are hanging out here this week" said Adam

"See you around" said Jason and they go to train their students.

On the Moon Zedd is making a plan "These three teens will be able to beat those Rangers. I will summon the original serpent and use it to turn those teenagers evil, forever!"

At the Command Center, alarms go off.

"Alpha" said Zordon "the original serpent has been released and Goldar is trying to capture three teens. Tell Tommy and Jason, as they are nearby"

"Rangers" said Alpha "Goldar is trying to capture three teens, and you are nearby, save them"

Goldar walks up to Tommy and Jason and they are fighting, but can't morph because of their students and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Jason" Tommy whispers "contact Zordon"

"Zordon" whispers Jason "we can't morph because civilians are present."

"Jason" said Zordon "a Christian's morpher is bonded with his soul. If you morph quietly, your soul will take over your morpher."

"Alright" whispered Tommy "It's Morphin Time" and their Power Morphers appear on the front of their belts "Tigerzord"

"Tyrannosaurus" whispered Jason and bright red and white light appears about 50 feet away and forms the outfits of the Red and White Power Rangers. The Power Morphers on Tommy and Jason and the Ranger suit (Tommy's suit doesn't have a Power Morpher on it so it doesn't appear at all) have each faded to 50%, to show the split power and Tommy and Jason slightly glow white and red respectively. The Red Power Ranger draws his Power Sword and the White Power Ranger draws Saba and they battle Goldar. Goldar grabs Rocky, Adam, and Aisha and teleports away.

"Power Down" whispers Tommy and the Ranger suits and Power Morphers vanish. The students run to their parents.

"What happened?" asked one parent

"A monster attacked" said Jason "but the Rangers saved us"

"God bless the Power Rangers" said the other parent and they left.

"Rangers" said Zordon "Rocky, Adam, and Aisha have been taken to the ruins of Eden and met the serpent that Satan possessed and tempted Eve. If that snake bites them they will be evil forever. It would be just like Zedd to attack while you went after the teens so I won't send all of you. Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly will go on this mission."

The 3 Rangers gather at the Command Center and Tommy says "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TIGERZORD!"

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and they teleport to Eden. The Rangers battle the serpent and it bites Billy. Tommy runs it through with Saba.

"I… can't… breathe" said Billy

"We have to take off his helmet" said Tommy

"But what about our oath" asked Kimberly

"It's okay" said Zordon "you have to save Billy" Tommy and Kimberly removes his helmet and Billy gasps for air.

"Billy?" asked Rocky and Tommy and Kimberly remove their helmets.

"Tommy?" asked Adam.

"Kim?" asked Aisha.

"Yes we're the Power Rangers" said Tommy "Zordon, we're done here"

"Teleporting you now" said Zordon and everyone teleports to the Command Center.

"This is amazing" said Rocky and the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers walk in.

"Power Down" said Jason and they demorphed.

"Jason?" asked Rocky

"Zack?" asked Adam

"Trini?" asked Aisha "Wait how are Jason and Tommy Rangers, if the Red and White Power Rangers defended us, how were you two also being attacked?"

"You see" said Zordon "becoming a Christian greatly increases the ability of a Power Ranger"

"Really?" asked Rocky "you see, we are all Christians too! I'm kind of new, but who cares, a Christian is a Christian!"

"Yes" said Zordon "now as Christians you must swear to never to reveal any of this to anybody else"

"We swear!" said Rocky, Adam, and Aisha in unison and everyone teleports away.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Zordon has revealed to Alpha that one of the Power Rangers is a traitor. To get rid of the traitor, Zordon sends the Rangers to the Deserted Planet to retrieve the Sword of Light, which is capable of transferring Ranger Powers from one person to another. Zedd follows in his own Zord, the mighty Serpentera. Will the Rangers be able to stop this powerful Zord and who is the traitor? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	29. The Power Transfer: Part I

Episode 28: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Power Transfer: Part I

At the Moon Palace, Zedd is making a plan "With the remains of the original serpent I shall create my own Zord and use it to destroy the Rangers once and for all!"

"Alpha" said Zordon "it is time to have a change of Rangers."

"Why Zordon?" asked Alpha

"One Ranger has matured enough in Christ that the Ranger needs to make room for a youngling in Christ. One Ranger despises Christ and will forever, so the Ranger needs to make room for someone who has already accepted Him. The final Ranger we need to get rid of is a traitor and needs to make room for someone who, well, won't be a traitor" said Zordon "now get the Rangers here, but don't tell them"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha sadly and the Rangers appear.

"Rangers" said Zordon "I need you to go to a distant planet and retrieve the Sword of Light for me.

"All right Zordon" said Tommy as they teleported away.

"Ah" said Zedd in the Moon Palace "Zordon has sent those Rangers after the Sword of Light. What a perfect opportunity to test out my Zord" and he got in his Zord and flew after them.

The Rangers arrive on the planet.

"Well I guess this is the place" said Jason

"And that must be the Sword of Light" said Tommy

"What makes you say that?" asked Zack

"It is brighter than we are when we morph" said Tommy

"It's not that impressive" said Zack and he tried to touch it and it zapped him "Ow!"

"Let me try" said Jason and he picked it up

"Why didn't it zap you?" asked Zack

"Only a Christian can hold the Sword of Light" said Jason

"Hello Rangers!" said Zedd as he jumped down from somewhere above.

"Take this Zedd!" said Jason and he slashed him with the Sword of Light giving him a severe burn.

"You'll pay for that Ranger!" said Zedd "SERPENTERA!" and a giant green serpent Zord appeared.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Jason

"MASTODON!" said Zack and the Mastodon teleports to the deserted planet "LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Mastodon was struck with lightning and transformed into the Lion

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl teleports to the deserted planet "FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Pterodactyl was struck with lightning and transformed into the Firebird

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops teleports to the deserted planet "UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Triceratops was struck with lightning and transformed into the Unicorn

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and the Saber-Tooth Tiger teleports to the deserted planet "GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Saber-Tooth Tiger was struck with lightning and transformed into the Griffin

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason and the Tyrannosaurus teleports to the deserted planet "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tyrannosaurus was struck with lightning and transformed into the Red Dragonzord "RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!"

"WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!" said Tommy and the Tigerzord teleports to the deserted planet.

Tommy jumps on and he and Saba say "White Tigerzord: Tiger Mode: Battle Ready now!"

"THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Jason and the Thunder Megazord is formed.

"CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!" said Tommy

"THUNDER SABER BATTLE READY!" said Jason "THUNDER SABER BATTLE ACTION!" and the Thunder Megazord uses its finisher, but is doesn't faze Serpentera and it knocks the Zords apart.

"THUNDER MEGAZORD LINK UP!" said Tommy and the Red Dragonzord jumps on Tigerzord's back. Serpentera knocks it apart and the core five Thunderzords are down and the Tigerzord is barely functioning.

"Tommy" said Zordon "I have fused a turtle with a green gem and created a Zord named Tor. Summon him"

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TOR!" said Tommy and a giant green turtle Zord teleports to the deserted planet.

"Tommy enter the back of his shell for protection" said Zordon and Tor's shell opened up and the Tigerzord entered it and it closed.

"There's no use hiding from Serpentera!" said Zedd and attempted to crush Tor with his foot, but it was useless. "What?" Tor blasts Serpentera, forcing it to back off of Tor.

Tor's shell opens, the Tigerzord jumps out, and Tommy says "Tigerzord back online. CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!"

The Red Dragonzord flies in "RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" says Jason.

"Tommy" said Zordon "convert Tor to warrior mode"

"TOR: WARRIOR MODE!" said Tommy

"Now Jason" said Zordon "enter Tor to re-energize your Zord"

"All right Zordon" said Jason and Tor opens up and Red Dragonzord walks in. Tor blasts at Serpentera while the Tigerzord slashes at it with his sword. Even Tor can't overpower Serpentera. Serpentera is about to knock Tigerzord back to no power, when a flying vehicle knocks it over.

"Thunder Assault Team here, ready to rock n' roll!" said Zack.

Tor opens up and the Red Dragonzord walks out "Red Dragonzord here, ready to destroy this guy" said Jason and he jumps on the Thunder Assault Team. Serpentera knocks the Tigerzord and Tor out of warrior mode.

"Rangers" said Zordon "if the Tigerzord enters Tor's shell and the Thunder Assault Team lands on his back you can form the Thunder Ultrazord"

"WE CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE THUNDER ULTRAZORD!" said Tommy and Saba and the Thunder Ultrazord is formed. The Thunder Ultrazord uses its finisher, which is where the Red Dragonzord twirls his staff over his head and lifts the whole Ultrazord up and stops twirling it right above Serpentera and it drops and falls on it. When it gets off Zedd flies Serpentera to the planet's atmosphere.

"If I can't destroy those Rangers, I'll destroy the whole planet!" and begins powering up Serpentera's mouth "It's been nice fighting with you Power Rangers!" and he pushes a button that fires Serpentera's mouth cannon…

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Zedd has fired Serpentera's mouth cannon, which is capable of destroying an entire planet. Will the Rangers survive and who is the traitor, who is the hater, and who is the Christian? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	30. The Power Transfer: Part II

Episode 29: The Power Transfer: Part II

"Rangers" said Zordon "get out of there!" and they teleport back to Earth. Zedd destroys the planet, but Serpentera must retreat for repairs and more power.

At the Command Center Zordon was asking Zack and Trini questions "Zack, if you were to die right now, who would you want to be your replacement?"

"I would definitely want my bro Adam" said Zack

"And Trini, if you were to die who would you want?" asked Zordon

"Definitely Aisha" said Trini "why do you ask?"

"Because it is time for three Rangers to retire" said Zordon "Jason hand Tommy the Sword of Light. Alpha, teleport Adam and Aisha here. Jason can you think of a young Christian to replace you?"  
>"Yes" said Jason "Rocky"<p>

"Alpha also teleport Rocky here" said Zordon "Now Rocky stand across from Jason, Adam from Zack, and Aisha from Trini. Now Jason, Zack, and Trini, summon your Power Morphers on your belts. Tommy touch Trini's Morpher with the Sword of Light and then touch Aisha" when Tommy touches Trini's Morpher with the Sword of Light it vanishes and the Sword of Light glows Yellow. When he touches Aisha, the Sword of Light ceases to glow yellow and the Saber-Tooth Tiger Morpher appears on Aisha's belt.

"Next Tommy do the same to Zack and Adam" said Zordon. When Tommy touches Zack's Morpher with the Sword of Light it vanishes and the Sword of Light glows Black. When he touches Adam, the Sword of Light ceases to glow black and the Mastodon Morpher appears on Adam's belt.

"Finally to Jason and Rocky" said Zordon. When Tommy touches Jason's Morpher with the Sword of Light it vanishes and the Sword of Light glows Red. When he touches Rocky the Sword of Light continues to glow red and the Tyrannosaurus Morpher appears on Rocky's belt. The Sword of Light launches the red light downwards, but no one notices.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Zack

"Each one of you gives me a different reason for draining you of your powers. Jason has matured enough in Christ that he should pass it on to a younger Christian as I'm sure he wants too"

"Of course" said Jason

"Zack and Trini each gave me another reason" said Zordon "One of them hates Christ so much, that they would never join Him, as I want you all to do, but Billy and Kimberly I sense need more time. The other one is a traitor. When Zack and Trini teleport out of here some of their memories will be erased. Their memories that Jason, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, and Tommy are Rangers will be gone, as well as their memories of where the Command Center is. Jason if I ever need another Ranger again you will be the first I call. Tommy, Jason restrain them" Tommy and Jason grab Zack and Trini

"I'm going to kill you for this Zordon" said Zack "I will have my revenge!"

"Strip them of the Wrist Communicators and give them to Adam and Aisha, and Jason give yours to Rocky" said Zordon and they do and Jason, Zack, and Trini teleport out of the Command Center.

"Tommy" said Zordon "place the Sword of Light into the slot that opened below me" Tommy does and it seals the Sword inside. Alarms go off "Rangers go and destroy Silver Horns" and the six Rangers teleport to the park.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!" said Adam

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Aisha

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Rocky. The Rangers fight Silver Horns but lose badly.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Rocky

"POWER AXE!" said Adam

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Aisha

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Rocky

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and they fire the Power Blaster and Tommy slashes Silver Horns with his Saba and Silver Horns explodes.

Up in the Moon Palace, Zedd launches a torpedo down towards Earth and when it hits, the monster grows.

"Rangers" said Zordon "the Thunderzords are weak from the last battle, only the Red Dragonzord is online."

"I NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky "TYRANNOSAURUS!" and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tyrannosaurus was struck with lightning and transformed into the Red Dragonzord "RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" The Red Dragonzord repeatedly attacks Silver Horns, but loses badly.

"Tommy" said Zordon "The Tigerzord is ready to go"

"WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!" said Tommy and the Tigerzord appears Tommy jumps on and he and Saba say "White Tigerzord: Tiger Mode: Battle Ready now!"

"CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!" said Tommy The two warriors are no match for Silver Horns. They are knocked out of their warrior mode and about to be destroyed when something smashes into it and something else blasts it.

"Thunder Assault Team here at your service" said Adam

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TOR!" said Tommy and Tor appeared "Rangers, let's bring 'em together and show this guy what Thunder Power is all about!" and the Thunder Ultrazord is formed and it used its finisher and destroys Silver Horns.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Thunder Ultrazord separates, the Rangers teleport back to the Command Center and power down.

"Rangers, you have done well" said Zordon "but if you want to continue to serve as rangers you must swear 3 things. Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And never reveal your identity, no one must know you are a Power Ranger. You must follow these rules or the Power will cease to protect you. Do you swear?".

"We swear" said Rocky, Adam, and Aisha

"Now let me tell you your qualities as Rangers and remind the others of theirs. Kimberly you have been given the power of the Pterodactyl, fast and graceful. Aisha you have been given the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger, fierce and brave. Billy you have been given the power of the Triceratops, intelligent and cunning. Adam you have been given the power of the Mastodon, honorable and surprising. Tommy you have been given the power of the Tiger, deadly and swift. Last, Rocky you have been given the power of the Tyrannosaurus, strong and courageous. Together you are the Power Rangers and you will use the Power of God to save the world."

Tommy puts his hand in the middle of the group and the others do the same and they all shout "GO GO POWER RANGERS!"

Meanwhile Trini meets with Zack "Hey Zack, would you like to be a Ranger again?"

"Of course" said Zack

"Come with me" said Trini

The Rangers are watching Clinton's announcement at the Command Center

"EAGLE is complete and now we can crush those Power Rangers" said Clinton and he paused while there were cheers "now I will introduce the EAGLE Rangers!" and 5 Rangers (the Gorangers from _Himitsu Sentai Goranger_) walk out fully morphed "First is the Pink Ranger" and the Pink Ranger demorphs "NSA Agent Diane Beckman. Next is the Green Ranger" and the Green Ranger demorphs "CIA Agent Graham. Next is the Blue Ranger" and the Blue Ranger demorphs "Navy Captain Mitchell. Next is the Yellow Ranger" (_the Yellow EAGLE Ranger appears as in Gokaiger, when a female Ranger morphs into her_) and the Yellow Ranger demorphs.

"It can't be" said Rocky

"Aisha look" said Tommy

"I know" said Aisha shocked and the revelation of the Yellow EAGLE Ranger

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

EAGLE has now been made active and the Power Rangers must fight the EAGLE Rangers and Zedd's monster. Will they be strong enough to fight EAGLE and a monster? And who is the Yellow EAGLE Ranger? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	31. The EAGLE Awakens

Episode 30: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The EAGLE Awakens

Clinton continues to introduce the Yellow Ranger "Trini Kwan, who was undercover as the Yellow Power Ranger and has fed us helpful information. Unfortunately, her memory of all but one Ranger's identity has been erased. The final Ranger, and the leader of the EAGLE Rangers" and the Red Ranger demorphs.

"This is impossible" said Billy

"I think I'm going to faint" said Kimberly

Clinton continues to introduce the Red EAGLE Ranger "Zachary Taylor, who used to be the Black Power Ranger. Now Zack I understand you have a message for your formed teammates."

"Yes" said Zack "Zordon, when you fired me I swore revenge. When Trini came to me asking if I not only wanted to be a Ranger again, but the leader of them I swore allegiance to the country. Zordon you were caught in your own philosophy. In you own words 'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger!' We'll see who the Power protects now!" Zack lifts his hand in the air. "TO THE END OF THE POWER RANGERS!"

The other EAGLE Rangers echo him "TO THE END OF THE POWER RANGERS!" and everyone clapped.

"Zordon" said Rocky "what do we do?"

"Rangers" said Zordon "this betrayal is a shock to us, but don't worry. Only by the will of God can anyone connect to the true Morphing Grid. All they have is a weak imitation"

"But Zordon" said Aisha "they used their own words against you"

"The saying Once a Ranger, always a Ranger only applies to Christians" said Zordon "you most likely will have to fight the EAGLE Rangers, but I do not want you to kill them"

"Understood" said the Rangers in unison

"Now I recommend you return to your lives to keep you cover, until needed" said Zordon "now go and May the Power protect you"

Zedd is at the Moon Palace planning his greatest plan yet "If I can get those EAGLE Rangers to destroy the Power Rangers, there will be no more Zords to stop my giant monsters. Showbiz, go and destroy those Rangers"

Alarms go off in the White House and Clinton says via videoconference "Rangers go destroy that monster and if those Power Rangers get in the way, destroy them as well."

"Yes sir" said Zack and the Rangers ride in EAGLE Cars (Police Cars with the EAGLE logo on it) to Angel Grove park.

Alarms also go off at the Command Center "Alpha" said Zordon "teleport the Rangers here"

"What's wrong Zordon?" asked Tommy

"Rangers" said Zordon "Showbiz is attacking, but EAGLE has been dispatched. It is up to you whether or not to fight."

"I say we wait and see if EAGLE can handle it, if it can than we won't interfere, if it can't, we'll help" said Tommy

Zack, Mitchell, Graham, Trini, and Beckman arrive at the scene and pull out five badges (same outline as the Time Force Rangers' Badges) with the acronym EAGLE on it.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said the EAGLE Rangers

At the Command Center Rocky is upset "Hey, that's our line!"

Back at the fight, EAGLE is having major trouble "We need weapons" Zack complains

"They need help" said Tommy "I'm going to stay here and make sure Showbiz doesn't try to escape"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Rocky

"MASTODON!" said Adam

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Aisha

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Rocky and they teleport there. As they go to charge Showbiz, Zack trips Adam.

"What's the big idea?" asked Adam "we're trying to help"

"If you wanted to help you shouldn't have stolen my power!" screamed Zack and the Power and EAGLE Rangers fight each other.

Showbiz decides to narrate the fight "Red EAGLE Ranger punches Black Power Ranger and Black Power Ranger is on the ground. Black Power Ranger stands up and is blocking Red EAGLE Ranger's hits, trying not to hurt him. Yellow EAGLE Ranger kicks Yellow Power Ranger in the shin and she falls. Yellow Power Ranger is back up and is blocking Yellow EAGLE Ranger's kicks. Red Power Ranger is fighting Green EAGLE Ranger and at least there's someone out here who isn't afraid to hit. Blue Power Ranger is fighting Blue EAGLE Ranger and there's someone else that is actually fighting. Pink Power Ranger is fighting Pink EAGLE Ranger and Pink Power Ranger flips over Pink EAGLE Ranger and trips her"

"Good-bye Showbiz!" said a voice from behind and Showbiz sees Saba slashing through him, but doesn't hurt him.

"Rangers" said Tommy "disengage EAGLE and help me take this guy out" and the Rangers use their Blade Blasters to knock EAGLE back and run up to Tommy.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Rocky

"POWER AXE!" said Adam

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Aisha

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Rocky

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and they fire the Power Blaster and Tommy slashes Showbiz with his Saba but Showbiz isn't even fazed by the attack.

"Zack" said Graham "I think we should retreat, if they can't beat it with the Blaster, how are we suppose to beat it with our hands?"

"Retreat!" yelled Zack and EAGLE retreats.

"Zordon" said Tommy "We can't even faze this guy. What do we do?"

"Rangers" said Zordon "you must combine all your powers into a single blast, I'm sending you the Power Cannon to do this"

"POWER CANNON!" said Tommy and all six Rangers hang on to it and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and White energy flows from the Rangers to it.

"FIRE!" said the Power Rangers and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and White energy blast out of it and destroys Showbiz.

Up in the Moon Palace, Zedd launches a torpedo down towards Earth and when it hits, the monster grows.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky

"MASTODON!" said Adam and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field "LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Mastodon was struck with lightning and transformed into the Lion

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano "FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Pterodactyl was struck with lightning and transformed into the Firebird

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert "UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Triceratops was struck with lightning and transformed into the Unicorn

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Aisha and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle "GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Saber-Tooth Tiger was struck with lightning and transformed into the Griffin

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Rocky and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tyrannosaurus was struck with lightning and transformed into the Red Dragonzord

"WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!" said Tommy and the Tigerzord appears

Tommy jumps on and he and Saba say "White Tigerzord: Tiger Mode: Battle Ready now!

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TOR!" said Tommy and Tor appears.

"WE CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE THUNDER ULTRAZORD!" said Tommy and Saba and the Thunder Ultrazord is formed. They use the finisher and Showbiz is destroyed.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Thunder Ultrazord separates, the Rangers teleport back to the Command Center and power down.

"Rangers" said Zordon "you have done well in fighting EAGLE, and not hurting them. Until next Zedd's next attack, may the Power protect you" and the Rangers teleport home.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita Repulsa has been freed from her Space Dumpster. What will she do? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	32. The Wedding

Episode 31: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Wedding

_Note: when I say Zedd is Jewish I do not mean it to be anti-Jew, it will come into play later in the story_

Rita's Space Dumpster landed in Australia. One day a pair of Australians open the dumpster.

"I'm free!" said Rita "now the only way I'm going to keep my Moon Palace is if Zedd marries me. I need to get a makeover so I look more beautiful. You two where can I get a makeover"

"Around the corner mate!" said one Australian and Rita goes to a beauty spa and the teleports back to the Moon Palace.

"Why did I bother getting a makeover?" Rita asked herself "I'll just have Finster give him a love potion" and then she sees Finster walking by "Finster"

"Rita, is that you?" asked Finster

"Yes it is" whispered Rita "I want you to give Zedd a potion that will make him fall in love with me"

"Yes, my queen" said Finster and he gives Zedd the love potion and Rita walks up to him.

"Rita" said Zedd "will you marry me?"

"of course" said Rita "now let's prepare"

Zedd walks up to Goldar and says "Goldar will you be my best man"

"For what?" asked Goldar unsure if he wanted to know

"I'm getting married!" said Zedd

"To who?" asked Goldar, again unsure if he wanted to know.

"Rita!" said Zedd

"Rita!" screamed Goldar and he went off to find Finster

"Finster!" yelled Goldar and put his sword at Finster's throat "you gave Zedd a love potion didn't you?"

"Yes" said Finster

"Give me the antidote!" said Goldar

"Here it is!" said Finster handing Goldar the antidote and Goldar let Finster go.

"Lord Zedd" said Goldar "drink this"

"What is it?" asked Zedd

"Trust me, you'll thank me later" said Goldar

"Okay" said Zedd and he drank it.

"Do you still love Rita?" asked Goldar

"How did you know I loved Rita?" asked Zedd

"Well" said Goldar "I guess I'm your best man in the wedding"

In another room Rita says, "Scorpina, will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Sure" said Scorpina

As the wedding began Rita noticed that Zedd had many Jewish elements in the wedding, such as wearing the yarmulke and Hava Nagila played.

"Zedd" said Rita "why do you have all this Jewish stuff?"

"I'm a Jew" said Zedd

"Zedd" asked Rita "my family is always late. Do you think we could wait for them?"

"Sure" said Zedd "how long?"

"A year or two" said Rita

"A year or two!" said Zedd "no we are having it now!" and they were married and the traditional breaking of a glass was done.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Tommy has seemingly captured his own team and is working for Rita and Zedd, but what really happened? Will the truth shine through the lies? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	33. Return of the Green Ranger: Part I

Episode 32: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Return of the Green Ranger: Part I

Goldar and Zedd were trying to decide how to destroy the Power Rangers. Zedd says "Those Rangers are indestructible as long as they have Tommy"

"Only if there was someone way to turn him evil or kill him" said Goldar

"Or both!" said Zedd "I've got it! We'll use the Wizard of Deception to clone Tommy, turn the clone evil and have him kill Tommy!" and the Wizard appears "Wizard of Deception go to Earth and clone Tommy, turn the clone evil and have him wreak havoc! He will need a Power Morpher though, wait, I've got it! When Tommy was in my Dark Dimension he dropped his Green Ranger morpher. I will have Rita restore the Dragonzord Power Coin's link to the Morphing Grid and then give it to the clone" and then Wizard teleports to Earth.

Tommy is walking in the park and the Wizard of Deception and Z-Putties appear.

"Grab him!" said the Wizard and the Z-Putties attack Tommy and defeat him do to 20 Z-Putties vs. Tommy and the Wizard knocks him out by banging him in the head with his wand. He cuts Tommy's hair and uses it to clone him and uses his wand to turn Tommy's clone evil. Then the Wizard takes off Tommy's Wrist Communicator and gives it to his clone and gives the clone the Dragonzord Power Morpher.

"Use this to lure the Power Rangers to the portal I made to the prison" said the Wizard

"Yes master" said Tommy clone

"Guys" said Tommy clone through the Wrist Communicator "meet me at the coordinates I'm sending you"

"Okay" said Rocky and they meet with the Tommy clone.

The clone pulls out the Dragonzord Power Morpher and Billy's eyes open wide, realizing what Power Coin is in the Power Morpher "DRAGONZORD!" and he morphed into the Green Ranger. He holds the Dragon Dagger at Rocky's throat "Now go into the portal that has just opened up or else the ground below Rocky will be as red as his suit"

"Tommy what's happened to you?" asked Kimberly

"I said now!" said Tommy clone and they all walked into the portal "Power Down"

Tommy wakes up and he has a headache. All of a sudden he sees himself.

"Hello, Tommy. Allow me to introduce myself" said the clone

"What's going on? Who are you?" Tommy asked

"I'm the Green Ranger" said the clone

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

The most confusing fight will happen: Tommy vs. Tommy. The most legendary duel will take place: The White Power Ranger vs. The Green Power Ranger. The most shocking Zord battle is going to happen: The Tigerzord vs. The Dragonzord. Who will win? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	34. Return of the Green Ranger: Part II

Episode 33: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Return of the Green Ranger: Part II

Tommy and his clone fight each other, but can't lay a mark on each other because they use the same moves.

"Is that all you got?" asked Tommy teasingly

"Pride before a fall Tommy" said the clone "DRAGONZORD!"

"No" said Tommy

"I'm the Green Ranger now" said the clone

"TIGERZORD!" said Tommy.

"Tommy" said Saba "not only is your life dependant on your Powers, your Powers also depend on your life. With your bad headache, your Powers have been temporarily weakened, and will remain so until you feel better" Tommy battles with Saba and the clone battles with the Dragon Dagger. Again since Tommy has a headache, he's losing.

"Let's take this to the next level" said the clone "I NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" and he plays his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea.

"I NEED TIGERZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy and the Tigerzord runs up and Tommy jumps on "Okay Saba, let's prove to them that good always triumphs over evil!"

"White Tigerzord: Tiger Mode: Battle Ready now!" said Tommy and Saba

"Let's do it!" said Tommy and then he and Saba enter the Tigerzord

"A warning Tommy, since your Powers are weakened, so is your Zord" said Saba

"Sorry old friend but I've got to shut you down" said Tommy to the Dragonzord. The Tigerzord leaps at the Dragonzord and claws him, but the Dragonzord uses its finger missiles to knock the Tigerzord backwards.

"I think you need a bit more Power" said Saba

"CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!" said Tommy and the Tigerzord transformed.

"THUNDERBOLT: FIRE!" said Tommy and the Tigerzord shot an energy orb out of its mouth, knocking the Dragonzord over "All right" and then he notices the Dragonzord's chest lights blinking and knows what's coming next. He tries to dodge the drill, but the Tigerzord was slower than usual, because of the power loss and was hit by the Dragonzord's tail, and since the power level was low, so were the shields and the drill went through the shield and hit the Tigerzord and Tommy was forced to eject and demorph. The clone sends the Dragonzord back to the sea and holds Tommy at the end of the Dragon Dagger.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Tommy has just been beaten by himself and is about to be killed. Will he be able to break his clone's spell or will he be killed? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	35. Return of the Green Ranger: Part III

Episode 34: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Return of the Green Ranger: Part III

"You lose" said the clone.

"No I don't" replied Tommy

"What do you mean?" asked the clone "I could kill you right now"

"Yes you could" said Tommy "but I would be in Heaven."

"How do you know?" asked the clone

"Because Jesus saved me" said Tommy

"Who is Jesus?" asked the clone

"Give me my Wrist Communicator" said Tommy

"Why, you'd just teleport away?" asked the clone

"No I won't, I just want to teleport a Bible to me" said Tommy

"All right" said the clone handing Tommy the Wrist Communicator

"Zordon" said Tommy "can you teleport me a Bible?"

"Tommy" said Zordon "you already have one. Say 'It's Bible time, Tigerzord' in your Power Morpher and it will transform into a Bible."

Tommy picks up his Power Morpher and says "It's Bible time, Tigerzord" and the Tigerzord Power Morpher flew up and transformed into a white Bible with gold pages. Tommy preaches to his clone and in a few minutes he is a Christian. The Wizard of Deception appears.

"How did you break my spell?" asked the Wizard

"Tom accepted Christ" said Tommy

"Tom?" asked Tom "no one has ever called me anything but clone. Thanks for the name"

"You're welcome" said Tommy

"I hate to break up the family reunion" said the Wizard "but I'm going to kill you two"

"No you not!" said a voice from behind

"Rocky" said Tommy "how did you escape?"

"How do I know which one of you is the real Tommy?" asked Rocky

"Don't worry Rocky" said Zordon "both Tommy and Tom are good"

"All right" said Rocky "Alpha used the computer to find us and he teleported us here"

At the White House, alarms go off and Clinton contacts EAGLE "Rangers destroy that monster and the Power Rangers."

"Mr. President" said Zack "until we get weapons we are not fighting. It's suicide!"

"Fine!" said Clinton and he cut transmission

"I hate to break up this giant reunion" said the Wizard "but I will destroy all of you"

"I don't think so" said Tommy "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TIGERZORD!"

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tom

"MASTODON!" said Adam

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Aisha

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Rocky.

"Rangers" said Tommy "use your Power Weapons." Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Trini, and Tom all slash with Saba, Power Sword, Power Axe, Power Lance, Power Daggers, and Dragon Dagger respectively while Kimberly fires her Power Bow. They don't even leave a mark on the Wizard

"POWER CANNON!" said Tommy and all seven Rangers hang on to it and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, and White energy flows from the Rangers to it.

"FIRE!" said the Power Rangers and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, and White energy blast out of it and destroys the Wizard.

In the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd cross their staffs and shoot down a beam that makes the Wizard grow.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky

"MASTODON!" said Adam and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field "LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Mastodon was struck with lightning and transformed into the Lion

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano "FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Pterodactyl was struck with lightning and transformed into the Firebird

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert "UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Triceratops was struck with lightning and transformed into the Unicorn

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Aisha and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle "GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Saber-Tooth Tiger was struck with lightning and transformed into the Griffin

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Rocky and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tyrannosaurus was struck with lightning and transformed into the Red Dragonzord

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tom and he plays his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea.

"WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!" said Tommy and the Tigerzord appears

"White Tigerzord: Tiger Mode: Battle Ready now!" said Tommy and Saba

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TOR!" said Tommy and Tor appears.

"RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" said Rocky "THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER UP!"

"CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!" said Tommy "TOR: WARRIOR MODE!"

"THUNDER SABER BATTLE READY!" said Rocky "THUNDER SABER BATTLE ACTION!"

"FINGER MISSILES!" said Tom

"THUNDERBOLT: FIRE!" said Tommy and Tor fires its cannons and the attacks destroy the Wizard

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Thunderzords separate, the Rangers teleport back to the Command Center and power down.

"Rangers" said Zordon "while it is great to have seven rangers, only six is needed. Tom I want you to go protect Christians in Muslim countries. Will you go?"

"Of course Zordon" said Tom.

Tommy puts his hand in the center and soon there are seven hands into circle and they all jump up and say "GO GO POWER RANGERS!" and Tom hands Tommy back his Wrist Communicator and Billy hands Tom a Wrist Communicator and he is teleported to the Middle East.

At the White House Clinton is furious "The Green Ranger has returned. I need EAGLE's weapons now!"

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita's brother Rito Revolto has arrived and brought his own monsters and he sends them all at once. EAGLE now has weapons, and are set on destroying the Power Rangers. Will the Rangers be able to survive this battle? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	36. Ninja Quest: Part I

Episode 35: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Ninja Quest: Part I

At the Moon Palace, a new villain has arrived.

"Rita, my sister!" said Rito Revolto "how's you husband, Edd?"

"My name is Zedd" said Zedd as calmly as possible

"Is that so Edd?" said Rito, not really listening.

"MY NAME IS ZEDD!" screamed Zedd.

"Don't bother honey" said Rita "he has a horrible memory"

"Sorry I'm late" said Rito "but I brought you some presents"

"What are they?" asked Rita, optimistically

"First, new foot soldiers" said Rito "Tenga Warriors!" and a bunch of bird-like warriors walk in "next I have brought some new monsters: Fighting Flea, Lizzinator, Octophantom, and Stag Beetle. Now together, we will go down and destroy those Rangers once and for all!" and they teleport to Earth.

At the White House, alarms are going off "Rangers" said Clinton "there are 5 monsters attacking go and destroy the Power Rangers if they show up"

"Sir" said Zack "we told you, without weapons it is suicide if we go out there"

"I have two things for you" said Clinton "and I promise more are on the way. First go outside" the Rangers go outside and see a red and white aircraft (Varibloom from _Himtsu Sentai Goranger_). It lands and a hologram of Clinton walks out.

"This" said Clinton "is your new headquarters, the Varibloom. In here" said Clinton and he points to some jets on the walls "are your Birdies, they can function as jetpacks or as hand-rockets" and Clinton's hologram vanished.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said the EAGLE Rangers and the Varibloom landed on the scene and exited it and drew their Birdies and launched them at Rito and his monsters.

Alarms at the Command Center go off "Alpha" said Zordon "get the Rangers there now!"

The Rangers arrive at the scene and Tommy says "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!" said Adam

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Aisha

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Rocky and the Rangers arrived.

Zack goes after Adam but Adam says "Look, there are 5 monsters, if we work together, we might be able to beat them."

"Alright" said Zack "but then we fight" Rocky and Zack team-up, Adam and Graham team-up, Billy and Mitchell team-up, Aisha and Trini team-up, and Kimberly, and Beckman team-up. Tommy fights the Tengas by himself.

"POWER CANNON!" said Tommy and the Power Rangers assemble around him and all six Rangers hang on to it and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and White energy flows from the Rangers to it.

"FIRE!" said the Power Rangers and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and White energy blast out of it, but it doesn't hurt them.

In the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd cross their staffs and shoot down a beam that makes the monster grow.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky, dropping the Power Cannon

"MASTODON!" said Adam and the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field "LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Mastodon was struck with lightning and transformed into the Lion

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano "FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Pterodactyl was struck with lightning and transformed into the Firebird

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and the Triceratops rolls in from the desert "UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Triceratops was struck with lightning and transformed into the Unicorn

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Aisha and the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle "GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Saber-Tooth Tiger was struck with lightning and transformed into the Griffin

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Rocky and the Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" and the Tyrannosaurus was struck with lightning and transformed into the Red Dragonzord

"WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!" said Tommy and the Tigerzord appears.

"White Tigerzord: Tiger Mode: Battle Ready now!" said Tommy and Saba

"RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" said Rocky "THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER UP!"

"CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!" said Tommy.

"THUNDER SABER BATTLE READY!" said Rocky "THUNDER SABER BATTLE ACTION!"

"THUNDERBOLT: FIRE!" said Tommy, but the combined finishers don't do anything. Each of the Monsters fire a blast, damaging the Zords

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Rito asked and then blasted the Zords, severally damaging them

"Everybody get out" said Rocky and the core five Rangers eject from the Thunder Megazord and Tommy ejects from the Tigerzord.

"Hey Rita" Rito yelled to the Moon "what do you think of your baby brother now?" The Zords begin exploding and the Zords drop their swords.

"They're breaking apart" said Billy and more explosions come from the Zords. The Tigerzord's warrior's head falls off and then the Thunder Megazord's arm falls off. The remainder of the Tigerzord falls backwards and explodes. Kimberly tries to run towards the Zords.

"Kimberly!" Billy yelled and Tommy and Aisha restrained her. The Thunder Megazord's other arm and head falls off, and wires are sticking out from the parts. The Thunder Megazord's torso falls off, revealing even more wires.

"NO!" screamed Kimberly, with the other Rangers still trying to restrain her. More explosions came from the wreckage and the remains burnt to a crisp, destroying any hope of ever seeing the Dinozords or Thunderzords again.

"How do we destroy them now?" Adam asked Tommy

"Where's the Power Cannon?" asked Tommy "maybe we can use that"

"I don't know" said Rocky "I didn't have enough time to send the Power Cannon back to the Morphing Grid and summon the Thunderzords, so I just left it here"

"I found it!" yelled a voice from behind them and they turn around to see Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy flowing from the EAGLE Rangers.

"FIRE!" they yelled and the Rangers were blasted by the Power Cannon and forced to demorph

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

The Power Rangers are all but destroyed. There are Zords are gone. There Power Morphers only have one or two Morphs left in them. Has Rito won? Or can EAGLE stop him? Or is there another way? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	37. Ninja Quest: Part II

Episode 36: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Ninja Quest: Part II

Although the smoke from the blast conceals their identities.

"Alpha" said Tommy as EAGLE charged the Cannon for another blast "get us out of here!" and they teleported back to the Command Center.

"Rangers" said Zordon "your Powers are in jeopardy. Each Coin may only have one or two morphs left in it, as the Power Coins have been damaged"

"Wait" said Billy "if the connection is still intact, why can't we Morph without the Coins?"

"Your Powers are very complicated" said Zordon "Your Power Coins are connected to the Morphing Grid, and with them damaged there is no Power to move energy from the Morphing Grid to the Power Coins. The Power Morphers only use is to filter the energy, as pure energy from the Morphing Grid is very dangerous for humans. So here are the main parts of the Power System: the section of the Morphing Grid that contains information on your suits, weapons, and Zords allows you to summon them, however, you need something to connect them to the physical world, as they're in the cyber world, so that is where the Power Coins come in and between the Morphing Grid and the Power Coins is a link of Power, and the Power Morpher as I said earlier filters the energy and activates the Power Coins. So, if either the data in the Morphing Grid or the Power Coins are destroyed the link is destroyed. If the Power Morphers are destroyed, they can be rebuilt, but you won't be able to access the Morphing Grid until they are rebuilt"

"Wait" said Billy "the Command Center's computer has access to the Morphing Grid right?"

"That is correct" said Zordon "in fact, the Morphing Grid is stored in the computer

"Then we can disconnect the old Power Coins from the Morphing Grid and create new ones and connect them to the Morphing Grid and then insert the new Power Coins into the Power Morphers, like when the Mutant Rangers and us were stuck, you disconnected the old Power Weapons from the Morphing Grid and connected ones that could handle more Power"

"Excellent idea Billy" said Zordon "You must go to my father Ninjor's dimension. He was the one who made the Power Morphers, Coins, and Zords. He will give you new ones if he finds you worthy. Now May the Power protect you" and the Rangers teleported away.

Meanwhile, in the city, EAGLE is attempting to destroy Rito's monsters with the Power Cannon, but are running low on power.

"Zack" said Trini "our power is running out" and their suits start flickering

"Alright" said Zack "Varibloom, come get us" and the Varibloom lands and the Rangers get in. They start flying back to Washington DC to get their weapon fixed and fly over the Command Center and Zack and Trini remember it

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

The Rangers have traveled to try to find Ninjor, but we they find him and if they do will he find them worthy of the Power Coins? And what will happen now that EAGLE has discovered the Command Center? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	38. Ninja Quest: Part III

Episode 37: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Ninja Quest: Part III

_Note: in Power Rangers Bible, Ninjor has a different voice, similar to Mufasa from Disney's __Lion King_

* * *

><p>In Angel Grove, Rito had an idea "Let's wait until those pathetic excuses of Rangers return" and they teleport back to the Moon Palace<p>

In Ninjor's dimension, the Rangers have arrived.

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked a loud voice

"We are the Power Rangers" said Tommy

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" said the voice

"We have come in search of Ninjor, as our powers were destroyed, and our mentor, Zordon, said he had new powers" said Tommy

"SO YOU JUST CAME FOR THE POWERS? THEN YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THEM!" said the voice

"Let's go guys" said Tommy "maybe we can beat them by sacrificing what's left of our morphers" and they get ready to teleport.

"WAIT!" said the voice "YOU ARE WILLING TO RISK YOU LIVES AND YOUR POWERS TO SAVE THE WORLD?"

"Yes" said the Rangers

"THEN YOU ARE WORTHY OF MY POWERS!" said the voice

"Ninjor?" asked Tommy

"I AM!" said Ninjor "NOW YOU WILL RECEIVE POWERS! KIMBERLY YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER OF THE CRANE, FAST AND GRACEFUL! AISHA YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER OF THE BEAR, FIERCE AND BRAVE! BILLY YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER OF THE WOLF, INTELLIGENT AND CUNNING! ADAM YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER OF THE FROG, HONORABLE AND SURPRISING!"

"Wait" interrupted Adam "I'm a frog?"

Ninjor laughed and said "YES, A FROG! ROCKY YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER OF THE APE, STRONG AND COURAGEOUS! TOMMY YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER OF THE FALCON, DEADLY AND SWIFT! TOGETHER YOU WILL USE THE POWER OF GOD TO SAVE THE WORLD! NOW I MUST TRAIN YOU IN THE WAY OF THE NINJA" and Ninjor begins to train them to be Ninjas

At the Command Center alarms are going off "Alpha" said Zordon "what's going on?"

"Zordon" said Alpha "there is an advance army vehicle hovering above us, and five colored people are about to enter the Command Center" and there is a crash and the ceiling collapses and lands on Alpha.

"Zack" said Zordon "what are you doing?"

"I've come to reclaim my weapon" said Zack "this was Trini and mine's Command Center, until Zordon fired us" he said to the other Rangers, He pulls out his Birdie and launches it at a panel on the wall and it flips around, revealing the original Power Weapons.

"Grab them" said Trini and the Rangers each grab their respective colors (Graham grabbed the Power Axe) and they climb their ladder to get back to the Varibloom.

"Alpha" said Zordon and Alpha stood up, his computer systems a little fuzzy "scramble their GPS, wipe the computer, and teleport them far away from here" and he does

"Graham" said Zack "where are we?"

"I don't know sir" said Graham

"What?" said Zack

"They scrambled out GPS" said Graham "and now we've teleported to Wisconsin"

"What does the computer say the approximate area was that we were at?" Zack asked

"It has been wiped" said Graham

"Fine" said Zack "let's head back to the White House"

On the Moon Zedd says "That's enough rest, Rito, time to destroy Earth"

"All right Edd" said Rito and his monsters teleport back to Earth.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rito and his monsters are attacking. Ninjor and the Ninja Rangers are trying to stop them but will six Power Rangers and their ally be enough for four monsters and their general? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	39. Ninja Quest: Part IV

Episode 38: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Ninja Quest: Part IV

Alarms go off in Ninjor's Dimension

"RANGERS" said Ninjor "TOGETHER WE WILL RETURN TO EARTH AND DESTROY RITO'S ARMY!" and they teleport back to Earth.

"RANGERS" said Ninjor "SAY YOUR RANGER COLOR AND THEN SAY 'RANGER POWER' AND YOU WILL GAIN SOME NINJA OUTFITS!"

"Right" said Tommy "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!" said Adam

"PINK RANGER POWER!" said Kimberly

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" said Billy

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" said Aisha

"RED RANGER POWER!" said Rocky and they gained Ninja outfits each colored according to their Ranger color and each has their Ninja Coin on it. Together the Ninjas and Ninjor attack the Tenga Warriors, using their Ninja tricks, and they force the Tengas to fly back to the Moon Palace.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE MONSTERS!" said Ninjor "CALL UPON YOUR ANIMALS TO MORPH!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "FALCONZORD!"

"FROG!" said Adam

"CRANE!" said Kimberly

"WOLF!" said Billy

"BEAR!" said Aisha

"APE!" said Rocky and they regained their original uniforms and began doing there Ninja tricks to attack the monsters, but they didn't do much

"RANGERS" said Ninjor "THE NINJA COINS CAN CONDUCT TWICE AS MUCH POWER AS THE ORIGINAL COINS, SO YOUR WEAPONS WILL BE TWICE AS POWERFUL!"

"Blade Blasters!" said Rocky and they slashed and blasted away, but get nowhere.

"Power Weapons!" said Rocky, but they still got nowhere.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Rocky

"POWER AXE!" said Adam

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Aisha

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Rocky

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and they fire the Power Blaster, Tommy slashes Rito with his Saba, and Ninjor slashes all the villains with his sword and everyone but Rito explodes.

In the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd cross their staffs and shoot down a beam that makes the monsters grow.

"WE NEED NINJAZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky

"BLACK FROG NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Frog hops in from the city

"PINK CRANE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Kimberly and the Crane flies in

"BLUE WOLF NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Wolf runs in from a bridge

"YELLOW BEAR NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Bear walks in from the city

"RED APE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Rocky and the Ape runs in from the city

"WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the Falconzord flies in from the moon.

The Ape slashes with its swords, the Frog pounces on a monster, the Wolf bites with its teeth, the Bear also attacks with its teeth, the Crane shoots with its eyes, and the Falconzord shoots with its wings. They destroy the monsters, but Rito is still going.

"NINJA MEGAZORD!" said Rocky and the Ninja Megazord is formed. It punches Rito with its Power Gloves (finisher).

Rito is barely standing "Vampirus, destroy them" and a giant monster appears as Rito teleports back to the Moon.

Vampirus puts up a much bigger fight than Rito and is trashing the Megazord.

"NINJA MEGAFALCONZORD!" said Tommy and the Falconzord attaches to the back of the Ninja Megazord and creates the Ninja MegaFalconzord. It uses its finisher and destroys Vampirus. But then he comes back repowered and trashes the Ninja MegaFalconzord.

"NINJOR EXPANSION MODE!" said Ninjor and he grew to Megazord size. He battled Vampirus, but he still lost "EVIL MAKES ME ANGRY! NINJOR: BATTLE MODE NOW!" and his armor pealed back and his head changed and his sword combined with sheath to create a lance. Ninjor slashes Vampirus and knocks him back.

"RANGERS" said Ninjor "WE MUST COMBINE OUR POWERS USE YOUR FINISHER!" the Ninja MegaFalconzord uses its finisher while Ninjor summons a ball of light from his chest and he throws it at Vampirus and together the attacks destroy him.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Ninja MegaFalconzord separated, Ninjor shrunk, they all teleported back to the Command Center and the Rangers demorph.

"Father" said Zordon "it's good to see you"

"YOU TOO SON!" said Ninjor "I MUST GO MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!" and he teleported away

"Rangers" said Zordon "you now have your new Power Coins, which is very good as they're twice as powerful as the old ones. While you were gone, the EAGLE Rangers busted in and took the original Power Weapons. With that and the Power Cannon, they will become very powerful. Now you may return to your lives and May the Power protect you" and they teleported away.

At the White House EAGLE is reporting to Clinton "Sir, we have captured the Power Cannon and the original Power Blaster" and he hands it to a tech, who comes back an hour later, brings them back, with some modifications.

"Rangers" said the tech "I have changed the Power Rangers Power Coin logos to EAGLE's logo on all the weapons. I have also turned the Power Axe green, for Graham's use as the Green EAGLE Ranger. I have turned the Power wavelengths to match yours, so that you can get maximum power out of it." and the Rangers study the new weapons and their powers absorb them. They board the Varibloom and head back to Angel Grove, ready to destroy Zedd and the Power Rangers…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

The Power Rangers have to fight a monster and the EAGLE Rangers. Now that they have the same weapons, will one be able to overcome the other? Or will the monster beat them both? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	40. A Brush with Destiny

Episode 39: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Brush with Destiny

Alarms go off in the Command Center "Alpha" said Zordon "Rita and Zedd have sent Artistmole, teleport the Rangers to the park"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha and the Rangers are teleported to the park and see the monster

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "FALCONZORD!"

"FROG!" said Adam

"CRANE!" said Kimberly

"WOLF!" said Billy

"BEAR!" said Aisha

"APE!" said Rocky and they battle Artistmole and the EAGLE Rangers run up.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said the EAGLE Rangers

"Come here Red Ranger" said Zack to Rocky

"Sorry Zack" said Rocky "Power Sword" and he attacks Zack

"EAGLE Sword" said Zack. They battle each other, but can't lay a mark on each other, because of having identical weapons.

"Power Axe" said Adam

"EAGLE Axe" said Graham and they fight, but can't lay a mark on each other.

"Power Lance" said Billy

"EAGLE Lance" said Mitchell and they fight, but can't lay a mark on each other.

"Power Daggers" said Aisha

"EAGLE Daggers" said Trini and they fight and Trini lands a few blows, because of her using them longer

"Power Bow" said Kimberly

"EAGLE Bow" said Beckman and they fight and Kimberly gets a few shots because of her Bow being much more powerful

"Saba" said Tommy and he battled Artistmole

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE EAGLE BLASTER!" said Zack

"EAGLE AXE!" said Graham

"EAGLE BOW!" said Beckman

"EAGLE DAGGERS!" said Trini

"EAGLE LANCE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE SWORD!" said Zack

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Rocky

"POWER AXE!" said Adam

"POWER BOW!" said Kimberly

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Aisha

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Rocky

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers

"EAGLE RANGERS!" said the EAGLE Rangers. The two sets of Rangers fire their Blasters and the Power Blaster blows the EAGLE Blaster to bits.

"EAGLE CANNON!" said the Zack and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy flow from the EAGLE Rangers to the EAGLE Cannon.

"FIRE!" says the EAGLE Rangers and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy starts towards the Power Blaster.

But then the Power Rangers yell "POWER RANGERS!" and the energy is pushed back into the EAGLE Rangers, forcing them to demorph.

"Guys" said Tommy and they turn around to see Artistmole leaving on a motorcycle, at high speed "how do we catch him?"  
>"Rangers" said Zordon "we are teleporting the Shark Cycles to you now" and six shark-themed motorcycles appear. The Power Rangers jump on and chase him and fire in unison causing him to fall off his motorcycle, smack into a wall and, on impact, explode.<p>

In the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd cross their staffs and shoot down a beam that makes the monster grow.

"WE NEED NINJAZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky

"BLACK FROG NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Frog hops in from the city

"PINK CRANE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Kimberly and the Crane flies in

"BLUE WOLF NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Wolf runs in from a bridge

"YELLOW BEAR NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Bear walks in from the city

"RED APE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Rocky and the Ape runs in from the city

"WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the Falconzord flies in from the moon.

The EAGLE Rangers stand up and yell "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Varibloom, come and get us!" said Zack and Varibloom flies in and they board and it takes off towards the battle.

"NINJA MEGAFALCONZORD!" said Tommy and the Ninja Megazord is formed, and as the Falconzord is getting ready to dock Varibloom appears and shoots it down "Mayday! I've been hit!" and the Falconzord crashes "Take him down without me, I'll deal with EAGLE"

"Okay Tommy" said Rocky and the Ninja Megazord punches Artistmole.

The Falconzord stands up and flies towards Varibloom

"Fire!" said Tommy and missiles fly towards Varibloom and it catches on fire and crashes on the ground "Sorry" said Tommy and he flies to the beach, sucks water into his missile-area, flies back to Varibloom, and sprays it with water causing the fire to go out. Ninja Megazord uses its finisher and Artistmole explodes.

"Power Down" says Rocky and the Ninja Megazord separates, the Rangers teleport back to the Command Center and demorphs.

"Power Down" said Tommy and he teleports to the Command Center and demorphs.

"Well done, Rangers" said Zordon "you may return to your normal lives for now" and they teleport back to Angel Grove

The EAGLE Rangers climb out the remains of Varibloom, and are forced to demorph.

"Mr. President" said Zack, weakly to the flickering hologram of Clinton "we need to get a serious upgrade"

"Why?" Clinton asked

"The Power Rangers forced us to demorph twice during one battle, got brand new motorcycles, and destroyed Varibloom. I request a new command center, motorcycles, and something new, that the Rangers don't have"

"All right" said Clinton "you will have it in one week"

"Fine" said Zack "but we aren't fighting until we get these things"

"What?" said Clinton "You will fight or else I'll…" and the hologram died

"Well I guess we get some peace and quiet" said Zack

A week later a new, colorful aircraft (Varideen from _Himtsu Sentai Goranger_) lands and a hologram of Clinton walks out.

"Here is you new command center" said Clinton "Its name is Varideen. Follow me" and Clinton walks in and walks to the back of the place and stand near a button and a garage door "Push this button" Zack reaches out and pushes it and the garage door opens and reveals three motorcycles (The Machines from _Himtsu Sentai Goranger_) and a tank (Varitank from _Himtsu Sentai Goranger_) "These are the Red, Green, and Blue Machines. We decided instead of building five separate machines, we built sidecars on the Blue and Green ones so Trini and Beckman can fire weapons while Mitchell and Graham drive. We have also made the Varitank, a tank that could easily take on 100 army tanks. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes Mr. President" said Zack and the hologram turned off.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Tommy has a serious talk with Kimberly. What is it? How will she react? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	41. A Different Shade of Pink: Part I

Episode 40: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Different Shade of Pink: Part I

At Angel Grove High, Tommy approaches Kimberly with a heavy heart "Kim" said Tommy "we need to talk"

"What is it?" asked Kimberly

"I was reading my Bible and it said I shouldn't date a non-Christian" said Tommy

"Oh, well" said Kimberly "I know I should have told you… but… I'm a Christian too"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked

"I thought being a Christian would make me unpopular" said Kimberly

"Oh Kim" said Tommy "you need to tell someone, starting with Zordon"

"Okay" said Kimberly "this means we can still date right?"

"Of course" said Tommy

After school they teleported to the Command Center

"Zordon" said Tommy excited "Kim has something to tell you"

"What is that Kimberly?" asked Zordon

"I've… become… a Christian" said Kimberly

"Really" said Zordon "I've been waiting for this day, Alpha give her what I've been saving"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha, but then the alarms went off

"Go Rangers" said Zordon "we'll talk about this later" and they teleported to the scene. They arrived and noticed Z-Putties and Tenga Warriors attacking kids.

"We can't morph" said Kimberly "without revealing our identities"

"Sure we can" said Tommy "we'll use our Christian modes."

"Isn't there some other way?" asked Kimberly

Tommy glared at her and whispered, "It's Morphin Time. Falconzord"

Kimberly breathed in and whispered, "Crane" White energy was shown in the distance and it transformed into the White Power Ranger, who used Saba to destroy the Z-Putties, but can't beat the Tengas.

"Kim" said Tommy "morph"

"I can't, I'm not a Christian!" said Kimberly and all of a sudden the scenery vanished and they were in the Command Center "What just happened?"

"I knew you weren't a Christian" said Zordon "but, in order to make Tommy believe I had to force you to use your Christian modes, and since that doesn't happen very often, I made a simulation. I'm sorry Kimberly, but faking to be a Christian is a serious offence, I'm afraid you must hand over your Power Morpher"

"Never" said Kimberly and hit a button on her Wrist Communicator and teleports her to the Moon Palace.

"Pink Ranger" said Zedd "what are you doing here?"

"Zedd" said Kimberly "I want to join you. Zordon tried to strip me of my Powers but I teleported here"

"All right Pink Ranger" said Zedd "but let me see that Wrist Communicator" she hands it to him.

On Earth Zordon says "Alpha, use the Wrist Communicator to teleport Kimberly back"

Back on the Moon, the Wrist Communicator teleports back to Earth

"I see" said Zedd "they tried to take you back, you must be on my side. Let's see what Tommy's doing now"

"Yes let's" said Kimberly

"Look" said Zedd looking through Rita's telescope "he's already found a replacement for you as his girlfriend"

"Let me see that" said Kimberly and sees Tommy talking to the new girl, Katherine

"Hey Kat, you're a Christian right?" asked Tommy, pointing to her cross necklace "and you still want to go out with me right?"

"Yes" said Katherine

"To what?" asked Tommy

"Both" said Katherine

"Oh" said Tommy "you're smooth"

"Thanks" said Katherine

In the Moon Palace Kimberly is beat red "I remember when she came up to him and asked him if he was dating anyone, when I was right there! She must be blind!"

"How would you like to get revenge?" asked Zedd

"But how?" asked Kimberly

"First let's get rid of Tommy's Zord" said Zedd

"Yes" said Kimberly "but how?"

"Your Ninja Coin will give you access to the Zord bay" said Zedd

"Wait" said Kimberly "why not take my Zord back?"

"Would you rather steal something you can already access or get revenge?" asked Zedd

"Revenge!" said Kimberly

"Alright" said Zedd "I'm teleporting you to the Zord bay now" and Kimberly appears in the Zord bay.

She looks around and sees the Falconzord. She climbs in.

"_Ninja Coin please" _said a computer voice and she holds up the Crane Ninja Coin "_Scanning please wait… Crane Ninja Coin is authentic, opening doors" _and the doors open and she walks in and powers up the Falconzord. She takes off and flies back to the Moon Palace.

"Well done" said Zedd "now I… I mean we have the Falconzord. Now for the ultimate revenge"

"What's that?" asked Kimberly

"I have found 5 Zords. I will use your Ninja Coin to power them and force the Rangers to pilot them" said Zedd

"How are you going to force them?" asked Kimberly

"We need a hostage, anyone in mind?" asked Zedd

"Kat" said Kimberly

"Good choice" said Zedd "Tengas go capture her" and they fly off and bring her back.

"Hello Kat" said Kimberly

"Kim" asked Katherine "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make you watch Tommy destroy the world" said Kimberly

"How he's going to do that?" asked Katherine

"He's a Power Ranger" said Kimberly "and so am I"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Zedd appears in the Command Center and gives the Rangers a choice: they destroy the world or he'll destroy Kat. What will they choose? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	42. A Different Shade of Pink: Part II

Episode 41: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Different Shade of Pink: Part II

"Don't do this Kim" pleaded Katherine

"Too late for that" said Kimberly turning to Zedd "tell them"

At the Command Center the Rangers are using Kim's bio-wave to search for her

"Rangers" said Alpha "Kimberly isn't on Earth"

"Where is she?" asked Tommy

"With me on the Moon!" said a voice from behind

"Zedd!" said Zordon "how'd you get in here without a Power or Ninja Coin?"

"I have a Ninja Coin" said Zedd and he showed them the Crane Ninja Coin

"Get out of here!" said Zordon

"Of course Zordon" said Zedd "but first may I present my message?"

"Go ahead" growled Zordon

"Rangers I have captured a few things that are important to you. First is the Falconzord" said Zedd

"You're bluffing" yelled Tommy

"No" said Alpha "he's right, the Falconzord is missing"

"When you attempted to strip the Pink Ranger of her powers she came to me" said Zedd "she used her Ninja Coin to steal it. Tommy, I also have your new girlfriend, Kat"

"No" yelled Tommy "you better not hurt her or I'll…"

"What" said Zedd "morph? I now have my own Ranger and together her and me could easily kill you. I will not only not hurt Kat; I'll give her back if you use the Shogunzords to destroy Angel Grove"

"Zordon should we?" asked Tommy

"This is your choice Tommy, but if you do I'll be forced to try and stop you" said Zordon

"Zedd you have a deal" said Tommy "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! FALCONZORD!"

"FROG!" said Adam

"WOLF!" said Billy

"BEAR!" said Aisha

"APE!" said Rocky and they teleport to Angel Grove

"RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Rocky and the Red Shogunzord teleports from the Moon.

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Black Shogunzord teleports from the Moon.

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Blue Shogunzord teleports from the Moon.

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Yellow Shogunzord teleports from the Moon.

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the White Shogunzord teleports from the Moon and they begin firing at buildings, but the ones they hit are empty buildings and they do not harm anyone.

At the Command Center Zordon is contacting someone "I need you to stop Zedd while your Zord buys the Rangers some time"

"Alright" said the Ranger "teleport me there now"

In Angel Grove, Tommy hears a very familiar tune

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

With Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha destroying Angel Grove, Kimberly on Zedd's side, and Katherine captured, who can stop the Shogunzords and Zedd, capture Kimberly, and save Katherine? Or will the Ranger's Zord be able to take on five Zords without being destroyed? Can the Ranger beat both Kimberly and Zedd while protecting Katherine? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	43. A Different Shade of Pink: Part III

Episode 42: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Different Shade of Pink: Part III

And water moving as something rises out of it and he smiles as the Dragonzord appears.

On the Moon Zedd is having a fit "If the Dragonzord is here that can only mean…"

"The Green Ranger is back!" said a voice from behind

"Tommy?" asked Katherine

"No you fool" said Kimberly "that is Tom his clone"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tom "DRAGONZORD!" and he drew his Dragon Dagger and battled Zedd

"Two can play at that game" said Kimberly "CRANE!" and she drew her Blade Blaster.

"Sorry Kim" said Tom and he places a device on her and she vanishes in a flash of pink light. He placed another one on Katherine and she also vanished in normal colored light.

"Take this Zedd" said Tom and threw the Dragon Dagger at Zedd and hit his staff, turning it into a snake "Bulls-eye"

"Not quite" said Zedd and the snake turned back into a staff

"So Moses isn't the only one that can turn a snake into a staff" said Tom "see ya" and he vanished with a flash of green light.

"Rangers" said Zordon "we have gotten Katherine back. Stop fighting"

"No" said Zedd "I wouldn't put them away yet. Hate Master attack!" and a giant monster appears. The Shogunzords and Dragonzord attack, but are getting knocked apart.

"Rangers" said Zordon "you can combine the Shogunzords to create the Shogun Megazord.

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the Shogun Megazord is formed. They battle, but still lose.

"Rangers" said Zordon "summon the Fire Saber to destroy the monster"

"FIRE SABER!" said Tommy and the Fire Saber is summoned

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD FIRE SABER ACTIVATE NOW!" said the Rangers and it used its finisher and destroyed Hate Master.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Shogun Megazord separated, the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center and demorphed.

"Where's Kim?" asked Tommy

"In a forcefield" said Zordon "Now Tommy, walk up to my tube" and Tommy walks near Zordon "Now a slot has opened and in it you will see the Sword of Light, use it to transfer Kimberly's Powers to Katherine"

Tommy picks it up and says "Kat come over here, you do want to a Ranger, right?"

"Of course" said Katherine

"Tom and Rocky" said Tommy "restrain Kim and yell it's Morphin time near her belt" Tom and Rocky deactivate the forcefield and hold Kimberly's arms behind her back.

"It's Morphin Time" said Tom and Kimberly's Power Morpher appears. Tommy touches Kimberly's Power Morpher with the Sword of Light and it vanishes and the Sword of Light glows pink. Then he touches Katherine's belt and the Sword of Light stops glowing pink and the Crane Power Morpher appears on Katherine.

"Tommy" said Zordon "return the Sword of Light to its slot" and he does "when Kimberly teleports we will wipe her memory of Jason, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tom, and Kat of being Rangers. Zack and Trini will regain their memories of Kimberly being a Ranger. She will also lose memory of the Command Center's location" and Zordon teleports Kimberly to Angel Grove.

"Now Katherine" said Zordon "Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And never reveal your identity, no one must know you are a Power Ranger. You must follow these rules or the Power will cease to protect you. Do you swear? "

"I swear" said Kat

"Welcome to the Power Rangers" said Zordon "Now with the Power of the Crane, you are fast and graceful. As the Pink Power Ranger, you have a Blade Blaster, Power Bow, and Shark Cycle. As the Pink Ninja Ranger, you have qualities of a ninja, such as stealth. You command the Crane Ninjazord and will copilot the White Shogunzord with Tommy. Rangers, with the absence of the Falconzord the remaining Ninjazords will become inoperable so you will have to use the Shogunzords. Alpha give Katherine a Wrist Communicator" and Alpha hands Katherine the Wrist Communicator

"Ay yi yi yi" said Alpha analyzing a computer "the Shogunzords are being powered by the Crane Ninja Coin and the stress will soon destroy its connection to the Morphing Grid."

"Alpha" said Zordon "transfer the Shogunzords' power source from the Crane Ninja Coin to the other five" he does "Now split the White Shogunzord's power between the Falconzord Ninja Coin and the Crane Ninja Coin " he does that as well. "Alpha, status report"

"I'm sorry Katherine" said Alpha "but your powers have been greatly reduced and you will be weaker than the other Rangers in battle"

"It's… okay" said Katherine kind of sad

"Kat" said Tommy "I know how you feel. When I was the Green Power Ranger Rita cut my connection to the Morphing Grid and my powers slowly faded. Be thankful that yours are just weak, not weakening" Tommy then kissed her on the head.

"Okay" said Katherine

"Tom" said Zordon "how are things going in the Middle East?"

"Very well, I have set many Christians free" said Tom

"You haven't killed anyone, have you?" asked Zordon

"No" said Tom "I have stunned a few that tried to fight, but they would have woke up an hour later"

"Good" said Zordon

Tommy stretches his right hand out and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha soon followed and then Tom followed and Katherine finally put her hand in they all yelled "GO GO POWER RANGERS!"

"May the Power protect you" said Zordon and Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Katherine, and Tommy teleport back to Angel Grove while Tom teleports to the Middle East.

At the White House, Clinton is very happy "I don't know why those Rangers attacked Angel Grove, but I do know that the public hates them for it and loves us for trying to stop them" said Clinton to Zack

"_Incoming message from Saddam Hussein"_ said the computer

"Open it" said Clinton and Hussein appears "Hussein what do you want?"

"Mr. President" said Hussein "there is an armored figure, that I researched that you called him the Green Power Ranger"

"Really" said Clinton, highly interested "Zack is EAGLE hearing this?"

"Yes Mr. President" said Zack

"What is this Ranger doing?" asked Clinton

"He is attacking authorities who arrest criminals" said Hussein

"What kind of criminals is he attacking?" asked Clinton

"Of denying that Allah is the only god. In other words, they're Christians" said Hussein

"I will send EAGLE to help you, but keep the crimes that these criminals commit between you and me" said Clinton and Hussein vanished "EAGLE take Varideen and bring that Green Ranger back to me, dead or alive"

"Yes sir" said Zack and EAGLE boarded Varideen and flew to Iraq.

Meanwhile, Tom was walking around Bagdad and saw two people preaching about Jesus. 10 Muslims run out armed and tell the Christians to renounce Jesus or die. Tom runs in to an empty building.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tom "DRAGONZORD!" and charged out of the building.

"You!" said Tom feeling righteous anger "release them or I will!"

"You are interfering with the work of Allah and you must die" said a Muslim "release them, we will get them later" and the two Christians are hesitant to leave

"It's alright to go" said Tom "I'll protect you" and the Christians fled. The Muslims surround Tom.

"Any last words" said a Muslim. Tom was silent and the Muslim said "fire at will!" and they fire at Tom, but the bullets bounce harmlessly off the Dragon Shield.

"My turn" said Tom "Dragon Dagger" and her drew his Dragon Dagger "Dragon stinger" and the Dragon Dagger fired a laser that made all the Muslims collapse, unconscious and Tom was getting ready to leave and he heard a super sonic jet…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile, appears with new Super Tengas. Will the Power Rangers be able to beat them? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	44. Master Vile & the Metallic Armor: Part I

Episode 43: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor: Part I

At the Moon Palace, Master Vile arrives "Hello my daughter" he said to Rita and then turns to Zedd "and my son-in-law, right"

"Yes" said Zedd "it is an honor to be have been allowed to marry your daughter"

"Well" said Master Vile "I have brought you two a wedding present"

"What?" asked Zedd

"A power-up for your Tenga Warriors, it will make them Super Tengas" said Vile and he sprayed some goo on the Tengas and they power-up.

"Tengas" said Zedd "go destroy those pesky Rangers" and the Tengas fly to Earth.

Alarms go off in the Command Center.

"Alpha" said Zordon "teleport the Rangers there"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!" said Adam

"PINK RANGER POWER!" said Katherine

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" said Billy

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" said Aisha

"RED RANGER POWER!" said Rocky and they fought the Tengas. Tommy teams-up with Katherine, as her Powers are weak.

"Are these guys always this tough?" asked Katherine

"No" said Tommy "usually we could have beaten them by now. I've got an idea. IT'S MORPHIN TIME! FALCONZORD!"

"FROG!" said Adam

"CRANE!" said Katherine

"WOLF!" said Billy

"BEAR!" said Aisha

"APE!" said Rocky and they fight the Tengas, but still haven't destroyed one. Again, Tommy and Katherine team-up.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Rocky

"POWER AXE!" said Adam

"POWER BOW!" said Katherine

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Aisha

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Rocky

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and fire the Power Blaster as Tommy slashes with Saba, but still don't send even one Tenga running. The Super Tengas blast the Rangers, forcing them to demorph.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

The Rangers have been forced to demorph. What will the Super Tengas do to them? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	45. Master Vile & the Metallic Armor:Part II

Episode 44: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor: Part II

"Alpha" said Zordon "get them out of there now" and the six Rangers appear in the Command Center "Rangers, those Tengas were powered-up by Master Vile. To beat them I've called upon an old friend, who can improve your powers." A blue and gold ball of light appears in the Command Center and transforms into Ninjor.

"HELLO RANGERS" said Ninjor "I'VE HEARD OF YOUR PROBLEM AND HAVE COME TO HELP. YOU CAN NOW USE THE METALLIC ARMOR. THE ARMOR WILL TURN YOUR RANGER SUITS METTALIC VERSIONS OF YOU COLOR AND WILL GRANT YOU STRONGER ARMOR. NOW GO AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!" and the Rangers teleport to the battle.  
>"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "FALCONZORD!"<p>

"FROG!" said Adam

"CRANE!" said Katherine

"WOLF!" said Billy

"BEAR!" said Aisha

"APE!" said Rocky

"METALLIC ARMOR!" said Tommy and a Metallic seal goes through the Rangers and turns their suits into a Metallic color. They use the Blade Blasters and Saba and send a few Tengas back to the Moon.

"Rocky" said Tommy "finish them off"

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Rocky

"POWER AXE!" said Adam

"POWER BOW!" said Katherine

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Aisha

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Rocky

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and fire the Power Blaster as Tommy slashes with Saba and the rest of the Tengas return to the Moon, too weak to fight.

"Well good job Vile" hissed Zedd

"First" said Vile "call me dad. Second, I never meant for those Super Tengas to beat the Rangers, I meant for them to be a distraction while I look for the Zeo Crystal."

"Were you successful" asked Zedd "_Dad_"

"Yes" said Vile "and you'll never guess where it is"

"Please don't say the Command Center" said Zedd

"No" said Vile "underneath our very feet"

"Putties and Tengas" said Zedd "start digging"

In Iraq Tom watches as Varideen lands and EAGLE walks out.

"Green Power Ranger" said Zack "you are under arrest for attacking innocent civilians, demorph or die"

"INNOCENT CIVILIANS?" roared Tom "they were about to kill two innocent people"

"I'm sure they weren't innocent if they were trying to kill them" said Zack, feeling anger rise in him.

"Their only crimes were being Christians!" screamed Tom "if you check those Muslims' pulse you'll find they're still alive, unlike what they were trying to offer. Dragon Dagger" and he drew his Dragon Dagger.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said the EAGLE Rangers. Tom sends out a blast that sends the EAGLE Rangers flying left and right.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE EAGLE BLASTER!" said Zack

"EAGLE AXE!" said Graham

"EAGLE BOW!" said Beckman

"EAGLE DAGGERS!" said Trini

"EAGLE LANCE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE SWORD!" said Zack

"EAGLE RANGERS!" said the EAGLE Rangers and they fire the EAGLE Blaster. Tom catches the blast on the Dragon Dagger, but it keeps coming and he is having a hard time holding it back.

"DRAGON SHIELD FULL POWER!" said Tom and he let the blast hit him, but the Dragon Shield, glowing green, sends it right back at EAGLE, knocking the EAGLE Blaster apart and forces them to demorph.

"Retreat!" said Zack and they all run back to Varideen and head back to the US.

"How was your mission?" asked Clinton's hologram

"We lost" said Zack

"What" said Clinton "there was one Ranger and you couldn't capture him."

"Mr. President" said Beckman "this Ranger has a shield that deflected our blast. Maybe, if we had a Megazord…"

"Do you know how much it costs to just make basic weapons and morphers for you? I understand your need for a Zord, but Congress said no more money, for EAGLE, for the rest of my term. Sorry, no Zords, but you're soldiers, next time improvise"

"Yes sir" said EAGLE as Clinton vanished.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Master Vile and Lord Zedd have captured the Zeo Crystal. Master Vile himself attacks. Will the Power Rangers be able to beat him with only the Shogunzords and Ninjor? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	46. Zeo Quest

Episode 45: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Zeo Quest

"Rangers" said Zordon at the Command Center "Ninjor will be staying to protect Earth for a while. While you were fighting the Tengas, Vile and Zedd dug up the Zeo Crystal. The Zeo Crystal is the most powerful crystal in the universe."  
>Alarms go off and the Viewing Globe shows Vile attacking "Rangers" said Zordon "you and Ninjor go fight Vile, I'll try to find the location of the Zeo Crystal" and the six Rangers and Ninjor teleport to the battle.<p>

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "FALCONZORD!"

"FROG!" said Adam

"CRANE!" said Katherine

"WOLF!" said Billy

"BEAR!" said Aisha

"APE!" said Rocky and they fight Vile. Ninjor slashes Vile and he falls down, seemingly destroyed.

"You think you can kill me Ninjor" said Vile, standing up "let's take it to the next level" and he grew to Megazord size.

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky "RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" and the Red Shogunzord appears

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Black Shogunzord appears

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Blue Shogunzord appears

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Yellow Shogunzord appears

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Katherine and Tommy and the White Shogunzord appears

"NINJOR EXPANSION MODE!" said Ninjor and he grew to Zord size. The Shogunzords and Ninjor fight Vile, but can't seem to beat him.

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the Shogun Megazord was formed

"NINJOR: BATTLE MODE!" said Ninjor and he transformed into Super Ninjor mode.

"FIRE SABER!" said Tommy and the Fire Saber appears.

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD FIRE SABER ACTIVATE NOW!" said the Rangers and the Shogun Megazord and Super Ninjor use their finishers, but don't even harm Vile. He slashes the Zords, knocking the Rangers out of the Shogun Megazord and causing Ninjor to be knocked out of Super Mode and shrink. Vile shoots the Shogun Megazord with a laser and it vanishes.

"Zordon" said Tommy "our Zords are gone, but I have one more idea. Even though we can't use the Ninjazords, we can use them to help us."

"How?" asked Zordon

"Let's teleport them above Vile and they will drop on Vile crushing him, similar to the Thunder Ultrazord's attack" said Tommy

"Okay" said Zordon "you should see them now" Tommy looks up in the air and sees the Ninjazords, falling towards Vile. Vile looks up and shoots them with a laser that transforms them to Megazord mode and then they vanish.

"Vile" yelled Tommy "what did you do with our Zords?"

"White Ranger" said Vile "I sent them to my home planet, M-51, with the Falconzord and the Zeo Crystal. I've hidden the Zeo Crystal in one of them. If you can find the Zeo Crystal before the Zords are gone, you can take them and the Zeo Crystal. If you don't you must hand over the Ninja Coins and Ninjor."

"Wait" said Tommy "what do you mean if we find the Zeo Crystal before the Zords are gone?"

"M-51" said Vile "has a tendency to rust things on it very quickly. With the Zords' size mind, it will slow down the process to one hour. Let the game begin!" and the Rangers and Ninjor teleport to M-51.

"Where do we start?" Katherine asked Tommy

"Let's start with the Falconzord" said Tommy "I haven't seen it in so long" They attempt to enter the Falconzord, but it is locked "Vile isn't going to make this easy, is he? Rocky, use your Blade Blaster to break the door down" and Rocky blasts the door down and the Rangers and Ninjor walk in.

"I don't see it anywhere" said Adam

"Let's move on the Shogun Megazord" said Tommy and they walk out and see the Shogun Megazord. Adam blasts the door down and they walk in and find nothing.

They are about to leave when Billy says "wait, if I recall the Shogun Megazord's engine room is right next door." And he pulls out his Blade Blaster and the wall crumples away and they see the Zeo Crystal.

"No" said Vile, on the Moon "they're about to grab the Zeo Crystal" and he teleports it to another Megazord

Back on M-51 the Rangers stand in horror as they watch the Zeo Crystal vanish.

"That cheater" yelled Rocky "should we head back to the Falconzord and start the search over?"

"No" said Billy "the Zords only have about five minutes left"

"RANGERS" said Ninjor "VILE HAS NO CREATIVITY, HE PROBABLY HID IT IN THE NINJA MEGAZORD'S ENGINE ROOM. LET'S CHECK THAT FIRST."

The Rangers use the Blade Blasters to blast out of the Shogun Megazord and into the Ninja Megazord's engine room and they see the Zeo Crystal and Tommy grabs the Zeo Crystal before Vile can teleport it.

"How are we going to get the Zords out of here?" asked Tommy "Zordon doesn't know where we are"

"I'LL CONTACT HIM TELEPATHICALLY" said Ninjor and the Ranger, Zords, and Ninjor all teleport back to Earth.

When the Rangers land, helmetless, in the Command Center Zordon says "Rangers the Zords will be repaired in an hour. You now can use the Ninjazords again" alarms go off "Rangers go help the city"

"Back to action" said Tommy and he hands Alpha the Zeo Crystal and the Rangers and Ninjor teleport and are greeted by See Monster. They fight and start to lose.

"METALLIC ARMOR!" said Tommy and a Metallic seal goes through the Rangers and turns their suits into a Metallic color.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Rocky

"POWER AXE!" said Adam

"POWER BOW!" said Katherine

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Aisha

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Rocky

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and fire the Power Blaster as Tommy slashes with Saba and Ninjor slashes with his sword and See Monster is destroyed.

In the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd cross their staffs and shoot down a beam that makes the monster grow.

"WE NEED NINJAZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky

"BLACK FROG NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Frog hops in from the city

"PINK CRANE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Katherine and the Crane flies in

"BLUE WOLF NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Wolf runs in from a bridge

"YELLOW BEAR NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Bear walks in from the city

"RED APE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Rocky and the Ape runs in from the city

"WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the Falconzord flies in from the moon.

"NINJOR EXPANSION MODE!" said Ninjor

"NINJA MEGAZORD!" said Rocky

"NINJOR: BATTLE MODE!" said Ninjor. See Monster knocks the Ninjazords (except the Falconzord) apart and the Rangers eject

"Kat" said Tommy "you think you can handle the White Shogunzord by yourself?"

"Sure" said Katherine

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky "RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" and the Red Shogunzord appears

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Black Shogunzord appears

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Blue Shogunzord appears

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Yellow Shogunzord appears

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Katherine and the White Shogunzord appears

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Rocky and the Shogun Megazord is formed. The Shogun Megazord, Falconzord, and Super Ninjor use their finishers, but don't even damage See Monster.

"Rangers" said Zordon "You can combine the Falconzord with the Shogun Megazord"

"SHOGUN MEGAFALCONZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy and Shogun MegaFalconzord is formed. The Shogun MegaFalconzord blasts See Monster (its finisher) while Super Ninjor uses his finisher and the monster explodes.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Shogun MegaFalconzord separates and Super Ninjor turns back to Ninjor and shrinks and they all teleport back to the Command Center and the Rangers demorph.

"Rangers" said Zordon "Alpha has separated the Zeo Crystal into five shards and teleported each one to a random place, so that no one knows where it is. You may return for now and may the Power protect you" and they teleport back to their lives.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Lord Zedd himself comes to Earth and fights the Rangers. Will the Rangers be able to beat him? And if they do will their Zords be able to destroy Serpentera? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	47. Serpentera: Part I

Episode 46: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Serpentera: Part I

In the Moon Palace Zedd has had enough of failure "I'm going to go down there and destroy those Rangers myself"

"Good luck Edd" said Rito "you'll need it" as Zedd vanished.

On Varideen, Clinton is giving EAGLE orders "I want you to hang around the Middle East and when that Green Ranger attacks, I want you to use Varideen to blow him to bits" and EAGLE flies towards the Middle East, where they see the Green Power Ranger defending a bunch of Christians from a bunch of Muslims.

"Fire" said Zack and they blasted Tom, sending him flying and the Dragon Dagger falls out of his grasp.

"Fire at full blast" said Zack and the Varideen sent an explosive wave of energy and Tom demorphed and dropped his Power Morpher, without realizing it.

"Zordon" said Tom "get me out of here" and he vanished in a streak of light.

In Varideen, EAGLE sees the smoke vanish, just in time to see a green streak of light.

"Mr. President" said Zack "we blasted the Green Ranger and he demorphed, but teleported before we could see him. Wait a second" and Zack sees something out of the corner of his eye, the Power Morpher and sent someone to retrieve it "Mr. President, we have captured the Green Ranger's morpher."

"Are you serious" said Clinton "bring it back to DC immediately, we'll have EAGLE scientists figure out how it's powered and apply it to your Morphers…"

At the Command Center Tom is filling Zordon in on what happened "I was helping a bunch of Christians when EAGLE came and blasted me out of Ranger mode, thankfully I saved my morpher…" and Tom felt the back of his belt

"Tom" said Zordon "what is it?"

"Zordon" said Tom "I think EAGLE must have captured my Power Morpher"

"This is not good" said Zordon "Alpha begin scanning the globe for Tom's morpher" alarms go off, revealing Zedd's attack "and call the Rangers"

The Rangers and Ninjor appear by Zedd.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "FALCONZORD!"

"FROG!" said Adam

"CRANE!" said Katherine

"WOLF!" said Billy

"BEAR!" said Aisha

"APE!" said Rocky and they fight Zedd. Ninjor, Tommy, and Rocky attack with their swords, but Zedd is too much of a master swordsman. Tommy steps back and throws Saba and turns Zedd's Z-Staff into a snake when Saba hits it.

"SERPENTERA!" said Zedd and Serpentera flies in from space.

"WE NEED NINJAZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky

"BLACK FROG NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Frog hops in from the city

"PINK CRANE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Katherine and the Crane flies in

"BLUE WOLF NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Wolf runs in from a bridge

"YELLOW BEAR NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Bear walks in from the city

"RED APE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Rocky and the Ape runs in from the city

"WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the Falconzord flies in from the moon.

"NINJOR EXPANSION MODE!" said Ninjor

"NINJA MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE: POWER UP NOW!" said Rocky

"NINJOR: BATTLE MODE NOW!" said Ninjor

"INITIATE DOCKING SEQUENCE NOW!" said Tommy and they battle Serpentera. Serpentera knocks Ninjor out of Super Mode and forced him to shrink. It tries to dismantle Ninja MegaFalconzord and almost succeeds.

"Tommy" said Zordon "call upon Titanus and form the Ninja Ultrazord"

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE NINJA ULTRAZORD!" said Tommy and Titanus rolls up and the Ninja MegaFalconzord lands in Titanus' back, forming the Ninja Ultrazord.

"NINJA ULTRAZORD POWER UP!" said the Rangers and the Ninja Ultrazord begins moving forward

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said Tommy and cannons blast Serpentera, but don't leave a mark.

"Foolish Rangers" said Zedd "Serpentera is invincible!"

"_Power levels low, retreat is recommended" _said Serpentera's computer and Zedd flies away.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Ninja Ultrazord separates and the Rangers teleport back to the Command Center and demorph.

"Tom" said Tommy, hugging his clone "what brings you back?"

"EAGLE stole my Power Morpher" said Tom

"We must get that back" said Tommy "let's go team"

"No" said Zordon "Zedd is attacking again, you must stop him" and the Rangers teleport to Zedd.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Zedd is attacking for the second time in a short amount of time. Will the Rangers be able to beat him just after they battled him? Or will Zedd exhaust them? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	48. Serpentera: Part II

Episode 47: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Serpentera: Part II

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "FALCONZORD!"

"FROG!" said Adam

"CRANE!" said Katherine

"WOLF!" said Billy

"BEAR!" said Aisha

"APE!" said Rocky and they fight Zedd.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Rocky

"POWER AXE!" said Adam

"POWER BOW!" said Katherine

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Aisha

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Rocky

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and fire the Power Blaster as Tommy slashes with Saba and Zedd just laughs.

"SERPENTERA!" said Zedd and Serpentera flies in from space.

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky "RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" and the Red Shogunzord appears

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Black Shogunzord appears

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Blue Shogunzord appears

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Yellow Shogunzord appears

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Katherine and the White Shogunzord appears

"WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the Falconzord appears

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Rocky

"SHOGUN MEGAFALCONZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy and they blast Serpentera, but don't leave a scratch.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE SHOGUN ULTRAZORD!" said Tommy and Titanus rolls up and the Shogun MegaFalconzord lands in Titanus' back, forming the Shogun Ultrazord.

"SHOGUN ULTRAZORD POWER UP!" said the Rangers and the Shogun Ultrazord begins moving forward

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said Tommy and the cannons blast Serpentera, barley harming it.

"_Power levels low, retreat is recommended" _said Serpentera's computer and Zedd flies away.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Shogun Ultrazord separates and the Rangers teleport back to the Command Center and demorph.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:<p>

Master Vile has stolen the Dragonzord Power Morpher from EAGLE and uses it to break into the Ninja Megazord. Will the Rangers be able to beat him? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!


	49. Vile's Revenge

Episode 48: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Vile's Revenge

"Where's Ninjor?" asked Tommy

"He had to return to his own dimension" said Zordon "we have located Tom's Power Morpher. EAGLE is studying it and is trying to update the EAGLE Morphers so they can become as powerful as us. It is under heavy guard so I will need Tommy to get it alone, as busting in will draw too much attention" Alarms go off revealing Professor Longnose attacking. "Rangers go, we will try to save Tom's powers later. May the Power protect you"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy "FALCONZORD!"

"FROG!" said Adam

"CRANE!" said Katherine

"WOLF!" said Billy

"BEAR!" said Aisha

"APE!" said Rocky and they teleport to the battle. They fight Professor Longnose, but are brutally beaten.

"METALLIC ARMOR!" said Tommy and a Metallic seal goes through the Rangers and turns their suits into a Metallic color.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Rocky

"POWER AXE!" said Adam

"POWER BOW!" said Katherine

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Aisha

"POWER LANCE!" said Billy

"POWER SWORD!" said Rocky

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Power Rangers and fire the Power Blaster as Tommy slashes with Saba and Professor Longnose is destroyed.

In the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd cross their staffs and shoot down a beam that makes the monster grow.

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky "RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" and the Red Shogunzord appears

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Black Shogunzord appears

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Blue Shogunzord appears

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Yellow Shogunzord appears

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Katherine and the White Shogunzord appears

"WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the Falconzord flies in from the moon.

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Rocky

SHOGUN MEGAFALCONZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy and they blast Professor Longnose, but don't leave a scratch.

"Guys" said Tommy "summon the Ninja Megazord, I'll control this one by myself"

"Alright Tommy" said Rocky "WE NEED NINJAZORD POWER NOW!"

"BLACK FROG NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Adam and the Frog hops in from the city

"PINK CRANE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Katherine and the Crane flies in

"BLUE WOLF NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Billy and the Wolf runs in from a bridge

"YELLOW BEAR NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Aisha and the Bear walks in from the city

"RED APE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Rocky and the Ape runs in from the city

"NINJA MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE: POWER UP NOW!" said Rocky and the Ninja Megazord is formed. Even with two Megazords, Professor Longnose is still fighting.

On the Moon, Vile is scheming "If I can steal the Dragonzord Power Coin from the counterfeit Rangers then I can access the real Rangers equipment and destroy them from the inside out!" and he teleports to the White House and is met by guards. He blasts them away and steals it and teleports to the Rangers' battle. He uses the Dragonzord Power Coin to enter the Ninja Megazord's cockpit.

"How'd you get in here?" asked Rocky

"I have the Dragonzord Power Coin" said Vile, showing them his stolen treasure.

In the Shogun MegaFalconzord's cockpit Tommy is wondering what happened, as the Ninja Megazord stopped moving "Guys, can you hear?" and all he heard was static. He used the Shogun MegaFalconzord's finisher and destroyed the monster.

Back in the Ninja Megazord's cockpit, Vile is trashing the Rangers.

"Rangers" said Rocky "let's combine the power of our Coins" and they remove their Ninja Coins from the Power Morphers, which leaves their suits flickering. They hold them together, about to blast Vile with the pure energy of the Morphing Grid, but Vile blasted them first, turning their Coins into charcoal and forcing them to demorph.

"_Power source is missing_" said the Ninja Megazord's computer "_emergency dissemble sequence has been initiated_" and the Rangers and Vile were ejected out and the Ninja Megazord separated and the Ninjazords teleported back to their hiding places.

In the Shogun MegaFalconzord's cockpit, something similar is happening "_Power source is missing_" said the Shogun MegaFalconzord's computer "_emergency dissemble sequence has been initiated_" and Tommy was lowered into the White Shogunzord's cockpit and the Shogun MegaFalconzord separated and the Red, Black, Blue, and Yellow Shogunzords vanish, leaving only the White Shogunzord and Falconzord. Tommy ejects and sends his Zords to the hanger. He is met by Vile.

"Surrender Vile" said Tommy "you'll never beat me"

"You surrender" said Vile blasting Tommy backwards

"Why would I do that?" asked Tommy standing up

"To save your friend's life!" said Vile and Tommy looked and Vile held his staff at Katherine's neck

"What do you want?" asked Tommy

"First demorph" said Vile

"Power Down" said Tommy and he demorphed

"Now hand me your Ninja Coin" said Vile and Tommy removed his Falconzord Coin from the Power Morpher and threw it to Vile, who threw Katherine to the ground and disintegrated the Coin "Fool, I'm going to kill you all anyways" and he charged his staff.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

The Rangers are now powerless. Master Vile is about to destroy them. Will he succeed? Find out next time!


	50. Rangers of Aquitar

Episode 49: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers: Rangers of Aquitar

"Stop" said a voice from behind. The Rangers turn around to see Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White Rangers with their swords drawn. They charged Vile and slash at him.

"Rangers" said the White Ranger "let's blast him with the Aquitian Blasters" and they all pulled out their Blasters and blasted Vile away.

"Zordon" said the Red Ranger into a different-looking Wrist Communicator "the Rangers are safe, teleport all of us back" and all 11 Rangers teleport back to the Command Center.

"Who are you?" asked Tommy

"Power Down" said the White Ranger and the 5 Rangers demorphed, revealing 5 aliens.

"They" said Zordon "are the Rangers of Aquitar. The Aquitians each have powers of teleportation and telekinesis. The Red Aquitian Ranger is Aurico. The Black Aquitian Ranger is Corcus. The Blue Aquitian Ranger is Cestro. The Yellow Aquitian Ranger is Tideus. Last, the White Aquitian Ranger is Delphine, the leader of the Aquitian Rangers. They get their powers from the Battle Borg Coins. They do not use Power Morphers, as the Aquitians can draw energy directly from the Morphing Grid, without Morphers, which makes them very powerful"

"Why have we never heard of aliens before?" asked Tommy

"I think Delphine can answer this one" said Zordon

"Well Tommy" said Delphine "when God created the universe, he had the archangels rule over each one. Aquitar had Michael, and Earth, the Lord's favorite planet, was given to Lucifer. When Lucifer became Satan, Earth's communication with the other planets was severed, and Earth became known as the Silent Planet. Satan managed to sway a few angels on each planet, so all of the planets sinned, but they can be saved just like humans"

Meanwhile, Clinton is filling the EAGLE Rangers on what has happened "The Green Ranger's Morpher was stolen before we could get any results on it"

"Who stole it?" asked Trini

"A monster" said Clinton and then he looked as if someone was whispering in his ear "What? EAGLE, the six Power Rangers were defeated, but 5 new Rangers have appeared, I want you to destroy them."

"Mr. President" said Zack "we're not fighting until we get some sleep, as we haven't had much lately, but tomorrow we will head over there"

"What?" said Clinton "you're going there now or I'll…" and Zack turned the hologram off.

Zedd sends down Parrot Top to destroy the Rangers.

At the Command Center alarms go off "Aquitian Rangers go stop Parrot Top" says Zordon

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Delphine "WHITE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Corcus

"BLUE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Cestro

"YELLOW AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Tideus

"RED AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Aurico and they teleported to the battle "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!"

"Aquitian Blades" said Delphine and they draw their swords and attack.

Back at the Command Center Zordon is sending the other Rangers on a quest "Rangers, we need new powers. I discovered that the Zeo Crystal could provide new powers, but only to five of you. Billy, I'm sorry, but you have been given 3 years to convert Christ and you haven't so you will have to give up your powers. If new ones are discovered you may rejoin the team and you may stay and help us with technical stuff. You will stay, won't you?"

"Of course Zordon" said Billy

"Alpha has scanned the Earth all day and has found the Zeo Sub Crystals and Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine will go and retrieve them. Tommy, you will go to a Native American reservation to get your Sub-Crystal. Adam, you will go to South Korea to find yours. Rocky you will go back to Stone Canyon for yours. Aisha, you will go to Africa to find yours. Katherine, you will go to Australia to find yours. Rangers, I've had Alpha disconnect the Ninja Coins from the Morphing Grid and reattached the Power Coins so you can use them to Morph, but the connection is unstable and dangerous. Billy, Tom, and Alpha will stay here and help convert the Shogun and Ninjazords power source from the Ninja Coins to the Battle Borg Coins. First I want the Shogunzords converted, then the Falconzord, and finally the rest of the Ninjazords. May the Power protect you" and Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine vanish.

"Look" said Tom "look at the Viewing Globe" and they see the Aquitian Rangers destroying Parrot Top "the Alien Rangers destroyed the monster"

In the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd cross their staffs and shoot down a beam that makes the monster grow.

"Oh no" said Tom "the monster is giant, but we haven't converted any Zords power sources, so the Alien Rangers are Zord-less"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said Zordon with a smile on his face.

"BATTLE BORGS" said the Aquitar Rangers "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!" and they throw the Battle Borg Coins in the air and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White light appear and 5 Zords appear out of them "POWER UP!"

"RED BATTLE BORG!" said Aurico

"BLACK BATTLE BORG!" said Corcus

"BLUE BATTLE BORG!" said Cestro

"YELLOW BATTLE BORG!" said Tideus

"WHITE BATTLE BORG!" said Delphine

"What are those?" asked Tom

"Those are the Battle Borgs" said Zordon "they are the Aquitar Rangers' Zords. They can't combine to create a Megazord and they are controlled by telepathy."

Back at the battle the Aquitar Rangers are fighting on the ground and the Battle Borgs mimic their moves.

"READY POSITION!" said Tideus and Corcus

"ATTACK MODE!" said Aurico jumping onto their soldiers

"LAUNCH SEQUENCE NOW!" said Delphine and Cestro forming a platform with their hands

"MONSTER YOU'RE FINISHED!" said Aurico jumps off Tideus and Corcus landing on Delphine and Cestro and they launch Aurico towards the monster. In the air, with the Battle Borgs mimicking their movements, as Red Battle Borg flies towards the monster, it catches on fire and rips through it, and the monster is destroyed.

"Thanks to Hydro Power, mission is accomplished" said the Aquitar Rangers

"Power Down" said Delphine and the Battle Borgs returned to Aquitar and the Rangers teleport to the Command Center and demorph.

"Well done Aquitar Rangers" said Zordon "Cestro, you're good at technology right?"

"Yes Zordon" said Cestro

"I want you to help Billy transfer the power sources for the Ninjazords and Shogunzords from the Ninja Coins to the Battle Borg Coins. The sooner you get this task done, the sooner you get more Zords" said Zordon "Now Aquitar Rangers, you may stay here until you're no longer needed. Billy I want you to stop working on transferring the power sources for the Zords and help Alpha on Project Zeta Epsilon Omicron."

At the White House, Clinton is having a conference with EAGLE and Hussein "Hussein, have you seen that Green Ranger again?" Clinton asked

"No Mr. President" said Hussein

"That must mean the monster that stole the morpher wasn't affiliated with the Rangers" said Clinton and an aide walked up and whispered something in his ear "What? EAGLE, Hussein, 5 new Rangers have appeared with 5 new Zords. Interestingly enough, they just seem to be giant robots. EAGLE I want you to observe them for a couple battles and give your notes to our engineers, to see if they can design their own robot, and maybe Congress will give the next president, who will must likely be my Vice President, Al Gore, funds to build it. After you have gotten the basic designs, execute these new Rangers."

"Yes sir" said EAGLE

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:<p>

Zedd has sent two monsters to attack. Will the Alien Rangers and their Battle Borgs be enough? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers!


	51. Return of the Shogunzords

Episode 50: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers: Return of the Shogunzords

At the Moon Palace, Vile is leaving "Zedd, you keep the Aquitar Rangers busy and I'll search for Hydro Hog, who will greatly weaken them. After I send him, I'll return to M-51. Zedd one last gift, the Dragonzord Power Coin and Morpher."

At the Command Center alarms go off.

"Aquitar Rangers" said Zordon "Zedd has sent the Barbaric Brothers, destroy them"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Delphine "WHITE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Corcus

"BLUE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Cestro

"YELLOW AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Tideus

"RED AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Aurico "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!" and they teleported to the battle.

"Aquitian Sabers" said Delphine and they drew their swords. They all slashed in unison, destroying the Barbaric Brothers.

In the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd cross their staffs and shoot down a beam that makes the monster grow.

"BATTLE BORGS" said the Aquitar Rangers "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!" and they throw the Battle Borg Coins in the air and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White light appear and 5 Zords appear out of them "POWER UP!"

"RED BATTLE BORG!" said Aurico

"BLACK BATTLE BORG!" said Corcus

"BLUE BATTLE BORG!" said Cestro

"YELLOW BATTLE BORG!" said Tideus

"WHITE BATTLE BORG!" said Delphine

"READY POSITION!" said Tideus and Corcus

"ATTACK MODE!" said Aurico jumping onto their soldiers

"LAUNCH SEQUENCE NOW!" said Delphine and Cestro forming a platform with their hands

"MONSTER YOU'RE FINISHED!" said Aurico jumps off Tideus and Corcus landing on Delphine and Cestro and they launch Aurico towards the monster. In the air, with the Battle Borgs mimicking their movements, as Red Battle Borg flies towards the monster, it catches on fire and rips through it, but the monster isn't harmed.

"Fools" said the Barbaric Brothers "you're no match for us" and they knock the Battle Borgs all over, which also sends the Rangers flying.

"Delphine" said Aurico "we must send the Battle Borgs in retreat, if they are destroyed, we are destroyed and Earth and Aquitar will be venerable"

"Battle Borgs" said Delphine "retreat" and they vanish "Zordon, we need help"

"Delphine" said Zordon "Alpha and Tom have transferred the Shogunzords' power source from the Ninja Coins to your Battle Borg Coins. You may summon them now"

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Aurico "RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" and the Red Shogunzord appears

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Corcus and the Black Shogunzord appears

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Cestro and the Blue Shogunzord appears

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Tideus and the Yellow Shogunzord appears

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Delphine and the White Shogunzord appears

The Aquitar Rangers used the Shogunzords, but they were thrown all over as well.

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Delphine

"FIRE SABER!" said Delphine and the Fire Saber appears.

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD FIRE SABER ACTIVATE NOW!" said the Rangers

"Power Down" said Delphine and the Shogun Megazord separates and the Rangers teleport to the Command Center and demorph.

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:<p>

Hydro Hog attacks Earth and is draining its water supply, leaving the Alien Rangers weakened. Will they be able to beat the Hydro Hog? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers!


	52. A Hogday Afternoon: Part I

Episode 51: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers: A Hogday Afternoon: Part I

In the Moon Palace, Zedd and Rita are ready to finish off the Rangers once and for all with the arrival of Hydro Hog.

"Hydro Hog" said Zedd "I want you to go down and destroy the Aquitians. Goldar and Rito I want you take this bomb and enter the Command Center's basement to blow it up"

"Yes sir" said Hydro Hog as he teleported to Earth

"But sir" said Goldar "how will we enter the Command Center without a Power Coin?"

"With this" said Zedd and he pulled out the Dragonzord Power Coin and Morpher and handed it to Goldar "you need to set it off right under Zordon or it will only destroy a portion of the Command Center" and they teleported to the Command Center

"Rangers" said Zordon "Hydro Hog has appeared. He will be tough as he drains water sources quickly"

"We know Zordon" said Delphine "we have never been able to beat him before"

"But we didn't have the Shogunzords before" said Aurico

"Yes" said Corcus "but we had the pure water of Aquitar, not the corrupt water of Earth to help us live."

"But we will go anyways" said Tideus

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Delphine "WHITE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Corcus

"BLUE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Cestro

"YELLOW AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Tideus

"RED AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Aurico "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!" and they teleported to the battle.

"Aquitian Blasters" said Delphine and they blasted Hydro Hog in unison

"You think that hurt?" asked Hydro Hog "GROW!" and he grew

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Aurico "RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" and the Red Shogunzord appears

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Corcus and the Black Shogunzord appears

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Cestro and the Blue Shogunzord appears

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Tideus and the Yellow Shogunzord appears

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Delphine and the White Shogunzord appears "SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP!"

"FIRE SABER!" said Delphine and the Shogun Megazord uses its finisher and Hydro Hog just laughed and knocked the Shogun Megazord apart and the Shogunzords were forced to retreat.

"BATTLE BORGS" said the Aquitar Rangers "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!" and they throw the Battle Borg Coins in the air and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White light appear and 5 Zords appear out of them "POWER UP!"

"RED BATTLE BORG!" said Aurico

"BLACK BATTLE BORG!" said Corcus

"BLUE BATTLE BORG!" said Cestro

"YELLOW BATTLE BORG!" said Tideus

"WHITE BATTLE BORG!" said Delphine

"The Battle Borgs" said Hydro Hog in satisfaction "now I can drain the water from the Aquitians through the Battle Borgs" and he drained the water through the Battle Borgs and the lack of water forced the Battle Borgs to retreat and the Aquitians to demorph and was ready to kill them.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:<p>

Hydro Hog is about to kill the Alien Rangers, as they are out of water and forced to demorph. Will he succeed? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers!


	53. A Hogday Afternoon: Part II

Episode 52: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers: A Hogday Afternoon: Part II

"Rangers" said Zordon "Alpha and Tom have transferred the Falconzord's power source from the Falcon Coin to the Battle Borg Coins. We are teleporting a large amount of water from Aquitar and it should hit you shortly. The Falconzord has shared its power with the Shogunzords, so they are repowered. Summon the Falconzord, combine it with the Shogun Megazord and finish Hydro Hog."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Delphine

"RANGERS OF AQUITAR WE NEED FULL POWER!" said the Aquitian Rangers

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Aurico "RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" and the Red Shogunzord appears

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Corcus and the Black Shogunzord appears

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Cestro and the Blue Shogunzord appears

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Tideus and the Yellow Shogunzord appears

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Delphine and the White Shogunzord appears "WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!" and the Falconzord flies in from the moon. "SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP! "SHOGUN MEGAFALCONZORD POWER NOW!""

"FIRE!" said the Aquitian Rangers in unison and Hydro Hog is destroyed

"Power Down" said Delphine and the Shogun MegaFalconzord separates and the Rangers teleport to the Command Center and demorph.

All of a sudden, Red, Black, Yellow, Pink, White, and normal light appear and reveals Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, Tommy, and someone else.

"Aisha" said Zordon "who have you brought with you?"

"Zordon" said Aisha "this is Tanya. After going to Africa, I discovered that they need my help with veterinary medicine. If it is all right with you, I would like to live in Africa and help them and have Tanya, who by the way is a Christian, to take my place."

"That is fine" said Zordon and Aisha hands Tanya her Zeo Sub-Crystal "May the Power protect you" and she vanished with normal colored light.

"Billy" said Zordon "I would like you to be present for this"

"Coming Zordon" said Billy and Alpha

"Now my Aquitian friends" said Zordon "with the Zeo Crystal, you will be no longer needed. To thank you, we will give you the Ninjazords and Shogunzords. The rest of the Ninjazords have been transferred from the Ninja Coins to the Battle Borg Coins, haven't they Tom?"

"Yes Zordon" said Tom

"Thank you Zordon" said Delphine "good-bye my friends"

"May the Power protect you" said Zordon and the Aquitar Rangers vanish with Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White Light.

"Zordon" said Tommy "don't we need the Ninja and Shogunzords?"

"Billy and Alpha had been working on an alternative source" said Zordon "now to give you your new powers, through the Zeo Crystal, which is indestructible, so your new powers can't fail you"

In the Command Center's basement Goldar and Rito have planted the bomb.

"_1 minute to explosion_" said the bomb

"Let's get out of here" said Rito and as he runs he trips Goldar and sends the Dragonzord Power Coin and Morpher flying.

"Wait" said Goldar "The Dragonzord Morpher"

"This place is going to blow!" said Rito "leave it"

"_Dragonzord Power Coin and Morpher have been located: they are in the basement_" said the Command Center's computer

"Tom" said Zordon "go and find out what it is, but be careful"

Tom runs to the basement and sees the Dragonzord Power Coin and Morpher and picks them up and then he sees the bomb and how there is only 10 seconds left.

"Guys" said Tom "there's a bomb down here and is going to go off how do I diffuse it?"

"Alpha" said Zordon "teleport them out of here" and then the bomb explodes.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

A bomb was planted in the Command Center…

Alpha attempted to get the teens out, but did he succeed?

Speaking of Alpha, what happened to him and Zordon?

What about the Zeo Crystal?

What about Tom, as he was near the bomb when it exploded?

And what about the Morphing Grid, as it is stored in the Command Center's computers because if it is destroyed so are all the Power Rangers past and future…

Find out next time…


	54. A Zeo Beginning: Part I

Episode 53: Power Rangers Zeo: A Zeo Beginning: Part I

Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katherine, and Billy appear outside the Command Center, watching it explode.

"Zordon… Alpha… the Command Center… the Zeo Crystal… the Morphing Grid… Tom" stuttered Tommy, with tears in his eyes "they're all… gone" all the Rangers get tears in their eyes and begin to weep.

"Guys" said Tommy between sobs "Rita and Zedd are still out there and the world isn't safe. Remember, Zordon said the Zeo Crystal was indestructible. It must have survived the blast. After the fire goes down, let's go look for it and maybe it can still provide us new powers to save the world."

"Tommy" said Katherine "Zordon is gone and all you can think about is new powers?"

"I know we need to morn the fallen" said Tommy "but it is what they would want" After the fire died down the Rangers approach the ruins of the Command Center. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Billy pick up a pillar and through it aside revealing the remains of the inner chamber, where they always met. Tommy points and everyone turns to see Zordon's tube shattered.

"Zordon" said Katherine in tears.

"I know this is going to be hard to search near here" said Tommy "but we must, for Zordon" and they begin looking for the pieces of the Zeo Crystal.

In the Moon Palace Goldar and Rito just returned

"Did you succeed?" asked Zedd

"Of course" said Goldar "before we left, we watched the Command Center blow up personally"

"We succeeded except for the fact that Goldar left the Dragonzord Power Coin and Morpher in there!" said Rito

"That's all right" said Zedd "it would be destroyed anyways. Now with the destruction of Zordon, Alpha 5, the Command Center, and the Power Rangers, we can party!" and all the villains start partying until a ship arrives.

"Who is that?" asked Rita and a robot walks out.

"I am King Mondo, king of the Machine Empire" said Mondo "I'm here to take over this palace and then Earth"

"Never" said Zedd firing a blast with his Z-Staff, but Mondo just blasts the blast, turning it around and hitting Rita and Zedd.

"Let's get out of here!" said Rita and Zedd, Rita, Rito, Finster, Squatt, Baboo, Goldar, Scorpina, a Putty Patrol, a Z-Putty Patrol, and Tengas all run to Serpentera and they fly to M-51 to live with Vile.

"Weaklings" said Mondo "now time to destroy the nasty little living creatures"

On Earth, the Rangers found the 5 Zeo Sub-Crystals.

"Now what?" asked Katherine

"We need Morphers" said Tommy and he looks at Billy

"What?" asked Billy "I'm an inventor, not a magician, I can't just whip out some Morphers and…"

"And what Billy?" asked Tommy

"Look" said Billy pointing at the ground to a handle "I've never seen this before"

"Pull it" said Tommy and Billy pulls it revealing another room that they've never been in before. They all go down and see Zordon and Alpha.

"Zordon?" said Katherine with tears, this time of joy, in her eyes "Alpha?"

"Yes" said Zordon "its us"

"But how?" Billy asked

"I knew no defenses could keep out evil forever" said Zordon "evident by when Tommy was evil. So I built a bomb shelter here and had another tube constructed so I could retreat here if necessary. When Alpha teleported you out he also teleported himself down here"

"But what happened to Tom?" Tommy asked

"If he is not with you, the computer must not of found him in time" said Zordon, with a heavy heart.

"Rita and Zedd will pay for this!" screamed Tommy "I'm going to…"

"Calm down Tommy" said a voice from behind.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

The teens have found Zordon and Alpha. But what about Tom? And the Morphing Grid? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	55. A Zeo Beginning: Part II

Episode 54: Power Rangers Zeo: A Zeo Beginning: Part II

"I will not calm down" said Tommy turning around to see who it was. It was the Green Ranger "Tom?"

"Power Down" said the Green Ranger and he demorphed to be Tom.

"But how?" asked Tommy, with tears in his eyes

"Immediately after I called Zordon, I knew I was going to run out of time, so I morphed" said Tom

"But how did he Morph with the Morphing Grid destroyed?" Billy asked

"When I teleported you to safety" said Alpha "I also teleported the Morphing Grid to its own dimension, where the only way to attack it is to cover Earth completely with evil"

"Now" said Zordon "to introduce you to the Power Chamber" and walls lifted up to reveal some new things "Over there you will see the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and White Power Ranger suits and arsenal, although now are powerless. Over on the table you will see five pairs of Morphers. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Katherine lay down your Zeo Sub-Crystal and pick a pair of Morphers, called Zeonizers." They put down their Crystal and pick up a pair of Zeonizers "ZEO CRYSTAL: INITIATE!" and the five Sub-Crystals fly into the air and glow a Ranger Color. The one above Tommy glows red, the one above Adam glows green, the one above Rocky glows blue, the one above Tanya glows yellow, and the one above Katherine glows pink. The Zeo Sub-Crystals absorb into the Rangers' Zeonizers and activate new suits. Tommy is now a Red Ranger, Adam is now a Green Ranger, Rocky is now a Blue Ranger, Tanya is a Yellow Ranger, and Katherine is still a Pink Ranger.

"Wow" said Tom "you guys are awesome"

"You are no longer the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" said Zordon "You are now Power Ranger Zeo. You will also notice that the Power Chamber has rebuilt its exterior, and it is completely identical to the Command Center's."

"Power Down" said Tommy and he demorphed

"Now for a more pressing matter" said Zordon "Rita and Zedd have been overthrown by the Machine Empire and will be very hard to beat. Your new suits will help you a lot, but you will need to fight hard to beat them."

"Zordon" said Tom "may I return to the Middle East?"

"Of course Tom" said Zordon "may the Power protect you" and Tom vanished with green light.

In the Moon Palace, Mondo created a new robot named Staroid and sent it down to Earth.

In the Power Chamber alarms go off.

"Rangers" said Zordon "go defend the city" and they teleport to the city. They fight some Cogs and destroy them.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy "Zeo Laser and Zeo Blade" and they all drew them and slashed at the monster and then blasted it. "Zeo Laser Blade" and the Rangers combine the Zeo Laser and Zeo Blade "FIRE!" and they fire in unison and destroying Staroid.

In the Moon Palace, Klank swung Orbus around until he latched onto the monster and emitted energy that enlarged the monster.

"Zordon" said Tommy "we need Zords"

"Billy has created Zeozords. Call upon them and use the Zeo Megazord to destroy the monster" said Zordon

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle. Tommy caught Staroid on fire as Zeozords I and II blasted it.

"ZEO MEGAZORD! MEGAZORD ASSEMBLY COMPLETE!" said Tommy

"ZEO!" said the other four Rangers

"ZEO MEGAZORD SABER!" said Tommy and they used the finisher to destroy Staroid "Power Down" and the Zeo Megazord separates, the Rangers teleport back to the Power Chamber and demorph.

"Well done Zeo Rangers" said Zordon "Billy will be leaving for Aquitar to help build new weapons for you" and Billy vanished with normal colored light "Now Tanya, you do want to continue to be a Ranger, don't you"

"Yes Zordon" said Tanya

"Then you must swear 3 things. Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And never reveal your identity, no one must know you are a Power Ranger. You must follow these rules or the Power will cease to protect you. Do you swear?" said Zordon

"I swear" said Tanya

"Welcome to the Power Rangers" said Zordon

Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Katherine all put their hands on top of each other and say "GO GO POWER RANGERS!"

A TV in the Power Chamber, kept there to be kept up to date with the news says "Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States" and Clinton appears, along with Hussein and EAGLE, all fully morphed.

"America" said Clinton "the Power Rangers have always been a pain for us, but we are unfairly outnumbered. They started with the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Power Rangers. We started to form 5 of our own Rangers, but before we finished, a Green Power Ranger appeared, he started off attacking citizens, but soon stopped. From then on he appeared and disappeared. After we thought he was gone for good, a White Power Ranger appeared and we were up to 6 active Rangers. Their leader fired two Rangers, one being a spy and the other rebellious and they became our EAGLE Rangers along with Captain Mitchell, Agent Beckman, and Agent Graham. EAGLE was outnumbered and of course lost. On top of their trouble the Green Ranger returned, and went to Iraq and attacked innocent civilians, so now there were 7 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. Then we captured the Green Power Ranger's power, but a monster stole it. Now the odds were only 6 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. All of a sudden the 6 Power Rangers vanished and were replaced by 5 new Rangers, so now the odds were even 5 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. Before we could fight them, they vanished and the Green Ranger returned. Since there was only 1 Power Ranger to 5 EAGLE Rangers, we were going to capture him when 5 new Rangers show up, so now it is again 6 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. However, if all the other Rangers ever become active again at the same time we could have 17 Power Ranger to 5 EAGLE Rangers, if we ever tried to fight them the Power Rangers would kill them. Now to counter them, we have brought a new Ranger that will fight with fury. _General _Beckman walk out" Beckman walks out.

"If Beckman isn't the Pink EAGLE Ranger…" said Katherine

"…who is?" Tommy asked.

"Power Down" said the EAGLE Rangers and the Ranger demorphed.

"It can't be" said Katherine

"Traitor" Tommy whispered with tears in his eyes

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

The Rangers are being overpowered, but Billy and Cestro are building Power Weapons for them. But will it be in time? And who is the new Pink EAGLE Ranger? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo.


	56. Revenge of the Pink Ranger

Episode 55: Power Rangers Zeo: Revenge of the Pink Ranger

They continue watching Clinton's announcement.

"So Kimberly Ann Hart why do you have more what it takes then anyone else?" Clinton asked

"You see, parts of this story is missing, because of my memory is gone. All I remember is I was dating the White Ranger, who dumped me for the new Pink Ranger. Afterwards I was stripped of my powers and they were given to the new Pink Ranger. Zack and Trini found me and told me I could become the new Pink EAGLE Ranger. Beckman was promoted to head of the NSA and I filled the spot. I have more fury than anyone else because I have the fury of love and jealously."

"Thanks Kimberly" said Clinton "May the Power protect America" and the TV turned off.

"So" said Tommy "now they have Zack, Trini, and Kim. I think I'm losing the will to fight"

"You must remember Tommy" said Zordon "we are not of this cruel world, that is why they hate you"

"Yes Zordon" said Tommy, still sad.

In the Moon Palace, Mondo is building another robot named Silo and sends it down to Earth to attack it.

At the Power Chamber, alarms go off.

"Alpha" said Zordon "send the Rangers to the scene."

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha

Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Katherine all appear near the monster and attack it and some Cogs. After destroying the Cogs, they decide to morph.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy "Zeo Laser Blade" and they blasted Silo with it, but to no effect.

On Aquitar, Billy and Cestro are studying the old Power Weapons.

"Let's see" said Billy "for the new Power Weapons, let's use the basics designs as for the old ones"

"Don't forget Billy" said Cestro "the other Aquitian Rangers and I also want a set of these weapons"

"I didn't forget" said Billy "but we will need to make them slightly different, or else the Morphing Grid may overload"

"Of course" said Cestro "we'll repaint the Green Zeo Ranger's weapon black and the Pink Zeo Ranger's weapon white, since we don't have a Green or Pink Ranger and we'll put Aquitian symbols on it instead of Zeo symbols."

"All right" said Billy "let's get to work"

Back on Earth, the Zeo Rangers are still fighting Silo and our losing.

"Rangers" said Zordon "return to the Power Chamber" and they teleport to the Power Chamber and appear helmetless.

"Zordon" said Tommy "we can't beat him"

"Billy and Cestro have built new weapons" said Zordon "Tommy" and a red sword appeared in his hand "to you is the Zeo Sword. Adam" and two green hatchets appear in his hands "to you are the Zeo Hatchets. Rocky" and two blue axes appeared in his hand "to you are the Zeo Axes. Tanya" and two nunchucks appeared in her hands "to you are the Zeo Double Clubs. And Katherine" and a pink shield appears in her hand "the Zeo Shield. If you combine your weapons along with a Zeo Laser Pistol and a Zeo Blade, you will form the Zeo Blaster. They can each combine with your Zeo Blade to make new combinations. Now go and destroy the monster"

"Back to action" said Tommy and they teleported back to the battle, with helmets on all ready on "Zeo Weapons" and they used their weapons to send Silo on the run "ZEO BLASTER!" and the Zeo Blaster was formed.

"FIRE!" said the Rangers in unison and the monster was destroyed.

"All right it worked" said Tommy "let's hope Cestro can get it to work on Aquitar.

In the Moon Palace, Klank swung Orbus around until he latched onto the monster and emitted energy that enlarged the monster.

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle.

"ZEO MEGAZORD!" said Tommy "ZEO MEGAZORD SABER!" Silo destroyed the Zeo Megazord Saber and knocked them backwards.

"Rangers" said Zordon "the Zeo Megazord can access different modes by getting different helmets from each Zeozord"

"ZEO GRAVITY!" said Adam and Zeozord V's helmet came off and Zeozord IV's helmet attached to the Megazord's head. They use its horns to destroy Silo.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Zeo Megazord separates, the Rangers teleport back to the Power Chamber and demorph.

"Well done Rangers" said Zordon "you may return to your lives for now"

On the Varideen EAGLE is planning their attack.

"Zack" said Kimberly "I say we draw the Rangers out and destroy them"

"How Kim?" Zack asked

"Since the latest monsters are robots" said Kimberly "let's use a robot we have laying around to and while they're distracted we fire the EAGLE Cannon and destroy them!"

"But Kim" said Trini "they're could be up to 17 Rangers that we'd have to face, I don't want to try that, it would be suicide"

"The Green Ranger has been seen in Iraq again" said Kim "so that narrows it down to 16 Rangers. The Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and White Power Rangers haven't been seen in a while, so that narrows it down to 10 Rangers. Those 5 Rangers were only around for a week and haven't been seen since, so that leaves the 5 Rangers that have been around lately"

"But Kimberly" said Graham "we don't know"

"I agree with her" said a voice and they all turned around to see Clinton's hologram "I want you to follow her plan exactly, unless of course you can capture the Rangers, because then we can have the pleasure of interrogating and torturing them. After that we will kill them. By the way, Zack, you should watch out, Kimberly may replace you" and he vanished

"Varideen" said Zack "set course for Angel Grove"

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

The Zeo and EAGLE Rangers have engaged in a deadly battle, but will Tommy be able to overcome his old feelings for Kim? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	57. The EAGLE Strikes

Episode 56: Power Rangers Zeo: The EAGLE Strikes

At the Power Chamber, alarms go off

"Alpha" said Zordon "teleport the Rangers here"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha and they appear in Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink light.

"Rangers" said Zordon "a robot is attacking. I don't want you to morph when you first get there, for I sense a darkness. May the Power protect you" and they all teleport to the park.

They start to fight the monster, when they heard a voice say "halt, in the name of the law: you are under arrest" and turn around to see the EAGLE Rangers, fully morphed.

"What charges?" Tommy asked

"For operating as terrorists" said Zack

"Terrorists?" Adam asked

"The Power Rangers" said Kimberly hatefully "turn around and put your hands up"

They turn around, but before they put their hands in the air Tommy whispers "It's Morphin time" and the Zeonizers appear on their wrists and they lock them together

"Zeo Ranger I Pink" said Katherine

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow" said Tanya

"Zeo Ranger III Blue" said Rocky

"Zeo Ranger IV Green" said Adam

"Zeo Ranger V Red" said Tommy. In the distance, the five Zeo Rangers appear and Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Katherine each glow their color, not enough to notice of course. Red Zeo Ranger fights with his Zeo Sword against Zack with his EAGLE Sword. Green Zeo Ranger fights with his Zeo Hatchets against Mitchell with his EAGLE Axe. Blue Zeo Ranger fights with his Zeo Axes against Graham with his EAGLE Lance. Yellow Zeo Ranger fights with her Zeo Double Clubs against Trini with her EAGLE Daggers. Pink Zeo Ranger fights with her Zeo Shield against Kimberly with her EAGLE Bow.

"Its good to use this thing again" said Kimberly firing her EAGLE Bow at the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE EAGLE BLASTER!" said Zack

"EAGLE AXE!" said Graham

"EAGLE BOW!" said Kimberly

"EAGLE DAGGERS!" said Trini

"EAGLE LANCE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE SWORD!" said Zack

"ZEO BLASTER!" said Tommy

"EAGLE RANGERS!" said the EAGLE Rangers and they fire the EAGLE Blaster.

"FIRE!" said the Zeo Rangers and the blasts got caught between the Rangers. The Zeo Blaster was more powerful and knocked the EAGLE Blaster apart and the EAGLE Rangers ran.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Zeo Rangers vanish.

"Hello Rangers" said Mondo "I used EAGLE's robot, added some upgrade to it and now face its wrath!" and Mondo vanished and a giant robot appeared.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy "WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW! ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle.

"ZEO PYRAMID!" said Rocky. The Zeo Pyramid used its ray to pick up the robot and drop it. The robot just punched the Zeo Pyramid and sent it flying backwards.

"Tommy" said Zordon "Billy and Cestro have built a Zord for you, called the Red Battlezord. It functions like the Aquitian Rangers' Battle Borgs, so it uses your mind to control it. Your mind needs to be in the battle to control it. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes Zordon" said Tommy "RED BATTLEZORD NOW!" and the Red Battlezord appeared and Tommy jumped in.

On the ground Kimberly is furious that the Rangers beat them.

"They beat us!" screamed Kimberly

"Get use to it" said Zack

"Let's kill them right now" screamed Kimberly

"How?" Zack asked

"I don't care how LET'S KILL THEM!" screamed Kimberly "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" and she morphed into Pink EAGLE Ranger "EAGLE CANNON!" and the EAGLE Cannon appeared and she charged it with energy. She saw Tommy jump out of the Zeo Pyramid. "FIRE!" and she blasted him and he fell before he reached the Red Battlezord.

"Kim" Tommy asked "what are you doing?"

"KILLING YOU!" said Kimberly "EAGLE BOW!"

"Sorry Kim" said Tommy "ZEO SWORD!" Kimberly used her EAGLE Bow like a lance and slashed Tommy who tried to defend himself "Kim, I love you"

"So" she seethed "you were the White Ranger"

"Don't you still love me?" Tommy asked

"I HATE YOU!" said Kimberly

"Sorry Kim, my friends need me" said Tommy, holding back tears "Zeo Laser Blade" and he shot her sending her flying backwards and demorphing and he jumped into the Red Battlezord.

"Red Battlezord" said Tommy "FIRE!" and blasts fire sending the monster backwards. The Zeo Pyramid uses its ray to hold the robot still and the Red Battlezord fired, but still couldn't destroy it.

"Rangers" said Zordon "if Tommy jumps back to the Zeo Pyramid and uses telepathy to control the Red Battlezord you can combine them to create the Zeo Battlezord" Tommy ejects from the Red Battlezord, back to the Zeo Pyramid.

"ZEO BATTLEZORD!" said Tommy, but when he tried to telepathically control the Red Battlezord, it went crazy and started swinging at everything, including buildings and the Zeo Pyramid.

"Tommy" Adam asked, "I thought your mind was focused?"

"It was" said Tommy "but Kim shot me out of the air when I was transferring to the Red Battlezord, and while battling her, she told me… she hated me"

"I'm sorry Tommy" said Adam "but your mind has to be in this battle, innocent lives are at stake"

"I'm sorry" said Tommy "but the stress of this is messing up my mind. I can't do this"

"Its okay Tommy" said Rocky "we'll find another way"

"Tommy" said Zordon "you must control your mind long enough to send the Red Battlezord in a retreat."

"I'll try Zordon" said Tommy and he concentrated long enough for the Red Battlezord to retreat and he let out a sigh of relief, from the relief of pressure.

The Zeo Pyramid tries all of its attacks, but still doesn't have the power to beat the robot.

"Zordon" said Tommy "I'm afraid, we can't win this"

"THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR NINJOR IS HERE!" said a giant Ninjor "NINJOR BATTLE MODE NOW!" and he converted to Super Ninjor mode. He took a ball of energy from his chest and threw it at the robot destroying it.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Zeo Pyramid separated and Ninjor shrunk and the Rangers and Ninjor teleported back to the Power Chamber and the Rangers demorphed.

"TOMMY" said Ninjor "YOUR LOVE FOR KIMBERLY IS A WEAKNESS THAT THE DEVIL HAS USED. YOU MUST COME WITH ME AND I WILL TRAIN YOU TO LET GO" and he teleported away with Tommy.

"Zordon" said Katherine "what will we do without Tommy, we only have four Rangers"

"You will have to pray that Mondo doesn't attack until then or that you can hold your own without Tommy" said Zordon "until the next attack, you may return to your lives, may the Power protect and may the LORD help Tommy" and the Rangers teleport away.

On the Varideen, EAGLE is filling in Clinton on the new Rangers

"Sir" said Kimberly "I believe I have figured out something about the absence of the 6 Power Rangers and some new info on the 5 new ones. Five of the six Power Rangers became the new Power Rangers, which according to the fact that they called the new Blaster is named 'Zeo Blaster,' I say we refer to them as the Zeo Rangers. All I know is that the White Power Ranger became the Red Zeo Ranger."

"This is interesting" said Clinton "treat these Rangers like the old ones and keep me informed" and the hologram faded away.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Mondo sends a robot to attack, but will the Rangers be enough without Tommy? And will Tommy overcome his love for Kim? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	58. Tommy vs Kimberly

Episode 57: Power Rangers Zeo: Tommy vs. Kimberly

In the Moon Palace, Mondo has created his latest robot, Boohoo the Clown and sent it down to Earth.

"Rangers" said Zordon "Mondo has sent a robot. Rocky, you are the team leader until Tommy returns"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam and they teleport to the scene.

"Rangers" said Rocky "combine the Zeo Lasers with the Zeo Weapons"

In Ninjor's dimension, Tommy and Ninjor are training.

"TOMMY" said Ninjor "YOU MUST FACE YOUR LOVE FOR KIMBERLY, AS IT IS HOLDING YOU BACK. YOUR TRIAL HAS BEGUN!"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked and Ninjor vanished and his surroundings warped into the interior of the Varideen. He looks around and sees Kimberly and he sees Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katherine, Tom, Jason, Billy, and Aisha all in an anti-morph cage.

"Kim" said Tommy "what's going on?"

"Tommy" said Kimberly "unfortunately for you I remembered everyone who is or was a Ranger and I hunted them all down and captured them, except I missed you. Now you will be captured, interrogated, tortured, and then you will die"

"Kim" said Tommy "don't you still love me, I love you"

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Kimberly in rage "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! EAGLE BOW!" and she attacked Tommy.

"Sorry Kim" said Tommy "but I must defend myself and my friends. ZEO RANGER V RED! Zeo Sword" and they fought each other. Even though Tommy was stronger and a better fighter than Kimberly, he was afraid to hurt her and was losing

"_Come on Tommy"_ Tommy thought "_you've got to let go of her, but don't stop loving her, as your suppose to love your neighbor as yourself" _Tommy then combines his Zeo Sword with his Zeo Laser and fired it at Kimberly, forcing her to demorph.

"Tommy" pleaded Kimberly "don't destroy my morpher"

"He won't" said a voice from behind. Tommy turns around to see the four other EAGLE Rangers charging the EAGLE Cannon and getting ready to fire

"Now" said Zack "let her go and demorph or die"

"Never" said Tommy, seeing the EAGLE's computer mainframe out of the corner of his eye. He turns toward it and fires, destroying it and forcing the EAGLE Rangers to demorph.

"What did you?" Zack asked

"I destroyed the counterfeit Morphing Grid" said Tommy

"I told you not to Tommy" yelled Kimberly in tears

"Sorry Kim" said Tommy "you can't stop me from doing my Ranger duties anymore"

"Let's test that" said Kimberly "Varideen: Robo Mode" and the Power Rangers were dumped out and the Varideen started trashing the city. When the Rangers fell, the four other Zeo Rangers morphed and caught the rest.

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle

"ZEO ROCKET!" said Tanya

"RED BATTLEZORD NOW!" said Tommy and he leaps into it. The Zeo Rocket and Red Battlezord combine their attacks, but are no match for Varideen.

Tommy jumps back into the Zeo Rocket and says "ZEO MEGAZORD! ZEO MEGABATTLEZORD!" said Tommy and the Zeo MegaBattlezord is formed, with Tommy controlling it easily.

"FIRE!" said the Zeo Rangers and the Varideen exploded.

"WELL DONE TOMMY!" said Ninjor

"Ninjor" said Tommy "where are you?"

"RIGHT HERE TOMMY!" said Ninjor and the scenery melted away back into Ninjor's dimension.

"Was that real?" Tommy asked

"MOST OF IT WAS NOT" said Ninjor "HOWEVER THE CONTROL YOU HAVE OVER YOUR FEELINGS WAS VERY REAL AND STILL IS. YOU NOW HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO CONTROL YOUR FEELINGS AND THE RED BATTLEZORD. I'M TELEPORTING YOU BACK TO THE BATTLE YOUR FRIENDS ARE CURRENTLY IN. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU" and Tommy appears in the battle, already morphed.

"ZEO BLASTER!" said Tommy and the Zeo Blaster is formed.

"FIRE!" said the Zeo Rangers and the Clown explodes.

In the Moon Palace, Klank swung Orbus around until he latched onto the monster and emitted energy that enlarged the monster.

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle "ZEO CANNON!"

"RED BATTLEZORD NOW!" said Tommy and he leaps into it. The Zeo Cannon and Red Battlezord combine their attacks, but are no match for Varideen.

Tommy jumps back into the Zeo Cannon and says "ZEO MEGAZORD! ZEO MEGABATTLEZORD!" said Tommy and the Zeo MegaBattlezord is formed, with Tommy controlling it easily.

"FIRE!" said the Zeo Rangers and the Clown explodes.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Zeo MegaBattlezord separated and the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

"Rangers" said Zordon "well done. Now I also want to welcome back Billy" and Billy walks in "Billy is back from Aquitar"

"Welcome back Billy" said Tommy

"Now" said Zordon "you may return to your normal lives for now, may the Power protect you" and they vanished

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

The Rangers use all their weapons, but they still can't beat Mondo's robot. Is this the end of the Power Rangers? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	59. The Power of Gold

Episode 58: Power Rangers Zeo: The Power of Gold

In the Moon Palace, Mondo creates Mean Screen and sends him down to Earth.

In the Power Chamber, alarms go off.

"Alpha" said Zordon "send the Rangers to the park, there is a robot there"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha

The Rangers arrive on the scene and Tommy yells "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy "ZEO BLASTER!"

"FIRE!" said the Zeo Rangers

"You think that hurts?" Mean Screen asked "GROW!" and he grew

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle

"ZEO MEGAZORD!" said Tommy "RED BATTLEZORD NOW! "ZEO MEGABATTLEZORD!" and the Zeo MegaBattlezord is formed, with Tommy controlling it easily.

"FIRE!" said the Zeo Rangers, but Mean Screen just laughs and knocks the Zords apart and the Rangers eject.

"Zordon" said Tommy "we need help"

"I'll try to contact my Father, maybe he can…" said Zordon but the rest was cut out by the sound of rockets.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS!" said a voice "GOLD ZEO RANGER HERE AT YOUR SERVICE!" and a giant Pyramid flew in from space and fired a laser knocking Mean Screen back. "PYRAMIDAS: WARRIOR MODE!" and the Pyramid transformed into a warrior and blew up Mean Screen.

On the ground, the Rangers hear a voice from behind.

"We're back Power Rangers" said Kimberly and the Rangers turn around to see the EAGLE Rangers.

"EAGLE CANNON!" said Zack and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy flow from the EAGLE Rangers to the EAGLE Cannon.

"FIRE!" says the EAGLE Rangers and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy starts towards the Rangers, forcing them to demorph, but can't be seen from the smoke.

"Rangers" said the Gold Zeo Ranger "teleport back to the Power Chamber, I'll handle them"

"Okay" said Tommy and the Zeo Rangers vanish.

"Five Rangers against one" said Kimberly "I like the odds"

"Careful Kim" said Zack "we've never fought him before, we don't know what he is capable of"

"GOLDEN POWER STAFF!" said the Gold Zeo Ranger "FIRE!" and the Golden Power Staff opened up and fired at the EAGLE Rangers, forcing them to demorph and he teleports back to Pyramidas and flies away.

Back at the Power Chamber, everyone has questions.

"Zordon" said Tommy "who was that Gold Ranger?"

"Who do you think?" Zordon asked and Billy walks in.

"Where were you Billy?" asked Adam

"Just in the back room working on my newest creations: the Zeo Jet Cycles" said Billy

"Are you the Gold Ranger?" Rocky asked.

"There's a Gold Ranger?" Billy asked

"Yes" said Tommy suspiciously "and we don't know who it is"

"Well, as much as I'd like it to be me, its not me" said Billy

"Sure Billy" said Tommy

"Stop bickering Rangers" said Zordon "for a house divided against itself cannot stand. Now return to your lives until needed and may the Power protect you."

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Mondo sends his strongest robot yet, and even Pyramidas can't overpower it. Will the Rangers be able to beat it? And who is the Gold Zeo Ranger? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	60. Return of the Red Ranger

Episode 59: Power Rangers Zeo: Return of the Red Ranger

In the Moon Palace Mondo creates Main Drain and sends him down to Earth.

"Rangers" said Zordon "go to the beach, Main Drain is attacking there"

The Rangers arrive on the scene and Tommy yells "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy

"Catch me if you can Rangers" said Main Drain jumping on a motorcycle.

"Billy" said Tommy "are the Zeo Jet Cycles online?"

"Yes Tommy" said Billy "sending them now" and 5 cycles appear and the Rangers jump on. They start firing at Main Drain and are hitting him and about to destroy them when they hear a super-sonic jet.

"Guys" said Tommy "look in your mirrors" and in them is the Varideen, which opens up and lets out the Red, Green, and Blue Machines. They fire at the Zeo Jet Cycles.

"Hey" yelled Adam after being hit "we're just trying to help"

"Then demorph" said Kimberly and pulls out her Birdie and launches it at Tommy and knocks him off his cycle.

"Kim" said Adam "if we surrendered, when a monster grew, who would stop it?"

"The President could fire missiles at it" said Kimberly

"And risk all those people" said Katherine "I don't think so Kim" By now the Zeo Jet Cycles have surrounded Tommy to protect him and he gets back on. EAGLE is still pursuing the monster.

"Fire at will!" said Tommy and the Zeo Jet Cycles fired in unison and destroyed the Machines and Main Drain, in one shot.

In the Moon Palace, Klank swung Orbus around until he latched onto the monster and emitted energy that enlarged the monster.

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle

"ZEO MEGAZORD!" said Tommy "RED BATTLEZORD NOW! ZEO MEGABATTLEZORD!" and the Zeo MegaBattlezord is formed, with Tommy controlling it easily.

"FIRE!" said the Zeo Rangers, but Main Drain just laughs and forces the Zeo Megazord to separate from the Red Battlezord. Tommy ejects from the Zeo Megazord and enters the Red Battlezord's cockpit.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS!" said the Gold Zeo Ranger and Pyramidas flew in "Rangers, we can combine our Zords to create the Zeo Ultrazord"

"Okay" said Tommy "INITIATE ZEO ULTRAZORD SEQUENCE!" and Pyramidas went to warrior mode and the Zeo Megazord separated and the Zeozords entered Pyramidas' compartments and the Red Battlezord landed on his back and formed cannons.

"ZEO ULTRAZORD POWER UP!" said the Zeo Rangers and they fired at Main Drain and he exploded.

"Rangers" said the Gold Zeo Ranger "I will meet you at the Power Chamber later, but first I must hide Pyramidas."

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Zeo Ultrazord separated and the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

On Varideen, EAGLE is consulting Clinton.

"Mr. President" said Zack "the Machines were destroyed"

"I will get you new ones" said Clinton "until then use Varitank to stop the Rangers when they're on their motorcycles"

"Yes sir" said EAGLE "but there is also a new Ranger, a Gold Ranger"

"Treat him as the others until further notice" said Clinton

In the Moon Palace, Mondo has hatched his latest plan.

"Now I will destroy the Gold Ranger" said Mondo "when he teleports to the Power Chamber, I will activate a forcefield around it and when he hits it, he will be destroyed"

In the Power Chamber, Zordon senses something is wrong.

"Rangers" said Zordon "something is wrong. Alpha check the teleportation lines"

"Ay yi yi yi" said Alpha "the Gold Ranger is teleporting here and Mondo has put a forcefield around the Power Chamber, in ten seconds he will smash against it and die. Billy, help me divert him elsewhere."

"Sure Alpha" said Billy and they pushed buttons and the Gold Ranger turned around.

"Zordon" said the Gold Ranger through his Wrist Communicator, similar to the Aquitian's "where did you send me?"

"Billy" said Zordon "where did you send him?"

"To the beach" said Billy

"That's what I thought" said the Gold Ranger "I'm dangerously allergic to water"

"Zordon" said Alpha "I got the forcefield down and I'm teleporting the Gold Ranger here now" and the Gold Ranger appears on the ground, withering in pain.

"Power Down" said the Gold Ranger and the Gold Zeo Ranger outfit vanished, leaving a male human-like species.

"Alpha" said Zordon "get him stabilized" and Alpha sticks him on a medical table and checks his vitals "Now Rangers, the Gold Zeo Ranger's name is Trey and he is the prince of Triforia. Triforians are highly allergic to water. Now we need someone to use the Gold Ranger powers. This person needs to have or had a connection to the Morphing Grid. He also needs to be a Christian. If either of these requirements aren't filled, it could be deadly to the user. Even if they fulfill both of these requirements, it is still dangerous, as the powers may be too great for humans"

"Zordon" said Billy "I've been meaning to tell you… I'm a Christian. I've been a Christian for a while and was about to tell you before we lost our Mighty Morphin powers, but then you said because I wasn't a Christian, I couldn't be a Ranger, and I didn't want to say anything and be suspected to be like Kimberly, who claimed to be a Christian, but wasn't and was let go altogether."

"Okay Billy" said Zordon "let's try this. Tommy, grab the Golden Power Staff and touch Trey and then Billy" Tommy touches Trey and Gold Zeonizers (King Brace from _Chouriki Sentai Ohranger_) appear and then vanish and the Golden Power Staff grows gold. Tommy touches Billy and the Golden Power Staff, doesn't glow gold and the Gold Zeonizers appear on Billy's wrists. "Now Billy, yell 'GOLD RANGER POWER!'"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Billy "GOLD RANGER POWER!" and gold energy came out of the Gold Zeonizers and were zapping Billy.

"Tommy" said Zordon "say 'Power Down' near Billy and then transfer the Gold Ranger Power back to Trey."

"Power Down" said Tommy and he transfers the power back to Trey.

"Billy" said Zordon "not only did you lie about being a Christian, you attempted murder"

"What?" Tommy asked

"When Billy was with the Aquitians, he learned of both the Gold Ranger and the Triforians, as Delphine told me. When he saw his chance, he sent Trey to the water, knowing Trey would need a replacement. Billy, when you teleport, you will forget the memories of the location of the Power Chamber and the memories of Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tom, Katherine, Tanya, Aurico, Corcus, Cestro, Tideus, and Delphine being Rangers. Zack, Trini, and Kimberly will remember you being the Blue Power Ranger. Tommy, strip him of his Wrist Communicator" said Zordon

"But I made them" Billy protested as Tommy took off his Wrist Communicator.

"Good-bye Billy" said Zordon and Billy vanished.

"Who do we give the powers to now?" Tommy asked

"There is one person who qualifies for the job" said Zordon

"Jason" said Tommy "Zordon, may I go get him?"

"Of course Tommy" said Zordon and Tommy teleported.

Jason was working out alone in the park. He missed his life as a Ranger, but was glad someone else had the chance. All of a sudden a blinding flash of red light appears.

"Tommy?" Jason asked

"Jason you're needed" said Tommy "we need to go now"

"Okay" said Jason and they teleported back to the Power Chamber "What can I do, I'm powerless"

"Never forget Jason, once a Ranger, always a Ranger" said Zordon "we don't have much time to explain. A Ranger is dying and his power is overwhelming him. You need to take the powers now"

"Yes Zordon" said Jason

"Tommy" said Zordon "transfer the Powers" and Tommy transfers it from Trey to Jason. "Jason yell 'GOLD RANGER POWER!' to see if you can withstand the power"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason "GOLD RANGER POWER!" and he morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger

"Well Jason" said Zordon "welcome back to the team"

"Power Down. I've got a lot of catching up to do, what's happened since I left?" Jason asked as he demorphed

"It's a long story" said Tommy and he began telling him everything that has happened until now.

"Wow" said Jason "I knew that Zack, Trini, and Kim became EAGLE Rangers, but I never knew how much vengeance they fought with, as a civilian all you hear is that the Power Rangers and EAGLE Rangers fight monsters, not much how they fight each other, I mean everyone knows that they fight on occasion, but not how you guys described it, and we think they are much nicer to you. So let me get this straight, the only known activate Rangers are us six, the Alien Rangers, and Tommy's clone Tom."

"That's about it Jason" said Tommy "and here" and he hands Jason Billy's Wrist Communicator.

"Rangers" said Zordon "you may return to your lives for now, may the Power protect you"

They all put their hands in a circle and yell "GO GO POWER RANGERS!" and then teleport back to their lives.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Mondo sends a robot to attack the Rangers, which is more powerful than the Zeo Blaster and Golden Power Staff combined. Will the Rangers be able to destroy it? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	61. Red Plus Gold Equals Jason

Episode 60: Power Rangers Zeo: Red Plus Gold Equals Jason

In the Moon Palace, Mondo makes Punch-a-Bunch and sends him down to Earth.

"Rangers" said Zordon "Punch-a-Bunch is attacking, go stop him" and they teleport to the monster

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" said Jason

"ZEO BLASTER!" said Tommy

"GOLDEN POWER STAFF!" said Jason

"FIRE!" said the Zeo Rangers in unison and the blast hits Punch, but he punches it back towards the Rangers, sending them flying.

"Rangers" said Zordon "I discovered something that Billy must have made before he left and Alpha finished it. Tommy summon Zeozord V and say 'Defender Wheel' to get your new weapon"

"I NEED ZEOZORD POWER!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and Zeozord V flew out of the hangar "DEFENDER WHEEL!" and the front of Zeozord V opened up and dropped out a giant wheel and a launch pad and then Zeozord V returned to the hangar. Tommy jumped in the Defender Wheel and yelled "FIRE!" and it launched him at Punch, and when he tried to punch it, the Defender Wheel hit him and he was destroyed.

In the Moon Palace, Klank swung Orbus around until he latched onto the monster and emitted energy that enlarged the monster.

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS!" said Jason and Pyramidas flew in from space.

"ZEO MEGAZORD!" said Tommy "ZEO MEGAZORD SABER! RED BATTLEZORD NOW!" and he teleported to the Red Battlezord's cockpit.

"PYRAMIDAS: WARRIOR MODE!" said Jason and the Zords fight Punch-a-Bunch, and are losing, because he punches their attacks back at them.

"INITIATE ZEO ULTRAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy and the Zeo Ultrazord was formed.

"ZEO ULTRAZORD POWER UP!" said the Zeo Rangers and they fired, destroying Punch-a-Bunch.

"Not so fast Rangers" said Mondo "Punch-a-Bunch, resurrect and activate self-destruct sequence" and Punch stood up and charged the Zeo Ultrazord and then exploded, sending the Zords and Rangers flying, but thankfully, this battle was in the desert, so no one was hurt.

"Zordon" said Tommy "teleport us back" and they vanished.

"Rangers" said Zordon "we don't have the technology on Earth to repair the Zeozords, as Billy was the only one who knew their security coding, we must find a way to make new Zords"

"Excuse me" said a voice from behind, and the turn around to see Trey "Triforia can fix the Zeozords, so you may send them there. I'll use my universal Wrist Communicator to contact them to have them repair them and send a couple of things I'll need"

"Trey" said Jason "do you want your powers back?"

"No Jason" said Trey "I'm going to stay on Earth for a few more days, until I'm well enough for space travel, and then I'm returning to Triforia, as it can offer things that you can't, to help me heal faster. When I return from Triforia, it will be time to return my powers"

"Okay Trey" said Jason

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

What happens when Mondo sends 6 robots to attack, and their Zords still aren't repaired? And to make matters worse EAGLE comes to the battle. Will the Rangers be able to survive? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	62. Super Zeo Rangers

Episode 61: Power Rangers Zeo: Super Zeo Rangers

In the Moon Palace, Mondo creates Mace Face, Defector, Drill Master, Wrecking Ball, Wolfbane, and Hosehead and sends them down to Earth to attack.

Alarms go off at the Command Center.

"Rangers" said Zordon "go and stop the six monsters"

"Six monsters" said Tommy "we'll try. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" said Jason and they teleport to the battle. They are losing and see Varideen fly up and land.

Zack, Graham, Mitchell, Trini, and Kimberly walk out and yell "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"EAGLE" said Tommy "let's team-up to take these monsters on, we'll fight each other later."

"Good idea" said Zack

"Bad idea" said Kimberly "we can't trust them"

"We don't have a choice" said Zack. Tommy and Zack team-up against Mace Face, with Tommy using his Zeo Sword and Zack using his EAGLE Sword. Adam and Graham team-up against Defector, with Adam using his Zeo Hatchets and Graham using his EAGLE Axe. Rocky and Mitchell team-up against Drill Master, Rocky using his Zeo Axes and Mitchell using his EAGLE Lance. Tanya and Trini team-up against Wrecking Ball, Tanya using her Zeo Double Clubs and Trini using her EAGLE Daggers. Katherine and Kimberly team-up against Wolfbane, Katherine using her Zeo Shield and Kimberly using her EAGLE Bow. Jason fights Hosehead by himself, using the Golden Power Staff. Even together, the Zeo Rangers and EAGLE Rangers still lose.

"Rangers" said Tommy "let's combine our blasters and fire in unison"

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE EAGLE BLASTER!" said Zack

"EAGLE AXE!" said Graham

"EAGLE BOW!" said Kimberly

"EAGLE DAGGERS!" said Trini

"EAGLE LANCE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE SWORD!" said Zack

"ZEO BLASTER!" said Tommy

"GOLDEN POWER STAFF!" said Jason

"EAGLE RANGERS!" said the EAGLE Rangers and they fire the EAGLE Blaster.

"FIRE!" said the Zeo Rangers and they fire their weapons, but the three blasts don't damage the monsters.

"Rangers" said Zordon "I'm sending another invention I found of Billy's, the Zeo Cannon, and Alpha configured it to combine the blasts of all six Zeo Rangers"

"ZEO CANNON!" said Tommy and all six Zeo Rangers hang on to it and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold energy flows from them into the Zeo Cannon.

"EAGLE CANNON!" said the Zack and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy flow from the EAGLE Rangers to the EAGLE Cannon.

"FIRE!" say all the Rangers and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy starts from the EAGLE Cannon and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold energy starts from the Zeo Cannon and it hits all six monsters and destroys them.

In the Moon Palace, Klank swung Orbus around until he latched onto the monster and emitted energy that enlarged the monster.

"Attack" yelled Kimberly

"Halt Kim" said Zack "that's an order"

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"If we destroy them now, who will destroy the monsters?" Zack asked.

"Umm" said Kimberly

"That's what I thought" said Zack "now let's go" and EAGLE boards Varideen and leaves.

"Hello Rangers" said a voice from behind, Trey.

"Trey" said Tommy "are the Zeozords ready yet?"

"No" said Trey "but I do have some gifts for you" and he opens the box he is carrying, revealing 5 colored gems.

"What are those?" Katherine asked

"The Super Zeo Gems" said Trey "Jason, hand me the Golden Power Staff" and Jason hands it to him and he waves it over the gems and throws the gems into the air. The red gem transforms into a red star that grows arms, legs, and a head. The green gem transforms into a green rectangle that grows arms, legs, and a head. The blue gem transforms into a blue triangle that grows arms, legs, and a head. The yellow gem transforms into yellow bars that grows arms, legs, and a head. The pink gem transforms into a pink circle that grows arms, legs, and a head.

"Now what are those?" Tommy asked

Trey smiles and says "The Super Zeozords"

"Cool" said Rocky

"What about me?" Jason asked

"Jason" said Trey "yell 'Warrior Wheel' and find out"

"WARRIOR WHEEL!" said Jason and a giant wheel spun out of the hangar. The Zeo Rangers jump in their new Zords.

"Rangers" said Trey "the Super Zeozords can use enlarged versions of your normal weapons"

Super Zeozord V fights Mace Face and uses his Zeo Sword and Zeo Blade to destroy the monster. Super Zeozord IV fights Defector and uses his Zeo Hatchets to destroy the monster. Super Zeozord III fights Drill Master and uses his Zeo Axes to destroy the monster. Super Zeozord II fights Wrecking Ball and uses her Zeo Double Clubs to destroy the monster. Super Zeozord I fights Wolfbane and uses her Zeo Shield and Zeo Blade to destroy the monster. Warrior Wheel fights Hosehead and loses.

"INITIATING SUPER ZEO MEGAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy

"WARRIOR WHEEL!" said Jason "WARRIOR MODE!" and it transformed into a warrior. After battling Hosehead and losing, Warrior Wheel transforms into wheel mode and Super Zeo Megazord kicks it into Hosehead, destroying the monster.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Super Zeo Megazord separated and the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

"Rangers" said Zordon "Trey has returned to Triforia and has sent back the Zeozords, Red Battlezord, and Pyramidas. You now have the full power of Zeo on your side. Together you will be unstoppable. You may return to your normal lives for now" and they all teleport back to Angel Grove to relax until the next attack.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Aisha has sent the Rangers a present. But what is it? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	63. The Lore of Auric

Episode 62: Power Rangers Zeo: The Lore of Auric

In the Moon Palace, Mondo creates Stenchy and sends him down to Earth to attack.

"Rangers" said Zordon "go to the park, there is a monster attacking"

When the Rangers arrive Tommy yells "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" said Jason

"Rangers" said Tommy "use your Zeo Weapons" and the fight with them and lose.

"Tommy" said Jason "let's use the Zeo Cannon"

"ZEO CANNON!" said Tommy and all six Zeo Rangers hang on to it and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold energy flows from them into the Zeo Cannon.

"FIRE!" say the Rangers and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold energy starts from the Zeo Cannon and it hits the monster and destroys it.

In the Moon Palace, Klank swung Orbus around until he latched onto the monster and emitted energy that enlarged the monster.

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS!" said Jason and Pyramidas flew in from space.

"ZEO MEGAZORD!" said Tommy "RED BATTLEZORD NOW!" and he teleported to the Red Battlezord's cockpit.

"INITIATE ZEO ULTRAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy and the Zeo Ultrazord was formed.

"Jason" said Tommy "drive the Zeo Ultrazord while we summon the Super Zeozords" and the core five Zeo Rangers eject.

"WE NEED SUPER ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "SUPER ZEOZORD V!" and Super Zeozord V flew out of the hangar.

"SUPER ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam and Super Zeozord IV flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky and Super Zeozord III flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Super Zeozord II flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Super Zeozord I flew out of the hangar.

"INITIATING SUPER ZEO MEGAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy and he ejects from the Super Zeo Megazord and returns to the Zeo Ultrazord "Jason, I'll handle the Zeo Ultrazord, you get the Warrior Wheel out"

"Okay" said Jason and he ejected from the Zeo Ultrazord "WARRIOR WHEEL! WARRIOR MODE!"

"Rangers" said Zordon "I've received a letter from Aisha. It says that she found a golden key, which opens something that has great power. Aisha said it was for Tanya, so I'm teleporting it to you" and it appears in her hands

"What should I do to it?" Tanya asked

"Throw it in the air" said Zordon and she does.

The key shoots a golden beam at the ground and a giant tiki rises out of the ground. The key grows and inserts into a keyhole and turns and the tiki opens up, revealing a warrior that says, "I AM AURIC THE CONQUEROR, DEFENDER FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND TRUE! How can I be of assistance?"

"Auric" said Tommy "we could use some help fighting this guy"

"How do I know your good?" Auric asked

"We're the Power Rangers" said Tommy

"Just because you're a Power Ranger, doesn't make you good" said Auric "who's your leader?"

"Zordon" said Tommy

"Ahh" said Auric "you must be good. Everyone that fights for good knows Zordon"

"ZEO ULTRAZORD POWER UP!" said Tommy and the Zeo Ultrazord uses its finisher as Super Zeo Megazord kicks Warrior Wheel (back in wheel mode) into the monster and Auric slashes with his sword and the monster explodes.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Zords separated and Auric goes into tiki mode and shrinks and the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

"Jason" said Tanya "I want you to keep Auric's key and him"

"Rangers" said Zordon "you have done well in fighting Mondo. Now you may return to your lives until further notice" and they teleport back to Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

King Mondo has sent a robot and EAGLE attacks as well and they corner the Zeo Rangers and are about to destroy them. Will they survive? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	64. Rangers of Two Worlds: Part I

Episode 63: Power Rangers Zeo: Rangers of Two Worlds: Part I

In the Moon Palace, Mondo is creates Cog Changer and then sends it down to Earth.  
>"Rangers" said Zordon "Cog Changer is attacking in the park, go stop him"<p>

When the Rangers arrive Tommy yells "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" said Jason and he inserts Auric's key

"I AM AURIC THE CONQUEROR, DEFENDER FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND TRUE!" said Auric

They fight Cog Changer for a minute and then hear a voice say "EAGLE CANNON!" and turn around to see the EAGLE Rangers charging their EAGLE Cannon.

"Tommy" said Adam "summon the Zeo Cannon or Zeo Blaster."

"Guys" said Tommy "there's not enough time to charge them"

"Good-bye Rangers" said Kimberly

"FIRE!" says some voices that don't belong to the EAGLE Rangers. The Zeo Rangers watch the EAGLE Rangers fall down and behind them is… the Aquitian Rangers!

"Good timing" said Tommy

"Aquitar's archangel, Michael, told us you needed help" said Delphine

"Rangers" said Cog Changer "did you forget about me? FIRE!" and he sent the Aquitian, EAGLE, and Zeo Rangers flying.

"Zeo Jet-Cycles" said Tommy and the Zeo Jet-Cycles pulled up.

"Varideen" said Zack "send us the Stars" and 3 motorcycles pull up "EAGLE CANNON" and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy flow from the EAGLE Rangers to the EAGLE Cannon and Zack sets the EAGLE Cannon aside.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE EAGLE BLASTER!" said Zack

"EAGLE AXE!" said Graham

"EAGLE BOW!" said Kimberly

"EAGLE DAGGERS!" said Trini

"EAGLE LANCE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE SWORD!" said Zack "now Trini, you and Mitchell take the EAGLE Cannon, and Kim and Graham can take the EAGLE Blaster" and they board the Stars with their weapons.

"FIRE!" said Zack and the Red Star shot its lasers; the Green Star shot its lasers and the EAGLE Blaster, and the Blue Star shot its lasers and the EAGLE Cannon. The blasts destroyed the Zeo-Jet Cycles and sent the Zeo Rangers flying and they are forced to demorph, but smoke conceals their identities.

"Rangers" said Zordon "return to the Power Chamber" and they teleport there "to knock EAGLE off their cycles, your going to need new cycles. Zeo Rangers, can you think of any motorcycles that the Aquitians can use?"

"The Shark Cycles" said Tommy "where are they Zordon?"

"Before the Command Center exploded I moved them here, in the Power Chamber" said Zordon and a door opens revealing the Shark Cycles.

"Delphine" said Tommy "you can have my White Shark Cycle"

"Corcus" said Adam "you can have my Black Shark Cycle"

"Aurico" said Rocky "you can have my Red Shark Cycle. Cestro, you can have Billy's Blue Shark Cycle. Tideus, you can have Aisha's Yellow Shark Cycle"

"Thank-you Rangers" said Delphine

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" said Jason and he inserts Auric's key

"I AM AURIC THE CONQUEROR, DEFENDER FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND TRUE!" said Auric

"WHITE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Delphine

"BLACK AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Corcus

"BLUE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Cestro

"YELLOW AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Tideus

"RED AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" said Aurico and they teleport back to the battle, the Aquitar Rangers already on the Shark Cycles.

"FIRE!" said Aurico, knocking the EAGLE Rangers off their Stars and they explode.

"Varideen" said Zack "send us Varitank" and the tank rolled up and EAGLE jumped in. The tank blasts the Rangers off of the Shark Cycles.

"Delphine" said Tommy "you guys fight Cog Changer now, we'll take on EAGLE. I NEED ZEOZORD POWER! ZEOZORD V!" and Zeozord V flew out of the hangar "DEFENDER WHEEL!" and the front of Zeozord V opened up and dropped out a giant wheel and a launch pad and then Zeozord V returned to the hangar. Tommy jumped in the Defender Wheel and yelled "FIRE!" and it launched him at Varitank, and the Defender Wheel hit it and it was destroyed.

Meanwhile, the Aquitians weren't having any better luck than the Zeo and EAGLE Rangers.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Cog Changer is trashing the Aquitar, Zeo, and EAGLE Rangers. Will they be able to beat him? And even if they do, will the Zeozords be enough? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	65. Rangers of Two Worlds: Part II

Episode 64: Power Rangers Zeo: Rangers of Two Worlds: Part II

"EAGLE and Aquitian Rangers" said Tommy "we all have to team-up to stop Cog Changer. Team-up in groups according to your color" Tommy, Aurico, and Zack attacked Cog Changer in one group, Tommy using the Zeo Sword, Aurico using the Aquitar Sword, and Zack using the EAGLE Sword. Adam, Jason, Corcus, and Graham attacked Cog Changer in one group, Adam using the Zeo Hatchets, Jason using the Golden Power Staff, Corcus using the Aquitar Hatchets, and Graham using the EAGLE Axe. Rocky, Cestro, Auric, and Mitchell attacked Cog Changer in one group, Rocky using the Zeo Axes, Cestro using the Aquitar Axes, Auric using his sword, and Mitchell using the EAGLE Lance. Tanya, Tideus, and Trini attacked Cog Changer in one group, Tanya using the Zeo Double Clubs, Tideus using the Aquitar Double Clubs, and Trini using the EAGLE Daggers. Katherine, Delphine, and Kimberly attacked Cog Changer in one group, Katherine using the Zeo Shield, Delphine using the Aquitar Shield, and Kimberly using the EAGLE Bow. Even with all these attacks, they're still losing.

"EAGLE CANNON" said Zack and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy flow from the EAGLE Rangers to the EAGLE Cannon and Zack sets the EAGLE Cannon aside.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE EAGLE BLASTER!" said Zack

"EAGLE AXE!" said Graham

"EAGLE BOW!" said Kimberly

"EAGLE DAGGERS!" said Trini

"EAGLE LANCE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE SWORD!" said Zack "Graham, use the EAGLE Cannon

"ZEO CANNON!" said Tommy and all six Zeo Rangers hang on to it and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold energy flows from them into the Zeo Cannon and he hands it to Rocky.

"ZEO BLASTER!" said Tommy

"GOLDEN POWER STAFF!" said Jason

"AQUITAR BLASTER!" said Aurico

"FIRE!" say all the Rangers and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy starts from the EAGLE Cannon and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold energy starts from the Zeo Cannon, and the EAGLE, Zeo, and Aquitar Blasters and Golden Power Staff all fire and the blasts hits it and Auric slashes with his sword Cog Changer is destroyed.

In the Moon Palace, Klank swung Orbus around until he latched onto the monster and emitted energy that enlarged the monster.

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS!" said Jason and Pyramidas flew in from space.

"ZEO MEGAZORD!" said Tommy "RED BATTLEZORD NOW!" and he teleported to the Red Battlezord's cockpit.

"INITIATE ZEO ULTRAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy and the Zeo Ultrazord was formed.

"Jason" said Tommy "drive the Zeo Ultrazord while we summon the Super Zeozords" and the core five Zeo Rangers eject.

"WE NEED SUPER ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "SUPER ZEOZORD V!" and Super Zeozord V flew out of the hangar.

"SUPER ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam and Super Zeozord IV flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky and Super Zeozord III flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Super Zeozord II flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Super Zeozord I flew out of the hangar.

"INITIATING SUPER ZEO MEGAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy and he ejects from the Super Zeo Megazord and returns to the Zeo Ultrazord "Jason, I'll handle the Zeo Ultrazord, you get the Warrior Wheel out"

"Okay" said Jason and he ejected from the Zeo Ultrazord "WARRIOR WHEEL! WARRIOR MODE!"

"GROW!" said Auric

"BATTLE BORGS" said the Aquitar Rangers "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!" and they throw the Battle Borg Coins in the air and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White light appear and 5 Zords appear out of them "POWER UP!"

"RED BATTLE BORG!" said Aurico

"BLACK BATTLE BORG!" said Corcus

"BLUE BATTLE BORG!" said Cestro

"YELLOW BATTLE BORG!" said Tideus

"WHITE BATTLE BORG!" said Delphine

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Aurico "RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" and the Red Shogunzord appears

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Corcus and the Black Shogunzord appears

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Cestro and the Blue Shogunzord appears

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Tideus and the Yellow Shogunzord appears

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Delphine and the White Shogunzord appears "WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!" and the Falconzord flies in from the moon. "SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP! SHOGUN MEGAFALCONZORD POWER NOW!"

"WE NEED NINJAZORD POWER NOW!" said Aurico, ejecting from the Shogun MegaFalconzord, along with Corcus, Tideus, and Cestro.

"BLACK FROG NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Corcus and the Frog hops in from the city

"PINK CRANE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Delphine, from the Shogun MegaFalconzord, and the Crane flies in

"BLUE WOLF NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Cestro and the Wolf runs in from a bridge

"YELLOW BEAR NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Tideus and the Bear walks in from the city

"RED APE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Aurico and the Ape runs in from the city

"NINJA MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE: POWER UP NOW!" said Aurico and the Ninja Megazord is formed.

"Delphine" said Tommy "you can summon Titanus and form the Shogun Ultrazord"

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE SHOGUN ULTRAZORD!" said Delphine.

"VARIDEEN!" said EAGLE. The Zeo Ultrazord, Super Zeo Megazord, Warrior Wheel, Auric, Varideen, Battle Borgs, Ninja Megazord, and Shogun Ultrazord all fire in unison, but don't leave a mark. Cog Changer fires, and all the Zords dodge it, except the Zeo Ultrazord, because it is slow, and the Zeo Ultrazord is knocked apart. Varideen, doesn't dodge it either, from inexperienced pilots and is knocked out of the air.

"Rangers" said Cestro "I have created an alternate Zeo Ultrazord that is faster, and may help.

"ZEO ULTRAZORD: CARRIER MODE!" said Tommy and Pyramidas unfolded and the Zeozords and Red Battlezord stand on top. When Cog Changer fires, everyone can dodge it, including the Zeo Ultrazord.

"FIRE!" said all the Rangers and the Zeo Ultrazord uses its finisher as Super Zeo Megazord kicks Warrior Wheel (back in wheel mode) into the monster, Auric uses his finisher, the Battle Borgs use their finisher, the Ninja Megazord uses its Ape-Wolf punch, and the Shogun Ultrazord fires and Cog Changer explodes.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Zords separate and they all teleport back to the Power Chamber and demorph.

"Well done Rangers" said Zordon "and thank-you Aquitian Rangers. You may have the Shark Cycles, all have been fully repaired" and the Aquitians teleport with their Zords and Shark Cycles, back to Aquitar "Zeo Rangers, you have done well, EAGLE's equipment is damaged, so they probably won't attack for a while. You may return to your lives for now" and they teleport back to Angel Grove.

"Mr. President" said Zack "we need major repairs, as the Stars, Varideen, and Varitank were badly damaged"

"Okay Zack" said Clinton "and until they're repaired, you may have the newly repaired Varibloom and Machines" and he vanished as Varibloom pulled up.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Jason is sent alone into battle when his powers begin to fail him, and there is no one to save him. Will he die in battle? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	66. As Good as Gold

Episode 65: Power Rangers Zeo: As Good as Gold

In the Moon Palace, Mondo creates Altor and sends him down to Earth.

"Rangers" said Zordon "I need you to head to the desert and stop Altor"

"Alright Zordon" said Jason

"Wait a second Jason" said Zordon "I don't hear anyone else. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katherine, can you hear me?" and all they hear is silence.

"Jason" said Zordon "you'll have to stop him yourself"

"Okay Zordon" said Jason and he teleports there.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason "GOLD RANGER POWER! GOLDEN POWER STAFF!" and he attacked Altor, but loses "Auric, I need you" but before he uses the key, it is knocked out of his hand, and he is getting beat on.

"OW!" said Jason as the Gold Ranger powers overwhelmed him and forced him to demorph.

"Good-bye Ranger" said Altor

"Never!" said a familiar voice and the monster is vaporized.

"Rita and Zedd" said Jason "nice to meet you again, why are you helping me?"

"You see Ranger" said Zedd "if you lose, Mondo wins. If Mondo wins, we lose. So if you win he loses and we win" and Jason falls on the ground in pain from golden energy zapping him.

"Jason" said Rita "you always did look better in red" and then Jason was teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"Jason" said Tommy "are you okay?"

"I'm not sure" said Jason and again was zapped.

"Jason" said Zordon "I'm sorry you had to go fight by yourself, but for some reason everyone else's Wrist Communicator's were down. I've contacted Trey and he said he would be teleporting here soon" and a golden light appeared.

"Trey?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason" said Trey "Tommy please transfer my powers from Jason to me now" and Jason hands Tommy the Golden Power Staff, Tommy touches Jason and the Gold Zeonizers vanish from Jason and the Golden Power Staff glows gold. Tommy touches Trey and the Golden Power Staff stops glowing and the Gold Zeonizers appear on Trey's wrists.

"Thank-you" said Jason, breathing hard "Trey here is Auric the Conqueror and his key is…"

"Here" said Zordon and the key appears in Trey's hands "Jason dropped it during the battle and I teleported it here"

"Auric the Conqueror?" Trey asked

"Yes" said Jason "Zordon, thank-you for everything. I'm ready to go home now"

"May the Power protect you Jason" said Zordon as Jason teleported back to normal life.

Alarms go off and Alpha says "Ay yi yi yi yi, Mondo is attacking"

"Rangers" said Zordon "go now and destroy him" and the Rangers teleport to the scene.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" said Trey and he inserts Auric's key

"I AM AURIC THE CONQUEROR, DEFENDER FOR THAT IS ALL GOOD AND TRUE!" said Auric

"ZEO CANNON!" said Tommy and all six Zeo Rangers hang on to it and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold energy flows from them into the Zeo Cannon and he hands it to Rocky.

"ZEO BLASTER!" said Tommy

"GOLDEN POWER STAFF!" said Trey

"FIRE!" say all the Rangers and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold energy starts from the Zeo Cannon, the Zeo Blaster, and the Golden Power Staff all fire and the blasts Mondo and Auric slashes and Mondo laughs.

"You think you living creatures can stop me?" said Mondo and he grows

"WE NEED…" said Tommy when he is cut off by Trey

"There's now time for that" said Trey "Golden Power Staff: make us all grow" and the six Zeo Rangers and Auric grow.

"Oh no" said Mondo

"Man I haven't felt this years" said Tommy. They all use their Zeo Weapons and destroyed Mondo

"Hello Rangers" said Mondo's wife "Mondo!" and her ship flies down and sweeps up the parts and they fly back to their galaxy, far away from Earth.

"Power Down" said Trey and they shrunk and teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

"Well done Rangers" said Zordon "Mondo is destroyed, we only have Rita and Zedd to worry about now"

"Zordon" said Trey "as I'm no longer needed, I'm going to return to Triforia"

"May the Power protect you" said Zordon as Trey left to get Pyramidas and Warrior Wheel.

"Zordon" said Tommy "will only five Rangers be enough to beat Rita and Zedd?"

"Yes" said Zordon "the Machine Empire was much stronger than Rita and Zedd are. Until they attack, you may return to your lives" and the Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Zedd has fired up Serpentera and is planning to attack Earth. Will the Rangers be able to stop him? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!


	67. Scorpion Rain: Part I

Episode 66: Power Rangers Zeo: Scorpion Rain: Part I

In the Moon Palace Rita and Zedd are moving back in to it.

"Now" said Zedd as the Putties remove the last furniture from Serpentera "while we have this thing out, why don't we use it and show the Rangers that we are in control again. Goldar, get as much fuel as you have and fire up Serpentera to full power"

"Yes sir" said Goldar

In the Power Chamber, Zordon is alerted of what is happening

"Alpha" said Zordon "get the Rangers here now!"

"Yes Zordon" said Alpha and the Rangers appear

"Rangers" said Zordon "Zedd is about to bring Serpentera back to Earth, with more power than ever! If Serpentera reaches Earth, it will be almost impossible to stop"

"Zordon" said Tommy "how do we stop him first, it will use a lot of power to teleport our Zords there, and even afterwards, will the Zords be powerful enough to stop him?"

"Tommy" said Zordon "we will have you fly up in Zeozord V and try to stop Serpentera from within"

"Zordon" said Tommy "may I bring one other person, as Zeozord V can fit one more Ranger if we squeeze in?"

"Of course Tommy" said Zordon

"I'm going to bring Kat" said Tommy "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy "I NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW! ZEOZORD V!" and Zeozord V flew out of the hangar and Tommy and Katherine jump in and Zeozord V flies to the Moon.

"Rangers" said Alpha "if Serpentera takes off, return to Earth so all the Rangers can try to stop it"

"Okay Alpha" said Tommy as they landed on the Moon, but none of the villains noticed because of they were trying to charge Serpentera.

"What do we do now?" Katherine asked

"Aw man… that's one ugly Zord" said Tommy "Look there's a door, let's go in there and destroy the internal power source"

"Okay" said Katherine and they entered Serpentera, but before they could do anything, the doors shut and it took off.

"You made a mistake coming here Rangers" said Goldar, charging a blast on his sword

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Tommy and Kat have infiltrated Serpentera, but have been caught. Will they survive? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!

* * *

><p>Coming soon to theaters:<p>

A new enemy comes to Earth and new powers are needed to follow her, but Rocky is injured. Will the four Rangers be able to beat her, or will a new member be needed? Find out in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie!


	68. Scorpion Rain: Part II

Episode 67: Power Rangers Zeo: Scorpion Rain: Part II

"FIRE!" said Goldar and he shot at Katherine, but Tommy pushed her down and the blast hit the panels behind him.

"_Power lost has occurred!" _said Serpentera's computer

"Goldar you fool!" said Zedd and Serpentera began falling and fell in Angel Grove's lake and Serpentera's door blasted open and water was spilling in and Serpentera began sinking

"Tommy" said Katherine "what do we do? When Serpentera was falling, my suit got ripped, so it won't be airtight"

"Let's swim down" said Tommy, with a smile

"Down?" Katherine asked

"Trust me" said Tommy and the exited Serpentera and swam down, and found something metallic and Tommy typed in something in the control panel and a door opened and after they walked in, it shut behind them and another door opened and rained out all the water. After that another door opened and they walked into some kind of cockpit.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Ranger Zeo:<p>

Serpentera has fallen, but its armor protected it and it attacks Angel Grove. Will the Zeozords be able to stop it? And where are Tommy and Kat? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!

* * *

><p>Coming soon to theaters:<p>

A new enemy comes to Earth and new powers are needed to follow her, but Rocky is injured. Will the four Rangers be able to beat her, or will a new member be needed? Find out in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie!


	69. Scorpion Rain: Part III

Episode 68: Power Rangers Zeo: Scorpion Rain: Part III

"Welcome to the Dragonzord" said Tommy "How's it going old friend?" and he contacts Tom "hey Tom, can you activate the Dragonzord so I can control it from the cockpit?"

"Sure" said Tom and the Dragonzord began to rise out of the sea… with Serpentera following it.

"Rangers" said Zordon, at the Power Chamber "Tommy and Katherine are in the Dragonzord and are rising to safety. Unfortunately, Zedd has fixed Serpentera and is following them, morph and summon the Zeozords to try and stop Zedd. I've contacted Trey, but it will take a while for him to get here"

"Yes Zordon" said Rocky "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam and they teleport to the beach.

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Rocky "ZEOZORD III!" and ran out of the hangar

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle. The Rangers fight Serpentera, but are losing, from lack of enough Zords to create a Megazord.

"Zordon" said Tommy "where is Serpentera's power source?"

"Its back" said Zordon

"Kat" said Tommy "summon your Zord and distract it"

"I NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW! ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and jumped in it as it rolled into battle. "FIRE!" and shot Serpentera in the back, making it turn around.

"Let's do it!" said Tommy and he used Dragonzord's tail to drill through Serpentera's back.

"_Power levels dropping, evacuation is recommended"_ said Serpentera's computer and Zedd flew it back to the Moon.

"Rangers" said Zordon "we've gathered enough power to teleport the four Zeozords and Dragonzord to the Moon, let's stop Zedd while we can"

"Okay" said Tommy and the Zeozords and Dragonzord teleported to the Moon, right by Zeozord V.

"The Rangers followed us Lord Zedd" said Goldar

"What?" said Zedd "we'll make them wish they never became Rangers! Serpentera, attack!"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Serpentera fights the Zeozords and Dragonzord on the Moon. Will they be able to destroy it, or will Zedd finally destroy the Power Rangers and Earth? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!

* * *

><p>Coming soon to theaters:<p>

A new enemy comes to Earth and new powers are needed to follow her, but Rocky is injured. Will the four Rangers be able to beat her, or will a new member be needed? Find out in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie!


	70. Scorpion Rain: Part IV

Episode 69: Power Ranger Zeo: Scorpion Rain: Part IV

"ZEO MEGAZORD!" said Tommy, back in Zeozord V's cockpit and the he jumps back to Dragonzord's cockpit "Let's try a new configuration. ZEO MEGADRAGONZORD!" and the Zeo Megazord's helmet comes off and the Dragonzord combines with it in a similar manner that it use to combine with the Megazord.

"Foolish Rangers" said Zedd and he knocked the Zeo MegaDragonzord apart, sending Zords flying

"Zordon" said Tommy "do you have enough power to send more Zords?"

"Yes Tommy" said Zordon "sending the Red Battlezord and Super Zeozords.

"WE NEED SUPER ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "SUPER ZEOZORD V!" and Super Zeozord V teleports to the Moon

"SUPER ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam and Super Zeozord IV teleports to the Moon

"SUPER ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky and Super Zeozord III teleports to the Moon

"SUPER ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Super Zeozord II teleports to the Moon

"SUPER ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Super Zeozord I teleports to the Moon

"INITIATING SUPER ZEO MEGAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy "RED BATTLEZORD NOW!" and he entered the Red Battlezord. Serpentera trashes the Red Battlezord and the Super Zeo Megazord, but they are still fighting.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Zeo:<p>

Serpentera has beaten the Super Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord. Will the Rangers and Earth be able to survive? Find out next time on Power Rangers Zeo!

* * *

><p>Coming soon to theaters:<p>

A new enemy comes to Earth and new powers are needed to follow her, but Rocky is injured. Will the four Rangers be able to beat her, or will a new member be needed? Find out in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie!


	71. Scorpion Rain: Part V

Episode 70: Power Rangers Zeo: Scorpion Rain: Part V

"Need some help Rangers?" said a voice from overhead and the Rangers look up and see Pyramidas

"What took you so long?" Tommy asked

"I thought you were old enough to take care of yourself!" said Trey

"Very funny" said Tommy "now what really kept you?"

"I made a new configuration" said Trey "INITIATE SUPER ZEO ULTRAZORD SEQUENCE!" and the Super Zeozords entered Pyramidas and Red Battlezord took its position.

"SUPER ZEO ULTRAZORD POWER UP!" said the Zeo Rangers and Super Zeo Ultrazord knocked Serpentera down.

"Trey" said Tommy "can you give us a lift back to Earth?"

"Are sure you want me, I'm slow you know?" said Trey as he converted the Super Zeo Ultrazord to carrier mode and the Zeozords and Dragonzord piled on and they all flew back to Earth.

When they arrived in the Power Chamber, Tommy said "Power Down" and they all demorphed.

"Well done Rangers" said Zordon "I don't think Zedd will want to attack anytime soon, so you may return to your normal lives for now"

"Yes Zordon" said the Rangers as the core five teleported to Angel Grove and Trey teleported to Pyramidas to fly home.

On the Moon Palace, Zedd is having his minions rebuild Serpentera when he hears screaming from Rita's room and he rushes in

"Rita are you okay?" Zedd asked "and what's that you're holding?"

"Our son, Thrax" said Rita

"Sir" said Goldar "Serpentera is rebuilt, do you want me to fire it up?"

"No" said Zedd "burry it, I need to be a good evil father!"

* * *

><p>Coming soon to theaters:<p>

A new enemy comes to Earth and new powers are needed to follow her, but Rocky is injured. Will the four Rangers be able to beat her, or will a new member be needed? Find out in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie!


	72. Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie

Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie

On a distant planet, Divatox's warriors were chasing a being named Lerigot, who is strong in the ways of the Lord and the Power. They wanted him because, with his connection to the Lord and the Power, he was given the key to the Abyss, where all captured demons are kept. Divatox wanted to capture him and make him open it. He was about to be captured when he ripped and hole in the Morphing Grid, which created a portal and then he sealed it behind him. The portal led him to Earth, in Africa, to be more specific.

Meanwhile, at Angel Grove, Tanya and Katherine are volunteering and are taking the Angel Grove Children's Shelter kids on a bus to the Angel Grove Youth Center. Katherine notices that one of the kids, Justin, seemed upset.

"I something wrong Justin?" Katherine asked

"No" said Justin quietly

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katherine asked

"There's nothing to talk about" said Justin, and Tanya gave Katherine the look that means to let him be for now.

"Okay" said Katherine

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were practicing for an upcoming tournament. They keep messing up and are getting frustrated.

"You guys are trying too hard" said their coach, but the teens refuse to believe him and keep trying and then take a break.

"Maybe we are trying too hard" said Tommy

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough" said Rocky and he went to kick the target, missed and went over the ropes and landed on his back and cried out in pain and everyone else rushed to his side.

"Is there a doctor?" Tommy asked, "Someone get an ambulance"

Just then, Tanya, Katherine, and the Angel Grove Children Shelter's kids walked in.

"Rocky!" screamed Justin

"Stay here" Tanya told the kids while she and Katherine rush to Rocky's sides, but Justin keeps on walking towards him "Justin, stay here" and Justin stays

"It's going to be okay" said Tommy as the doctors take him away

In Divatox's sub, she was having a fit.

"You lost him!" she screamed at Elgar

"I'm sorry" said Elgar "I'm your favorite nephew, remember?"

"You're right" said Divatox and she cuts off his hand and Rygog walks in and catches it.

"Look what you two caused!" screamed Elgar at the Piranhatrons.

"It's hard to get good help today" said Elgar

"How about a hand?" Rygog asked tossing Elgar his hand and Elgar tries to put it back on.

Rygog turns to Divatox and says, "I have traced Lerigot to Earth"

"Excellent" said Divatox "prepare to teleport" and the Subcraft teleports to Earth.

In the Hospital, Justin walks into Rocky's room.

"Hey Rocky" said Justin, but Rocky doesn't respond and Justin hears footsteps so he hides under Rocky's bed.

"Hey Rocky!" said Tommy as he walks in with Adam, Tanya, and Katherine.

"How do you feel?" Adam asked Rocky

"How's Justin taking the news?" Rocky asked

"He's taking pretty hard" said Tanya "first he loses his mother, and now he faces losing the shelter too"

At the Power Chamber alarms are going off.

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked

"Lerigot has come to Earth" said Alpha "why come here, he knows he can't survive in the Sun's rays for long?"

"He must be in trouble" said Zordon "contact the Rangers"

Back at the hospital, Justin is still eavesdropping when he hears a strange beeping.

"Rangers" said Alpha "Zordon requests your presence"

"Okay Alpha" said Tommy "we'll be there" and the Rangers teleport. Justin starts to crawl out from under the bed and bumps his head.

"Justin?" asked Rocky "how much of that did you hear?"

"You guys are the Power Ranger!" said Justin

At the Power Chamber, Zordon is filling the Rangers in on what is happening.

"Rangers" said Zordon "a guardian named Lerigot has come to Earth and is somewhere in Africa. You must find him, before he passes out from the Sun's rays"

"What is he a guardian of?" asked Adam

"He has the key to the Abyss" said Zordon

"The same Abyss that holds some demons?" Tommy asked

"That's the one" said Zordon

"We need to go, now" said Tommy "come on Kat, let's go!"

"Take the Power Boxes" said Zordon "and may the Power protect you" and Tommy and Katherine teleported.

Tommy and Kat land in Africa and use their Turbo Navigators to search for Lerigot. After searching for an hour, Katherine is exhausted.

"I'm so thirsty" said Katherine

"Have some of my water" said Tommy and he unlocked his water from his Power Box for her to use. She sits down to drink it and an anaconda slithers up to her and Tommy spots it.

"Kat" whispered Tommy "on the count of three, run. One… two… three!" and she runs and he wrestles the snake. She trips and falls over the waterfall, but thankfully, grabs a branch. Unfortunately, the branch breaks and she falls.

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine and she starts to morph, but in mid-morph hits the water, so the morph short-circuits and she breaks her leg.

Tommy, back on the cliff, is still fighting the snake when he sees Katherine fall over the waterfall he jumps after her.

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy and he was fully morphed before he hit the water, so he stayed morph

Then he said "Power Down," so he could swim easier. He caught up with Katherine and he swims her to shore. An alligator follows them, so Katherine uses her blowtorch from the Power Boxes to scare it away.

"Anything hurt?" asked Tommy

"I think I broke my leg" said Katherine

"C'mon, I think we're almost there" said Tommy and they find Lerigot. Lerigot reveals his key and touches Katherine's leg, healing her.

"He healed me" said Katherine

"Let's get back to the Power Chamber" said Tommy and they teleported back to the Power Chamber.

When they appear in the Power Chamber, Lerigot faints.

"Alpha" said Zordon "help him" and Alpha put him on a table and tried to see if there was anything he could do.

"Zordon" said Tommy "how could he heal Kat?"

"As the guardian of the key" said Zordon "he has been given miraculous powers to help guard it. Sadly, if he isn't well, his powers will vanish"

Lerigot starts thrashing around.

"Alpha" said Katherine "help him"

"He seem to be receiving some kind of transmission" said Alpha as he hooked a device up to the computer and puts it on Lerigot's head "this will allow us to see the transmission"

The computer screen lights up and Divatox appears.

"Listen Lerigot" said Divatox "and Zordon, I know you can hear me, so listen up. If Lerigot doesn't come to me, I will destroy something very precious to him: his wife Yara and child Bethel, don't you just want to pinch the little cheeks? Bring him to the ocean and surrender him to me or else!" and she faded and Lerigot sat up.

"Want do you want Lerigot?" asked Katherine and Lerigot makes a bunch of sounds.

"What did he say?" Tommy asked Zordon

"He said he wanted to go" said Zordon "please escort him to Divatox and try to save his family"

"Okay Zordon" said Tommy and they teleport to the ocean.

"All right Divatox" said Tommy "give us Yara and Bethel" and then her Subcraft rose to the surface and Piranhatrons fly out of it on water vehicles

"You sure you want to do this?" Adam asked, but when he looked down, Lerigot was all ready down by the Subcraft, and he surrendered. The Rangers run up to the Subcraft, but it had all ready gone underwater and they teleported back.

"Zordon" said Tommy "Divatox captured Lerigot"

"The Zeo Powers will not be strong enough to hold Divatox back for very long" said Zordon "we will design new powers and Zords, right now" and the Rangers, Alpha, and Zordon all design the Turbo powers.

"Rangers" said Alpha "give me your old Zeonizers, its not safe to have two powers at once" and they took off their Zeonizers and handed them to Alpha, who stored them in the same spot as the Sword of Light.

"Rangers" said Zordon as the Rangers and Alpha walk into the garage, and Zordon goes to another tube that is in the garage "these are your new Zords"

"But they're just ordinary cars" said Tanya

"No Tanya" said Zordon "they are extraordinary cars. Katherine, to you is Wind Chaser. Tanya, to you is Dune Star. Adam, to you is Desert Thunder."

"First a frog, now a van, what next?" Adam joked

"How about a Fire Truck, Ambulance, and Police Car?" Zordon joked back "Tommy to you is Red Lightning."

"But what about Rocky's Zord?" Tanya asked

"Mountain Blaster will remain here until Rocky is better or he sends a replacement" said Zordon "Together, the Turbozords can combine to create the Turbo Megazord. Now walk over to the podium" and the Rangers walk over to a 5-colored podium, Tommy stood by red, Adam by green, Tanya by yellow, and Katherine by pink. "Now behold the Power of Turbo!" and red lightning hit Tommy, turning him into the Red Turbo Ranger. Green lightning hit Adam, turning him into the Green Turbo Ranger. Yellow lightning hit Tanya, turning her into the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Pink lightning hit Katherine, turning her into the Pink Turbo Ranger. Then the Rangers and Alpha walk back into the main room and Zordon re-enters the tube in that room.

"Now Rangers" said Zordon "these are your Turbo Keys" and four keys appeared in the Rangers hands "these four keys and the Blue Turbo Ranger's key, have equal power to Lerigot's key, so you can follow Divatox into the Abyss. Today, you cease being Power Rangers Zeo, and are now Power Rangers Turbo. Now drive your Turbozords to Miami, and there awaits a ship that will carry the Zords to the Abyss. May, the Power protect you" and the four Rangers got in there cars and drove off.

At the Power Chamber, someone in the Blue Turbo Ranger suit, who was about the same height of Alpha, was talking with Zordon

" If you want to join the team you must swear three things. Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And never reveal your identity, no one must know you are a Power Ranger. You must follow these rules or the Power will cease to protect you. Do you swear?" Zordon asked

"I swear" said the new Ranger

"You are now the Blue Turbo Ranger, you must take Mountain Blaster and join the others" said Zordon

By the time the Rangers arrive, it is dark out. Then they hear a sound of a car approaching.

"Look" said Adam "its Mountain Blaster" but when the car stops and the door opens, the drivers feet look too small to be Rocky's.

"Rocky?" Katherine asks and the figure steps out from behind the door

"Justin" said Tanya "what are you doing here?"

"Hey guys" said Justin "guess what, I'm the new Blue Ranger. Rocky, couldn't make it, so he sent me. I didn't think I would make it, because Alpha had to give me a crash course on how to drive, good thing you don't need a license to drive a Zord. Is this cool or what?"

"We'll talk about this later" said Tommy "right now we need to get these cars on that ship" and they drive the Turbozords through the water and into the ship's Zord bay and the Rangers all pile out.

"I wonder how we get this thing to go" said Justin

"Look" said Tommy and he pointed to a box with five keyholes in it "I bet we're suppose to insert our keys into there" and they insert the Turbo Keys into it and the ship begins driving itself towards the Abyss. Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine all go below deck, while Justin stays on deck.

"Divatox" said Elgar "we're being followed by 5 humans, but they appear to have no ship"

"What are they doing swimming? I bet its Zordon's Power Rangers" said Divatox "I'm going to call an expert on this situation" and she dials a number "Hello Rita, it's D?"

On the Moon Rita wakes up to the phone ringing and answers it "Hello? Do you know what time it is here?"

"Sorry Rita" said Divatox "I forgot the time change. Anyway, I have a Power Ranger problem, so would you know how to stop it?"

"If I knew that do you think I'd here listening to this?" and she shoves the phone into Zedd's snoring face and then says "my advice sister, YOU BETTER RUN!" and then she hangs up.

"Well thanks a lot Rita" said Divatox "why don't we leave them a surprise" and she releases two Pods into the water, that hit the ship and pulled themselves on the ship and started to grow.

"Hey Justin" said Katherine "don't you want to come below deck with us and get some sleep?"

"I'm too excited to sleep" said Justin "you know, if I tell my dad he'd be so proud of me, maybe he'd come back and we could be a family again"

"Justin…" Katherine started to say, but Justin cut her off

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody, Rangers' Code of Honor" said Justin

"Don't forget Justin" said Katherine "we're your family now. I'm going back with the others, just promise me you'll come down and get some rest soon"

"I promise" said Justin

"Oh, by the way" said Katherine "are you a Christian?"

"Yes" said Justin "I believe in Jesus with all my heart!"

"Good" said Katherine and she went below deck. After she was down for a few minutes, the Pods grew into Putrapods.

"Guys" whispered Justin when he saw the Putrapods.

"Justin" Adam called up and was walking up.

"Adam" said Justin "look out!" and he kicked a Putrapod that was about to attack Adam.

"Guys" yelled Adam to the other Rangers "we have a problem" and the other Rangers run up. The Rangers fight the Putrapods and soon only one is left.

"Boo" yells Tommy and the Putrapod jumps over the side.

"That was awesome" said Justin and they all go to sleep.

Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine wake up the next day to Justin yelling, "Land ahoy! I always wanted to say that" and the other Rangers laugh.

On the Subcraft, Divatox needs Lerigot to open the gate to the Abyss, as right now the Subcraft is smashing against an invisible wall.

"Open it" said Divatox, but Lerigot shook his head no.

"Elgar" shrieked Divatox "throw his family overboard" and then Lerigot makes the key appear and the Subcraft begins to go through the invisible wall.

"Never mind" said Divatox

On the ship, the Rangers have grabbed their Turbo Keys and hold them together and can pass through the invisible wall.

"Adam" said Tommy "take Desert Thunder and scout out the island" and Adam drives to the Island of the Abyss. He gets out and looks around.

"Divatox" said Elgar "the humans are still following us"

"What?" shrieked Divatox "fire the torpedoes" and two torpedoes are fired.

Adam spots the torpedoes "Guys… guys!" but there was no response.

On the ship Tommy spots something "Guys, something is coming towards us"

"Let's go to the Turbozords" said Tanya "they'll protect us"

"We've got to get in those cars" said Justin

Adam watches in horror as the ship explodes, and tears run down his face.

"Whatever it was we hit it" said Elgar

"Adam" said Tommy, through the Zord's com-link to Adam's Wrist Communicator "what's wrong"

"Guys!" said Adam "your alive" and he sees the Turbozords emerge from the ruins

"How'd you like that Justin?" Tanya asked

"Yahoo, can we do it again?" Justin asked. The remaining four Turbozords make it to land.

Meanwhile, Divatox and her goons have made it to the door of the Abyss, inside a volcano.

"Open it" said Divatox and Lerigot uses his key to open the door to the Abyss, and a demon slowly rises out…

"Guys" said Tommy "I think its time to morph. Ready?"

"Ready" said the other four Rangers and their keys glow their Ranger color and the Turbo Morphers appear on their wrists. They all face the same way, except Justin.

"Justin" whispered Tanya and Tommy sends him an annoyed look.

"Sorry" whispered Justin, facing the other way.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said Tommy

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Adam

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Tanya

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Katherine

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said Tommy

"Sweet I'm big" yelled Justin and they all start running towards the Abyss.

"Sure beat's walking" said Adam as they used their super-speed run and they arrive at the Abyss, when the first demon is almost completely out of the Abyss.

"Hello Rangers" said Divatox

"Guys" said Justin "you stop her minions, I'll go save Lerigot and his family" and Justin runs over to Lerigot "Divatox, too scared to take me on?"

"Elgar" said Divatox "go give power boy our answer" and Elgar chased Justin away.

"Maligore, the first demon" said Divatox "has escaped" Lerigot, weak from the Sun's rays, crawls over to his family and Yara made another key appear. She healed Lerigot and together they use their keys to seal the Abyss.

"No" said Divatox "the Abyss has been sealed. Maligore, destroy the Rangers and then we'll force Lerigot to reopen the Abyss" Maligore fires at the Rangers, sending them flying.

"Tommy" said Justin "I thinks its time to take out the heavy hardware"

"I think you're right Justin" said Tommy "Turbo Weapons" and weapons appear in the Rangers' hands "Turbo Lightning Sword"

"Turbo Hand Blasters" said Justin

"Turbo Thunder Cannon" said Adam

"Turbo Star Charges" said Tanya

"Turbo Wind Fire" said Katherine

"FIRE!" said Tommy and the weapons fired Ranger-colored blasts, but still don't harm Maligore, but do destroy Elgar "Let's put them together. TURBO R.A.M.!" and the Turbo Weapons combine to create a racecar that transforms into a cannon

"FIRE!" said the Rangers in unison and Maligore falls down and explodes. A bright light appears.

"What is that?" Justin asked

"That is Satan" said Divatox "Satan, have you come to help me?"

"I have" said Satan "however, I'm only allowed to make Maligore grow" and then Satan shot electricity at Maligore's destroyed body, and then Maligore walked outside and grew and then Satan vanished.

"WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy and the Turbozords drove up and the Rangers jumped in "RED LIGHTNING!"

"I was hoping you'd say that" said Justin "MOUNTAIN BLASTER!"

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Adam

"DUNE STAR!" said Tanya

"WIND CHASER!" said Katherine and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" said Tommy and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

On the ground, Divatox is dragging Rygog out of the volcano

"C'mon" said Divatox "we're going to miss the whole fight"

The Turbo Megazord and Maligore exchange blows, but can't hurt each other.

"Turbo Megazord Saber" said Tommy "Turbo Shield" and a Sword and Shield appear in the Megazord's hands.

"TURBO MEGAZORD SPINOUT!" said the Rangers and the Turbo Megazord slashed repeatedly, and destroyed Maligore, who fell on the ground and turned into light, and was sealed inside the Abyss. Lerigot and his family walked up to the Megazord, and Tommy made the weapons disappear, and picked them up and they entered the Turbo Megazord's cockpit.

The volcano goes off and Divatox and Rygog run to the Subcraft and teleport it to Angel Grove Lake.

As the Turbo Megazord walks in the water, the lava covers the volcano and seals it shut and then the entire island sinks into the water.

Back at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Tommy, Adam, and Jason (who volunteered to replace Rocky) fought the Stone Canyon team and beat them. Tommy then donates the check to the Angel Grove Children's Shelter. Lerigot and his family are hanging out at the Power Chamber, so they can have protection from the Sun and Divatox.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

The Rangers graduate from Angel Grove High School, but Divatox plans to spoil their plans for their lives. Will she succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	73. Shift into Turbo

Episode 71: Power Rangers Turbo: Shift into Turbo

A week later, the Rangers prepare for their graduation for High School.

"Tommy what are you doing for graduation?" Justin asked

"I'm not going" Tommy replied

"What?" Adam asked

"I've gotten an offer from my uncle" said Tommy "for a go-kart championship, I've liked cars ever since we got our Turbo Powers. If I win, I can live at the go-kart track and work there. This could be a place to live and a job, I can't pass up an opportunity like this."

"I agree" said a voice from behind.

"Rocky?" Justin asked and turned around to see Rocky.

"I only have one question, Tommy" said Rocky "what about you're diploma?"

"I already picked it up" said Tommy

"Rocky" said Justin "if you want to be back on the team, you can take my place"

"No Justin" said Rocky "you can keep it. I'm done being a Ranger, I want to go to college this fall anyways."

"Rocky" said Tommy "what about you're Zeonizers?"

Rocky smiled and said "when I went to turn them into Zordon, he just said 'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger' so I guess I get to keep them. If you guys ever need help, I'm just a phone call away" and he walks away.

Later, the other Rangers receive their diplomas and Justin goes to watch Tommy race, and of course, Tommy wins. As the Rangers come home from the graduation, Amphibitor attacks them.

"Tommy, Justin" said Adam through the Wrist Communicator "we need help"

"Coming" said Tommy and he and Justin teleport to the battle.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said Tommy

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Adam

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Tanya

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Katherine

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said Tommy "Turbo Blades" and they all pull out the Turbo Blades and slice at the monster "Auto Blasters" and they blast the monster "TURBO R.A.M.!" and the RAM is formed.

"FIRE!" said the Rangers in unison and Amphibitor is destroyed.

In the Sub Craft, Divatox fires torpedoes at the monster and it grows.

"WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy and the Turbozords drove up and the Rangers jumped in "RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!" said Justin

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Adam

"DUNE STAR!" said Tanya

"WIND CHASER!" said Katherine and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" said Tommy and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

"Turbo Megazord Saber" said Tommy "Turbo Shield" and a Sword and Shield appear in the Megazord's hands.

"TURBO MEGAZORD SPINOUT!" said the Rangers and the Turbo Megazord slashed repeatedly, and destroyed Amphibitor.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Turbo Megazord separated and the Rangers teleport back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

"Rangers" said Zordon "I have enjoyed this time with you, but I haven't seen home in a very long time."

"Zordon" Tommy asked "are you leaving?"

"Yes Tommy" said Zordon "I'm returning to Eltare, with Alpha 5, Lerigot, and his family. To replace me is Dimitria and Alpha 5 has built Alpha 6 to replace him" Lerigot walks up to Zordon's tube and touches his key to it and then the tube shrinks and Alpha 5 picks it up.

"So long Rangers" said Alpha 5

"And may the Power protect you" said Zordon and then they all leave. Then an Alpha robot walks in carrying a tube with a lady in it.

"Are you Alpha 6 and Dimitria?" Tommy asked

"What do you think?" Dimitria asked

"I'd say yes" said Tommy.

"I'm Alpha 6" said Alpha 6 "we will be your new mentors"

"Okay" said Tommy "oh, Justin, I almost forgot. At the track, I'm allowed to have one more person stay with me. If you want…"

"Yes!" said Justin "thank-you so much Tommy"

"You're welcome" said Tommy and they all teleport back to Angel Grove.

A week later, the Rangers go to the Power Chamber to get to know Dimitria and Alpha 6. The Rangers are very annoyed at both of them because Dimitria only talks in questions and Alpha 6 has a bad attitude.

"Rangers" said Dimitria "what about your rivals?"

"Are rivals?" Justin asked and Alpha 6 points to the monitor, which is tuned to the TV at the moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said the announcer "the President of the United States of America."

"Hello America" said Clinton, surrounded by the EAGLE Rangers "Let me remind you the history of the Power and EAGLE Rangers. The Power Rangers started out with the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Power Rangers. We started to form 5 of our own Rangers, but before we finished, a Green Power Ranger appeared, he started off attacking citizens, but soon stopped. From then on he appeared and disappeared. After we thought he was gone for good, a White Power Ranger appeared and we were up to 6 active Rangers. Their leader fired two Rangers, one being a spy and the other rebellious and they became our EAGLE Rangers along with Captain Mitchell, General Beckman, and Agent Graham. EAGLE was outnumbered and of course lost. On top of their trouble the Green Ranger returned, and went to Iraq and attacked innocent civilians, so now there were 7 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. Then we captured the Green Power Ranger's power, but a monster stole it. Now the odds were only 6 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. All of a sudden the 6 Power Rangers vanished and were replaced by 5 new Rangers, the Aquitar Rangers, so now the odds were even 5 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. Before we could fight them, they vanished and the Green Ranger returned. Since there were only 1 Power Ranger to 5 EAGLE Rangers, we were going to capture him when 5 new Rangers showed up, the Zeo Rangers, so now it is again 6 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. We increased the morale by replacing Beckman with another former Power Ranger that Zordon fired. The Green Power Ranger has vanished, but the Gold Zeo Ranger replaced him so it was still 6 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. Then the Aquitar Rangers showed up again and the count was 11 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. The Aquitar Rangers vanished and soon the Zeo Rangers vanished. Then, 5 new Rangers showed up, so the count is now even, 5 Power Rangers to 5 EAGLE Rangers. However, if all the other Rangers ever become active again at the same time we could have 23 Power Ranger to 5 EAGLE Rangers, if we ever tried to fight them the Power Rangers would kill them. Now to counter them, we have brought a new Ranger that will fight with a unique ability. _CIA Director _Graham, step out."

"If Graham isn't in the Green EAGLE Ranger…" started Adam

"…who is?" Tommy asked "Lord, please don't let it be Billy"

"Power Down" said the Green EAGLE Ranger and it was revealed to be…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

The EAGLE Rangers have changed again. Is the Green EAGLE Ranger Billy, like everyone thought? Or is it another known person? Or someone new? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	74. The Millennium Message

Episode 72: Power Rangers Turbo: The Millennium Message

Captain Mitchell?

"What?" Tommy asked, "They replaced Graham with Mitchell"

"So who is the Blue EAGLE Ranger?" Katherine asked

"Power Down" said the Blue EAGLE Ranger and it was revealed to be… Billy

"No!" said Adam

"It can't be" said Tanya

"William Cranston, or Billy as his friends know him as" said Clinton "was the Blue Power Ranger and an adviser to the Zeo Rangers. Now Billy, tell everyone what your ability is"

"I don't like to brag" said Billy "but I'm super intelligent. I created the Zeo Rangers' Zeozords, Red Battlezord, Zeo Blaster, and much more."

"So" said Clinton "as soon as we can get Congress to approve of the money for Zords, we'll have our own fleet. Good-night ladies and gentlemen and May the Power protect you"

"So who are these EAGLE Rangers, really?" Justin asked, "I've only heard government propaganda about them"

"They're an evil team of fake Power Rangers" said Tommy "the Yellow EAGLE Ranger is Trini, the original Yellow Power Ranger. Zordon found out she was a spy and stripped of her power. As you just saw, the Green and Blue EAGLE Rangers are Captain Mitchell and Billy, the original Blue Power Ranger. Zordon took him off the team because there wasn't enough room and then he attempted to kill Trey to get power so Zordon fired him." Tommy took a deep sigh and then continued, "The Red EAGLE Ranger is Zack, the original Black Power Ranger. You remember Jason right?"

"Yes" said Justin

"Zack was his best friend. Zack was fired for being hateful towards Christians. And finally" and Tommy took a very deep sigh and tears started to come to his eyes "The Pink EAGLE Ranger is Kimberly, the original Pink Power Ranger. She was my first girlfriend, she lied about being a Christian so I'd date her, but Zordon found out and fired her. She's been hateful towards me ever since"

"Why doesn't everyone know your identities?" Justin asked

"Zordon erased certain memories from their minds" Tommy replied

"Who was the original Red Power Ranger?" Justin asked "And did he turn out as bad as the rest?"

Tommy smiled "The original Red Power Ranger is Jason. He was the only original Ranger to become a Christian, in fact he was a Christian before he even knew Zordon"

Meanwhile, a spaceship flies towards Earth and crash lands and alarms in the Subcraft go off.

"Rygog" Divatox shrieks, "What was that?"

"It was a spaceship that crashed nearby" said Rygog "I'm scanning for the occupants… the Blue Senturion"

"The Blue Senturion?" Divatox asked, "if we turn that robo-cop evil he could destroy the Turbo Rangers for us"

"You can't turn him evil" Rygog said, "He was programmed by God Himself"

"Bring him here anyways" said Divatox

An hour later, Rygog brings back an unconscious Blue Senturion.

"What happened to him?" Divatox asked

"I found him this way" said Rygog "the crash must have knocked him out"

"Excellent" said Divatox "reprogram him so the term Power Ranger(s) means terrorist(s)"

"Okay" said Rygog and he reprograms Blue Senturion and the he sits up.

"I need to deliver the Millennium message" said Blue Senturion "God is counting on me"

"I'm here to take the next leg of delivering the Millennium Message" said Divatox

"You are?" Blue Senturion asked "then here it is: in over a year, all the past villains shall come together and try to take over the universe"

"Okay I'll deliver that" said Divatox "you need to plant these mines stop the Power Rangers from stopping me"

"Yes ma'am" said Blue Senturion

At the Power Chamber, alarms go off.

"Rangers" said Alpha "someone is planting mines. Use the Turbo Navigators to find them and then disarm them"

"Okay Alpha" said Tommy and they teleport to Angel Grove.

The Rangers find several mines and disarm them and then they finally find who is planting them… the Blue Senturion.

"Stop right there" said Tommy

"Who are you?" the Blue Senturion asked

"We're the Power Rangers" said Tommy

"My database say Power Rangers are terrorists" said the Blue Senturion "I'm afraid you're under arrest. Senturion Synergizer!" and a gun appeared in his hand… and it is pointed at Justin.

"He's just a kid!" Tommy yelled "how can he do anything?" The Blue Senturion hesitates long enough for the Rangers to pull out their Turbo keys and for their Turbo Morphers to appear.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said Tommy

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Adam

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Tanya

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Katherine

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said Tommy "Turbo Navigators: Defender Mode" and they convert their Turbo Navigators to guns" They fire at the Blue Senturion, but it doesn't affect him.

"Rangers" said Tommy "combine your Turbo Navigators with an Auto Blaster to create the Auto Blast Defender!" They do and fire, and he starts to feel weak and started to lose his balance.

"I must retreat" said the Blue Senturion "Senturion Cycle!" and a motorcycle pulls up and he rides away. The Rangers chase him, but are starting to lose him.

"Rangers" said Alpha "I'm sending you the Turbo Karts. Don't destroy the Blue Senturion, he's suppose to be good, just shut him down"

"Okay" said Tommy as five go-karts appear. The Rangers chase him and Tommy shoots him, knocking off his motorcycle and smashing him into the ground, turning him off

"Alpha" said Tommy "teleport us and the Blue Senturion back to the Power Chamber"

"Okay" said Alpha and they all arrive in the Power Chamber. The Rangers demorph and Alpha and Justin begin working on him and Alpha finds the reprogramming that Rygog did and him got rid of it.

"Rangers" said Alpha "the Blue Senturion will be back online in no time now."

In the Subcraft, Divatox finds out what the Rangers are up to.

"Rygog" said Divatox "send some monsters stop them, and make them giant!"

"Okay" said Rygog

At the Power Chamber, alarms begin going off

"Rangers" said Alpha "the Demon Racers are attacking, stop them."

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said Tommy

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Adam

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Tanya

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Katherine

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said Tommy "WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW! RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!" said Justin

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Adam

"DUNE STAR!" said Tanya

"WIND CHASER!" said Katherine and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" said Tommy and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

"Turbo Megazord Saber" said Tommy "Turbo Shield" and a Sword and Shield appear in the Megazord's hands.

"TURBO MEGAZORD SPINOUT!" said the Rangers and the Turbo Megazord slashed repeatedly, and destroyed the first Demon Racer, but the second Demon Racer runs the Turbo Megazord through and then the Rangers eject.

"What now?" Justin asked

"I don't know" said Adam

"Wait" said Tommy "we could call Rocky or Tom. Tom…"

"I'm busy Tommy, sorry" replied Tom

"Okay" said Tommy "how about Rocky?"

"I don't know where he is and I don't know his phone number" said Adam. Then they hear sirens, and then, over the hill comes… a giant police car?"

"Who is it?" Justin asks

"It's the Blue Senturion" said Tommy

"The Blue Senturion always gets his man, or in this case, his monster!" said the Blue Senturion. TIME TO INITIATE ROBO RACER BATTLE MODE, GO!" and the Robo Racer: Battle Mode is formed.

"INITIATING SYNERGIZER BLASTER MODE!" said the Blue Senturion and the Robo Racer pulls out a gun and blows the other Demon Racer to bits.

"Power Down" said Tommy and the Robo Racer transforms back into a car, and everyone teleports back to the Power Chamber and the Rangers demorph.

"Thank-you Rangers" said the Blue Senturion "I was suppose to deliver the Millennium Message to you, but it is gone from my memory. I will help you whenever I can"

"Thanks" said Tommy and the Rangers teleport back to Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

Justin must face Billy, the Blue EAGLE Ranger. Will he be able to overcome this skilled warrior? Or will this be the end to the newest Power Ranger?


	75. Passing of the Torch: Part I

Episode 73: Power Rangers Turbo: Passing the Torch: Part I

Divatox sends Big Burpa down to attack.

"EAGLE" said Zack "a monster is attacking, let's go. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" and Varibloom flew towards the battle.

"Rangers" said Alpha "teleport to the Power Chamber immediately" and they appear "Rangers, Big Burpa is attacking, but EAGLE has taken the call. We want you to morph and then to teleport there. If EAGLE fights you we'll see if Blue Senturion can help out."

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said Tommy

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Adam

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Tanya

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Katherine

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said Tommy and they teleport to the battle. EAGLE is fighting and losing.

"EAGLE" said Tommy "move aside, we'll handle it"

"Get them!" said Zack. Zack and Tommy fight, Zack using the EAGLE Sword and Tommy using the Turbo Lightning Sword. Mitchell and Adam fight, Mitchell using his EAGLE Axe and Adam using his Turbo Thunder Cannon. Billy and Justin fight, Billy using his EAGLE Lance and Justin using his Turbo Hand Blasters. Trini and Tanya fight, Trini using her EAGLE Daggers and Tanya using her Turbo Star Charges. Kimberly and Katherine fight, Kimberly using her EAGLE Bow and Katherine using her Turbo Wind Fire.

"Man" said Mitchell "this axe is hard to use after using the lance for so long"

"I love this thing" said Billy about his EAGLE Lance, reminding him of when he was the Blue Power Ranger.

"Forget about me?" Big Burpa asked both sets of Rangers

"Nope" said the Blue Senturion as he stabbed him with the Senturion Synergizer

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE EAGLE BLASTER!" said Zack

"EAGLE AXE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE BOW!" said Kimberly

"EAGLE DAGGERS!" said Trini

"EAGLE LANCE!" said Billy

"EAGLE SWORD!" said Zack

"EAGLE RANGERS!" said EAGLE and they shot the Turbo Rangers, causing them to demorph, but the smoke from the attack is covering their identities.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked and two guys and two girls ran up.

"I'm fine" said Tommy "Justin you okay?"

"I'll be fine with a little rest" said Justin, clutching his stomach.

"You guys need to leave" said Tommy "it isn't safe here" and the smoke slowly started clearing, soon to reveal his identity, but they couldn't morph with these four here.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

The Turbo Rangers have a choice: expose their identities to EAGLE or unknown teenagers. What will they chose? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	76. Passing of the Torch: Part II

Episode 74: Power Rangers Turbo: Passing the Torch: Part II

"No need to be rude" one guy said "we just want to help"

"Then leave" said Tommy

"This boy needs help" said one of the girls

Tommy notices the crosses around their necks "are you guys all Christians?"

"Yes" said one of them

"We are too" said Tommy "we need you to keep a secret we're about to show you. Don't tell anyone, not even the government"

"Okay" they said

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said Tommy

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Adam

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Tanya

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Katherine

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said Tommy

The teenagers' mouths fell open, but they quickly changed their expressions to make it seem like nothing happened.

"TURBO R.A.M.!" said Tommy

"FIRE!" said the Turbo Rangers and they force EAGLE to demorph. They call Varibloom and fly away. Big Burpa teleports back to Divatox.

"Power Down" said Tommy and they demorphed.

"You guys are the Power Rangers?" one them asked

"Yes" said Tommy

"My name is Theodore J Jarvis Johnson" said TJ "but please, call me TJ"

"My name's Carlos" said Carlos

"My name's Ashley" said Ashley

"My name's Cassie" said Cassie

"I'm Justin, Blue Turbo Ranger" said Justin

"I'm Adam, Green Turbo Ranger" said Adam

"I'm Tanya, Yellow Turbo Ranger" said Tanya

"I'm Katherine, Pink Turbo Ranger" said Katherine

"And I'm Tommy, Red Turbo Ranger" said Tommy

"Wait a second Tommy" said Adam "you're leaving some stuff out"

"Like what?" Tommy asked

"Like Green Power Ranger, White Power Ranger, and Red Zeo Ranger" said Adam

"All right Mr. Black Power Ranger and Green Zeo Ranger" said Tommy

"You've been that many Rangers?" TJ asked

"Yes" said Tommy "we need to get you to the Power Chamber and swear you in" and then they teleport to the Power Chamber and see three familiar faces.

"Zordon, Alpha 5, Lerigot!" said Katherine "what are you doing here?"

"Alpha 5 and I came back to say good-bye, for what may be the last time" said Zordon

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked

"You're all too old now" said Zordon "the Power has helped strengthened you're faith to the same magnitude as Paul. You need to pass your powers on to younger Christians"

"I guess its time to give up our powers guys" said Tommy

"Who are you going to give them to?" asked TJ

"You" said Tommy "I want you to take my powers as the Red Turbo Ranger" and he hands his Wrist Communicator to TJ

"Really?" TJ asked and smiled

"Congratulations TJ" said Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie.

"Wait" said Adam "Carlos, you can have mine" and he hands his Wrist Communicator to Carlos

"Ashley" said Tanya "you can have mine" and she hands her Wrist Communicator to Ashley

"Cassie" said Katherine "you can have mine" and she hands her Wrist Communicator to Cassie

"Who do I give mine to?" Justin asked

"Justin" said Zordon "you may keep you're powers for now"

"Thanks" said Justin

"Alpha" said Zordon

"Yes" said Alphas 5 and 6

"Sorry" said Zordon "Alpha 5, teleport Tom, Rocky, and Blue Senturion here"

"Okay" said Alpha 5 and Tom and Rocky appear in green and blue light and Blue Senturion appears in white light

"Is Tom, you're twin?" TJ asked

"No" said Tommy "we're not even related"

"Really" said TJ "you look identical"

"Well…" said Tom "there is a small relation"

"What?" TJ asked

"Oh" said Tommy "he's just my clone"

"What?" TJ asked "well, that explains a lot"

"So" said Rocky "what are we doing here?"

"Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine are transferring their powers to TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie" said Zordon "and I need you two to help me with it. Now take the Sword of Light from the slot that is about to open up beneath my tube. Take it and plug it into the teleportation system. Then, activate it and it will transfer the Powers"

"Okay Zordon" said Rocky and he does as Zordon says and when he activates the room is filled with light. Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine glow red, green, yellow, and pink and then their morphers vanish. The colors fly into the air, as Justin teleports, and the colors land on TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie, which causes them to morph, carrying their helmets in their arms, and Justin lands, morphed, but at his normal height, with his helmet in his arm.

"Now" said Zordon "The Power Rangers have three rules you must swear by. Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And never reveal your identity, no one must know you are a Power Ranger. You must follow these rules or the Power will cease to protect you. Do you swear?

"We swear" said the new Turbo Rangers

"Then now you are Power Rangers Turbo!" said Zordon "Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine, I have a present for you before you leave. Alpha 5, bring them out" and Alpha 5 brings out a box and hands it to Tommy. Tommy opens it and almost drops it.

"The Zeonizers" said Tommy

"The Earth no longer needs the Zeo powers for defense against monsters" said Zordon "but if Tom or any other Ranger team still needs help, you can be there, for Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. So long Power Rangers, and May the Power protect you" and Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Katherine, Tom, and Rocky all teleport back to their normal lives.

Alarms start going off.

"Big Burpa is attacking, Zordon" said Alpha 6

"Rangers" said Zordon "go. I most likely will not be back when you come back, so May the Power protect you" and the Ranger teleport to the battle

"Zordon" said Dimitria "you told us why you and Alpha 5 came back, but why did Lerigot come back?"

"He wants to give you something" said Zordon and Lerigot takes his key and inserts it into Dimitria's tube and it opened

"You will not be able to leave for more than an hour at a time" said Zordon and Lerigot hands Dimitria a box that she opens and then smiles at it.

"Thank-you Lerigot" said Dimitria "and May the Power protect all of you"

"So long, Dimitria" said Zordon and Alpha 5 picks up his tube and walks out with Lerigot and flies away.

The Rangers and Blue Senturion battle Big Burpa. They're losing so they decide to morph.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said TJ

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Cassie

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said TJ and they battle, but are still losing. All of a sudden, white light appears and Dimitria comes out.

"Dimitria what are you doing here?" Justin asked

"Don't you want help?" said Dimitria "SHIFT INTO TURBO! ARTIC RACER TURBO POWER!" and she appeared in a White Turbo Ranger suit (based off the White Racer from _Carranger_, but with a complete suit), with the number 6 on her arm.

"_ BLAST!" said Dimitria and she vaporized Big Burpa with a blast of light

"What did you say before the blast?" TJ asked

"You're not allowed to hear the word until God allows it" said Dimitria

In the Sub Craft, Divatox fires torpedoes at the monster and it grows.

"WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and the Turbozords drove up and the Rangers jumped in "RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!" said Justin

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER!" said Cassie and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"ROBO RACER!" said the Blue Senturion

"ARTIC RACER!" said Dimitria and a Hello Kitty-type car drove up (Radiarcar)

"What's up with Hello Kitty?" Justin asked

"I didn't chose it" replied Dimitria

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" said TJ and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

"Turbo Megazord Saber" said TJ "Turbo Shield" and a Sword and Shield appear in the Megazord's hands.

"TIME TO INITIATE ROBO RACER: BATTLE MODE!" said the Blue Senturion

"ARTIC RACER: BATTLE MODE!" said Dimitria

"TURBO MEGAZORD: SPINOUT!" said TJ

"INITIATING SYNERGIZER BLASTER MODE!" said the Blue Senturion

"_ BLAST!" said Dimitria and the blasts destroyed Big Burpa

"Power Down" said TJ and the Megazords separated/transformed back to Zord mode and teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed. Dimitria returns to her tube.

"Rangers" said Dimitria "I will only be able to help you from time to time, as leaving this tube weakens me. You may return to your lives for now"

Back at Angel Grove, Justin approaches TJ.

"TJ" said Justin "I have a question for you"

"Shoot" said TJ

"When Tommy was the Red Turbo Ranger, I lived with him, but now he's gone, I mean, I hate to ask, but…"

"Of course you can live with me" said TJ

"Thanks TJ" said Justin

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

Two mysterious, but powerful cars have been found. Both Divatox and the Turbo Rangers are after them. Who will get them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	77. Lightning Storm

Episode 75: Power Rangers Turbo: Lightning Storm

In space, Divatox's minions are chasing two cars and they race to Earth to hide from them.

"Rangers" said Alpha "teleport to the Power Chamber now" and they appear.

"What's up Alpha?" TJ asked

"Divatox has chased two powerful cars to Earth. If she manages to tame them before we do, she will be next to unstoppable. So, morph and get behind their wheels and drive them, if you do, you will be there masters for eternity. Please, note that they're living creatures and that if it gets out of hand, do not destroy them, as they are the last two of their kind."

"Okay Alpha" said TJ "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Cassie

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said TJ and they teleport to Angel Grove and start using their Ranger turbo speed to chase them down. TJ jumps in the red car and Justin jumps in the blue car. After some struggle, they gain control of the cars, and the cars gain the Turbo logo on their doors.

"What's your name?" Justin asked

"They don't have names Justin" said TJ

"Actually they do" said Alpha "TJ your car's name is Lightning Cruiser and Justin's car is Storm Blaster. Lightning Cruiser can fly and Storm Blaster carries a cannon called the Turbine Laser."

"Hello Rangers" said a voice and the Rangers turn around to see Pharaoh, who was sent to capture the cars "Hand over the cars or be destroyed."

"Blue Senturion, we could use some help" said TJ

"Okay" said the Blue Senturion appeared "Senturion Synergizer!" TJ climbs in Lightning Cruiser and flies off and then turns around and starts firing a Pharaoh. Justin, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie climb in Storm Blaster and fire the Turbine Laser. Pharaoh is getting weaker so TJ lands and the other Turbo Rangers grab the Turbine Laser and hand it to TJ.

"TURBINE LASER ONLINE!" said TJ "TAKE YOUR POSITIONS RANGERS! READY…"

"FIRE!" say the Turbo Rangers and Pharaoh is destroyed.

In the Sub Craft, Divatox fires torpedoes at the monster and it grows.

"WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and the Turbozords drove up and the Rangers jumped in "RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!" said Justin

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER!" said Cassie and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"ROBO RACER!" said the Blue Senturion

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" said TJ and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

"Turbo Megazord Saber" said TJ "Turbo Shield" and a Sword and Shield appear in the Megazord's hands.

"TIME TO INITIATE ROBO RACER: BATTLE MODE!" said the Blue Senturion

"TURBO MEGAZORD: SPINOUT!" said TJ

"INITIATING SYNERGIZER BLASTER MODE!" said the Blue Senturion and Pharaoh is destroyed.

"Power Down" said TJ and the Megazord separated and the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

"Rangers" said Alpha "Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster will now serve you whenever you need them. You may return to your lives until the next attack" and they teleport back to Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

The Rangers are in danger, but there in no one to help. What will happen to them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	78. The Phantom Phenomenon

Episode 76: Power Rangers Turbo: The Phantom Phenomenon

A mysterious spaceship crash-lands and Divatox sends Flamite to check it out. When Flamite gets there, he doesn't see anything, but is attacked and sent in a retreat. Divatox didn't see anything on the scanner, so she wonders what was in it and sends Flamite to attack the city.

"Rangers" said Alpha "Flamite is attacking, go stop him. Be careful Rangers, Dimitria is too weak from her last battle to fight, Blue Senturion is on a mission this week, Tom is busy saving Christians, the Aquitians and Trey have their own battles, and the Zeo Rangers are in college right now, so there is no back up"

"Okay Alpha" said TJ "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Cassie

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said TJ and they attack Flamite, they are losing so TJ says "TURBINE LASER, ONLINE!" but he shoots it out the air.

When Cassie is about to get hit a voice says "PHANTOM RANGER HERE, AT YOUR SERVICE!" and a black Ranger appears and then says "PHANTOM LASER!" and destroys Flamite, but then the Phantom Ranger vanishes.

"Where'd he go?" Justin asked

"I see him" said Cassie

"How is that possible?" the Phantom Ranger, still invisible, asks, "I'm suppose to be invisible"

"I don't know" said Cassie "this is getting weird"

In the Sub Craft, Divatox fires torpedoes at the monster and it grows.

"WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and the Turbozords drove up and the Rangers jumped in "RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!" said Justin

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER!" said Cassie and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" said TJ and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

"Turbo Megazord Saber" said TJ "Turbo Shield" and a Sword and Shield appear in the Megazord's hands.

"TURBO MEGAZORD: SPINOUT!" said TJ, but it doesn't harm Flamite at all. Flamite strikes the Turbo Megazord and it falls down and the Zords are forced to retreat.

On the ground, the Phantom Ranger appears again and says "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF ARTILLATRON!" and a 14-wheeled truck rolls out "WARRIOR MODE!" and then it transforms into a warrior.

"ARTILLERY POWER NOW!" said Phantom Ranger and he destroys Flamite, but then his Zord retreats and he vanishes, but Cassie can still see him, until he is so far in the distance, he can't be seen with the naked eye.

"Power Down" said TJ and they teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

"Who was that guy?" Cassie asked

"He is the Phantom Ranger" said Dimitria "he knows Zordon better than anyone. He will only help you when he wants to, so remember, you can't rely on him"

"When he turned invisible" said Cassie "I could still see him, why is that, even he seemed amazed at my ability to see him when he was invisible"

"I don't know" said Dimitria "you may return to your lives for now" and they teleported back to Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

General Havoc has arrived and attacks the Zords. Will they survive? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	79. Clash of the Megazords: Part I

Episode 77: Power Rangers Turbo: Clash of the Megazords: Part I

In the Subcraft, a new villain arrives, named General Havoc. General Havoc is Divatox's brother and together they're scheming how to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all.

"Brother" said Divatox "go attack the Rangers and follow out our plan"

"Okay, sister" said Havoc

"Rangers" said Alpha "General Havoc is attacking at Angel Grove park, you must stop him"

"All right Alpha" said TJ and they teleport to the park.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said TJ

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Cassie

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said TJ. The Rangers use the Turbo Weapons, but lose.

"Blue Senturion" said TJ "we could use some help"

"Okay" said the Blue Senturion, riding in on his Senturion Cycle. The Blue Senturion uses his Senturion Synergizer, but they still lose.

In the Sub Craft, Divatox fires torpedoes at Havoc and he grows.

"WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and the Turbozords drove up and the Rangers jumped in "RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!" said Justin

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER!" said Cassie and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"ROBO RACER!" said the Blue Senturion

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" said TJ and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

"Turbo Megazord Saber" said TJ "Turbo Shield" and a Sword and Shield appear in the Megazord's hands.

"TIME TO INITIATE ROBO RACER: BATTLE MODE!" said the Blue Senturion. General Havoc strikes the Turbo Megazord and the Zords fall apart and the Rangers eject. Havoc then sends his own power into the Turbozords, causing them to be repowered and him to shrink.

He then jumps into Red Lightning and says "INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

The Turbo Megazord then turns to the Robo Racer and says "TURBO MEGAZORD: SPINOUT!" and slashes the Robo Racer until it is powerless and the Blue Senturion ejects.

"What do we do now?" TJ asks Dimitria

"I'm still too weak to leave my tube" said Dimitria

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

General Havoc has taken control of the Turbo Megazord. The only Zord left is Artilliration, but to summon it, they need the Phantom Ranger, but who knows where he is? Will the Rangers own Megazord be used to destroy Earth? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	80. Clash of the Megazords: Part II

Episode 78: Power Rangers Turbo: Clash of the Megazords: Part II

"PHANTOM RANGER HERE, AT YOU SERVICE!" said a voice and then the Phantom Ranger appeared out of nowhere

"Phantom Ranger" said Cassie "will you summon Artillatron and get the Turbo Megazord back for us?"

"I have a better idea Pink Ranger" said Phantom Ranger "WE NEED RESCUEZORD POWER NOW!" and Artillatron rolls out. The numbered compartments open up and the Rescuezords roll out.

"Rangers" said Phantom Ranger "these are the Rescuezords, together we'll get the Turbo Megazord back."

"Okay" said TJ "LIGHTNING FIRE TAMER!"

"SIREN BLASTER!" said Justin

"THUNDER LOADER!" said Carlos

"STAR RACER!" said Ashley

"WIND RESCUE!" said Cassie

"ARTILLATRON" said Phantom Ranger. The Zords all attack at once but are no match for the Turbo Megazord.

"Rangers" said Phantom Ranger "each of your Zords can transform into a warrior form"

"Okay" said TJ "GOIN' UP HIGH STANCE MODE!" and he pushed the button in the center of his steering wheel.

"HIGH STANCE MODE!" said the other Turbo Rangers and they pushed their buttons. The High Stance Mode Rescuezords still lose to the Turbo Megazord.

"Rangers" said Phantom Ranger "combine the Rescuezords to create the Rescue Megazord."

"MEGAZORD MODE NOW!" said TJ and the Rescue Megazord is formed. The Rescue Megazord can hold its own, but without a finisher can't finish it off.

"Rangers" said Phantom Ranger "borrow Artillatron's arms and use my finisher"

"ARTILLERY POWER NOW!" said the Turbo Rangers and the Turbo Megazord is hit and separates into the Turbozords, forcing Havoc to eject, and the Zords return to the Turbo Garage.

"Power Down" said TJ and the Megazord separated and the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

"Rangers" said Phantom Ranger "you may access Artillatron and the Rescuezords, whenever you need. Until next time" bowing towards Cassie and then he vanished with white light.

"Cassie's got a boyfriend" Justin teased and Cassie blushed

"I don't even know who the guy is" said Cassie

"Strange isn't it how vanished in white light instead of black" commented Carlos.

"Yes" said Alpha "as Phantom Ranger said, until next time" and all the Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

Cassie has been captured and its up to the Phantom Ranger to save her before its too late. Will he succeed? Or is he walking into a trap? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	81. Fall of the Phantom

Episode 79: Power Rangers Turbo: Fall of the Phantom

Cassie is walking to school, when Havoc appears.

"Hello Ranger" said Havoc "you're coming with me"

"Never" said Cassie "SHIFT INTO TUBRO! WIND CHASER TURBO POWER! Turbo Wind Fire" and she fired at Havoc, but he just deflected the blast back, forcing her to demorph and he captures her.

"Rangers" said Alpha "report to the Power Chamber immediately"

"What's up Alpha?" Justin asked

"Cassie has been captured" said Alpha

"NO!" came a powerful voice from behind

"Phantom Ranger" said Justin "Cassie has been captured"

"We must save her" said Phantom Ranger "we will need everyone. Dimitria can you fight?"

"Yes" said Dimitria, stepping out of her tube

"Blue Senturion, can you fight?" asked Phantom Ranger

"Yes" said Blue Senturion, walking in

"All right" said Phantom Ranger "TJ and Justin, you take the Turbo Navigators in Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster and track her Turbo Morpher's signal. Blue Senturion, trail them from a ways behind, on your Senturion Cycle. The rest of us will take the Turbo Karts and trail Blue Senturion from a ways behind him."

"Ready?" Phantom Ranger asked

"Ready" said the Turbo Rangers

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said TJ

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Ashley

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said TJ

"ARTIC RACER TURBO POWER!" said Dimitria

"Lightning Cruiser" said TJ, jumping in with a Turbo Navigator

"Storm Blaster" said Justin, jumping in with a Turbo Navigator

"Senturion Cycle" said Blue Senturion and he jumped on and after a few minutes, began following the weak signals of Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster

"Red Turbo Kart" said Phantom Ranger

"Blue Turbo Kart" said Dimitria

"Green Turbo Kart" said Carlos

"Yellow Turbo Kart" said Ashley and they began following the Blue Senturion's weak signal.

"I detect Lightning Cruiser, with the Red Turbo Ranger, and Storm Blaster, with the Blue Turbo Ranger, and maybe the Blue Senturion approaching" said Havoc

"When they get here make think like they've won, but then destroy them" said Divatox

TJ and Justin arrive and begin fighting Divatox and the Piranhatrons, but lose. The Blue Senturion arrives, but they still can't win.

"Rangers" said Divatox "your friend is in the next room and in 5 minutes will be frozen forever"

4 minutes later, Phantom Ranger and the others arrive, but he doesn't make it to Cassie in time.

"No" said Phantom Ranger

"We didn't save her" said Justin

"She's frozen, forever" said TJ

"No" said Phantom Ranger "my Power Ruby can save her" and he pulls a ruby out of his chest

"Phantom Ranger" said Dimitria "if that is out of your chest for longer than 5 minutes, you'll become extremely weak, and if longer than a day you'll die"

"I know" said Phantom Ranger as Cassie begins melting "but greater love has no man than this: that he would lay down his life for his friends"

As Cassie completely defrosted, it is revealed to be Havoc and he blasted Phantom Ranger and grabbed the Power Ruby and ran away. Cassie blasts out of the other room, after freeing herself.

"No" said Cassie kneeling beside Phantom Ranger

"Alpha" said Dimitria "teleport Phantom Ranger to the Power Chamber's medic ward immediately!" and then Phantom Ranger vanished with white light. The Rangers run outside to find Havoc absorbing the Power Ruby's energy and growing.

"WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and the Turbozords drove up and the Rangers jumped in "RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!" said Justin

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER!" said Cassie and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"ROBO RACER!" said the Blue Senturion

"ARTIC RACER!" said Dimitria

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" said TJ and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

"Turbo Megazord Saber" said TJ "Turbo Shield" and a Sword and Shield appear in the Megazord's hands.

"TIME TO INITIATE ROBO RACER: BATTLE MODE!" said the Blue Senturion.

"ARTIC RACER: BATTLE MODE!" said Dimitria

"Carlos" TJ asked "think you can drive handle the Turbo Megazord by yourself?"

"Yeah" said Carlos "think you can handle Thunder Loader without me?"

"Very funny" said TJ "WE NEED RESCUEZORD POWER NOW!" and Artillatron rolls out. The numbered compartments open up and the Rescuezords roll out.

"LIGHTNING FIRE TAMER!" said TJ "THUNDER LOADER! ARTILLATRON!"

"SIREN BLASTER!" said Justin

"STAR RACER!" said Ashley

"WIND RESCUE!" said Cassie

"GOIN' UP, HIGH STANCE MODE!" said TJ and he pushed the button in the center of his steering wheel.

"HIGH STANCE MODE!" said the other Turbo Rangers and they pushed their buttons.

"MEGAZORD MODE NOW!" said TJ and the Rescue Megazord is formed "ARTILLATRON: WARRIOR MODE!"

"Time to demote the General" said Carlos "TURBO MEGAZORD SPINOUT!"

"INITIATING SYNERGIZER BLASTER MODE!" said Blue Senturion

"_ BLAST!" said Dimitria

"ARTILLERY POWER NOW!" said the Turbo Rangers and Havoc is destroyed and the Power Ruby flies into Cassie's hands

"Power Down" said TJ and the Megazords separated, the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed. Dimitria returned to her tube. Cassie runs to Phantom Ranger's side and sticks the Power Ruby into his chest.

"Will he be okay?" she asks Alpha

"It'll take a while for him to recover, but he'll be fine" said Alpha

"Praise the Lord" said Cassie

"Rangers" said Alpha "you may return to your lives for now" and they all teleport back to Angel Grove

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

A new monster has taken out some of the Turbozords and some of the Rescuezords. How will the Rangers win without a Megazord? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	82. Carlos and the Count

Episode 80: Power Rangers Turbo: Carlos and the Count

Divatox sends Count Nocturn to attack.

"Rangers" said Alpha "a monster is attacking. There will be no back-up, because Dimitria is too weak from her last battle to fight, Blue Senturion is on a mission this week, and Phantom Ranger won't be well enough to fight for a while"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said TJ

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Cassie

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said TJ

"TURBO R.A.M." said TJ

"TURBINE LASER ONLINE!" said Justin "TAKE YOUR POSITIONS RANGERS! READY…"

"FIRE!" says the Turbo Rangers and Nocturn is destroyed.

In the Sub Craft, Divatox fires torpedoes at the monster and it grows.

"WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and the Turbozords drove up and the Rangers jumped in "RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!" said Justin

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER!" said Cassie and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"FIRE" said the Count and Desert Thunder, Dune Star, and Wind Chaser are knocked out of the battle.

"That didn't work" said Justin

"You think?" Carlos asked

"WE NEED RESCUEZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and Artillatron rolls out. The numbered compartments open up and the Rescuezords roll out.

"LIGHTNING FIRE TAMER!" said TJ "ARTILLATRON!"

"SIREN BLASTER!" said Justin

"THUNDER LOADER!" said Carlos

"STAR RACER!" said Ashley

"WIND RESCUE!" said Cassie

"FIRE" the Count said again and this time knocked Lightning Fire Tamer and Siren Blaster offline.

"ARTILLATRON: WARRIOR MODE!" said TJ, but Artillatron can't fight very well by himself.

"What do we do?" Justin asked "we can't fight well without a Megazord"

"You still have arms, legs, torso, and a head" said Alpha "you can combine your remaining Zords to form the Turbo Rescue Megazord"

"GOIN' UP, HIGH STANCE MODE!" said Carlos

"HIGH STANCE MODE!" said Ashley and Cassie

"TURBO RESCUE MEGAZORD!" said TJ "Turbo Sword" and the Turbo Rescue Megazord knocks the Count off-balance

"ARTILLERY POWER NOW!" said the Turbo Rangers and Artillatron's arms appear in Turbo Rescue Megazord's hands and they blasted the Count to bits

"Power Down" said TJ and the Megazord separated and the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

"Rangers" said Alpha "Phantom Ranger is regaining consciousness, if you'd like to see him."

"Okay" said Cassie, but the other Rangers needed to get home.

"Pink Ranger" whispered Phantom Ranger "thank-you for saving my life"

"Phantom Ranger" said Cassie "the only reason your life was in danger, was because you thought you were saving me, so I thank you" and then Phantom Ranger loss consciousness again

"Alpha" screamed Cassie

"It's okay" said Alpha "he will gain and lose consciousness a lot in the next week, but then he should be good to go with a little rest"

"Okay Alpha" said Cassie "good-bye" and she teleported back to Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

Justin notices the other Rangers acting weird. Have they been replaced by Divatox? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	83. The Robot Rangers

Episode 81: Power Rangers Turbo: The Robot Rangers

One day, Justin notices the other Rangers acting strange.

"Want to know how to play tennis?" Ashley asked

"We don't know how to play tennis" said Justin

"Sure we do" said Cassie and sure enough, all the teens knew how to play tennis.

"Wow" said Justin "I didn't know how easy tennis was"

"We've got to go" said Ashley and Cassie and they leave. Justin follows them and sees Ashley putting her arm on. Justin goes to find TJ.

"TJ" said Justin "I think Ashley and Cassie are robots"

"What makes you think that?" TJ asked

"Ashley took her arm off" said Justin

"You're seeing things" said TJ and then the Wrist Communicator went off.

"TJ" said Alpha "go to the park, Rygog is attacking"

"Okay Alpha" said TJ and he and Justin run to the park

"_If Ashley and Cassie are robots, they shouldn't be able to morph_" thought Justin

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said TJ

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Cassie

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said TJ

"_Maybe I am seeing things_" thought Justin

"TURBO R.A.M." said TJ

"FIRE!" said the Turbo Rangers and Rygog retreats

"Power Down" said TJ and they teleported back to the Power Chamber and demorphed.

Another Justin walks out and the one that just fought said "Yikes!" and then another TJ, another Carlos, another Ashley, and another Cassie walk in.

"What's going on?" one Justin asked

"The is a war on Eltare" said the other Justin "and you and your friends were made to harness Ranger powers to help protect it. To see how accurate you guys are we wiped you memory, so we'd have a control, Robo Justin" and then Justin opened up Robo Justin's shirt and flicked a switch, restoring his memory.

"I remember now" said Robo Justin

"Well" said Alpha "there are still a few bugs to be worked out"

"Wait" said Robo Justin "how could we use the Turbo Morphers?"

"The laws of the Morphing Grid only apply living beings" said Alpha "so any robot can pick up any Morpher without harming the robot or the original owner"

"Why haven't villains created Evil Robots and then stolen our Morphers?" Justin asked

"The only Morpher the villains have ever been able to get their hands on is the Dragonzord Power Morpher, but since they could only study a small section of the Morphing Grid, they never figured it out, and probably never will" said Alpha

"Well next time I could teach you soccer" said Justin

"That'd be great" said Robo Justin and all the Robo Rangers hand the Turbo Morphers and keys back to the Turbo Rangers and then the Robo Rangers teleport back to Eltar and the Turbo Rangers back to Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

Zordon has been captured so Dimitria, the Blue Senturion, and the Phantom Ranger leave to find him. Seeing her opportunity to destroy the Turbo Rangers, their Zords, and the Power Chamber, Divatox sends her strongest monster, Goldgoyle to finish the Rangers once and for all. Will she succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	84. Chase into Space: Part I

Episode 82: Power Rangers Turbo: Chase into Space: Part I

A few weeks later all the Rangers, including the Turbo Rangers, Blue Senturion, the Zeo Rangers, Tom, and Jason are all summoned to the Power Chamber.

"Rangers" said Alpha "I have good news and bad news. The good news is Phantom Ranger is back to full health" and Phantom Ranger walks out.

"What's the bad news?" Justin asked

Alpha hesitates "Zordon has been captured"

"No!" said Phantom Ranger and Tommy simultaneously

"Power Rangers" said Alpha "Zordon was able to transmit one last message before he was captured" and Alpha presses a button

"Power Rangers" said Zordon "I know you will all want to come after me, but I can't allow that. The Earth needs you. Phantom Ranger, Blue Senturion, and Dimitria may come after me. The rest of you will be Earth's last defense, so I need you there. May the Power protect you" and the image faded.

"Let's go" said Phantom Ranger to Blue Senturion and Dimitria

"Okay" said Dimitria "Phantom Ranger, could you give me a lift?"

"Yes" said Phantom Ranger and he picked Dimitria's tube up "until next time Pink Ranger" and he nodded his head and they left for Blue Senturion's ship.

"Rangers" said Dimitria "we will need our Zords, so they won't be available to you, but you will still be able to access the Turbo and Rescuezords" and then they boarded the ships, and left, with a color of light (the Zords being teleported too) behind them.

"This is too perfect" said Divatox on her Subcraft "with Blue Senturion, Dimitria, and Phantom Ranger gone I can destroy those pesky Rangers once and for all! Goldgoyle attack!"

The Zeo Rangers, Jason, and Tom all left, leaving only the Turbo Rangers.

"Yo yo yo yo yo" said Alpha "Rangers, Goldgoyle is attacking, and has already grown big, you will need everything you have to stop him"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" said TJ

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" said Justin and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" said Cassie

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" said TJ

"WE NEED TURBOZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and the Turbozords drove up and the Rangers jumped in "RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!" said Justin

"DESERT THUNDER!" said Carlos

"DUNE STAR!" said Ashley

"WIND CHASER!" said Cassie and then the Turbozords grew to Zord-size

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD, TURBO UP!" said TJ and the Turbo Megazord is formed.

"Turbo Megazord Saber" said TJ "Turbo Shield" and a Sword and Shield appear in the Megazord's hands.

"Carlos" TJ asked "think you can drive handle the Turbo Megazord by yourself?"

"Yeah" said Carlos

"WE NEED RESCUEZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and the Rescuezords speed out of the hangar

"LIGHTNING FIRE TAMER!" said TJ "THUNDER LOADER!"

"SIREN BLASTER!" said Justin

"STAR RACER!" said Ashley

"WIND RESCUE!" said Cassie

"GOIN' UP, HIGH STANCE MODE!" said TJ and he pushed the button in the center of his steering wheel.

"HIGH STANCE MODE!" said the other Turbo Rangers and they pushed their buttons.

"MEGAZORD MODE NOW!" said TJ and the Rescue Megazord is formed. Goldgoyle blasts the Rescue Megazord, damaging it badly.

"I'm going to try reconnecting manually" said Cassie

"No, it's no use, the Rescue Megazord is too badly damaged" said TJ "Goldgoyle isn't going to wait for us to repair it; we can't let him win! We have to stop him right here and right now."

"How do we do that?" Justin asked

"We move in close to Goldgoyle and we self-destruct the Rescue Megazord" said TJ

"He'll never expect it, that's brilliant" said Cassie

"No, we can't do that" said Justin

"Justin" said TJ "there is no other way"

"All right" said Justin "let's do it"

"Well here it goes" said TJ "Rescue Megazord initiate self destruct system"

"_Self Destruct system has been initiated_" said the Rescue Megazord's computer and the Rescue Megazord walks close to Goldgoyle.

"Come beg for mercy?" Goldgoyle asked "Forget it" The Rangers ejected and land in the Turbo Megazord, and saw the Rescue Megazord explode, not even leaving a mark on Goldgoyle.

"Nice try" said Goldgoyle "but you can't finish me that easily"

"Oh man" said TJ "it didn't work"

"TURBO MEGAZORD: SPINOUT!" said TJ, but it doesn't harm Goldgoyle at all.

"No way" said TJ

"Huh?" Justin asked

"I can't believe it" said Carlos

"Unreal" said Ashley

"No" said Cassie

"This has been so entertaining, I'm almost sorry to see it end" said Goldgoyle "Now I'll gather up all the energy around here and focus it like this" and he blasted the Turbo Megazord and it caught on fire.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Turbo:<p>

The Rangers are out of Zords and a giant is rampaging through Angel Grove. Who will stop it? Find out next time on Power Rangers Turbo!


	85. Chase into Space: Part II

Episode 83: Power Rangers Turbo: Chase into Space: Part II

_Note: #$ does not mean swearing, it means a unintelligible word Alpha said_

"And I was told that the Power Rangers we tough" said Goldgoyle

"We are" said a voice and Goldgoyle turned around to see the main five Zeo Rangers and Tom

"What?" Goldgoyle asked "more Rangers?"

"WE NEED SUPER ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "SUPER ZEOZORD V!" and Super Zeozord V flew out of the hangar.

"SUPER ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam and Super Zeozord IV flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky and Super Zeozord III flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Super Zeozord II flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Super Zeozord I flew out of the hangar.

"I NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" said Tom and then he plays the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rises out of the sea.

"INITIATING SUPER ZEO MEGAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy, but the Super Zeo Megazord gets trashed.

"I've got an idea" said Tommy "SUPER ZEO MEGADRAGONZORD! I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE SUPER ZEO TITANUS ULTRAZORD!" and Titanus rolls in and opens up and the Super Zeo MegaDragonzord jumps on its back.

"SUPER ZEO TITANUS ULTRAZORD POWER UP!" said the Rangers and the Super Zeo Titanus Ultrazord begins moving forward

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said Tommy and Titanus and the Dragonzord fired their cannons as the Super Zeo Megazord threw its swords, destroying Goldgoyle. The Zeo Rangers and Tom eject and landed by the Turbo Rangers.

"Thanks for the help" said TJ

"Anytime" said Tommy and they teleported away. The Turbo Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and were greeted by Divatox, who has surrounded the Power Chamber.

"Hello Rangers" said Divatox "Piranhatrons, destroy the Power Chamber!" and the Piranhatrons attack, the Rangers can usually take them on, but there is thousands of them. The Rangers soon have their backs against the Power Chamber.

"Subcraft" said Divatox "fire missiles" and the Subcraft fired missiles at the Power Chamber, destroying it, the explosions burying the Rangers underneath it. The Piranahtrons then capture Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster and Divatox is about to kill the Rangers when her communication device beeps.

"Divatox" said an unknown voice "you must report to the United Alliance of Evil's council immediately"

"Yes Dark Specter" said Divatox "well Rangers you get to live another day" and she, her minions, the Subcraft, Lightning Cruiser, and Storm Blaster all teleport away.

"Is everyone alright?" TJ asked as the Rangers unbury themselves. They are all helmetless, and Justin is small.

"Yeah" said Carlos and they all meet in a clear area and then there Morphers begin to glow and then explode

"Our powers" said Cassie "they're gone"

"Alpha!" said Justin and he and the other former Rangers start digging through the rubble, finding the remains of the Turbo Carts and finally, Alpha.

"Alpha!" said Cassie

"Oh no!" said Alpha "the Power Chamber, #$, what a complete catastroscope this is my home"

"It's going to be okay, Alpha" said Justin "we'll get you out of this"

"#$, How could this have happened?" Alpha asked "Dimitria and the Blue Senturion have gone, the Megazords are both destroyed, and now the Power Chamber. What do we do now?"

"We've got to go save Zordon" said TJ "he can give us new powers"

"We promised Dimitria we'd stay and protect the Earth" said Cassie

"Protect it from who?" Carlos asked "Divatox is gone now"

"She's gone now, but when she comes back we'll be sitting ducks" said Ashley. Alpha tries to get something and TJ pulls it out of the rubble.

"What is it Alpha?" TJ asked

"This box holds the Power Decoder" said Alpha

"What's that?" Justin asked

"It has all the secret codes, were going to need it" said Alpha

"What we need right now is a way to go after Divatox" said Carlos

"Wait" said Justin "it's a long shot, but there might be a way"

"What?" Ashley asked

"Let's try the NASADA launch pad" said Justin

"Okay" said TJ and they head to NASADA

"How are we going to get in?" Carlos asked

"Justin, you're the smallest sneak in" said TJ "if you get caught, tell them that the Power Rangers need them, but refer to yourself in third person"

"Okay" said Justin and he snuck in.

He was caught and was being carried out and yelled "Commander, the Power Ranger need your help!"

"Stop" said the Commander "bring the boy into my office and leave us" and they carry him into the office and leave.

"Who told you this boy?" the Commander asked

"The Power Rangers" said Justin "their Megazords were just destroyed and they need a way into space to get new ones"

"When I first became a Commander" said the Commander "an angel appeared to me and told me one day the Power Rangers would need a special spaceship and he handed me the plans to an advance spaceship. I took me years to build it, but I did and now it's waiting for you. Is there anything else they need?"

"Yes" said Justin "when they're boarding it they need the cameras deactivated, because they can't let their identities be known"

"Okay son" said the Commander and then he flicked a switch, shutting off the security system and then spoke into a microphone "Power Rangers, go to the shuttle launch and board the shuttle, it is a special shuttle that can take you anywhere in space."

Once the Rangers boarded the NASADA Shuttle TJ spoke into the intercom "Thank-you Commander, Justin, is the fifth Ranger coming?"

"No Ranger" said Justin "his father just returned, and he needs to stay with him"

"Okay" said TJ

"Ranger" said the Commander "are you sure you can pilot this thing?"

"If I can pilot a Megazord, I can pilot a Shuttle" said TJ

"Okay Ranger" said the Commander "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Rangers in space!" Justin left shortly after to be with his father.

In the White House, Clinton heard about the NASADA Shuttle lift-off.

"Who authorized this?" he asked

"The Commander" said an aide

"Bring him here" and a few hours later he appeared before Clinton "who was in that shuttle?"

"The Power Rangers" said the Commander

"Who are they?" Clinton asked

"I never found out" said the Commander

"What?" Clinton asked "why did you let them go?"

"An angel told me" said the Commander  
>"I don't care if God told you" screamed Clinton "you are relieved of duty and under arrest for treason"<p>

"You can't do that" said the former Commander as he was dragged out "NASADA is private company, not a government one!"

"I already have" said Clinton

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, King Mondo, Divatox, and other old villains have united under Dark Specter. They have captured Zordon. Will the former Power Rangers be able to save Zordon? Find out next time!


	86. From out of Nowhere: Part I

Episode 84: Power Rangers in Space: From out of Nowhere: Part I

Meanwhile at the conference of the United Alliance of Evil, Rita, Zedd, Mondo, Divatox, Dark Specter, and two unknown figures are all talking.

"Excuse me Dark Specter" said Divatox "have you ever heard of Maligore, because you look a lot like him?"

"DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT DEMON'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" roared the planet-sized villain "that idiot Satan ranked him above me, even though he isn't as big as me or as powerful, as he was beaten by the Power Rangers. Now I will show them both, as we will all unite and destroy all other demons, and then God Himself. Now villains, it is almost time to attack, and we will attack the entire universe at once"

"Why haven't we attacked before?" Rita asks

"Because now everything falls into place" said Dark Specter "Zordon had been captured and as soon as his energy is drained into me, he will be destroyed. Most of the Power Rangers have been destroyed, correct?"

"All of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, except for the Green Power Ranger have been destroyed" said Zedd "but also the entire Aquitian Ranger team are still fighting"

"We'll just attack lure them to a desert planet and when their water supply runs out, we'll kill them" said Dark Specter

"The entire the Zeo team is fine" said Mondo

"We'll attack so many planets, that we'll be able to divide and conquer" said Specter

"The Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger, and White Turbo Ranger are all still fighting, but I destroyed the five Turbo Rangers" said Divatox

"Again, divide and conquer" said Dark Specter an aide flies up to his head and whispers something in his ear "No! Villains, four of the former Turbo Rangers are heading in space, coming to look for Zordon and new powers"

"So" said Rita "they're powerless, we can blast them to bits"

"But" said Dark Specter "if they find Andros…"

"They could gain new powers" said Zedd "we must stop them, those Earth Rangers are more determined than any other type of Ranger. Good thing they've only been around a few years"

"All right" said Dark Specter "new plan. Divatox guard Zordon and if they ever get too close, move him" he nods to a female villain next to him "Astronema, stop those Rangers"

"Yes Dark Specter" said Astronema "a toast to the end of the Power Rangers!" and they all raise their glasses and clink them together, except for one "who are you?"

"It's the Red Space Ranger, Andros!" yelled Dark Specter

Andros removed his cloak, typed in 259 Enter and said "Red Galaxy Glider" and he jumped on, insta-morphing, and flew to a spaceship.

"Let him go" said Dark Specter "Astronema, after you're done destroying the Earth Rangers, destroy Andros"

"Yes my lord" said Astronema

"Rita and Zedd" said Dark Specter "go wipe out KO-35" and the council left.

On the NASADA Shuttle, the former Rangers fly towards a spaceship and land in it.

"I wonder who lives here?" Ashley asks as they get out and wander around.

"I do" says a voice and they turn around and see a man in a cloak pointing a weapon at them "why are you on my ship?"

"We're looking for Zordon" said Cassie

"Who do you work for?" Andros asks

"Zordon" said TJ

"That means you're Power Rangers" said Andros "so morph"

"Divatox destroyed our Powers" said Carlos

"Are you the Turbo Rangers?" Andros asked

"Yes" said Cassie

"Where's your fifth member?" Andros asked

"He decided to stay back with his father" said TJ

"Okay, I believe you" said Andros, lowering his weapon "now I'll find Zordon, you _Earth _Rangers will only get in my way, so get back in your cheap spaceship, and get out of here!"

"But…" said Cassie

"Get out of here!" said Andros

"Okay fine" said TJ "but can you at least help our friend, Alpha 6" and he pulled out Alpha

"Sure" said Andros "now take your shuttle and leave"

"Fine" said Carlos and they got back in the NASADA Shuttle and left.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Earth Rangers have been sent back to Earth and now they don't have Alpha 6 to help them. Astronema has been sent to destroy them and without powers, she may succeed. Will the Rangers survive? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	87. From out of Nowhere: Part II

Episode 85: Power Rangers in Space: From out of Nowhere: Part II

Andros starts to put Alpha back together.

"Who made this robot?" Andros asks himself "it has like 3,004,700,903 circuits. All right, Alpha 6, what is your mission?"

"My mission is" said Alpha, in a new voice "to protect the Power Rangers. And their quest: to protect the universe from forces of evil. One goal, one team, known as the Power Rangers. Where are the Turbo Rangers?"

"I sent them back to Earth" said Andros

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi" said Alpha "you did what? They are the only ones that are left to save Zordon"

"What do you mean?" Andros asks

"There is a prophecy" said Alpha "that Earth will both destroy and try to save a mighty hero, that was not from Earth, and then the hero will create an army that will save the universe in his absence, and when he returns, the entire army will come together and destroy the Evil One."

"That's suppose to be Zordon?" Andros asks

"Who else could it be?" Alpha asks

"There is One other that came close, but He didn't fulfill all the requirements" said Andros "wait, Earth hasn't destroyed Zordon, so how can this be?"

"I don't know, but an army from Earth will try to save a mighty hero, this must be the Earth Power Rangers" said Alpha "you need to go get them"

"Okay" said Andros "DECA set course to Earth"

"Andros" said Alpha "why do you hate Earthlings so much?"

"What?" Andros asks

"When you were talking to the Turbo Rangers, you called them Earth Rangers, with a hatred, why is that?"

"Earth is always known as God's favorite planet, with His favorite creatures, humans, but they killed His Son, but He died to save them"

"You know this extends to everyone, not just Earth, right?" Alpha asks

"Yes" said Andros "but He lived with them, who killed Him"

"The ways of the Lord are mysterious to everyone, just try to be more loving to Earthlings" said Alpha

"Okay Alpha" said Andros

Back on Earth, near the remains of the Power Chamber, the four former Rangers are deciding what to do next, when Astronema appears

"Hello Powerless Rangers" said Astronema "Quantrons attack!" and the Rangers are attacked by the foot soldiers, but are losing because of the enemy's numbers and are about to be killed, when a laser destroys all the Quantrons. The laser was fired by… Andros' spaceship! Andros runs out with four devices in his hands.

"Look" said Ashley "it's Andros"

"Hurry" said Andros "put these on"

"What are they?" TJ asks

"Astro Morphers" said Andros "LET'S ROCKET!" and he types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"POWER RANGERS!" said the Space Rangers

"Cool blue and the Power Rangers are back!" said TJ

"This is awesome!" said Ashley

"Hiya, let's do it!" said the Space Rangers

"Good-bye Space Rangers" said Astronema "Clawhammer, attack!" and a monster appeared

"Spiral Saber" said Andros and he slashed and destroyed him.

Astronema fired the Sattelaser and the monster grew.

"Let's get to the Astro Megaship" said Andros "TJ, pilot the NASADA Shuttle into my hangar" and they headed for the Astro Megaship. They were joined by TJ and entered the cockpit. They fire the Astro Megaship's lasers, but can't seem to destroy Clawhammer.

"Andros" said Alpha walking into the cockpit with the Power Decoder "Zordon gave me this box and said I'd need it in space one day"

"What is it?" Andros asked

"It's a hologram tape" said Andros and he plugged it into the console and Zordon appeared

"Plug this device into the Astro Megaship's computer to make it combine with the NASADA Shuttle" said Zordon and the image faded and Andros did what he said.

"ASTRO MEGAZORD!" said Andros and the Astro Megaship and NASADA Shuttle begin to combine. Astronema fires a blast at the Megaship, but the Morphing Grid protects it.

"Astro Megazord Saber and Shield" said Andros and the Astro Megazord uses its finisher, and destroys the monster

"I'll get you next time Rangers" said Astronema as she teleported away

"Power Down" said Andros and the Astro Megazord separated, the NASADA Shuttle re-entered the Astro Megaship and the Rangers walked out of the cockpit and demorphed.

"Well you are no longer Earth Rangers" said Andros "but Space Rangers. Here are your new Wrist Communicators" and he hands out new Wrist Communicators.

"Will these work?" TJ asked "because after the Power Chamber was destroyed, our old ones ceased to work"

"That's because your old ones used a combination of satellites and the Power Chamber to work, same with your teleportation systems. The Astro Megaship has its own teleportation system, so you won't need to worry about that, and as for communication, these run directly through the Morphing Grid, so unless it's destroyed you'll be fine"

"Okay" said TJ

"One more thing guys" said Andros and he pulls out four flight suits "since you're Space Rangers, you'll need space outfits" and he hands them out to everyone.

"Now" said Andros "here's the plan. We must save Zordon, but because of our attempts to save him, Divatox will move him around continuously and Astronema will keep attacking Earth. Now we'll have the Zeo Rangers and Tom help out when they can, but Tom has his own mission and the Zeo Rangers are retired. So it will take time, but we will save him. Also we are on a time limit, because Dark Specter is draining Zordon's life away, and when that is complete, Dark Specter will send every villain in the United Alliance of Evil to attack planets all over the galaxy."

"We will need as much help as we can get, right?" TJ asked

"Yes" said Andros

"Well, we had two cars, Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster, and Divatox captured them, if we could get them back…"

"…they could help if Dark Specter gets his armies assembled in time" finished Andros.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

Zordon's location has been discovered, but a villain named Ecliptor is determined to slow them down. Will they save Zordon in time? Find out next time Power Rangers in Space!


	88. Hang Ten!

Episode 86: Power Rangers in Space: Hang Ten!

Astronema's adoptive father shows up on the Fortress of Darkness

"Ecliptor" said Astronema "finally you showed up"

"Yes, my princess" said Ecliptor

"I want you to go and destroy the Power Rangers" said Astronema and then Ecliptor teleported away.

On the Astro Megaship Andros walks in to the control room.

"Rangers" said Andros "Phantom Ranger just called; he said that Divatox is on Eltare, and where Divatox is…"

"Zordon is!" said TJ

"_Alert!_" said DECA "_Earth is under attack. TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie, I've created a new weapon from your four Astro Weapons_"

"It'll have to wait" said Andros

"How are we going to get that close to the city without destroying any buildings" Carlos asked, indicating Ecliptor riding on a hover board between buildings.

"With the Galaxy Gliders" said Andros "follow me" and he walked over to some tubes and says "LET'S ROCKET!" and he types in 335 Enter and then slides down the tube "POWER RED!"

"LET'S ROCKET!" said the other Space Rangers and they typed in 335 Enter and then slide down the tubes.

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley. They shoot out of the Astro Megaship aboard the Galaxy Gliders.

"All right" said Andros "now just lean forward to accelerate" and they do and zoom towards Ecliptor.

"Use your Astro Blasters to shoot at him" said Andros and they pull out their Astro Blasters and damage Ecliptor's board. He jumps off and lands on Andros' board, throws him off, and jumps off after him, holding his sword at Andros' throat.

The other Rangers jump off after them and land behind Ecliptor, without him noticing and Cassie says "Carlos, DECA's new weapon"

"Right" said Carlos "QUADROBLASTER ONLINE! All right Ecliptor, let's see what your made of. All right!"

"Check you aim" said Cassie

"Yeah, and watch out for Andros" said Ashley

"Let's do it" said TJ

"QUADROBLASTER!" said Carlos

"Huh" said Ecliptor, noticing the other Rangers

"FIRE!" said Carlos and the blast hits Ecliptor, making him shatter, but the pieces came back together and Ecliptor was huge.

"WE NEED ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said the Space Rangers and the Astro Megaship opens up and the Rangers jump in, and run to the cockpit and the Astro Megazord is formed.

"Astro Megazord Blaster" said Andros and the Shuttle Booster transforms into a blaster

"FIRE!" said the Space Rangers and they knock Ecliptor over and he shrinks down and teleports away.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Astro Megazord separates, the NASADA Shuttle enters the Astro Megaship's bay, the Rangers walk out of the Megazord's cockpit, and demorph.

"DECA" said Andros "set course for Eltare" and the Astro Megaship flies towards Eltare.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Space Rangers team up with the Phantom Ranger to try to save Zordon. Will they succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	89. The Delta Discovery

Episode 87: Power Rangers in Space: The Delta Discovery

On the way to Eltare, Ashley tries to get to know Andros better.

"Andros, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ashley asked

"I had a sister" said Andros "her name was Karone"

"What happened to her?" Ashley asked

"Karone and I were from KO-35" said Andros "and all the inhabitants of KO-35, are just like humans, except for one thing: we all have telekinesis, the ability to move things with our minds. Anyway, we were practicing our abilities on a ball, when I made the ball fly away I went after it and when I came back… she was gone. My family and I searched for weeks, but never found her. I never should have left her…"

"Andros" said Ashley "whatever happened to her most likely would have happened to you. But, since you escaped, you became a Power Ranger and now we can hunt her down and find her."

"You're right" said Andros

"_We will be landing on Eltare in just a few minutes_" said DECA

"Okay" said Andros and the Astro Megaship lands, and the Rangers get out

"Thanks for meeting me here Rangers" said a voice

"Phantom Ranger!" said Cassie and they all turned around to see the Phantom Ranger.

"Hello Pink Ranger" said Phantom Ranger, bowing to Cassie "Andros, Divatox and Zordon are just behind that mountain if we get over there, before she…"

"Before she what?" asks a voice and they turn around to see Divatox and Rygog.

"Divatox" said Phantom Ranger "surrender now or we will destroy you"

"Well" said Divatox "four of you six Rangers are powerless"

"That's what you think" said TJ

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"Piranhatrons attack!" said Divatox and Carlos, TJ, and Ashley fight the Piranhatrons, Andros fights Rygog, and Phantom Ranger and Cassie fight Divatox.

"Rangers" said Andros "use your Astro Weapons!"

"Right!" said the other Space Rangers. They use the Astro Weapons, but still lose.

"Rangers" said Andros "you can combine your Astro Weapons with your Astro Blasters"

"Okay" said the other Space Rangers. The battle rages on and all the Piranhatrons are destroyed, but Rygog and Divatox are still fighting.

"Pink Ranger" said Phantom Ranger "go help the other Rangers, I'll keep fighting here."

"Okay" said Cassie

"SPIRAL SABER" said Andros "BOOSTER MODE!"

"QUADROBLASTER ONLINE!" said Carlos

"SPIRAL SABER…" said Andros

"QUADROBLASTER…" said Carlos

"FIRE!" said the Space Rangers and Rygog is hit and injured and teleports away.

Cassie turns around and sees Phantom Ranger take a blow across the chest and she says "NO!" and then Divatox teleports back to Zordon

"_Rangers_" said DECA through the Wrist Communicators "_Earth is under attack by Crocovile_"

"Okay" said Andros "guys, we've got to go"

"But we can't leave Phantom Ranger here, he's hurt" said Cassie, pointing wires coming out of Phantom Ranger

"Go Rangers" said Phantom Ranger "the Power Ruby will protect me. Red Ranger here…" and he hands Andros a box "…it will… help you… use it to summon the Delta Megaship… press 1 to energy punch… press 2 to blast a laser… and press 3 to…" and then Phantom Ranger passes out.

"We've go to go now" said Andros and they teleport back to the Astro Megaship.

"We don't have enough time to make it back to Earth" said Andros to himself and then he talks to DECA "DECA set course to Earth, we're teleporting back to Earth to fight Crocovile"

"_Yes Andros_" said DECA and the Rangers teleports to Earth

"Crocovile" said Andros "halt"

"Make me Ranger" said Crocovile and he blasts Andros' Spiral Saber: Booster Mode out of his hand.

"Oh yeah" said Andros and opens the box and straps on the device "Battlizer Gauntlet" and presses 2 to blast Crocovile back. He runs up and presses 1 to and punches Crocovile so hard that he is destroyed.

"Andros" said TJ "that was awesome"

Astronema fired the Sattelaser and the monster grew.

"Alpha" said Carlos "where are you?"

"We're only half way back to Earth" said Alpha "and the Astro Megaship can't teleport itself so…"

"I'll take care of it" said Andros  
>"How?" Ashley asked<p>

"With this" said Andros, pointing to the Battlizer Gauntlet "I NEED DELTA MEGASHIP POWER NOW!" and the Delta Megaship flew in and Andros jumped in. He fired the lasers, but didn't do much damage.

"DELTA MEGAZORD!" said Andros and the Delta Megaship transformed into the Delta Megazord. He still couldn't beat Crocovile. He noticed the four other Rangers teleporting into space and then saw the Astro Megazord flying down with its Astro Megazord Saber and Shield. The Astro Megazord used its saber and Delta Megazord used its blasters and together they destroyed Crocovile.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Delta Megazord turned back into the Delta Megaship, Andros teleported back to the Astro Megazord, the Astro Megazord separated, and the Rangers demorphed.

"I wonder what will happen if you press number 3 on the Battlizer Gauntlet?" TJ asked

"Let's find out" said Andros "DECA, scan the Battlizer Gauntlet. What will happen if I press 3?"

"_Unknown_" said DECA "_energy levels too high to read_"

"I'm not trying" said Andros "levels that high could overload the Morphing Grid and destroy everything in it"

"Good idea" said TJ

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Astro and Delta Megazords are not enough to beat the newest monster. Will the Rangers lose their Megazords so soon? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	90. Megazords Unite!

Episode 88: Power Rangers in Space: Megazords Unite!

Astronema sends Destructipede to attack.

"Rangers" said Alpha "Destructipede is attacking, go stop him"

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley and the Rangers teleport to Angel Grove.

"Spiral Saber" said Andros

"Lunar Lance" said Carlos

"Astro Axe" said TJ

"Star Stinger" said Ashley

"Satellite Stunner" said Cassie. They all use their weapons, but it doesn't do much.

"BATTLIZER GAUNTLET!" said Andros pulling out his Battlizer Gauntlet

"QUADROBLASTER ONLINE!" said Carlos

"FIRE!" said the Space Rangers and Andros pushed 2 on his Battlizer Gauntlet and they destroy Destructipede.

Astronema fired the Sattelaser and the monster grew.

"Rangers" said Destructipede "I think I could use some help so… Power Driller, Fearog, Behemoth, attack!" and then three new monsters appeared.

"Rangers" said Alpha "to beat these monsters, DECA and I have reconfigured the Megaships so that they will combine with each other and the NASADA Shuttle.

"Okay" said Andros

"WE NEED ASTRO DELTA MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said the Space Rangers and they teleported to the cockpit of the Astro Megazord. The controls flipped oven and Andros plugged in the Battlizer Gauntlet.

"Battlizer, log on" said Andros "ASTRO DELTA MEGAZORD, ONLINE!" and the Astro Megazord is formed and then the Delta Megaship combines with it and forms the Astro Delta Megazord.

"FLYING POWER PUNCH, NOW!" said Andros and he typed in 1 into the Battlizer Gauntlet. The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord fly off and destroy all the monsters.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Astro Delta Megazord separates, the Rangers leave the cockpit, and demorph.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

Carlos and Cassie have been bit by a poisonous bug that is turning them into monsters. Will Andros be able to get the antidote in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	91. The Barillian Sting

Episode 89: Power Rangers in Space: The Barillian Sting

A new villain has arrived at the Fortress of Darkness.

"Hello Darkonda" said Astronema

"I have a bug that will turn anyone it bites into a monster" said Darkonda

"Good" said Astronema "send it onto the Astro Megaship"

"Yes Princess of Darkness" said Darkonda "but first I must go to Onyx, somehow somebody released Zordon's keycards, I'm going to get them back and find what he's hiding" and he teleports to Onyx. He sees a hooded figure who just won Zordon's keycards.

"Don't trust him" said Darkonda

"Why?" someone asked

"He's Andros, the Red Space Ranger" said Darkonda

Andros takes his cloak off and says "LET'S ROCKET!" and types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!" he types in 259 and his Galaxy Glider appears and he rides back to the Astro Megaship, but not before Darkonda puts the Barillian Bug on his Galaxy Glider and when he reaches the Astro Megaship, the Barillian Bug is released on the Astro Megaship.

"Hey what's that bug?" Carlos asked later "Ow, it bit me!"

"What bug?" Andros asks "did that bug bite you?" Carlos nods and Andros shoves Cassie and Ashley into the next room and uses telekinesis to shove TJ into the room and he runs after them.

"DECA seal the door to the hangar" said Andros

"_Sealing doors_" said DECA and the door locks Carlos and the bug in the hangar

"What was that for?" TJ asked

"Yeah" said Ashley "what's gotten into you, Andros?"

"That bug" said Andros "is a Barillian Bug. After it bites its victim, the victim turns into a monster. I locked Carlos and the bug in there and shoved you guys out to stop it from biting you"

"Is there any cure?" Cassie asks

"Yes" said Andros "on my home planet, KO-35, the bugs are pretty common, so we have antidote guns, you shoot the victim and it turns the victim back to normal and kills the bug. DECA set course for KO-35"

"_Yes Andros_" said DECA

"Well, we have some time on our hands, so let's go check out Zordon's keycards, maybe it'll tell us where he is" said Andros and he plugs them into the computer.

"Rangers" said Zordon "I have hidden the Mega Vehicles on the planet Ganymede. Good luck Rangers, and may the Power protect you"

"Ganymede is right by KO-35" said Andros "we'll pick it up afterwards"

"Rangers" said Alpha "we're approaching KO-35" and they land on KO-35 and get out.

"Hey Mom" said Andros

"Andros" said Andros' mom "what brings you back? Who are these young ladies and young man?"

"They're my new team" said Andros "I need a Barillian Bug antidote gun, another friend of mine has been bit"

"Oh no" said Andros' mom as she hands him a gun "here. Stop by another time"

"Okay" said Cassie as she walks towards the Astro Megaship, followed by the rest of the Rangers "Ah!"

"What is it Cassie?" Andros asked

"Ow" said Cassie

"Cassie!" said TJ and they ran into the Astro Megaship to find that Carlos had broke out of the hangar and the bug bit Cassie.

"Hello Rangers" said a voice from behind

"Darkonda!" said Andros as he turned around "did you do this?"

"Of course" said Darkonda and then Andros tosses the Antidote Blaster to Alpha

"Alpha" said Andros "take the Astro Megaship to Ganymede and get the Mega Vehicles. Shoot Carlos and Cassie with the blaster. May the Power protect you" and the Astro Megaship flies away.

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"Surrender Darkonda, or be destroyed" said Andros

"How are you going to destroy me, with only three Rangers?" Darkonda asked

"With this!" said Andros and he put on his Battlizer Gauntlet and presses 2 and destroys Darkonda. But then, he rebuilds himself.

"What?" TJ asked

"You haven't used up all your lives yet?" Andros asked

"Grow!" said Darkonda and he grew

"We're in trouble" said TJ

"I NEED DELTA MEGASHIP POWER NOW!" said Andros and the Delta Megaship flew in and Andros jumped in "DELTA MEGAZORD!" and it transformed into the Delta Megazord

"FIRE!" said Andros, but it didn't hurt Darkonda.

"You need some help?" a voice asked through the Wrist Communicators

"Carlos?" Andros asked and he turned around to the Astro Megaship flying in, with five new Zords behind it. Andros ejects from the Delta Megazord, and sends it flying back to its hangar and then a morphed Carlos and a morphed Cassie jump out of the Astro Megaship and it goes to orbit in the atmosphere.

"Let's go guys" said Andros and they jump in their new Zords

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie and they all attacked Darkonda, but lost.

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager.

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Andros and a missile shot at Darkonda, destroying him, but he just came back to life and teleported away.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Mega Voyager separated, the Rangers teleported back to the Astro Megaship and demorphed.

"Where do we search for Zordon now?" Ashley asked

"I know" said a voice from the hologram projector

"Blue Senturion" said Andros "where should we search for Zordon?"

"In Angel Grove, on Earth" said Blue Senturion "I spotted Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster, and since they were last seen with Divatox and Divatox has Zordon, I think he might be here, but I couldn't get inside. Could you come, I need to return to Heaven for a message from the Lord"

"Sure Blue Senturion" said Andros.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Space Rangers have been captured. Who could save them? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	92. True Blue to the Rescue

Episode 90: Power Rangers in Space: True Blue to the Rescue

Justin was at home and watching his dad leave for work that night. He hears the roar of an engine and looks outside. He sees Storm Blaster, so he goes downstairs and meets him.

"What is it Storm Blaster?" Justin asked and Storm Blaster roared and Justin knew it meant trouble.

"I'd love to help, but I no longer have any powers, they were destroyed after you were captured" said Justin and then Storm Blaster opened his glove compartment and revealed the Blue Turbo Morpher.

"Is that my morpher?" Justin asked and when Justin leaned over to get it, Storm Blaster buckled him in and raced away.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked. When he arrived in Angel Grove, he heard voices.

"Go find that blue car" he heard a female voice "and secure that red one and those Rangers"

"Rangers" whispered Justin to himself "they need help. Storm Blaster, stay outside, I'm going in alone" and he sneaks in alone.

"Hey!" said the female voice "Who are you?"

Knowing she was a villain, he revealed his identity "I'm the Blue Turbo Ranger"

"You a Ranger?" said the female "don't make me laugh"

"Shut it, Astronema" said the other Blue Ranger

"You don't believe me?" Justin asked "Well, how about now, SHIFT INTO TURBO! MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"Turbo Hand Blasters" said Justin and he blasted the cell that held the Rangers and they escaped

"Hey" said Justin, lightly punching the other Blue Ranger on the shoulder "who are you? I was blue!"

"It's me, TJ" said TJ

"And me Ashley" said Ashley

"And me Cassie" said Cassie

"And me Carlos" said Carlos

"You can call me Andros" said Andros

"How'd you guys get new Powers?" Justin asked

"Andros gave them to us" said TJ "how'd you get your Powers back?"

"Storm Blaster had a spare Blue Turbo Morpher" said Justin

"I hate to break up this reunion" said Astronema "but while you were talking I created Lionizer"

"Turbo Hand Blasters" said Justin

"Battlizer Gauntlet" said Andros

"QUADROBLASTER ONLINE!" said Carlos

"FIRE!" said the Turbo and Space Rangers

"You'll need more than that to beat me" said Lionizer. Justin fires at the garage holding Lightning Cruiser and frees him. Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster fire lasers at the Space Rangers, covering them in energy.

"Rangers" said Alpha through the Wrist Communicators "the excessive energy is going to overload the Morphing Grid, so I found a section of it that is powerless, but holds armor. Activate the Tectonic Armor. Please note that you all need to be present to activate it"

"Is that Alpha 6?" Justin asked and TJ nodded "he sounds so different"

"That's because I put a new voice chip in him" said Andros

"TECTONIC ARMOR, ACTIVATE!" said the Space Rangers in unison and they glowed in gold energy and golden armor appeared on them (the Mega Tector from _Megaranger vs. Carranger)_.

"TURBINE LASER ONLINE!" said Justin

"TECTONIC ARMOR" said Andros "POWERED-UP MODE!"

"FIRE!" said Justin and the Space Rangers combine into a ball of light and Justin fired as the ball of light ripped through Lionizer and the two blasts destroyed him.

Astronema fired the Sattelaser and the monster grew.

Andros hands Justin the Battlizer Gauntlet "Use this to control the Delta Megaship. First, I'll teleport you aboard the Astro Megaship, and then Alpha and DECA will help you pilot the Megazords"

"Sweet" said Justin and he teleported to the Astro Megazord

"WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!" said the Space Rangers

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie.

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager. They see the Astro Delta Megazord land next to them.

"Are you okay Justin?" TJ asked

"Yeah!" said Justin

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Andros and a missile shot at the monster

"FLYING POWER PUNCH, NOW!" said Justin and he typed in 1 into the Battlizer Gauntlet. The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord fly off and the combined attacks destroyed Lionizer.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Mega Voyager separated, the Rangers teleported back to the Astro Megaship and demorphed. The Astro Megaship landed and allowed Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster to get in.

"Does anybody know how Storm Blaster had an extra Blue Turbo Morpher?" Justin asked

"I do" said Andros "if I'm correct, Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster didn't originally have the Turbo logos on them, right?"

"That's right" said TJ "after Justin and I tamed them, they added the logo"

"You see" said Andros "when you two tamed them, they fused with your Powers, so they now are your connection with the Morphing Grid, but if they're destroyed so will your powers"

"Wait" said TJ "did you just say 'your powers'"

Andros nodded and walked over to Lightning Cruiser and opened the glove compartment and pulled out the Red Turbo Morpher and handed it to TJ "here"

"So" said Justin "you're saying that our Powers used to be linked directly to the Morphing Grid, but now are connected to our cars and they're connected to the Morphing Grid"

"Yes" said Andros

"Wait" said Justin "so can we access our Zords again?"

"In theory" said Andros "yes. However, since theory never works, no, you see channeling that much energy through the cars would destroy them"

"Okay" said Justin and then he looked at his watch "shoot. I need to be on home in an hour"

"We'll take you" said Andros and they flew to Justin's house and let him out

"Justin" said TJ

"Yeah" said Justin

"We decided Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster will be safer with you, out of the way, so you hide them okay?" said TJ

"Really?" Justin asked with a smile on his face

"Yeah" said TJ and he flashed Justin a smile

"May the Power protect you" said Justin

"And you" said the Space Rangers and they flew away. Justin climbs back in his bed, just in time for his dad to get home.

"Hey Justin" said Mr. Stewart

"Hey Dad" said Justin

"I'm sorry Justin" said Mr. Stewart "but I have to work today, I've got to cancel our fishing trip"

"It's okay dad" said Justin "I understand"

"Hey Mr. Stewart" said a neighbor "I'm taking my son on a fishing trip today, you coming or are you still working?"

"You know what Justin" said Mr. Stewart "we're going fishing" and Justin smiled.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Rangers are in trouble and only one Ranger can save them. Meanwhile, Congress, the Supreme Court, and the President meet to decide the fate of EAGLE and they vote on whether or not to stop EAGLE and/or the Rangers once and for all. What will they chose? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	93. Survival of the Silver

Episode 91: Power Rangers in Space: Survival of the Silver

At the Capital, Congress, the President, the Supreme Court, and EAGLE are all debating over what to do with the Space Rangers.

"We shouldn't treat them any different then any of the other Power Rangers" said Clinton

"Mr. President" said a Republican Senator "we've never really approved of the use of EAGLE. The only reason why anybody agreed was because of the evil Green Ranger. He's been gone for a while, so if you want us to continue letting you use EAGLE to fight the Power Rangers, you need a better excuse"

"What about the destruction they caused" Clinton asked

"The destruction has been minimal" said a Republican Representative "and this team hasn't fought on Earth enough to do any damage. I say we restrict EAGLE to helping the Rangers only" and then Congress voted on it and agreed to restrict EAGLE to helping them only.

"This is unconstitutional!" screamed Zack

"It is actually the opposite" said a Justice "in fact, you are lucky we don't strip you of your powers and throw you in jail for violating the Rangers' rights"

"This is outrageous" said Billy

"EAGLE" said Clinton "calm down and return to the White House with me" and EAGLE and Clinton left for the White House.

"Lunatick" said Astronema "go attack Earth" and he left

"_Andros_" said DECA "_Lunatick is attacking Earth_"

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley and the Rangers teleport to Angel Grove.

"Spiral Shooter" said Andros

"Astro Blasters" said the other Rangers. Lunatick defeats them.

"Battlizer Gauntlet" said Andros, but Lunatick knocked it out of his hands.

"TECTONIC ARMOR, ACTIVATE!" said the Space Rangers in unison and the light grew, but then faded

"What happened Alpha?" Andros asked

"Your Powers are too low to summon the Tectonic Armor" said Alpha "we're coming to help" and the Astro Megaship lands on Earth "Ay yi yi yi yi, what can we do?"

"_Free Zhane_" said DECA "_in the back compartment_"

"Zhane?" Alpha asked "Okay" and Alpha deactivates a carbonate box and a man comes out of it.

"Where am I?" Zhane asked

"No time to explain" said Alpha "but Andros is outside and needs help"

"Andros?" Zhane asks "LET'S ROCKET!" and he types 2580 "POWER SILVER!"

Outside, Andros spreads his arms open, so he can take the blast instead of his team. All of a sudden Lunatic gets knocked down.

"What is going on?" Andros asked and Zhane walks out "Zhane, is it really you?"

"Andros?" Zhane asked

"You're alive" said Andros

"This looks like trouble" said Zhane and the Lunatic says something it an alien language

"Whatever it is you just said" said Zhane "I'm going to make you eat your words. Super Silverizer!" and he attacked Lunatic and destroys him.

Astronema fired the Sattelaser and the monster grew.

"Zhane" said Andros and he hands Zhane his Battlizer Gauntlet "can you handle my Zords, don't worry, Alpha and DECA will help you"

"Sure" said Zhane and he runs into the Astro Megaship.

"WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!" said the Space Rangers

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie.

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager.

"Battlizer, log on" said Zhane "ASTRO DELTA MEGAZORD, ONLINE!" and the Astro Megazord is formed and then the Delta Megaship combines with it and forms the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Ah" said Zhane

"What's wrong?" Andros asks

"I demorphed automatically" said Zhane "and I can't re-morph"

"That's not good" said Andros "can you still drive it?"

"With Alpha and DECA's help, yes" said Zhane

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Andros and a missile shot at the monster

"FLYING POWER PUNCH, NOW!" said Zhane and he typed in 1 into the Battlizer Gauntlet. The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord fly off and the combined attacks destroyed Lunatic.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Mega Voyager separated, the Rangers teleported back to the Astro Megaship and demorphed.

"DECA" said Andros "analyze Zhane's powers"

"Andros" said Ashley "who is Zhane, and why was he in the Astro Megaship?"

"Well" said Andros "when Zhane and I were in a battle with a monster, he was injured, and almost died so I froze him in carbonate, to save his life"

"Andros" said Alpha "DECA says that since Zhane's powers were frozen for so long, his connection to the Morphing Grid is so weak, that until we figure out how to strengthen the connection, he can only morph for a couple minutes."

"Well" said Zhane "that's not good. Andros, where's my jacket?"

"Here" said Andros and he opened a compartment and handed his space uniform and also gave him his Wrist Communicator.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

Alpha has found a way to restore Zhane's powers, but it is dangerous. Will he survive? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	94. Zhane's Destiny

Episode 92: Power Rangers in Space: Zhane's Destiny

Astronema sends Praying Mantis to attack Earth.

"Rangers" said Alpha "Praying Mantis is attacking. Zhane, when Astronema fires the Sattelaser to make him grow, jump in the way and it should recharge you powers"

"Okay" said Zhane

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter as Zhane types 2580 "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"POWER SILVER!" said Zhane

"TECTONIC ARMOR, ACTIVATE!" said the Space Rangers in unison

"TECTONIC ARMOR" said Andros "POWERED-UP MODE!"

"SUPER SILVERIZER!" said Zhane and the combine blasts destroy Praying Monster

Astronema fired the Sattelaser and Zhane jumped in the way and was hit by the blast, and then she fired it again and the monster grew. Zhane fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alpha" said Andros "Zhane is hurt, teleport him to the Astro Megaship" and Zhane vanished in silver light.

"WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!" said the Space Rangers

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie.

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager. Andros teleports to the Astro Megaship.

"Battlizer, log on" said Andros "ASTRO DELTA MEGAZORD, ONLINE!" and the Astro Megazord is formed and then the Delta Megaship combines with it and forms the Astro Delta Megazord.

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Carlos and a missile shot at the monster

"FLYING POWER PUNCH, NOW!" said Andros and he typed in 1 into the Battlizer Gauntlet. The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord fly off and the combined attacks destroyed Praying Mantis.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Mega Voyager separated, the Rangers teleported back to the Astro Megaship and demorphed.

"How's he doing?" Andros asked

"I'm find" said Zhane sitting up "except for the headache"

"And his connection to the Morphing Grid is fully restored" said Alpha

"Andros" said Zhane "you know how KO-35 has formed a rebellion against Dark Specter's attempt to take it over"

"Yes…" said Andros, not sure he wanted know where he was going

"Well" said Zhane "I don't feel a commitment to Earth as much as KO-35, no offence"

"None taken" said TJ

"I know how you feel" said Andros "but if Earth falls, the universe does"

"I need to do this Andros" said Zhane and he walks over to the tubes and types 2580 "LET'S ROCKET!" and he slides down the tube "POWER SILVER!" and they watch as he flies on his Silver Galaxy Glider to KO-35.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

EAGLE is going against orders and is about to give the Power Rangers the deathblow. Carlos accidently injures Cassie and quits the team. With only 4 Rangers left and a monster and EAGLE to fight, Alpha must call an old friend to bring Carlos back. Will the Rangers be able to unite and destroy their rivals once and for all? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	95. Always a Chance

Episode 93: Power Rangers in Space: Always a Chance

At the White House Clinton is talking to the EAGLE Rangers.

"EAGLE" said Clinton "we are going to strike the deathblow to the Power Rangers. I've repaired all your weapons and vehicles. Next time they attack use all your power, and destroy them.

"Yes" said Trini

"All right" said Kimberly

"It's about time" said Billy

"Finally" said Zack

"But Congress told us to stop" said Mitchell

"Don't forget Captain Mitchell" said Clinton "you belong to the Navy and I'm the Navy's Commander in Chief, so I command you to attack"

"Yes Mr. President" said Mitchell

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, the Rangers are relaxing when they see Zack, Mitchell, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly walk in.

"Hey" said TJ "aren't you those EAGLE Rangers?"

"Yeah" said Zack "and we're looking for the Power Rangers, have you seen them?"

"Seen them?" TJ asked "I practically know them"

"I could arrest you for lying to me" said Zack "they would not associate themselves with the likes of you" and EAGLE left.

Astronema sends Lizwizard to attack.

"Rangers" said Alpha, on the Astro Megaship "Lizwizard is attacking"

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley and the Rangers teleport to Angel Grove.

"Hello Rangers" said a voice from behind

"EAGLE" said TJ "I don't believed we've met before"

"Kill them" said Zack

"Black Space Ranger" said Andros "fight Lizwizard and we'll take EAGLE"

"Okay" said Carlos

"Machines" said Zack and the Machines roll out from Varibloom and EAGLE jumps in.

"Galaxy Gliders" said Andros and they jumped on the Galaxy Gliders. The Space Rangers destroyed the Machines.

"Stars" said Zack and the Stars roll out from Varideen and EAGLE jumps on them, but the Space Rangers just destroy them.

"Let's take it to the next level" said Zack "Varitank" and the Varitank rolls out from the Varideen and knock the Rangers off the Galaxy Gliders.

"We're sending the Megatank" said Alpha

"The Mega-what?" TJ asked

"The Megatank" said Andros "a powerful, but small tank" and then the Megatank rolls out from the Astro Megaship. The Megatank destroys the Varitank.

"Good-bye Lizwizard" said Carlos "Lunar Lance" and he's about to strike it, but Lizwizard switches places with Cassie and Carlos strikes Cassie and injures her.

"Carlos" said Andros "get her to the Astro Megaship, DECA and Alpha can help her" and Carlos and Cassie teleport back to the Astro Megaship. Carlos lays her on the medic table and she demorphs.

"Power Down" said Carlos "how's she going to be?"

"She'll be fine with some time" said Alpha

"I quit" said Carlos

"What?" Alpha asked

"I quit being a Ranger" said Carlos and he hands Alpha his Astro Morpher, Wrist Communicator and space uniform.

"But Carlos" said Alpha "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger"

"I don't care" said Carlos and he pilots the Astro Megaship to a deserted area and walks off.

"_What are we going to do_?" DECA asks

"There's only one Ranger that can get Carlos back here" said Alpha "DECA, teleport Adam Park here" and Adam appears in the Astro Megaship.

"Alpha" said Adam "what's wrong?"

"Carlos accidently hit Cassie and then felt so guilty he quit being a Ranger. The other Rangers are badly outnumbered, with only three left, they're fighting both a monster and EAGLE" said Alpha

"I'll train him to regain his confidence" said Adam "teleport him back here" and Carlos appears

"I told you I quit" said Carlos and then he saw Adam "what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you regain your confidence, come on let's go" said Adam and he dragged Carlos out to a training area and the Astro Megaship flies back to the battle.

"Alpha" said Andros through Carlos' Wrist Communicator, which Alpha still had "Lizwizard left, I'm afraid he's coming your way"

"Okay Andros" said Alpha and then EAGLE activates a transmission block system and the Wrist Communicators go dead and then he turns to Carlos and Adam "what do we do, if he comes, because I left Carlos' Morpher in the Astro Megaship?"

"I didn't have my Zeonizers with me at the time I was teleported" said Adam "but I still have my Power Morpher"

"Don't use it Adam" said Alpha "when the Mastodon Power Coin was damaged, your link with the Morphing Grid was damaged and the Power Morpher will only be able to power it for a minute, anything beyond that may kill you"

"Hello Rangers" said Lizwizard and Adam pulls out his Power Morpher.

"Don't do it!" screamed Alpha and Carlos

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Adam "MASTODON! It's good to be back! Power Axe" and he begins to fight Lizwizard and win, but is losing power and begins losing.

"What do we do?" Carlos asks

"Look" said Alpha and he saw the Astro Megaship coming, and Varibloom and Varideen were following it. The Astro Megaship lands and the Space Rangers walk out.

"We came as soon as the communications died and of course EAGLE followed" said Andros and he notices Adam "the Black Power Ranger, but how?"

"I lost my confidence and Adam helped me regain it" said Carlos

"Power Down" said Adam weakly and he demorphed.

"You guys better get on the Megaship before EAGLE sees you" said Andros and Adam, Carlos, and Alpha all run on the Megaship and Carlos runs back out, Morphed.

"TECTONIC ARMOR, ACTIVATE!" said the Space Rangers in unison

"Where did they get that?" Kimberly asked

"Lizwizard is mine" said Carlos and he attacked. EAGLE attacked their Ranger counterparts.

"Who do I attack?" Mitchell asks

"Attack the Black Space Ranger" said Zack

"But that'd be un-honorable" said Mitchell

"No" said Zack "that'd be easy"

"You need someone to attack?" a voice asked "how about me?"

EAGLE turns around to see the Black Power Ranger

"Hey Zack" said Adam "long time no see"

"New plan" said Zack "you take the Red Space Ranger, I'll take the Black Power Ranger" and he begins attacking

"Zack" said Kimberly "we've got to use the EAGLE Blaster and Cannon"

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE EAGLE BLASTER!" said Zack

"EAGLE AXE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE BOW!" said Kimberly

"EAGLE DAGGERS!" said Trini

"EAGLE LANCE!" said Billy

"EAGLE SWORD!" said Zack

"EAGLE CANNON!" said Zack and they charge the EAGLE Cannon

"EAGLE RANGERS!" said EAGLE and they fire both weapons

"TECTONIC ARMOR" said Andros and Carlos runs up to join the other Space Rangers "POWERED-UP MODE!" and the Space Rangers turn into a ball of light and rip through the blast, EAGLE Blaster, and Cannon, destroying all three and forcing EAGLE to demorph

"Impossible" said Zack. Carlos is about to attack Lizwizard, but he switches places with Cassie again, but this time Carlos jumps off her shoulders and slashes Lizwizard and then Adam does a double slash with the Blade Blaster and Power Axe and the three attacks destroy Lizwizard.

Astronema fired the Sattelaser and the monster grew.

"WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!" said the Space Rangers

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie.

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager. The Varibloom and Varideen fly into the sky and are coming to the battle.

"Adam" said Andros "fly the Astro Megaship and shoot down Varibloom, I'll use the Delta Megaship to take down the Varideen"

"Okay" said Adam "I can't stay morphed much longer though"

"I NEED DELTA MEGASHIP POWER NOW!" said Andros and the Delta Megaship flew in and he jumped in it.

"Lock on" said Adam, as the Astro Megaship locked onto Varibloom "FIRE!" and the Varibloom is destroyed and EAGLE jumps out of it and uses parachutes to land safely.

"I've locked on" said Andros as the Delta Megaship locked onto Varideen "FIRE!" and the Varideen is destroyed and EAGLE jumps out of it and uses parachutes to land safely.

Meanwhile, Mega Voyager is fighting Lizwizard.

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Carlos and a missile shot at the monster, destroying it.

"Zords" said Andros "return to your hangars, we've got to deal with these guys"

"Do I need to come?" Adam asked

"No" said Andros "just stay aboard the Astro Megaship" and Andros hears Adam saying "Power Down" and they teleport by EAGLE, although Mitchell seems to have been lost in the destruction of Varideen

"EAGLE" said Andros "you are under arrest by the Space Rangers and you will stand trial on KO-35. You have the right to stay silent, anything you say can and will be used against you…"

"Never" said Zack "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

All of a sudden they hear choppers and tanks and a familiar voice say "Zachary Taylor, William Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Ann Hart you are all under arrest for disobeying a direct order of Congress"

"Mitchell?" Zack asked as he recognized the voice "you traitor!" and Mitchell holds his Birdie to Zack's head.

"You're not taking us in" said Zack and he kicked Mitchell

"It's treason then" said Mitchell "and the penalty for treason is death"

"Good-bye" said Zack and the EAGLE Rangers activate their Birdies and fly away. Mitchell and the Army fly after them.

"Alpha" said Andros "are the Galaxy Gliders repaired?"

"Yes Andros" said Alpha and the Galaxy Gliders appear and the Rangers jump on them. EAGLE starts knocking choppers down and the Space Rangers and Mitchell have no choice but to save the pilots and EAGLE escapes.

"Thank-you for saving my men's lives" said Mitchell to the Space Rangers "I just want you to know that Clinton will stand trial as soon as the rest of EAGLE is found. You may operate from now on without hassle. Also, when I was an EAGLE Ranger I was only following orders; I didn't think you were bad at all. I hope you will forgive me"

"Hey" said TJ "everyone makes mistakes; we forgive you. May the Power protect you"

"And also you" said Mitchell and the Space Rangers went to the Astro Megaship and flew away

"I guess this is good-bye" said Carlos to Adam "thanks for everything"

"Well, I think my days as the Black Power Ranger are over, if I use that again I'm going to die" said Adam "May the Power protect you"

"And you" said the Space Rangers and Adam teleported back to Earth.

Next time on Power Rangers in Space:

Astronema decides to attack KO-35 and take out the rebels and Zhane at once. Will Zhane finally realize that only if the Rangers work together can they defeat evil or will KO-35 be the new command base for the United Alliance of Evil? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	96. The Secret of the Locket

Episode 94: Power Rangers in Space: The Secret of the Locket

"Destructoid" said Astronema "we're going to attack KO-35 and wipe out the Silver Space Ranger and the rebellion" and they teleport to KO-35.

"Hello Silver Ranger" said Astronema

"What, you're too good to attack Earth now?" Zhane asked "LET'S ROCKET!" and he types 2580 "POWER SILVER! Super Silverizer!" and he attacks them. Astronema fires her Wrath Staff at Zhane, but then Destructoid attacks and she accidently hits him.

"Sorry" said Astronema

"No one ever does that to me!" said Destructoid and he is about to fire on Astronema when Zhane blasts him and destroys him.

"You… saved… me" said Astronema, stunned

"Yes" said Zhane "why I did, I don't know, but something told me to save you"

"Hey" said Astronema "you're kind of cute"

"Hey" said Zhane "ever rode a motorcycle?"

"No" said Astronema

"Silver Cycle" said Zhane and his Galaxy Glider appeared and transformed into a motorcycle.

"Really?" Astronema asked

"Yeah" said Zhane and they ride into the jungle and have a picnic and Zhane takes his helmet off.

"So why did you join evil?" Zhane asked

"I was raised evil by Ecliptor, he said the Space Rangers killed my family" said Astronema "see this locket" and she takes her necklace off and opens it up "this is a picture and me when we were little"

"That person seems familiar" said Zhane "but none of us Space Rangers killed your family"

"Maybe not this team, but your powers did" said Astronema "hey, why are you still wearing the suit"

"No offense" said Zhane "but I don't trust you"

"I take offense to that" said Astronema "in fact we're over. I'm going to send Frightwing to destroy Earth. Too bad that only the V3 Missile will be strong enough to destroy it and he flies so they're doomed" and she teleported away. Zhane flies back to the rebels.

"Is something wrong Commander Zhane?" a rebel asked

"A monster is going to attack Earth and only a powerful flying Megazord could destroy it"

"Commander" said a rebel "we were saving this for Dark Specter's attack, but now seems like now is the best time. A gift from us to you for defending KO-35" and he hands Zhane a holo-projector and on it was a flying Zord "go to Earth's moon and get the Mega Winger. It has a warrior mode and can give its wings to the Mega Voyager"

"Thank-you" said Zhane "I'll be back" and he flies to the Moon on his Galaxy Glider

Meanwhile, on Earth, the Rangers are piloting the Mega Voyager and Alpha and DECA are piloting the Astro Delta Megazord. The Astro Delta Megazord is soon knocked out of the battle and forced to retreat.

"We can't beat this guy without wings" said TJ

Zhane arrives at the Moon and opens the hangar. It rolls out and its wings unfold. Zhane jumps in and it flies towards Earth.

"MEGA WINGER" said Zhane "TRANSFORM!" and it changes to a warrior mode.

"So" said Zhane "what do you guys think of my new Mega Winger?"

"It's great" said Andros

"Yeah" said Cassie "it rocks" The Mega Winger and Mega Voyager both attack Frightwing, but can't lock on to him.

"Andros" said Zhane "I'll give you my wings and you shoot him down"

"Okay" said Andros "WINGED MEGA VOYAGER!" and the Mega Voyager took Mega Winger's wings and then took for the sky and chased Frightwing.

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Andros and a missile shot at the monster, destroying it.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Megazords separated and the Rangers teleported to the Astro Megaship and demorphed.

"Andros" said Zhane "I've decided to stay on KO-35, but just call me and I'll be here as fast as I can. Now, do you have a picture of you when you were little?"

"Yes" said Andros showing him the picture "but why?"

"Oh my…" said Zhane "Astronema… she had a picture of somebody that she said was here brother… and her brother looked exactly like you did when you were his age… in fact… it's the same picture"

"Astronema… is Karone?" Andros asked and Zhane nodded "we have to save her"

"I'll do everything I can to help" said Zhane and he started to leave

"I thought you said you'd do everything to help" said Andros

"I am" said Zhane "I went on a date with her after saving her life and things went bad and now she hates me with a passion… so good-bye" and he slides down a tube and rode away on his Galaxy Glider.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

Dark Specter contacts Astronema and says he has a plan. Will the Rangers be able to stop it? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	97. Dark Specter's Revenge: Part I

Episode 95: Power Rangers in Space: Dark Specter's Revenge: Part I

Astronema gets a message from Dark Specter.

"Astronema" said Dark Specter

"Yes, milord" said Astronema

"Met me on Eltare as soon as possible" said Dark Specter

"See you there" said Astronema and she teleports to Eltare

"Dark Specter?" Astronema asked

"Dark Specter isn't here" said a voice from behind and she turns around to see Andros "but will I do, Astronema? Or should I say Karone?"

"Karone?" Astronema asked

"Yes" said Andros "see this picture" and he pulls out a picture of his sister and him "this is a picture of my sister and me when we were little"

"But" said Astronema "that's a picture of my brother and me when we were little"

"I know Karone" said Andros

"Wait" said Astronema "you Space Rangers killed my family"

"No" said Andros "I'm your brother and our parents are still alive"

"Astronema" said a voice

"Oh no" said Astronema "Ecliptor is coming. Brother, we've got to get out of here!"

"Okay Karone" said Andros and they teleported to the Astro Megaship

"I'm sorry for all the evil I've done" said Karone

"Don't worry about it" said TJ "even the great Tommy Oliver was evil for a time"

"But wasn't he under an evil spell?" Karone asked

"Yes" said Andros "but you were raised evil, and basically brainwashed into being evil. We forgive you."

"Ay yi yi yi yi" said Alpha "Dark Specter is upset over losing Karone. He had Darkonda and Ecliptor use the Fortress of Darkness to make a meteor head straight towards Earth."

"What's the problem?" TJ asked "we'll just go there and stop them"

"The problem is that he also sent Owl Monster to attack the city, already full grown" said Alpha

"How do we do both?" Cassie asked

"I'll go" said Karone

"No Karone" said Andros "its too dangerous"

"No Andros" said Karone "I can do it. I'll pretend that my betrayal was only an act and then use my old clearance to stop the meteor"

"It's settled them" said TJ "we'll stop the monster and Karone will stop the meteor"

"May the Power protect you" said Andros to Karone as she teleports to the Fortress of Darkness "Alpha, here" said Andros, handing him the Battlizer Gauntlet "I want you and DECA to control the Astro Delta Megazord" he pulls out his Wrist Communicator "Zhane, we need you here"

"I'm teleporting there now" said Zhane and he appears in silver light

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter as Zhane types 2580 "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"POWER SILVER!" said Zhane

"WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!" said the core 5 Space Rangers

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie.

"I NEED MEGA WINGER POWER NOW!" said Zhane

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager.

"MEGA WINGER" said Zhane "TRANSFORM!" and it changes to a warrior mode.

"WINGED MEGA VOYAGER!" said Andros and the Mega Voyager takes the Mega Winger's wings.

"Battlizer, log on" said Alpha "ASTRO DELTA MEGAZORD, ONLINE!" and the Astro Megazord is formed and then the Delta Megaship combines with it and forms the Astro Delta Megazord. The Astro Delta Megazord, Winged Mega Voyager, and Mega Winger all fight the Owl Monster.

Meanwhile, Karone appears at the Fortress of Darkness, in her Astronema outfit.

"Traitor" said Darkonda

"I'm not a traitor" said Karone "I was only tricking them. Now move aside and let me follow Dark Specter's orders to stop the meteor"

"She's lying" said Darkonda

"I believe her" said Ecliptor and he lets Karone take control of the meteor.

"She's a traitor" said Darkonda "and I'll destroy her for it!" and proceeds to destroy Karone, when Ecliptor stops him "You're a traitor too."

"Astronema" said Ecliptor "I've always loved you as a daughter, do you really want to stay here?"

"No" said Karone "and call me Karone" Karone uses her telekinesis to pick Darkonda up

"You'll pay for this" said Darkonda

"I don't think so" said Ecliptor and he blasts Darkonda out of the Fortress of Darkness, using up one of his lives

"Say good-bye to your friends" said Darkonda and he grew and flew to join the Megazord battle

"Oh no" said Andros "it's Darkonda!" and the Winged Mega Voyager took off towards him "MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" and Darkonda used up another life.

"FLYING POWER PUNCH, NOW!" said Alpha and he typed in 1 into the Battlizer Gauntlet. The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord fly off and destroy the monster. Darkonda flies towards the Fortress of Darkness. Karone makes the meteor fly towards Darkonda and it uses up another life.

"You'll pay for this Rangers" said Darkonda

"Yes you will" boomed a voice and everyone looked towards the sky to see Dark Specter.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

Dark Specter himself has come to Earth to take back Karone. Will the Rangers be able to stop him? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	98. Dark Specter's Revenge: Part II

Episode 96: Power Rangers in Space: Dark Specter's Revenge: Part II

Dark Specter picks up the Fortress of Darkness "you two are coming with me"

"No" said Andros and he made the Winged Mega Voyager fly towards Dark Specter. Dark Specter just uses his free hand to swat it away and the Winged Mega Voyager crashes on Earth.

Andros tries to get it back on its feet, when TJ says "No, Andros, we can't stop him yet, we need Zordon"

"Yes" said Andros, holding his tears back "Power Down" and the Megazords separated and the Rangers teleported back to the Astro Megaship, while Zhane teleported to KO-35 and they demorphed.

"You'll be sorry you ever betrayed me" said Dark Specter to Karone and Ecliptor. Darkonda puts cyber implants in their heads. Karone is now brainwashed to being evil, while Ecliptor is controlled by a remote control that is given to Darkonda.

"Now" said Dark Specter "Astronema send a monster to destroy the Earth"

"Yes master" said Astronema "Datascammer, attack"

"Rangers" said Alpha, at the Astro Megaship, "Datascammer is attacking"

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley and they teleport to Angel Grove

"TECTONIC ARMOR ACTIVATE!" said Andros "TECTONIC ARMOR POWERED-UP MODE!" and the Space Rangers turn into a ball of light and rip through the monster, destroying it.

Astronema fired the Sattelaser and the monster grew.

"WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!" said the Space Rangers and Andros teleported the Battlizer Gauntlet to Alpha

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie.

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager.

"Battlizer, log on" said Alpha "ASTRO DELTA MEGAZORD, ONLINE!" and the Astro Megazord is formed and then the Delta Megaship combines with it and forms the Astro Delta Megazord. The Astro Delta Megazord and Mega Voyager fight Datascammer.

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Andros.

"FLYING POWER PUNCH, NOW!" said Alpha and he typed in 1 into the Battlizer Gauntlet. The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord fly off and the combined attacks destroy the monster.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Megazords separated, the Rangers teleport back to the Astro Megaship and demorph

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Power Rangers are reported attacking the city, but they're in the Astro Megaship. What's going on? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	99. Rangers Gone Psycho

Episode 97: Power Rangers in Space: Rangers Gone Psycho

A few days later, the Rangers were watching the news and hear a startling report "The Power Rangers are attacking innocent civilians!"

"How can that be?" TJ asked "we're all right here"

"I don't know" said Andros "but let's find out. LET'S ROCKET!" and he types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley and they teleport to Angel Grove.

"Who are you?" Andros asked

"We're the Psycho Rangers!" said the evil Red Space Ranger and they took off their costumes and revealed evil-looking versions of the Space Rangers' suits.

Each Space Ranger fights their Psycho Ranger counterpart. The Space Rangers lose, badly.

"Zhane" said Andros into his Wrist Communicator "we need help"

"I'm coming" said Zhane and he appears in silver light "what's going on?" and he saw that each Ranger was about to be killed by their evil counterpart.

"Psycho Rangers" said Astronema "return at once" and they vanished

"What was that about?" Zhane asked

"Evil… Space… Rangers" said Andros between breathes "Power… Down" and they all teleport back to the Astro Megaship and demorph

"Who were they?" Zhane asked again

"They knew all our moves" said Cassie "we couldn't beat them. I think they could read our minds"

"They could" said Andros "I used my telekinesis to sense they were reading our minds"

"I'm not going back to KO-35 until we beat these guys" said Zhane "since there is no Psycho Silver Ranger, I'll be able to help"

On the Fortress of Darkness, Astronema was showing the Psycho Rangers to Darkonda.

"These are the Psycho Rangers" said Astronema "I used a disk that Datascammer teleported to me right before he was destroyed to build them. The disk had all the information on the Space Rangers on it. The Psycho Rangers know all the Rangers moves and are designed to do one thing: kill their Ranger counterparts. The best part of all is that they run off of Dark Specter's power and then we will be able to overthrow him"

"Yes, finally" said Darkonda

"Why did you call us back?" Psycho Red asked

"Yeah" said Psycho Pink "I was just about to kill that Pink Ranger"

"You'll kill a Pink Ranger" said Astronema "but I need you to kill them slowly, so Dark Specter will die"

"Fine" said Psycho Blue.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Space Rangers must face off against the Psycho Rangers. Will they be able to overcome their enemies? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	100. A Rift in the Rangers

Episode 98: Power Rangers in Space: A Rift in the Rangers

"You may attack again" said Astronema and the Psycho Rangers went to attack Earth.

On the Astro Megaship, the Rangers were discussing their options.

"This will help us strategize" said Andros and he set down a chest board with the Psycho Rangers as chess pieces

"That's cool" said TJ, indicating the chess board "you should really mass produce those"

"Maybe I will one day" said Andros smiling

"What if I disguise myself as a Psycho Silver Ranger?" Zhane asked

"That would give us enough time to activate the Tectonic Armor and fire a blast" said Andros and Zhane hands Alpha his Digimorpher so he can adjust it to morph him into a Psycho Ranger.

"Zhane" said Andros "you'll need a getaway vehicle, so Alpha built you the Galactic Rover"

"Here Zhane" said Alpha and he hands Zhane his Digimorpher back "Psycho Rangers are attacking"

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter as Zhane types 2580 "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"PYSCHO SILVER!" said Zhane and they all teleport to Angel Grove

"Hello leader" said Zhane to Psycho Red

"Who are you?" Psycho Red

"I'm Psycho Silver" said Zhane "now let's go destroy that Silver Ranger… I mean the Space Rangers"

"Okay" said Psycho Red and he turns around to see the Tectonic Rangers

"Good-bye" said Zhane "POWER SILVER!" and he transformed into the Silver Space Ranger "Super Silverizer!" and he shot the Psycho Rangers "Galactic Rover" and he speeds away.

"TECTONIC ARMOR" said Andros "POWERED-UP MODE!" and the Space Rangers turn into a ball of light, but the Psycho Rangers deflected it. Zhane fires at Psycho Pink and knocks her away from the rest of the group.

"TECTONIC ARMOR" said Andros "POWERED-UP MODE!" and the Space Rangers turn into a ball of light and ripped through Psycho Pink, forcing her to demorph and reveal her true form, a flower-like monster. The rest of the Psycho Rangers retreat and Psycho Pink Monster grows.

"WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!" said the core 5 Space Rangers and Andros teleports the Battlizer Gauntlet to Alpha

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie.

"I NEED MEGA WINGER POWER NOW!" said Zhane

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager.

"MEGA WINGER" said Zhane "TRANSFORM!" and it changes to a warrior mode.

"WINGED MEGA VOYAGER!" said Andros and the Mega Voyager takes the Mega Winger's wings.

"Battlizer, log on" said Alpha "ASTRO DELTA MEGAZORD, ONLINE!" and the Astro Megazord is formed and then the Delta Megaship combines with it and forms the Astro Delta Megazord. The Astro Delta Megazord, Winged Mega Voyager, and Mega Winger all fight Pink Psycho Monster.

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Andros

"FLYING POWER PUNCH, NOW!" said Alpha and he typed in 1 into the Battlizer Gauntlet. The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord fly off and destroy the monster.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Megazords separated and they teleported back to the Astro Megaship

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Space Rangers need a new strategy to beat the Psycho Rangers. Will they find one and will it work? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	101. Six of a Kind

Episode 99: Power Rangers in Space: Six of a Kind

"How are we going to fight them now?" Zhane asked, "That trick won't work anymore"

"What if we all looked the same color?" TJ asked "Would the Psycho Rangers be able to tell the difference?"

"I've got an idea" said Alpha "normally the Red Astro Morpher connects to the Red Space Ranger slot in the Morphing Grid, but if I make the Red Astro Morpher go through to the Blue Ranger section of the Morphing Grid, first and then go to the Red Space Ranger slot, then the Red Space Ranger suit will appear blue. If I do this to all you morphers you will all appear blue and confuse the Blue Psycho Ranger. However I you will not be able to access the Tectonic Armor, and you'll only be able to access for a few minutes, or else the Morphing Grid will overload and destroy everything inside"

"Good idea" said Andros and they all give Alpha their morphers.

An hour later he hands their Morphers back and says "the Psycho Rangers are attacking"

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter as Zhane types 2580 "POWER BLUE!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLUE!" said Carlos

"POWER BLUE!" said Cassie

"POWER BLUE!" said Ashley

"POWER BLUE!" said Zhane and they all teleport to Angel Grove

"Hello, Psycho Blue" said TJ "which one of us is the real Blue Space Ranger?"

"I don't know" said Psycho Blue and he's confused. He tries using T.J.'s moves to block Carlos, but Carlos used one of his moves to strike Psycho Blue.

"BATTLIZER GAUNTLET!" said Andros and he pressed 2 and Psycho Blue demorphed and revealed his monster form, an ice monster. The other Psycho Rangers retreated, and Blue Psycho Monster grew.

"POWER RED!" said Andros and he turned into the Red Space Ranger

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos and he turned into the Black Space Ranger

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley and she turned into the Yellow Space Ranger

"POWER PINK!" said Andros and she turned into the Pink Space Ranger

"POWER SILVER!" said Zhane and he turned into the Silver Space Ranger

"WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!" said the core 5 Space Rangers and Andros teleports the Battlizer Gauntlet to Alpha

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie.

"I NEED MEGA WINGER POWER NOW!" said Zhane

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager.

"MEGA WINGER" said Zhane "TRANSFORM!" and it changes to a warrior mode.

"WINGED MEGA VOYAGER!" said Andros and the Mega Voyager takes the Mega Winger's wings.

"Battlizer, log on" said Alpha "ASTRO DELTA MEGAZORD, ONLINE!" and the Astro Megazord is formed and then the Delta Megaship combines with it and forms the Astro Delta Megazord. The Astro Delta Megazord, Winged Mega Voyager, and Mega Winger all fight Blue Psycho Monster.

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Andros

"FLYING POWER PUNCH, NOW!" said Alpha and he typed in 1 into the Battlizer Gauntlet. The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord fly off and destroy the monster.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Megazords separated and they teleported back to the Astro Megaship

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Space Rangers decide to go on the offensive and attack the remaining Psycho Rangers, since they outnumber them 2:1. But will they succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	102. The Enemy Within

Episode 100: Power Rangers in Space: The Enemy Within

"Now" said Andros "we will attack them all at once. Ashley and I will attack Psycho Black. Carlos and Zhane will attack Psycho Red. TJ and Cassie will attack Psycho Yellow"

"Andros" said Alpha "the Psycho Rangers are attacking"

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter as Zhane types 2580 "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"POWER SILVER!" said Zhane and they all teleport to Angel Grove

"TECTONIC ARMOR ACTIVATE!" said Andros.

"Super Silverizer" said Zhane

"Tectonic Lunar Lance" said Carlos. They both slash simultaneously, causing Psycho Red to demorph and reveal his monster form, a fire monster.

"Tectonic Star Slinger" said Ashley

"Tectonic Spiral Saber" said Andros. They both attacked, causing Psycho Black to demorph revealing his monster form, a rock monster.

"Tectonic Astro Axe" said TJ

"Tectonic Satellite Stunner" said Cassie. The both attacked, causing Psycho Yellow to demorph revealing her monster form, a lizard monster.

The three Psycho Monsters stand next to each other and grow.

"WE NEED MEGA VOYAGER POWER NOW!" said the core 5 Space Rangers and Andros teleports the Battlizer Gauntlet to Alpha

"V1!" said Andros

"V2!" said Carlos

"V3!" said TJ

"V4!" said Ashley

"V5!" said Cassie.

"I NEED MEGA WINGER POWER NOW!" said Zhane

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said the Space Rangers and the Zords combine to make the Mega Voyager.

"MEGA WINGER" said Zhane "TRANSFORM!" and it changes to a warrior mode.

"WINGED MEGA VOYAGER!" said Andros and the Mega Voyager takes the Mega Winger's wings.

"Battlizer, log on" said Alpha "ASTRO DELTA MEGAZORD, ONLINE!" and the Astro Megazord is formed and then the Delta Megaship combines with it and forms the Astro Delta Megazord. The Astro Delta Megazord, Winged Mega Voyager, and Mega Winger all fight Red, Black, and Yellow Psycho Monsters.

"MEGA LASER!" said Andros and the Mega Voyager shot laser cannons and destroyed Psycho Black. Psycho Yellow teleported herself into Mega Voyager's circuitry and took control of it.

"I've lost control" said Andros

"I can create an antivirus" said Alpha "but I need you to control the Astro Delta Megazord"

"Okay Alpha" said Andros "we're teleporting there now" The Mega Winger fought the Red Psycho Monster while the Astro Delta Megazord fought the Mega Voyager.

"Antivirus ready" said Alpha

"Okay Alpha" said Andros and he takes the disk from Alpha and teleports to the Mega Voyager. He inserts the disk and that destroys Psycho Yellow.

"MEGA V3: MISSILE MODE, FIRE!" said Andros

"FLYING POWER PUNCH, NOW!" said Carlos and he typed in 1 into the Battlizer Gauntlet. The fists of the Astro Delta Megazord fly off and destroy the monsters.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Megazords separated, the Rangers teleported back to the Astro Megaship and demorphed.

"We destroyed the Psycho Rangers!" TJ shouted excitedly

"Well" said Zhane "its time for me to return to KO-35"

"May the Power protect you Zhane" said Andros as Zhane morphed and left

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

The Phantom Ranger sends the Space Rangers a message that he found Zordon and needs help getting the out. When the Psycho Rangers and the EAGLE Rangers return and attack the Space Rangers simultaneously they are overpowered. Will Andros unlock the secret of the Battlizer or will Zordon be lost forever? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space!


	103. Mission to the Secret City

Episode 101: Power Rangers in Space: Mission to the Secret City

"Rangers" said a voice and everyone turned around to see a hologram of Phantom Ranger

"Phantom Ranger" said Cassie "you're alive"

"Yes Pink Ranger" said Phantom Ranger "and I've found Zordon's location. He's in the Secret City, another dimension that holds people that were attacked by the Vacsacker. It is also where dead computer programs go. Go there and save Zordon"

"Okay Phantom Ranger" said Cassie

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley and they all teleport to Angel Grove

"TECTONIC ARMOR ACTIVATE!" said Andros.

"Hello Rangers" said Vacsacker and he fired at them.

"Yes hello Rangers" said familiar voices and the Rangers turned around to see the Psycho Rangers and they blasted them, knocking them out of Tectonic Mode.

"Hey we were going to say that" said four more familiar voices and they turned around to see the remaining EAGLE Rangers and they are blasted by them as well.

"This isn't good" said TJ. Andros has to fight Psycho Red, Zack and Vacsacker.

"Good-bye Red Ranger" said Vacsacker and he blasted him to another part of the city and then followed him. He found Andros demorphed.

"How are you going to save us?" a little girl asked

"I don't know" said Andros "I have the Battlizer Gauntlet, but the only thing that could stop him is the 3 button, but I could destroy the entire Morphing Grid"

"You won't" said the girl

"How do you know?" Andros asked

"Trust me" said the girl

"Prepare to be destroyed" said Vacsacker. The girl leans in and pushes 3 on the Battlizer Gauntlet. Andros is surrounded by purple electricity and a super-muscular version of his Red Space Ranger suit forms around him. Then a jetpack lands on his back.

"Are you ready for round two Vacsacker?" Andros asked

"Nice armor Red Ranger" said Vacsacker "but is it as tough as it looks?" and he fires a blast

"Battlizer Shield" said Andros and an energy shield appears and stops the attack "is that tough enough for you, Vacsacker? Now I'll show you some real firepower. TARGET LOCKED, FIRE!" and he destroyed Vacsacker "Power Down" and the Battlizer vanished. He teleported to where the other Rangers were.

"Hello Rangers" said Andros

"Destroy him" said Zack

"Good-luck" said Andros and he pressed 3 on his Battlizer Gauntlet and he gained the Battlizer

"Oh no" said Zack

"Let's see how effective you are without your weapons" said Andros and a magnet appeared on his wrist and he used it to take away the Psycho and EAGLE Rangers weapons "Spiral Saber: I've had about enough of this" and he used it to weaken the Psycho Rangers

"Andros" said Alpha "I'm teleporting you 5 datacards, store the Psycho Rangers in here, so they won't just reappear when you destroy them. The datacards appeared in Andros' hands and the datacards absorbed the Psycho Rangers into them and teleported them back to the Astro Megaship.

"TARGET LOCKED, FIRE!" said Andros and he blasted the EAGLE Rangers, the first missile forced them to demorph and the second destroyed their EAGLE Morphers.

"No" said Zack

"Zachary Taylor, William Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Ann Hart, you are all under arrest for treason against the Lord, the Power, and the United States of America" said Andros

"Are you serious?" Kimberly asked

"Yes" said Andros "and we will take you back to the United States to be judged, along with your president, as they see fit"

"I hate to break up this reunion" said Alpha "but without Vacsacker, the portal to this dimension is collapsing. I've already teleported all the civilians back to their home planets, but you need to get out of there, now!"

"Okay Alpha" said Andros and they all teleported to the Astro Megaship. EAGLE is locked in the cells, with Alpha guarding them.

"Hey Alpha" said Zack "you want to let us out, don't you. We were the original Rangers, remember?"

"No" said Alpha "I don't remember you"

"Come on Alpha 5" said Trini

"I'm not Alpha 5" said Alpha "I'm Alpha 6"

"Great" said Zack "our only chance gone"

On the deck, the Rangers were talking to Mitchell.

"Thank-you for capturing EAGLE" said Mitchell "we'll forever be in your debt. The trial will be in a few weeks, Congress asked that a few of you attend the trial, morphed if you wish"

"We should be there" said Andros "no promises though"

"Of course" said Mitchell. The Rangers fly back to Earth and drop EAGLE off and fly back into space.

"Power Down" said Andros and they all demorphed

"You don't think Zordon was still in the Secret City, do you?" Ashley asked

"No" said Andros "DECA, replay that message from Phantom Ranger will you? And it appeared "aha! See he doesn't have his Power Ruby, it was a trap, most likely set by the Psycho Rangers"

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers in Space:<p>

With Zordon almost out of power, Dark Specter has gathered everyone for the final attack. They attack the entire universe at once with millions of monsters and only the Space, Zeo, and Aquitar Rangers, along with a few team-less Rangers can stop them. Will the Rangers succeed or will the Countdown to Destruction be complete? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space.


	104. Countdown to Destruction: Part I

Episode 102: Power Rangers in Space: Countdown to Destruction: Part I

At the Fortress of Darkness, Dark Specter has called all the villains to a meeting.

"It is time to take over the universe" said Dark Specter

"Sorry I'm late" said Astronema walking in "I ran into a powerful warrior who had keys to unlock powers similar to Andros' Battlizer, but he refused to give them to me, so I turned him to stone.

"Well done" said Dark Specter "anyways, Zordon's power is almost drained. Rita and Zedd, go attack Aquitar. King Mondo, go attack Triforia. Divatox, go attack Eltare. I'll send Quadrafighters to KO-35. Astronema and I will destroy Earth personally. We will win!"

"NO!" said Zordon "the forces of darkness will never win!"

"You know" said Dark Specter "you're not worth the extra power, I should destroy you right now"

"If you strike me down, I will only become more powerful then you can possibly imagine" said Zordon

"I know" said Dark Specter "which is why I'll finish draining your power. Now villains, attack!" and the villains teleport to the planets they're suppose to destroy, while Astronema flies the Fortress of Darkness to Earth.

"Welcome Zordon" said Astronema "it appears your almost out of energy, soon you will be gone forever"

"You will never succeed Astronema" said Zordon

"Oh no" said Astronema as they watch millions of monsters attack planets all over the universe "You have a front row seat to the end of your era and the beginning of mine"

On the Astro Megaship the Rangers hear a familiar voice say "Space Rangers we need help"

"Delphine" said Andros "what do you need?"

"Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, Rito, Vile, and many monsters are attacking Aquitar" said Delphine

"We'll try to come" said Andros

"LET'S…" said Andros, but he was cut off.

"Andros" said Trey "Triforia is under attack by the Machine Empire, can you help?"

"Sorry" said Andros "we told Delphine we'd help with Aquitar's attack"

"Never mind" said Trey "I'll teleport the Zeo Rangers and Zords to me"

"LET'S…" said Andros, but again he was interrupted

"Andros" said Phantom Ranger "Eltare is under attack. I have Blue Senturion and Dimitria, but we could really use help."

"Sorry Phantom Ranger" said Andros "Aquitar and Triforia are already under attack and we promised Delphine help"

"I'll teleport Justin to us" said Phantom Ranger

"LET'S…" said Andros, but he was interrupted by TJ.

"Andros" said TJ "Zhane is outside under attack by Quadrafighters"

"DECA Fire" said Andros and the Astro Megaship fired at the Quadrafighters and saved Zhane. Zhane walked in, demorphed, and collapsed.

"Zhane" said Andros "what happened?"

"KO-35… was overrun… I escaped… but it surrendered… and some of the troops headed towards… Earth" said Zhane

"No" said TJ

"Yes" said Carlos "guys, 1,000 Quadrafighters are heading towards Earth."

"Let's Rocket" said Andros bitterly and they all insta-morphed and flew towards Earth. When they arrive, they find the planet crawling with monsters, small and grown.

"All right" said Andros "we've got to split up and fight. Carlos, you pilot the Mega Voyager, TJ, you pilot the Astro Megazord, Zhane, you fly the Mega Winger, Ashley and Cassie, you fight on the ground, and I'll pilot the Delta Megazord."

"What about me?" a voice asked and they turn around to see a morphed Tom "just kidding, I'll send the Dragonzord to battle, along with Tor, and I'll help the girls."

"I NEED ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said TJ and the Astro Megaship flew near Earth, the NASADA Shuttle exited its hangar, and they combined to created the Astro Megazord "Astro Megazord Sword and Shield"

"I NEED DELTA MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said Andros and the Delta Megaship flew to Earth and transformed into Megazord form.

"MEGA VOYAGER, TRANSFORM, ONLINE!" said Carlos and the Voyagers fly to Earth and transform into the Mega Voyager

"I NEED MEGA WINGER POWER NOW!" said Zhane "MEGA WINGER: TRANSFORM!"

"I NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" said Tom and he played the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rose out of the sea "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TOR!" and Tor drove up

Meanwhile, on Aquitar, the Aquitar Rangers are losing.

"I'm afraid" Delphine confessed to her team

"THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR, NINJOR IS HERE!" said Ninjor

"Ninjor!" said Delphine

"Make our monsters grow!" said Rita and Zedd and they crossed their staffs and the monsters grew.

"BATTLE BORGS" said the Aquitar Rangers "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!" and they throw the Battle Borg Coins in the air and Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White light appear and 5 Zords appear out of them "POWER UP!"

"RED BATTLE BORG!" said Aurico

"BLACK BATTLE BORG!" said Corcus

"BLUE BATTLE BORG!" said Cestro

"YELLOW BATTLE BORG!" said Tideus

"WHITE BATTLE BORG!" said Delphine

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Aurico "RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" and the Red Shogunzord appears

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Corcus and the Black Shogunzord appears

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Cestro and the Blue Shogunzord appears

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Tideus and the Yellow Shogunzord appears

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!" said Delphine and the White Shogunzord appears "WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!" and the Falconzord flies in from the moon. "SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP! SHOGUN MEGAFALCONZORD!"

"WE NEED NINJAZORD POWER NOW!" said Aurico, ejecting from the Shogun MegaFalconzord, along with Corcus, Tideus, and Cestro.

"BLACK FROG NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Corcus and the Frog hops in from the city

"PINK CRANE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Delphine, from the Shogun MegaFalconzord, and the Crane flies in

"BLUE WOLF NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Cestro and the Wolf runs in from a bridge

"YELLOW BEAR NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Tideus and the Bear walks in from the city

"RED APE NINJAZORD POWER UP!" said Aurico and the Ape runs in from the city

"NINJA MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE: POWER UP NOW!" said Aurico and the Ninja Megazord is formed.

"NINJOR EXPANSION MODE!" said Ninjor "NINJOR: BATTLE MODE NOW!" The Battle Borgs are injured, so Delphine sends them into retreat, so the Rangers don't take on any extra damage from the Battle Borgs.

"Trey" said Delphine into her Wrist Communicator

"Yeah" said Trey

"Let me speak to Tommy" said Delphine

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Tommy" said Delphine "we're heavily outnumbered here. Can you summon Titanus for us?"

"Sure" said Tommy "just call upon him and he'll come"

"Thanks" said Delphine "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE SHOGUN ULTRAZORD! ULTRAZORD POWER UP! LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" The Shogun Ultrazord, Ninja Megazord, and Ninjor: Battle Mode are destroying monsters like crazy, however the Aquitians haven't touched water in a while and are becoming weak and demorph. The Zords lose their power source and retreat. Ninjor is still going, but for how much longer? Rita captures the Aquitian Rangers and throws them into a waterless cage. If they don't get water soon, they'll die…

Meanwhile, on Triforia, the Zeo Rangers appear.

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Triforia is under attack and I need help fighting the Machine Empire, will you help?" Trey asked

"Of course" said Tommy "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!" said Katherine

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW!" said Tanya

"ZEO RANGER III BLUE!" said Rocky

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" said Adam

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" said Trey and he inserts Auric's key

"I AM AURIC THE CONQUEROR, DEFENDER FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND TRUE!" said Auric

"Here," said Trey "put these devices into your Zords and they will fight on auto drive. Then I'll make us all grow"

"WE NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and it flew out of the hangar.

"ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam

"ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Zeozord IV pulled Zeozord II into the battle

"ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky

"ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Zeozord III pulled Zeozord I into the battle

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS!" said Trey and Pyramidas flew in from space.

"ZEO MEGAZORD!" said Tommy he inserted the device into Zeozord V "RED BATTLEZORD NOW!" and he teleported to the Red Battlezord's cockpit. The Rangers insert the devices into their Zords

"WE NEED SUPER ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "SUPER ZEOZORD V!" and Super Zeozord V flew out of the hangar.

"SUPER ZEOZORD IV!" said Adam and Super Zeozord IV flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD III!" said Rocky and Super Zeozord III flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD II!" said Tanya and Super Zeozord II flew out of the hangar

"SUPER ZEOZORD I!" said Katherine and Super Zeozord I flew out of the hangar.

"INITIATING SUPER ZEO MEGAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy

"INITIATE SUPER ZEO ULTRAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Tommy and the Super Zeo Ultrazord was formed.

"WARRIOR WHEEL! WARRIOR MODE!" said Trey. They inserted the devices into their Zords and ejected.

"Golden Power Staff: make us all grow" said Trey and all the Zeo Rangers grew. They were taking monsters out left and right. However, there were too many monsters and they were forced to shrink and demorph. The Zeozords were without power and they retreated. The Zeo Rangers were captured.

Meanwhile, on Eltare, Justin arrives.

"That's a lot of monsters" said Justin "SHIFT INTO TURBO! MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" and the Blue Turbo Ranger suit formed around him and he grew to adult size

"ARCTIC RACER TURBO POWER!" said Dimitria

"I brought some friends" said Justin "Lightning Cruiser, Storm Blaster: attack" and out rolled Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster blasting monsters.

"ROBO RACER!" said Blue Senturion

"I NEED ARTIC RACER POWER NOW!" said Dimitria

"I NEED ARTILLATRON POWER NOW!" said Phantom Ranger

"INITIATING ROBO RACER: BATTLE MODE!" said Blue Senturion

"INITIATING ARTIC RACER: BATTLE MODE!" said Dimitria

"ARTILLATRON: BATTLE MODE!" said Phantom Ranger. Since there were only three average Zords versus thousands of monsters, they are forced to retreat. Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster are captured. Justin and Dimitria are forced to demorph and all four are captured.

Back on Earth, the Astro Megazord, Delta Megazord, Mega Voyager, Mega Winger, Dragonzord, and Tor are fighting. They are getting overrun. The Mega Voyager is destroyed, but Carlos ejects safely. Quadrafighters suicide-bomb the Mega Winger until it explodes, but Zhane ejects safely. The Delta Megazord is destroyed, but Andros ejects and lands in the Astro Megazord.

"TJ" said Andros "go help them, I'll drive the Astro Megazord" The Dragonzord is weaken and Tom is forced to send it into retreat. The only Zord that is fighting without a problem is Tor, because his armor is so heavy, they've barely damaged him.

"_I can't keep the Astro Megazord fighting or it'll be destroyed too_" thought Andros "_but Dark Specter's right outside Earth, I can't leave it there. I've got it!_" The Astro Megazord separates and the NASADA Shuttle enters the Astro Megaship's bay. Tor opens his shell and the Astro Megaship lands in it and Tor closes his shell behind them. Andros leaves it behind.

"Good-bye Yellow Ranger" said Darkonda as he and Ecliptor charge blasts, ready to kill her.

"Battlizer Gauntlet" said Andros and he pressed 3 to activate the Battlizer, but the blast knocks him out of Battlizer mode and forces Ashley and him to demorph simultaneously. The Rangers regroup, all demorphed.

In space, Dark Specter is showing Astronema his latest weapon.

"These missiles" said Dark Specter "can destroy an entire planet"

"Impressive" said Astronema "most impressive"

"_If those missiles can destroy an entire planet_" Darkonda thought "_they can destroy something the size of a planet_" He hijacks a Quadrafighter and two missiles. He hits Dark Specter with one and he's slowly being destroyed. He aims the other missile at the Fortress of Darkness, with Astronema and Zordon aboard.

"I'm not finished yet" said Dark Specter and he swallows Darkonda, and Darkonda realizes this is his last life and the two die together (or Darkonda died, Dark Specter is sealed into the Abyss). Ecliptor, is now free from Darkonda's control

"Rangers" said Alpha "Dark Specter and Darkonda have destroyed each other"

"If Dark Specter's gone whose in charge?" TJ asked

"Attention all planets" said Astronema "all planets except for Earth have been captured and Dark Specter has been destroyed. I'm now the Queen of Evil. The Power Rangers and God have lost"

"Why does she get to be the Queen of Evil?" Divatox fumes

"Now if the Power Rangers don't surrender in 24 hours, I'll use the last missile to destroy Earth" said Astronema

"Karone, you are no longer under Dark Specter's command" said Zordon "use your powers to stop this madness. Search you heart"

"Silence" said Ecliptor

"You are not evil" said Zordon

"I'm not just evil" said Astronema "I'm the Queen of Evil"

To be continued…

Next time on Power Rangers in Space:

The universe has been captured…

("all planets except Earth have been captured" says Astronema)

…and so has Zordon…

("You have a front row seat to the end of your era" says Astronema to Zordon)

…the Power Rangers are in hiding…

("Where are the Power Rangers?" a lady asks)

…Earth is about to be destroyed…

("Ecliptor fire the missile" says Astronema)

…if the Rangers are to win, somebody won't make it out alive…

(a voice says "He gave his life to save us all")

…Good Friday 2012…

(the voice says "He died for us all. He saved the universe")

…God will call a hero home…

("I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, who was, who is, and who is to come, the Almighty!" said a Mighty Voice)

…Countdown to Destruction: Part II

Author's Note: Soon I will be changing the story's name to "Power Rangers Bible: Zordon Era" and then I will start another story called "Power Rangers Bible: Post Zordon Saban Era" starting with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Since I will not be adding any chapters for a while, leave any corrections on anything and if it is a mistake, I will change it. You may leave spelling and grammar mistakes and continuity mistakes. I plan on changing "Always a Chance" so you may want to look at it again. Also if you want any Crossovers put in that I left out, like with Dex Rider or TMNT let me know.


	105. Countdown to Destruction: Part II

Episode 103: Power Rangers in Space: Countdown to Destruction: Part II

"Look, we have been talking and talking over and over. What are we gonna do? I mean, where are the Power Rangers?" a lady asked

"Yeah," says a man. "And if they're here, why don't they come and help us?"

"Maybe they've left us," the woman says.

There are gasps from the people and the man looks around nervously. "Maybe she's right. Maybe they have left us."

"What do we do?" Clinton asked "Earth is going to be destroyed"

"Wait a minute! Listen, everyone, the Rangers have never let us down before. We'll have to believe they'll be here" said Mitchell "even when us EAGLE Rangers fought them, they kept on fighting evil. They could of killed us many times, but didn't"

The next day Astronema appears and said "Well, time's up, where are the Power Rangers?" and no one said anything

"I guess their going to keep them hidden" said Ecliptor

"Wait" said Mitchell stepping forward "I'm the Blue Ranger"  
>"And I'm the Black Ranger" said the man<p>

"I am the Red Ranger" said another man

"You can call me the Pink Ranger" said the woman

"And I'm the Silver Ranger" said a man

"And I'm the Yellow Ranger" said a woman

"I can't believe this" said Ashley as she and the Rangers watched from the background.

"I'm a Ranger too" said a woman

"Me too" said a man "I'm a Ranger" and then all over Angel Grove people are claiming to be Power Rangers.

"This is all very touching" said Astronema "but I'm not impressed. Ecliptor fire the missile"

"Hold it right there" said a voice and everyone turns to see Andros, Carlos, TJ, Ashley, Cassie, and Zhane on top of a roof

"We are the Power Rangers" said TJ

"Them?" Zack said in shock

"They're who we fought against?" Trini said in shock

"Well I'll be" said Mitchell

"I was fighting against innocent civilians" Clinton said in shock, knowing trouble was coming his way

"LET'S ROCKET!" said the Rangers in unison and they insta-morphed.

"Red" said Andros

"Silver" said Zhane

"Black" said Carlos

"Pink" said Cassie

"Blue" said TJ

"Yellow" said Ashley

"Guys" said Andros "we can't beat them all by ourselves, we need your help"

"Of course" said Mitchell "these past few years you have helped us, now we'll help you" and he goes into a fighting stance and raised his fist into the air "for the Power Rangers!"

"For the Power Rangers!" said the rest of the world (except for Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly)

"The Navy's at your service" said Mitchell

"As is the NSA" said Beckman

"And the CIA" said Graham

"Don't forget NASADA" said the NASADA Commander

"And the Army" said Clinton.

"There's one more thing I can offer" said Mitchell and he pulled out a badge that said EAGLE on it "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself" said Tom as he insta-morphed.

"Hey don't forget me" said a voice and the Rangers turned around to see Jason in a fighting stance. Tanks rolled in, secret agents flowed in; the entire world was fighting. Like in Africa, Aisha is leading the attack. In England, the Royal Air Force is fighting. In Israel, the Mossad and the Israeli Defense Force takes them out.

"I'm going to get Karone to stop this" said Andros

"Andros" said TJ "Karone is gone"

"No she's not" said Andros fiercely and his Battlizer appeared and he activated his Battlizer and boarded the Fortress of Darkness

"Karone" said Andros "stop this"

"I will never" and she attacked. He deactivated his Battlizer, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Fire!" said Astronema and Andros deflected the blast with his Spiral Saber and it hit her and she fell to the ground.

"No" said Andros and he was crying inside his helmet "Karone…"

"Andros" said Zordon "there is one way you can still win"

"How?" Andros asked

"Destroy my energy tube" said Zordon

"But you will die" said Andros

"The destruction of my energy tube will create a wave of energy that will destroy the United Alliance of Evil" said Zordon

"No" said Andros "I lost my sister, I won't lose my mentor on the same day"

"Andros" said Zordon "Greater love has no man than this: that he would lay down his life for his friends. I've done it before and I'll do it again"

"You… killed… her" said a voice and Andros turned around to see Ecliptor

"You killed my princess, my daughter, your sister" said Ecliptor "now you will join her!" and they battled. Ecliptor was losing badly to him.

"Andros" said Zordon "hurry, you must destroy my energy tube"

"Right" said Andros and he struck Ecliptor

"Time is running out" said Zordon and Andros sent Ecliptor reeling in pain on the ground "Andros, listen to me. It is your duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe. Now is the time" Andros pulled his Spiral Saber back and did three strikes, in a Z fashion. The third strike hit Zordon's tube and it cracked open with golden light. Ecliptor stood up and was hit by the wave of light, and turned to dust. The wave exited the Fortress of Darkness and hit Triforia first. It hit the Machine Empire, turning them to dust. The Zeo Rangers stood, repowered and morphed, along with their repowered Zords standing behind them. All that remained of the Machine Empire that wasn't turned to dust were pieces of a few generals, but they were destroyed. The Zeo Rangers looked around in awe. The wave next came towards Aquitar.

"Help me Zeddy" said Rita "don't let it get…Ahhh" but when it hit Rita, it didn't turn her to dust like her army, instead she was turned into a good human. When it hit Zedd, he was turned to human too, but his army was turned to dust. The Aquitar Rangers stood repowered, with their Zords standing behind them, repowered.

"Want to dance?" Zedd asked Rita and they danced away.

Next, it hit Eltare, but when it hit Divatox she turned to human, but her army was destroyed. Justin and Dimitria appeared fully morphed with a repowered Phantom Ranger and Blue Senturion, along with the repowered Arctic Racer, Artillatron, and Robo Racer standing behind them.

"I'm gorgeous" said Divatox, looking at her new body "I'm alive, I'm alive!"

Finally, it hit Earth. The Earthlings were losing badly, and then the entire army turned to dust. The Rangers demorphed for some reason.

"Where's the Fortress of Darkness?" Ashley asked, as it was missing

"I don't think he made it out" said Zhane and then they here a noise and they see the Fortress of Darkness land, with Andros carrying a dead Astronema.

"What happened Andros?" Ashley asked, but Andros was too choked up to speak. All of a sudden, a golden light shot out from the Fortress of Darkness and hit Astronema and she glowed with light. Andros put her down and when the light died, Karone stood there, with no cyber implant.

"Andros?" Karone asked with tears in her eyes

"Karone!" Andros said and they embraced crying "I thought I lost you" when Andros regained his strength everyone asked questions

"What was that golden energy wave?" TJ asked

"That… was… Zordon" said Andros "he gave his life to save us all" and then a bright light appeared and out walked the Aquitar and Zeo Rangers, Justin, Dimitria, Ninjor, Aisha, Auric, Phantom Ranger, Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and Blue Senturion.

"What?" Tommy asked "Zordon's… gone"

"Yes" said Andros "he died for all of us. He saved the universe. But he said it wasn't the first time he died to save us"

"What" said Tommy "Zordon's died before?"

"That's what he said" said Andros

"Could Zordon be…" said Tommy

To be continued…

Next time on Power Rangers:

Zordon is gone…

("he gave his life to save us all")

…but so is evil…

("He saved the universe")

…but who was he?…

("Could Zordon be…?")

…Easter 2012…

("With God all things are possible")

Zordon's past will be revealed, as will the future of the Power Rangers

Power Rangers: Bible: Revelations

Author's Note:

Zordon's past isn't the only one that will be revealed, so will Ninjor's, Zedd's, and the Phantom Ranger's. For hints reread _The Wedding, Ninja Quest: Part III, and Ninja Quest Part IV_. Have a happy Good Friday and remember who it is about!


	106. Revelations

Episode 104: Power Rangers: Revelations

"Jesus?" finished Jason

"I AM!" said a loud voice and they saw a Golden Figure appeared

"Zordon?" Tommy asked

"I AM!" said Zordon again "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, who was, who is, and who is to come, the Almighty!"

"How is this possible?" Tommy asked

"With God all things are possible" said Zordon "in fact a lot of people you met were other Biblical figures. Like Ninjor…"

"Wait" said Tommy "Ninjor, is your father, so Ninjor, are you God the Father?"

"I AM!" said Ninjor "POWER DOWN" and his armor vanished and another Shining Figure was beneath it.

"Auric and Dimitria are angels" said Zordon

"Power Down" said Auric and his armor vanished and there was a shining figure, not as bright as Zordon or Ninjor.

"The girl Andros met in the Secret City was an angel of Mine" said Zordon "and Phantom Ranger is a friend of Mine."

"Power Down" said Phantom Ranger and the armor was a young man

"What's his name?" Cassie asked Zordon

"Why don't you ask him?" Zordon suggested

"Phantom Ranger, what is your true name?" Cassie asked

"John" said John "I'm famous for writing John, I John, II John, III John, and Revelation"

"How are you still alive?" Tommy asked

"Zordon gave me the Power Ruby and phantom powers to keep me alive, and I go to the Miracle Waters of Aquitar to stay young" said John

"By the way" said Zordon "my wave let you live for a century without morphing, but you will age"

"Thank-you, Milord" said John

"Zordon" said Ashley "why did we demorph when your wave hit us?"

"You demorphed?" Tommy asked "we morphed"

"You see" said Zordon "all the Morphing Grid is, is the Holy Spirit. He is the Morphing Grid. When My wave hit morphed Rangers, except for John, whose powers are unique, it created a short-circuit and caused them to demorph, but don't worry you're still able to morph. It repowered the demorphed Rangers when it was hit as My wave recharged them. I have some gifts for some of you. First Jason, you were My only original Ranger to remain loyal to Me, so for that, I grant you two gifts. First gift come out" and out walked Alpha 5

"Alpha" said Jason "you're still alive"

"Yes" said Alpha 5 "I was damaged when Zordon was captured, but His wave repaired me. Here is your next gift" and he hands Jason a box.

Jason opens the box and almost drops it, but he pulls out what's in it "my Power Morpher" and there was his Power Morpher, with the Tyrannosaurus Coin in it "but how?"

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger" said Zordon "when a Christian Ranger's powers are transferred to another person, and that Ranger has no other power, the powers will be copied. So all Rocky used was a copy, not the original"

"The second team of Turbo Rangers" said Alpha 5 "I've got a present for you" and the five Robo Rangers appear.

"Hey Robo Justin" said Justin

"Hey Justin" said Robo Justin and the former Turbo Rangers welcomed their robot counterparts.

"Rangers" said Alpha 6 "I've made more Wrist Communicators like the Space and Aquitar Ranger's ones, so you can all keep in touch" and he hands them out to everyone.

"Tommy" said Zordon "I have given you charge over all the Rangers. You're in charge of keeping in contact with all the Rangers, repairing broken Morphers, creating new Rangers and leading them. Through Me you will be more than conquerors. To help you, you may enlist the help of the government and others. This means you may reveal your identities to people. I don't want your identities all over the news, but you may reveal it to a few people. New Rangers may reveal their identities unless their mentors say otherwise"

"We're sorry Zordon" said Rita, Divatox, and Karone in unison "we will serve you, forever"

"You are forgiven" said Zordon

Rita turned to Zedd and said "why aren't you apologizing?"

"There's no way Zordon could forgive me for what I've done" said Zedd

"Of course He can" said Rita

"No" said Zedd "you don't understand, I… well I was in the Bible, and my name was… Judas"

"What" said Rita "you... betrayed…"

"Yes" said Zedd "I tried to kill myself, but Satan took my soul before it reached Hell and rebuilt my body. I could never ask…" and he left. Rita wanted to follow him, but she didn't want to leave Zordon's side.

"How is that possible?" Jason asked Zordon "I mean, Rita was sealed in her Space Dumpster for 4,000 years and Judas was born 2,000 years ago but they knew each other before she was sealed in her dumpster.

"Jason" said Zordon "Judas is a human and Zedd is a demon. Zedd possessed Judas's body, but know Zedd is sealed in the Abyss"

"You're leaving, aren't You?" Aisha asked

"Yes Aisha" said Zordon "Me, My Father, and Our Angels must return to Heaven"

"My first act as leader of the Power Rangers" said Tommy "is to kneel before Zordon." Then Tommy pressed a button on his Zeonizer and his Zeo Sword appeared and he kneeled in front of Zordon, and Jason did the same with his Power Sword. Soon all the Rangers were kneeling.

"The Power will protect you, always" said Zordon and then Ninjor, Auric, Dimitria, and Him all vanish in blinding light.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers:<p>

EAGLE is put on trial and the Power Rangers are the judges. They must decide the fates of Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly, as well as President Clinton. But the real question is how will they charge Captain Mitchell? Innocent or guilty? And if guilty, what will they sentence him with? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	107. Fall of the EAGLE

Episode 105: Power Rangers: Fall of the EAGLE

"Its time for the trial" said Mitchell "let's all go to the Capital, Congress and the Supreme Court are waiting" and they go to the Capitol.

"Now" said a Justice "anybody, with the exception of the scientists, involved with EAGLE shall be on trial today. The Supreme Court and Congress all decided that we would let the Power Rangers decide on their fates"

"First" said Tommy "the Power Ranger Council would like to judge General Beckman" The Power Ranger Council was made up of Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tom, Katherine, Aurico, Corcus, Cestro, Tideus, Delphine, Tanya, Trey, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, John, Andros, and Zhane.

"General Beckman" said Tommy "you were the original Pink EAGLE Ranger, were you not?"

"I was" said Beckman

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Orders" said Beckman

"That's all?" Tommy asked

"Yes" said Beckman.

"All in favor of releasing Beckman, say I" said Tommy and the entire Council said "I"

"General" said Tommy "you may go" and she left "Next we'd like to interview Director Graham" and the Director took the stand "Why'd you join EAGLE?"

"I was ordered" said Graham

"I say release him" said Tommy "Council, any objections?" and nobody said anything "You may go" and Graham left "Next we'd like to charge Captain Mitchell" and Mitchell took the stand "Captain, why'd you join EAGLE?"

"I was ordered" said Mitchell

"But" said Tommy "your were ordered to stop by Congress, right?"

"Yes" said Mitchell "but I kept fighting, because I was working as a double-agent, to make sure the President didn't disobey orders. When he did, I had them all arrested and you destroyed their EAGLE Morphers"

"Can you confirm this?" Tommy asked the Head of the House and he nodded

"We need to talk about this" said Tommy and the Council whispered to each other for several minutes.

"Okay" said Tommy "we've reached a decision. Mitchell, may I have your EAGLE Morpher" and Mitchell handed Tommy the EAGLE Morpher "Adam, would you like to the honors?"

"Sure" said Adam "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! ZEO RANGER IV GREEN!" and he morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger "Zeo Laser" and he blasted the Green EAGLE Morpher to bits.

"That was our only request" said Tommy "you may go" and Mitchell left

"Power Down" said Adam and he demorphed

"Next" said Tommy "we want to judge President Clinton" and Clinton took the stand "Mr. President, you disobeyed a direct order of Congress, and normally you'd be impeached. However, we will let you become a figurehead of the US, and Congress and the Supreme Court can control your power. Does anybody disagree?" and nobody made a sound.

"And now" said Tommy and he gave a heavy sigh "onto the former Power and EAGLE Rangers. First, Billy, why'd you join EAGLE?"

"Because Zordon fired me and I wanted revenge" said Billy

"Do you happen to remember what he fired you for?" Tommy asked, "Because I do, you tried to kill Trey. Just a second, let me talk to the Council" and they talked for a few minutes "We've come to a decision of all the EAGLE Rangers sentences should be. First, Billy, you are banned from ever using a Ranger power or any type of Ranger power. Also, you will be tried by the Supreme Court for attempted murder and treason to the country. Next, Trini" and Trini stepped forward "You were the spy Zordon spoke of weren't you?"

"Yes" said Trini

"Then you are banned from ever using a Ranger power or any type of Ranger power and you will be tried by the Supreme Court for treason to the United States and the Power Rangers. Next, Kimberly" and Kimberly walked angrily forward "why did you join EAGLE?"

"Because I wanted to kill you and your pretty pink princess" said Kimberly and she pointed at Katherine and then she slapped Tommy, and the guards aimed their guns at her, but he waves them off.

"You are banned from ever using a Ranger power or any type of Ranger power and you will be tried for treason against the Untied States and attempted murder of Kat and I" said Tommy, but what Kimberly said to him still hurt

"Tommy" said Jason "I'll take it from here. Last Zack step forward" and Zack walked up to Jason "you not only joined EAGLE, you were their leader. For this you will take on the crimes of the other entire EAGLE Rangers plus your own. Zack, not only are you banned from any Ranger powers or Ranger-like powers, you are sentenced to life in prison"

"No" said Zack "you can't do that!"

"We can" said Jason "and we did. Guards, take them away" and the guards escorted the former EAGLE Rangers out.

"Well done Power Rangers" said a Congressman "you have saved the world many times, even through the actions of this sinful country. We will grant you an island, which you can use to use to build new Morphers, and repair old ones, all the equipment you need, and you can have control of the EAGLE scientists, one is named Dr. Anton Mercer, and his lab-tech is Elsa."

"The leader of the space police" said Delphine "have granted aliens permission to come to Earth, and Earthlings permission to explore our worlds. And to get you started, Aquitar donates the _Terra Venture _to explore with. We will train your pilots to drive it and then you can explore alien worlds and make the aliens more comfortable with you, so they will come to Earth, and share their technology with you."

"The Space Rangers donate the Astro Megaship to replace the NASADA Shuttle" said Andros "and it will come with its own pilot, Alpha 6. We will keep the NASADA Shuttle to insure nobody tries to make it into a Megazord, and we will remove all weapons."

"Thank-you" said a Congresswomen

"And thank-you" said Andros

"Let Project Hexagon begin" said Tommy "May the Power protect us all" and everyone left. On Tommy's way out, Rita came up to him crying.

"What is it Rita?" he asked

"I found Zedd… he… he… he killed himself!" said Rita

"He what?" Tommy asked

"He hung himself" said Rita

"So Judas hung himself after all" said Tommy "I'm so sorry Rita" and he comforted her.

At the White House, Clinton is knocking things over and destroying the oval office.

"Calm down Mr. President" said a voice

"You" said Clinton and he pointed at Mitchell "you're the traitor who caused all this trouble!"

"No" said Mitchell "in fact I've made it better. You see, I didn't lie when I said I was a double agent, but I'm not a double agent for Congress, I'm for you"

"Then why did you do this?" Clinton asked in rage

"Because" said Mitchell "Congress will never expect you to build a new secret team of Rangers after being stripped of your executive powers. I've brought in two scientists that will be able to build a complete team of Rangers, including Zords"

"Zords?" Clinton asked "then I will make the Rangers force the country to crown me King of the United States"

"Billy and Ms. Fairweather come in" said Mitchell and they walked in.

"I will use my knowledge of the Aquitian's buildings to build an underwater base, which will hide our operations" said Billy "we will make them act like normal Rangers, so Congress thinks they are normal Power Rangers, and they will never expect they will work for you, but when they are loyal to us, we will make them take over the United States"

"We should get Christians" said Clinton "then we could get a link to the Morphing Grid"

"No!" said Billy "if that happens, they won't capture the US. However, I'll create our own Morphing Grid, which will give them much more power than what EAGLE had"

"Where are we going to do this?" Clinton asked

"In a city called Mariner Bay" said Mitchell "let Operation Lightspeed Rescue begin"…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers:<p>

_Terra Venture_ is ready to launch. But what happens when the people that are leaving Angel Grove to get away from monsters come across a planet that needs defense from them? Will they leave the planet to suffer or will they become the newest generations of heroes? Find out next time on Power Rangers!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The next story will be under the name Power Rangers: Bible: Post Zordon Saban Era.<p> 


End file.
